Naruto usuario Chiton el elemento sangre
by FxRobalino
Summary: En los exámenes Chūnin Naruto se entera de algo muy importante para el y su futuro, asombrosamente con un poco de ayuda de Orochimaru, conseguirá el poder para convertirse en el ninja mas impresionante que las naciones elementales verán y algunos temerán - Naruto/Harem cambio de apariencia y actitud.
1. Kekkei Genkai

**Naruto usuario Chiton el elemento sangre.**

 **Cap1.- Kekkei Genkai.**

Ese día no había sido muy bueno para Naruto Uzumaki, bueno siendo sinceros nunca era un buen día para el rubio, aún y habiéndose convertido en ninja todo el mundo lo odiaba, incluso algunos ninjas.

La chica de la que estaba enamorado seguía ignorándolo y golpeándolo, mientras admiraba al emo, nadie le prestaba atención, por ejemplo Gaara no Sabaku o Rock Lee que retaron al Uchiha ignorándolo olímpicamente como si no fuera más que un insecto que a duras penas y sentían cuando pico.

Después de eso resulta que tiene una prueba escrita como primera parte de los exámenes Chūnin, él no tenía la concentración ni la predisposición para atender a clases por lo que la prueba fue una autentica masacre.

Por lo menos no revisaron su prueba y pudo pasar aún y cuando no respondió una sola de las preguntas.

Después de eso resulta que la segunda parte del examen se realizaba en un inmenso bosque, un bosque con un nombre tétrico, con una examinadora tétrica, cientos de animales e insectos gigantes con ganas de comérselo, y lo peor de todo otros ninjas intentando matarlo para tomar el pergamino.

No habían pasado ni 24 horas cuando fue comido por una maldita serpiente gigante y fue separado de sus compañeros.

Eso le hizo preguntarse ¿qué demonios era? cierto que se hacía llamar ninja porque tenía un Hitai-ate que lo decía, pero ya más técnicamente, era muy débil, el único Jutsu que sabía era el Kage Bunshin, que realizaba cientos de copias solidas de el mismo.

Eso solo le daba una leve supremacía por números, de ahí en adelante no era un ninja de verdad, su Taijutsu era pésimo, no podía realizar técnicas elementales, tenía un pésimo control de Chakra.

Era como Sakura, si bien la chica tenía un excelente control de Chakra y podía disipar fácilmente y aplicar uno que otro Genjutsu, de ahí en más era solo una niña mimada con deseos de atención por un chico que no le daba ni la hora.

Lo peor de todo es que su sensei designado, tenía claramente preferencias, Sasuke Uchiha era en lo único en lo que Kakashi Hatake pensaba, si no fuera porque se pasaba leyendo el Icha, Icha Paradise juraría que era gay y le gustaba el emo aún más que a Sakura.

Lo único que le había enseñado era como trepar arboles con Chakra y el tenia tanto que necesitaba ejercicio mucho más elaborados para poder hacer algo significativo.

Así que después de haber sido comido por un animal gigante se dio cuenta, primero que para lograr algo no podía contar con su equipo y segundo que no era para nada un ninja.

Pero de todas formas nuevamente logro salvarse con el único Jutsu que sabía, después de eso salto en busca de sus compañeros de equipo solo para encontrarlos entregando el pergamino a una ninja rival así que se enfureció y salto en medio para tomar él el pergamino.

Después de eso procedió a luchar contra la ninja pero como era bastante clásico, aunque recién se daba cuenta, termino haciendo el ridículo una vez más.

Luego de una lucha bastante dura, por lo menos para él, el Chakra del zorro comenzó a salir de su cuerpo nivelando ligeramente el terreno, y con eso descubrió algo nuevo nunca había salido de una lucha por méritos propios, siempre había sido el Chakra del zorro controlando su cuerpo.

Lo utilizo cuando lucharon contra Zabuza, lo utilizo ahora, y… era completamente patético.

Incluso solo un poco del Chakra del zorro podía controlarlo, ni siquiera tenía la voluntad para ser él el que se aproveche del Chakra sino que el Chakra se aprovechaba de su cuerpo.

Y cuando descubrieron que era Orochimaru un ninja renegado de clase S, también conocido como el Sannin serpiente todo se complicó y ni siquiera el Chakra del zorro podía hacer algo contra él, y allí estaba ahora clavado contra un árbol gigante casi sin poder respirar por la mano en su cuello y un tipo con piel blanca y ojos amarillos muy cerca de su rostro.

El Sannin se rió nuevamente con esa risa tan escalofriante – me diste una buena pelea Naruto-kun – sintió otro escalofrió, cuando decía su nombre con ese calificativo parecía como si estuviera a punto de violarlo o algo por el estilo – ese Chakra es peligroso, veamos cómo te las arreglas sin él.

Levanto su mano derecha en la cual aparecieron cinco pequeñas flamas una en cada dedo y la clavo en su estómago donde estaba el sello que contenía al Zorro.

Sintió como su piel era atravesada, un dolor intenso que lo hizo estremecerse y escupir sangre, bueno tenía que aumentar cinco heridas más al millón que tenía en ese momento, es más estaba asombrado que no hubiera muerto por pérdida de sangre.

Naruto se desmayó poco después, Orochimaru volvió a reírse y lanzo al chico sin importarle que estuvieran en una rama muy por encima de la altura de casas.

Sakura debajo se estremeció al ver volar el cuerpo de su compañero, saco un Kunai y lo lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo, por suerte para ella, ahora tenía mucha mejor puntería que antes y más fuerza por lo que el arma logro clavar al rubio contra el árbol a tiempo – eso estuvo cerca – susurró.

El Sannin sonrió una vez más y regreso a ver a quien de verdad buscaba el Uchiha, sonrió aún más cuando lo vio estremecerse – bueno Sasuke-kun ¿vas a dejar que tu compañero luche tus batallas?

Eso pareció funcionar ya que Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto, nadie luchaba sus batallas, nadie lo podía vencer hasta que asesinara a su hermano, él era un Uchiha y todos estaban por debajo de él, saco unos cuantos Kunai's y los lanzo rápidamente, aunque el más experimentado los esquivo con facilidad.

– Ese dobe es una molestia, nunca peleara por mí, yo soy la élite, soy un genio.

– "Que típico de los Uchiha" – pensó Orochimaru divertido, y Sasuke era igual a su padre, el calco completamente.

Activo sus ojos Sharingan para poder ver mejor y predecir los movimientos del ninja y comenzó a atacar, siempre fue el mejor en Taijutsu, había dominado gracias a los pergaminos de su familia el estilo de su clan así que tenía ventaja.

Enseguida entraron en una batalla de velocidad con puñetazos y patadas, poco a poco con cada ataque que realizaban sus ojos se acostumbraban a su velocidad, si, aún era más rápido que el pero por lo menos comenzaba a nivelar las cosas, realizo rápidamente los signos con las manos y aspiro aire – Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego) – gritó mientras expulsaba todo el aire que retuvo y se convertía en una enorme llamarada.

Cuando termino tuvo que saltar rápidamente esquivando el golpe que Orochimaru lanzo por debajo de la rama.

El Sannin era sumamente impredecible, si no fuera por su Dōjutsu ya habría estado muerto hace mucho, utilizo el impulso de su salto para saltar a otra rama y con rapidez atacar nuevamente.

Lanzo unas cuantas Shuriken's que nuevamente fueron evitados – "eres rápido y certero" – pensó el Sannin complacido – "tienes buenos movimientos".

Utilizo su rapidez para acercarse mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de maneras que un cuerpo normal no debería poder hacerlo y se acercó intentando golpear nuevamente, Sasuke salto lejos y utilizando Chakra en sus pies se pegó a la rama superior enseguida salto hacia otra y otra.

Luego se impulsó hacia el Sannin y lo agarro por el torso, jalo a Orochimaru saliendo de la rama superior y comenzaron a descender con rapidez, en medio del aire cambio de posiciones dejando al ninja renegado de cabeza y logrando golpearlo contra la rama con una fuerza demoledora.

Soltó el cuerpo y se lo quedo viendo un momento, abrió los ojos impresionado al ver cómo se convertía en barro – un clon – exclamó sorprendido.

Sintió el peligro a su izquierda y salto por instinto alejándose de las decenas de armas asesinas que le llovían, logro sostenerse de la rama con alambre ninja y callo en una rama más abajo.

Enseguida subió la cabeza intentado ver a su oponente pero lo encontró ya sobre él, recibió un golpe en toda la cara, pero Orochimaru no lo dejo apartarse mucho, agarro por los hombros a Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia su rodilla golpeando su estómago con fuerza.

Dio otro golpe a la cara y con una patada más que lo mando a volar un par de metros, el Uchiha callo dolorosamente – pobre gusano, resultaste una decepción – comentó mientras se acercaba lentamente – tus ancestros deben estarme apoyando para que te mate.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sonriendo un poco cuando escucho el sonido de la mecha, pronto una pequeña explosión envió hacia delante al Sannin y Sasuke pudo saltar hacia otra rama jalando el alambre ninja.

El ninja renegado abrió los ojos un poco impresionado al ver el alambre envolviéndolo y jadeo dolorosamente cuando termino completamente apresado contra el árbol gigante – Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu flama de dragón) – el ataque de fuego salió disparado con mucha potencia hacia Orochimaru que gritó de dolor.

La llamarada incluso atravesó el tronco, cuando termino sintió su cuerpo pesado y estaba sumamente cansado, el ultimo Jutsu había drenado mucho de su Chakra, Sakura pronto estuvo a un lado del Uchiha sonriendo contenta porque su amor platónico hubiera vencido al monstruo.

– Lo hiciste – gritó con alegría e incluso salto un poco.

Sasuke se quedó un momento allí jadeando del cansancio, cuando el alambre se rompió y sintieron el instinto asesino envolviendo el lugar, era tan pesado que hizo que sus piernas se sintieran como gelatina.

– Un buen dominio de tu Sharingan a esta edad – escucharon la voz de Orochimaru – eres un Uchiha después de todo, si, tú serás perfecto.

Levanto la mano con el pergamino del cielo que les robo antes y comenzó a quemarlo – el pergamino – se quejó Sakura intentando en cambio no acostarse en la rama – ¿qué es lo que quieres?

– Nos volveremos a ver Sasuke, pero no antes de que termines este examen con la mejor puntuación de todos y hayas vencido a los ninja del sonido que me sirven.

Hizo unos sellos de manos y su cuello se estiro rápidamente lanzándose hacia Sasuke y mordiéndolo en el cuello, lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Sakura al ver eso fue que le estaba dando un chupetón, pero reacciono rápidamente al oír los quejidos que lanzaba el azabache – no, Sasuke – gritó – maldito que le hiciste.

– Solo le di un regalo de despedida – sonrió Orochimaru – pronto Sasuke vendrá a mi buscando mi poder, mientras tanto, disfrute mucho la demostración de tus habilidades – se rió mientras comenzaba a meterse dentro de la rama.

Unos segundos después Sasuke se desmayó del dolor, Sakura suspiro sintiéndose un poco mejor al ya no sentir el instinto asesino de esa cosa, se levantó rápidamente y reviso a su compañero.

Notó la mordedura y un extraño símbolo un poco más arriba muy parecido a las comas del Sharingan – ¿qué es esto? – preguntó a nadie en particular.

Como no sabía qué diablos había hecho el tipo ese, tomo como pudo a Sasuke y lo arrastro hasta llegar a donde estaba Naruto colgado, se trepo en el tronco con Chakra y agarro a Naruto suspiro un poco y luego jalo el Kunai.

Sintió el peso de su compañero que era mucho sorprendentemente y lo bajo con cuidado, solo con eso termino jadeando y sudando de cansancio, estaba comenzado a arrepentirse de haber entrado al examen, todo parecía estar saliendo mal, se encuentran con tipos como Gaara o Lee que eran demasiado poderosos incluso para Sasuke y ahora esto.

No deberían tener gente cuidando que ninjas renegados de nivel S no se aparecieran por estos lugares, o peor aún qué demonios quería un ninja de esa clase con Sasuke, parecía complacido cuando descubrió el Sharingan seria eso lo que buscaba.

Pero entonces porque no los mato y simplemente le dio ese extraño sello en el cuello, que le había hecho a Naruto, solo había visto unas extrañas flamas y luego clavo sus dedos en el estómago donde había una especie de tatuaje que nunca había visto, parecía que su equipo estaba condenado o algo por el estilo.

Salen en una misión rango-C y resulta que es una misión rango-A, entran a un examen y les sucede esto.

Era como si atrajeran la mala suerte, jadeo un poco mientras terminaba de poner a Naruto en el suelo, luego tomo a sus dos compañeros y los arrastro jalándolos de los cuellos de sus camisas.

Naruto era más pesado por alguna razón aún y cuando era más pequeño y llámenla loca pero parecía estar irradiando calor, miro hacia atrás para revisar al rubio pero no noto nada extraño, siguió caminando odiaba tener que hacer esfuerzo físico de esa manera, odiaba que habían entrado en ese maldito bosque.

Encontró un lugar escondido, un pequeño claro rodeado de unos cuantos árboles y unos matorrales, no era exactamente el mejor escondite pero serviría hasta que uno de sus dos compañeros despertara.

Cuando por fin logro colocar a los dos en el claro lo más tapados por los matorrales posible procedió a revisarlo, abrió su funda de medicinas y vio un shampoo, acondicionador, maquillaje y un peine, suspiro cierto que había sacado sus implementos médicos porque no le entraban sus productos de belleza.

Cerro la funda y miro a Sasuke que era el más cercano, tenía unas cuantas heridas pero nada muy preocupante, la herida de su muslo era lo peor y ya parecía estar cicatrizando, por lo menos la sangre ya estaba seca.

Se acercó a Naruto y lo reviso, él tenía más heridas, su pelea con Orochimaru había sido impresionante aunque no sabía que era ese Chakra rojo que lo envolvía, levanto la camisa notando lo caliente que se sentía y reviso el extraño tatuaje, no sabía qué hacía y solo tenía cinco puntos ya curados de donde había salido sangre.

Toco un poco el tatuaje preguntándose que era, sintió la piel de Naruto hirviendo así que aparto la mano rápidamente.

Preocupada tocó la frente, la apartó igual de rápido – tiene una fiebre altísima – susurró, rasgo un poco de su vestido, ya estaba destrozado que más daba un poco más, lo mojo con un poco de agua que habían llevado y lo coloco en la frente del rubio.

No sabía qué hacer y sin implementos médicos esto podía llegar a ser aún peor de lo que ya era, suspiro un poco y se levantó para preparar trampas.

Una vez listo se sentó entre sus compañeros para revisar y cambiar el paño de Naruto cuando se secara y saco un Kunai observando todo a su alrededor, era el peor momento para enfermarse o estar inconsciente, esperaba que nada pasara.

* * *

Abrió los ojos cuando un extraño sonido le llego a los oídos, como si una gota de agua golpeara un charco pero amplificado por mil, hacía que le retumbaran los oídos y le doliera la cabeza.

Noto enseguida el agua bajo su cuerpo pero no se mojaba, era muy extraño. Otra vez la gota de agua sonó por todos lados haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos con las manos, cuando termino se levantó lentamente viendo de lado a lado, estaba en un pasillo con las paredes de un color naranja.

El suelo era agua y sobre su cabeza habían tuberías, era bastante parecido a una cloaca en la que había tenido que esconderse una vez para que los aldeanos no lo atraparan y le dieran otra paliza, por lo menos no olía como una cloaca.

Toco la pared y la sintió caliente como si la piedra hubiera estado en el sol por mucho tiempo.

Miro al suelo notando un negro abismo que se extendía quien sabe cuántos kilómetros hacia abajo, y por extraño que pareciera él estaba parado como si nada en el agua, había visto una vez a Kakashi-sensei estar parado en el agua pero él no sabía cómo.

Dio un paso hacia un lado haciendo que se creen ondas en el agua pero el no cayo – esto cada vez se pone más extraño – susurró.

Miro otra vez de lado a lado y comenzó a caminar, tal vez encontraría una salida, ese lugar le daba escalofríos, estuvo dando vueltas por al menos una hora pero no se sentía cansado, los pies no le dolían.

Lo único que tenía era una migraña por el constante golpeteo de una gota contra el agua.

Un aire caliente como las paredes del lugar vino del frente y lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás por la fuerza con la que venía, cuándo terminó caminó hacia el lugar de donde provino el viento extrañado por lo caliente que se sentía.

Tuvo que caminar por lo menos otra hora más hasta que encontró una recamara enorme, las tuberías convergían allí y sus pies entraron un poco en el agua llegándole hasta los tobillos, aunque el agua si estaba fría, frente a él también habían unos barrotes enormes y en la unión de las puertas había un papel pequeño que parecía estaba mitad despegado.

Un nuevo aire llego desde dentro de las puertas, más fuerte que antes por lo cual tuvo que plantar bien los pies al… agua y llevarse las manos a la cara cerrando los ojos, ahora podía decir que el viento más parecía un ronquido.

Cuando termino dio unos cuantos pasos al frente intentando ver que había dentro de la jaula, cuando estaba a unos diez metros de las puertas apareció un ojo rojo enorme que lo asusto y lo hizo tropezar – así que al fin has venido – dijo una voz que parecía venir de todos lados, era grave, profunda y espectral.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Naruto con una nota de miedo en su propia voz.

Unos dientes enormes aparecieron blancos contrastando con la negrura de la jaula, estaban formando una escalofriante sonrisa – soy tu prisionero… por el momento.

Dio otro paso lejos – el… el Kyubi.

– Parece que está funcionando, ya no eres tan tonto como antes – comentó el zorro, se ofendió bastante aunque ahora que lo notaba era cierto, se sentía… diferente, ya no sentía que tenía que estar corriendo por las paredes, y se sentía más ligero como si ni siquiera necesitara pensarlo mucho y su cuerpo realizara lo que quería.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó extrañado.

El zorro volvió a reírse – el sello que me contiene no solo me contiene a mi sino a ti también, el idiota de tu padre se puso a jugar con sellos que no entendía y termino perjudicándote, no te has preguntado ¿por qué a pesar de comer Ramen todo los días y hacer tanto ejercicio huyendo de ninjas nunca parecía cambiar tu cuerpo? eras más pequeño que otros niños.

¿Por qué tu mente no podía quedarse quieta por un momento lo que no te dejaba concentrarte en clases? ¿por qué a pesar de entrenar hasta el cansancio nunca pudiste darle al blanco con un Kunai? – se calló dejando que Naruto piense en lo que le dijo – eso es porque el sello, como decirlo… parecía contener la mitad de tu esencia, la serpiente esa acaba de hacerte un favor, mírate en el agua.

Naruto se arrodillo y espero un poco a que las ondas desaparecieran, cuando el reflejo comenzó a aclararse se topó con un chico sin grasa de bebe en el rostro, con las marcas de nacimiento un poco más gruesas, y las raíces de su cabello comenzando a cambiar de color a un rojo sangre impresionante – ¿qué está pasándome? – preguntó a nadie en particular.

– Se activaron los genes Uzumaki – mencionó el zorro moviéndose un poco – uno de los genes más potentes que existen en el planeta son los de los Uzumaki, ahora que el sello se abrió un poco tu esencia está cambiando, estas comenzando a ser tú mismo por fin, comenzando por tu apariencia física, los Uzumaki siempre han tenido el cabello rojo, tu cuerpo tal vez crecerá, tus ojos cambiaran de color y por fin podrás activar tus Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto levanto la cabeza tan rápido que su cuello sonó – ¿Ke… Kekkei Genkai?

– Si, los Uzumaki eran famosos por unos cuantos Kekkei Genkai, tu madre parecía tener un buen manejo de ellos aunque se cuidó mucho para que nadie ni siquiera tu padre supiera de ellos.

– Sabes quienes son mis padres – dijo Naruto casi en un gritó, siempre había querido saber quiénes eran, si lo habían abandonado y no lo querían, tenía la información al alcance de su mano y nunca la vio – di… dime quienes eran.

El zorro suspiro un poco, la verdad es que estaba cansado de ver como su contenedor era apaleado y humillado incluso por el mismo, los humanos era tan idiotas que no veían ni siquiera lo que estaba frente a sus narices, además él era Kurama el Kyubi no Yoko y solo merecía lo mejor, su contenedor tenía el potencial pero lo sellaron junto con él, así que ayudaría.

No es como si una vez que Naruto muriera él no podía salir de su cárcel y ser libre, era un ser inmortal unos cuantos años encerrado allí no era nada más que un parpadeo para él – después hablaremos de eso, este lugar es tu mente, y es como un laberinto, ¿por qué demonios es una cloaca? no tengo idea, tienes que encontrar las habitaciones donde estén guardados tus Kekkei Genkai pasar algunas clase de prueba supongo, podrás salir de aquí una vez tu cuerpo mental se acostumbre a ellos, y te recomiendo apresurarte algo está pasando fuera.

Naruto asintió y creo cientos de clones que se dispersaron rápidamente buscando las puertas que el Kyubi le dijo, solo esperaba Sakura no estuviera en problemas, su cuerpo cambie o no, sus sentimientos por la chica serían los mismos siempre y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

* * *

Definitivamente atraían la mala suerte, no había más opciones, sus compañeros había estado inconscientes por al menos doce horas tal vez más, pues no sabía cómo corría el tiempo allí, se sentía como si hubiera estado allí sentada por una eternidad y al mismo tiempo como si el tiempo no hubiera corrido en lo más mínimo.

La única manera de saber que el tiempo había pasado era porque estaba sumamente cansada.

Los ojos se le cerraban y comenzaba a cabecear, solo se mantuvo despierta gracias a las quejas que podía escuchar de parte de sus dos compañeros, Sasuke era el que más se quejaba y se removía pero Naruto parecía tener un fiebre que superaría con creces los 40 grados centígrados que era lo máximo a lo que el cuerpo humano resistía.

Estaba tan caliente que no podía tocarlo y cuando ponía los paños con agua fría esta se calentaba con rapidez y se evaporaba.

Pero el cansancio no había sido lo peor, se había olvidado completamente que Orochimaru le había dicho sobre unos hombres que trabajaban para él, ninjas del sonido.

Su primera trampa al parecer había sido demasiado obvia y la evitaron, y su segunda trampa fue destruida como si nada, y solo se había salvado gracias a la oportuna intervención de Lee alguien que sabía era más fuerte que Sasuke.

La lucha había sido sinceramente muy buena pero tres contra uno, Lee pronto termino vencido, sus compañeros inconscientes ella tuvo que esforzarse como nunca lo había hecho y peleo, dio un par de golpes de los que se sentía muy orgullosa, pero si vencieron a Lee ella era pan comido.

Le dolía todo después de eso, sentía la cara hinchada, sentía el estómago revuelto como si sus órganos se hubieran reubicado en sitios en los que no deberían estar.

Y cuando creía que todo estaba perdido apareció su rival, Ino, Shikamaru y Chōji salieron de su escondite, al principio lo hicieron muy bien, tenían la pelea ganada con su trabajo en equipo impecable pero no esperaban que atacaran a su propio compañero de equipo como si no importara nada.

Simplemente le lanzaron su ataque con intensión de matar y lo peor de todo es que podía sentir en el aire que algo andaba mal, sentía el Chakra de Naruto fluctuar de manera extraña pero el de Sasuke parecía estar cambiando.

Y por tercera vez alguien apareció para ayudar, en este caso Neji Hyūga y su compañera Ten-ten, buscaban a Lee lógicamente pero si alguien como Neji podía ayudar estaban salvados.

Pero se quedaron allí en el árbol cosa que extraño a todos – y bien van a bajar y harán algo al respecto.

– De hecho creo que no necesito intervenir – dijo Neji sonriendo y apagando su Byakugan.

Regresaron a ver a Sasuke y lo encontraron levantado con una marcas extrañas recorriéndole mitad de la cara el Sharingan activo y olas de Chakra emanando de su cuerpo un Chakra que les ponía la piel de gallina – ¿Sakura quien te hizo eso? – preguntó furioso.

Aunque poco le importaba lo que le sucediera a alguien débil – ¿Sasuke que te sucede? – preguntó Sakura.

– No te preocupes es solo el poder fluyendo dentro de mí, de hecho me siento mejor que nunca, el me dio este poder, me hizo entender – se calló viendo sus manos ni siquiera se daba cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta – soy un vengador, debo obtener poder a cualquier precio, aunque eso signifique ser consumido por… esto.

Shikamaru aprovecho que todos estaban concentrados en Sasuke para apartarse del camino – Ino sal de ahí no querrás que te metan en esto – le dijo a su compañera que aún estaba dentro del cuerpo de Kin – tú también Chōji ven aquí.

Rápidamente se movieron y quedaron bien tapados por unos matorrales donde podían ver pero no recibirían ningún daño – "ya veo es una marca de maldición" – pensó Dosu con molestia, conocía a cuatro personas que había sobrevivido a esa marca y no podían con ninguno.

Sasuke estaba ahora a otro nivel, los mataría – yo fui el que lo hizo y que – murmuró Zaku sonriendo y confiado.

Dosu lo regreso a ver molesto, parecía que su compañero era más idiota de lo que creía, más marcas aparecieron en el cuerpo de Sasuke mientras más poder le recorría el cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, era tan excitante, deseaba más, necesitaba más de ese poder a cualquier precio – Zaku espera – dijo Dosu al ver a su compañero moverse

– Zankūkyokuha – gritó Zaku dejando que una enorme presión de sonido saliera disparada hacia donde estaba Sasuke y Sakura.

Todo lo que estuviera a su paso fue destrozando incluso el árbol cercano a donde aún estaba inconsciente Naruto, nadie se dio cuenta del cuerpo del chico que termino enterrado entre tierra y madera – eso es todo – comentó Sasuke a un lado de Zaku golpeándolo con fuerza en su costado con el puño y mandándolo a volar a donde estaba Dosu.

Cerca también estaba Sakura a quien el peli negro salvo al estar cerca, era una molestia tener que salvar a alguien tan débil como ella pero la necesitaba para llegar a la torre, Naruto, ese tipo no se moriría con eso después de todo hierba mala nunca muere – "es rápido en un parpadeo ya estaba junto a Zaku junto con su compañera" – pensó Dosu que cada segundo veían su muerte más cerca.

– Katon: Hōusenka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: llamas de fénix) – murmuró Sasuke haciendo rápidamente señales de mano y disparo varias balas de fuego hacia Zaku.

El Oto-nin disparo un Zankūha desapareciendo las llamas solo para darse cuenta que entre ellas estaban varios Shuriken's que pasaron cortándolo con rapidez.

– Zaku agáchate – gritó Dosu pero su compañero no le hizo caso.

Sasuke apareció detrás del Oto-nin apresando sus brazos y estirándolos hacia su espalda colocando un pie en la misma para ayudarse a estirar los brazos – pareces estar muy orgulloso de estos brazos verdad – apretó más jalando con más fuerza los brazos y haciendo que Zaku gimiera de dolor – debes estar muy apegado a ellos.

Pronto pudieron oír como los músculos y los huesos se rompían lentamente poco a poco, Zaku gritaba de dolor, Sasuke disfrutaba de eso mientras los demás presentes solo podían presenciar con terror lo que pasaba.

Fue en ese momento que algo más sucedió, de un segundo a otro mientras Sasuke aún intentaba romper los brazos de Zaku un enorme instinto asesino, tan grande que parecía palpable, algo como una fuerza que los llevaba hacia el suelo sin poder respirar, Neji en la rama del árbol comenzó a buscar rápidamente al propietario del instinto pero no había nadie más allí.

Hasta que noto un pequeño rastro de Chakra entre un montón de tierra y ramas, pero con cada segundo que pasaba se hacían más fuerte.

Unas cuantas ramas se movieron llamando la atención de todo el mundo – a… allí debería es… estar Naruto – comentó como pudo Sakura.

Ahora se movieron tierra y escombros y de repente una mano salió de entre todo eso como en una película de terror, estaba ensangrentada y llena de barro, más y más del cuerpo de Naruto siguió saliendo, estaban impresionados porque el brazo que apareció era un brazo musculoso no como el que debería tener el rubio.

Una vez que el brazo estuvo afuera y la mano pudo asentarse en la tierra correctamente aplico fuerza y su cuerpo por fin estuvo libre y salió de la tierra que lo cubría, aspiro aire con rapidez ya que dentro de su tumba improvisada se había estado muriendo sin el mismo.

Aspiraron aire impresionados con lo que veían, si bien era un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices estaba muy bien definido, cada musculo se marcaba claramente aún y con toda la sangre que lo cubría.

Largo cabello rojo como la sangre con unos cuantos mechones negros de aquí para allá, lo único que le tapaba eran sus pantalones que ahora eran más unos diminutos shorts naranjas casi marrones por la tierra y la sangre, incluso solo tenía una de sus zapatillas ninja.

El cabello le tapaba la cara evitando que la gente que lo veía atentamente le mirara a la cara, pero aun sin ver podía sentir cada Chakra cerca, el que más llamo su atención fue ese Chakra oscuro y lleno de malas intenciones.

Justo a su lado estaba el Chakra de la persona más importante para él, se asustó un poco, defendería a Sakura con todo lo que tenía si era necesario mataría al portador del Chakra oscuro, si era necesario para que Sakura estuviera a salvo.

Suspiro un poco como si estuviera acostumbrándose a su cuerpo y comenzó a erguirse, un poco de su cabello callo hacia un lado dejando al descubierto un ojo, un ojo violeta que hizo a todos estremecerse, como si ese ojo pudiera verles el alma misma, como si el ojo los atravesara y viera su esencia.

Cuando termino de erguirse noto que el portador del Chakra oscuro no era otro que Sasuke, frunció el ceño, estaba apretando los brazos de un ninja de Oto y otros miembros de equipos de Konoha los rodeaban.

Luego cambio su ojo hacia donde estaba Sakura y noto lo magullada que se encontraba, su ojo derecho estaba hinchado y poniéndose rápidamente negro, sangre le recorría el rostro, tenía heridas de cortes y hematomas por todo el cuerpo, se puso furioso y el instinto asesino que estaba por todo el lugar subió a un nivel totalmente diferente.

Si antes pensaban que podían tocarlo ahora definitivamente lo estaban haciendo, era como si el instinto les estuviera oprimiendo en un abrazo de la muerte – Sakura – dijo con voz ronca y grave – ¿qué te paso?

La peli rosa se estremeció un poco pero extrañamente no fue de miedo como lo hizo con Sasuke sino más bien era como una extraña calidez le recorriera el cuerpo, como si el mismo instinto asesino la estuviera cubriendo y protegiendo – yo… yo – tragó saliva para poder hablar correctamente – estaban inconscientes así que los protegí.

Sentía el cuerpo cada vez más pesado como si ahora estuviera segura que no corría ningún peligro y pudiera relajarse completamente.

Los ojos de Naruto fueron a parar en los Oto-nin y en Sasuke, no se sentía a gusto dejando a Sakura tan cerca del peli negro cuando estaba en ese estado, ni siquiera podía reconocer a su compañero.

Movió su pie derecho y de repente desapareció de la vista de todo el mundo, ni siquiera Sasuke y su Sharingan pudieron seguirlo, movió su cabeza a su lado derecho y ya no encontró a Sakura, miro hacia atrás y noto como el ahora peli rojo dejaba a la chica con suavidad junto al equipo ocho – ra…rápido – comentó Shikamaru con los ojos abiertos.

– No lo pude ver – susurró Sasuke soltando a Zaku y mirando a Naruto con molestia, nadie debería ser más fuerte que él.

Pronto el instinto empezó a desaparecer, era como si Naruto lo estuviera absorbiendo para que todo el mundo pudiera moverse con tranquilidad, luego miro con el ceño fruncido y con sus dos ojos violetas a Dosu – te atreviste a tocar a mi compañera – murmuró, pero eso fue suficiente para helar la sangre de todo el mundo.

Sakura se sonrojo había algo tan posesivo en la forma en la que lo dijo que le calentó aún más de lo que ya estaba, nuevamente el peli rojo desapareció y apareció detrás de Sasuke, quien se dio la vuelta rápidamente – diablos uno tras otro – se quejó Zaku de nuevo, aunque ahora si entendía el peligro en el que se encontraba y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

– Te atreviste a dejar en ese estado a mi compañera – susurró nuevamente moviendo los dedos de su mano y haciendo que los huesos sonaran – no sabes las ganas de matarte que tengo.

Dosu dio un paso atrás con puro terror marcado en su cara – "este chico está a un nivel incluso superior a la marca de maldición" – pensó aterrado – mi… mira te dejaremos el… el pergamino y nos dejas ir.

Naruto se detuvo pensando en las opciones, debería matarlos por tocar un solo cabello de Sakura pero primero estaba ella antes que su deseo de sangre, asintió de acuerdo y estiro la mano – entrega el pergamino y si siento tu Chakra aún dentro de cinco minutos estas muerto.

Dosu asintió y saco rápidamente el pergamino – aquí esta – lo lanzó hacia Naruto que lo atrapó rápidamente y camino hasta recoger a Kin, luego camino hasta Zaku.

– Oye dobe no te metas los voy a matar – dijo Sasuke adelantándose nuevamente para atacar a Dosu.

– Cállate ya hice el trato y así se queda – mencionó Naruto regresando a ver a Sasuke – márchate.

Asintió nuevamente, tomo a Zaku en su hombro libre y salió disparado lejos de Naruto lo más rápido posible, tenía que moverse con velocidad porque esa amenaza no sonaba nada bien, debía tener alguna habilidad que podía detectar el Chakra así que no se quedaría muy cerca, mientras más lejos mejor.

Naruto asintió y se dio la vuelta, a esa velocidad los perdería dentro del tiempo así que estaba bien – maldición dobe tienes que meterte, ahora tienes que pelear conmigo – gruñó Sasuke, estaba divirtiéndose cuando interrumpió Naruto, y quería sangre no le importaba de quien.

Corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaba Naruto sorprendentemente sus ojos nunca dejaron de verlo y lo último que sintió fue algo parecido a un pared de concreto chocar contra su rostro.

El cuerpo del peli negro salió volando hacia atrás y choco con fuerza contra el tronco del árbol en donde se encontraba Neji y Ten-ten – maldición un golpe y lo dejo inconsciente – dijo Neji con dientes apretados.

El peli rojo movió su cabeza haciendo que su cuello suene y se acercó a su compañera, más tranquilo se arrodilló frente a le peli rosa y sonrió haciendo que un par de hoyuelos aparecieran en sus mejillas y las marcas de nacimiento ahora un poco más gruesas se marcaran más – ¿te encuentras bien Sakura? – preguntó con suavidad.

Por alguna razón le molesto un poco como sonó su nombre en boca de Naruto, casi enseguida noto que faltaba el 'chan' y por eso no le gustaba – es… estoy bien – comentó igual de suave – ¿qué te paso Naruto?

Ino a su lado estaba babeando un poco, mientras Shikamaru y Chōji estaban en guardia, sabían que no tenían posibilidad, era algo instintivo, pero de todo modos estarían en guardia y si tenían que morir morirían peleando – no es el momento tenemos que encontrar un pergamino del cielo e ir a la torre – miro a Ino aun sonriendo, lo que causo un sonrojo masivo en la rubia – deberían irse también no sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente y solo teníamos cinco días.

Ayudo a Sakura a levantarse, pasando su brazo derecho por la cintura de la peli rosa y caminaron hacia Sasuke, al igual que Ino, Sakura también estaba sonrojada pero el dolor de sus heridas lo tapaba bastante bien.

La dejo de pie un momento y se acercó a su otro compañero, las marcas ya no cubrían el cuerpo de Sasuke y parecía estar bastante bien excepto por el hematoma que comenzaba a salirle en el lado izquierdo de la cara, cargo a Sasuke como costal de papas dejándolo colgado en su hombro y se acercó a Sakura para ayudarla una vez más a caminar.

Cuando se perdieron entre los árboles, el resto de presentes se relajó – ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar? – preguntó Shikamaru, por primera vez en su vida no tenía idea de lo que ocurría y su mente estaba en blanco.

– ¿Ese es Naruto, el rubio idiota que conocimos al inicia del examen? – preguntó Ten-ten al igual que las otras dos chicas también se había sentido a gusto con el instinto asesino que desprendía Naruto, como si la estuviera protegiendo.

Neji asintió – es la misma firma de Chakra solo que más controlada, cuando lo conocimos era una masa de energía turbulenta, supongo que por eso no podía mantenerse quieto, ahora está en calma y fluye suavemente.

– Maldición está caliente – dijo Ino limpiándose la baba – no puedo creerlo, que le paso.

– Podemos irnos – murmuró Chōji poco le falto para orinarse desde que comenzó el ataque de Zaku.

Shikamaru asintió y moviendo a Ino saltaron lejos alejándose del grupo de Naruto, aún tenían que conseguir un pergamino, Neji descendió de la rama y tomo a Lee que estaba inconsciente y aún le sangraba el oído – vámonos.

Ten-ten asintió y también se alejaron con dirección a la torre, el equipo de Naruto encontró un río así que se detuvo para poder limpiarse y curarse las heridas, Sakura era la peor pero ninguna herida era de consideración por suerte, simplemente eran demasiadas.

En cambio las heridas de Naruto estaban cerradas como las heridas de Sasuke, lógicamente se podían ver todas las cicatrices que había recibido durante toda su vida, el tatuaje en su ombligo ya no estaba y ahora era más alto incluso que Sasuke.

Por parte del peli negro le colocaron un paño con agua fría para que el ojo hinchado no empeore – ¿entonces que vamos a hacer desde aquí? – preguntó Sakura haciendo una mueca cuando se topó un corte cerca del ojo.

– Primero lo primero, necesitas descansar, como dije no sé cuánto estuvimos inconscientes y tú debes estar sumamente cansada, además nos defendiste muy bien así que te lo mereces, de aquí en adelante yo me encargó – Naruto le sonrió nuevamente mostrando los hoyuelos, la peli rosa miro el suelo sonrojada pero contenta – supongo que después podemos buscar el pergamino mientras vamos a la torre o en última instancia podemos robarle el pergamino que necesitemos a uno de los equipos que llegue a la torre.

Ese plan era… malvado, como no se les había ocurrido antes, incluso si no tuvieran uno de los pergaminos podían robar los pergaminos de uno de los grupos en la torre cuando estuvieran más relajados, con el factor sorpresa no debería ser difícil y con eso entraban.

Estaba impresionada sinceramente, no solo su físico sino también el cerebro de Naruto había cambiado, como si frente a ella estuviera una persona completamente diferente – es una excelente idea – murmuró.

– Duerme después nos preocuparemos por eso – dijo Naruto ayudándola a acostarse – por cierto, te ves muy bonita con el pelo corto.

Cerro los ojos sonriendo encantada, por alguna razón se sentía muy bien ser alagada por el ahora peli rojo, y también se sentía muy relajada con el cerca y despierto, como si a su lado no hubiera nada que pudiera pasarle, él la protegería de todo, era parecido a Lee solo que él había comenzado desde mucho antes.

Mientras Sasuke solo la había protegido una vez, Naruto ya llevaba unas cuantas, por eso había querido crecer, mientras ellos dos seguían avanzando ella se quedaba estancada.

Después de ese maldito examen comenzaría a entrenar como debía con o sin ayuda de Kakashi-sensei, se durmió en segundos al apoyar la cabeza en la tierra, estaba demasiado cansada y adolorida para algo más.

Naruto se quedó cerca viendo a su compañera dormir, le había costado mucho el desprenderse del 'chan' cuando decía su nombre pero tenía que aceptarlo, Sakura no era para él, estaba tan o más enamorada de Sasuke como él lo estaba de ella, y como decía ese estúpido dicho si la amas déjala ir.

Si antes ya empezaba a odiar al emo ahora lo odiaba por completo, al parecer el sello también afectaba a su cerebro porque antes pensaba en Sasuke como un hermano, como si hiciera caso omiso de lo mal que lo trataba y lo humillaba, cuan idiota era como para seguir como borreguito a alguien así.

Por lo menos Sakura lo trataba mal por algo justificado, nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero que estúpido, ignorante era antes, en todo lo que hacía porque no se salvaba en nada, entendía un poco porque Sakura siempre lo estaba insultando.

También se dio cuenta de otras cosas, por ejemplo porque demonios nunca se quejó con el Hokage de que los profesores de la academia no le enseñaban correctamente o simplemente lo sacaban de la clase para que no sepa las bases de la academia que se suponen son tan importantes.

Como decía, era un estúpido, pero corregiría eso lo más rápido posible, por extraño que parezca recordaba muy bien la forma de luchar de Sasuke y Lee en Taijutsu como si se lo hubiera aprendido con solo verlo, y ya estaba teniendo ideas para mezclarlos, también recordaba más o menos lo básico que le había visto a Sakura para corregir sus propias katas que estaban del todo mal.

También entendía más sobre Ninjutsu y control de Chakra, después de esto podría comenzar a entrenar mejor y volverse más fuerte por ahora era solo fuerza bruta y nada más aunque grabado o encriptado en su cerebro había estado un poco de la información sobre sus líneas de sangre.

Con eso podía arreglárselas por el momento, pero necesitaba practicar un poco no quería volver a hacer el ridículo en especial no frente a tantas personas, y era el momento perfecto porque sus dos compañeros estaban inconscientes.

Dentro de su mente el zorro estaba riéndose, al parecer parte del cambio físico y mental del chico había tenido mucho que ver con él, no porque haya querido hacerlo sino por el sello que lo contenía.

Si bien el sello estaba diseñado para trasferir pequeñas porciones de su Chakra al chico el cuerpo humano normal nunca se adaptaría al mismo completamente, con el cambio físico que comenzó a tener al desbloquear su herencia completa, el cuerpo se adaptó tan bien al Chakra del zorro y ahora era como si Naruto fuera Kurama en humano, por ende había recibido unos cuantos… regalos por así decirlo.

Primero sus sentidos se agudizaron para compararse a los del zorro, vista, olfato, oído, gusto y tacto, había llegado a niveles impresionantes, eso ayudado con una habilidad innata de los Uzumaki como lo era el ser un sensor haría que nunca tomaran a Naruto con la guardia baja.

También recibió instinto, si había algún peligro cerca su instinto animal lo alertaría en segundos ayudándolo a prepararse para cualquier situación de peligro.

Y por último y la que más lo divertía, al ser el cuerpo del zorro en humano Kurama podía controlar un cierto aspecto que Naruto ni siquiera notaria por ser un humano y no basarse en eso para atraer al sexo opuesto, feromonas.

En el mundo animal, la hembra lanza al aire feromonas de reproducción que el macho capta y empieza a despedir feromonas masculinas como marcando territorio, si otro macho está interesado en la hembra haría lo mismo y se produciría una pelea pero como Naruto era en parte humano y como tal no podían hacer eso, el peli rojo sería el único capaz de hacer algo así por medio del zorro.

De ese modo atraería a toda hembra humana que este en contacto con sus feromonas, las cuales ya había comenzado a lanzar en la pelea anterior.

Lo que si le parecía extraño y nunca había visto, suponía era algo producto de la mezcla de Naruto con él, era como su instinto asesino se propago, sabía que sería algo impresionante cuando desplegó todo, pero no que actuaría como actuó, mientras a todos los hombres presentes parecía abrazarlos y estrujarlos con una fuerza impresionante a las mujeres parecía rodearlas y protegerlas.

Las envolvía y tomaba su forma evitando aplastarlas como a los otros y forma una especie de capa, aislándolas del mundo exterior.

Era el Kyubi y no era fácil sorprenderlo pero esto lo había hecho y con creces, ya quería ver que pasaría más adelante, después de todo él era el Kyubi no Kitsune el más fuerte de todas las bestias con cola y solo merecía lo mejor, por tanto su contenedor debía ser el mejor, más aun teniendo en cuenta que estaba en el mismo equipo que un asqueroso Uchiha y uno que le recordaba muy bien a Madara.

Quería matarlo ahora mientras dormía, pero donde estaba la diversión en eso, las dos veces anteriores lo habían tomado por sorpresa ahora estaría listo no habría tercera ves y se aseguraría de exterminar a los Uchiha de la faz de la tierra.

Naruto dejo dormir a Sakura unas ocho horas, la despertó porque tenían que continuar con el examen.

Su ojo ahora estaba completamente cerrado, las heridas le escocían pero se sentía mucho mejor solo gracias al descanso, cuando se levantó sus huesos sonaron pero se sintió sumamente agradable – entonces avanzamos hacia la torre – dijo Sakura una vez lista.

– Si encontramos un equipo en el camino le quitamos el pergamino sea cual sea, si no encontramos el que necesitamos esperamos en la entrada a la torre – comentó Naruto cargando a Sasuke que aún estaba viendo estrellas en su sueño – esperemos no tener más problemas.

La peli rosa asintió y saltaron hacia las ramas de los árboles para comenzar a moverse, estaba impresionada con que Naruto pudiera ir a esa velocidad cargando a un Sasuke inconsciente pero se estaba acostumbrando, este nuevo Naruto era genial.

Un par de horas después ya podían ver la torre en el centro pero por alguna razón nadie los había atacado, y por extraño que parezca por más que corrían y corrían no se acercaban más – ¿qué está pasando la torre no se acerca más? – preguntó Sakura extrañada.

Naruto se detuvo y miro hacia los lados lanzo un Kunai a uno de los árboles y regreso a ver a Sakura – no sé qué es lo que pasa pero supongo que podríamos estar corriendo en círculos.

– Todo parece igual en este bosque así que puede ser, pero se supone que hemos estado corriendo en línea recta hacia la torre.

– Sigamos, coloque el Kunai como marca por si estamos corriendo en círculos.

No sabían cuánto tiempo faltaba para que se acabara el plazo, con tanto problema que habían tenido el tiempo parecía lo de menos, por lo único que sabían que aún tenían tiempo era porque se habían encontrar con los otros grupos de Konoha cuando se despertaron tanto Naruto como Sasuke.

Comenzaron a correr de nuevo intentando llegar a la torre pero seguían en lo mismo por más que se movían la torre seguían en el mismo punto de antes sin acercarse o alejarse – allí está el Kunai – mencionó Sakura apuntando a su lado derecho.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó el peli rojo confundido.

Miraban para todos lados pero nada parecía extraño y era imposible que estuvieran caminando en círculos, entonces Sakura entendió lo que pasaba – un Genjutsu – comentó abriendo los ojos – estamos en un Genjutsu por eso parecía que no nos movíamos en lo más mínimo a pesar de seguir corriendo.

Dejo a Sasuke y se sentó en la rama – ¿cuáles son las formas de despejar un Genjutsu? – preguntó Naruto.

Sakura lo regreso a ver extrañada – lo dijeron en clase Naruto como no lo sabes.

– Me sacaron de la clase por estar sentado allí.

La peli rosa se llevó un dedo al labio pensando en ese día, recordaba que les habían dicho que sería una clase muy importante, y casi enseguida escucho gritos, luego Naruto gritando de regreso y el Chūnin diciéndole al entonces rubio que saliera de la clase – o cierto, no sabía bien porque pero cierto que te sacaron – murmuró un poco afligida – bueno hay dos formas de liberarnos, la primera causándonos un inmenso dolor físico y la segunda obstruyendo el flujo de Chakra y después expulsando una gran cantidad del mismo.

Naruto asintió – bueno no vas a hacerte más daño así que usaremos la segunda, espero que una gran expulsión de Chakra pueda servir tan bien como tu explicación sin necesidad de interrumpir el flujo.

Sakura estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería cuando sintió un enorme calor proviniendo de su lado derecho, cuando regreso a ver encontró a Naruto emanando olas enormes de Chakra celeste, no sabía cómo podía ver el Chakra pero suponía tenía que ver con que estuvieran en un Genjutsu.

Era muy tranquilizador sentir el calor del Chakra de Naruto, la imagen a su alrededor pronto comenzó a distorsionarse y escurrirse como si fuera pintura en una pared, luego escucharon un sonido como cristales rotos y aparecieron nuevamente en el bosque de la muerte con el cielo estrellado sobre ellos – eso fue impresionante.

Naruto desapareció como lo había hecho en la pelea contra los Oto-nin escucho un par de gritos, choques metálicos y unos gemidos adoloridos, luego el silencio siendo llenado por unos grillos.

Se asustó cuando escucho como Naruto apareció a un lado suyo y casi le lanza un Kunai – eran unos ninjas de la hierba y estamos de suerte tenían esto – levantó el pergamino del cielo.

– Genial – sonrió encantadoramente, ya no tenían que preocuparse.

– Ahora sigamos nuestro camino y roguemos porque no lleguemos tarde.

Sakura asintió y pronto estuvieron de camino a la torre nuevamente, en el silencio de la noche solo se escuchaban los animales del bosque y el sonido de las pisadas de Sakura, confundida regreso a ver a su compañero y lo encontró a su lado pero a pesar de que iban a la misma velocidad Naruto no hacia ni un solo sonido.

Se movía tan silenciosamente como… un zorro, juraría que incluso vio la imagen de un zorro envolviendo a Naruto por un segundo, un zorro enorme con el pelaje naranja oscuro y nueve hermosas colas meciéndose de un lado a otro detrás de él.

De seguro estaba cansada y no había sido nada de eso, continuaron su camino aún en silencio con su compañero inconsciente y el cantó de los grillos marcando su caminó.


	2. Peleas uno a uno

**Que tal aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, como en la de Harry Potter pueden mandarme mensajes pidiendo o recomendando que chica quieren que este en el fanfic, no garantizo que las usare pero si me dan una idea de cómo incluirlas podría ser más sencillo.**

 **Respondiendo a un riview que** **me mando godragon maestro, Sakura va a estar en el harem el NaruSaku es mi pareja favorita, principalmente porque nunca vi las primeras temporadas de Naruto, cuando el rubio es un niño en un pobre idiota que solo habla y no muerde, es mi opinión muy mal hecho por parte de autor, solo mostró a un niño con deseos de grandeza que aun si los demás le ponían trabas para todo no era escusa porque el mismo se ponía trabas al no esforzarse como se debía.**

 **Si bien no me agrada que Sakura se comporte de ese modo con su compañero lo veo un poco más razonable, ni siquiera en la vida real un niña trataría bien a un idiota que grita peor que ella como fangirl y lo único que hace es idiotizarse el mismo.**

 **Pero en Naruto Shippuden se puede ver mejoría, maduran ambos, Sakura en mucha mayor medida que Naruto que sigue siendo un idiota pero solo como mofa en el anime/manga.**

 **Además siempre me ha gustado la tónica del 'héroe consigue a la chica que quiere' y Naruto ha demostrado una y otra vez y otra y otra y otra, que es merecedor de Sakura.**

 **El final me pareció una payasada, que el autor del manga emparejará a Sasuke con ella y a Naruto con una chica que sinceramente da miedo y pondría restricción contra la tipa por acoso, fue patético.**

 **Sasuke debió haber muerto, así de simple, un tipo como ese no vale la pena ni siquiera para ver de pasada, es mas no si el manga y anime es más para el apoyo a los gays, porque me parece muy raro que Naruto esté tan empeñado en rescatar a un tipo que solo lo humillo durante toda su maldita vida.**

 **Para responder ahora a Diana, la tónica del fanfic trata sobre el clan Uzumaki, al que temieron tanto que incluso unió a otros aldeas ocultas para tratar de desaparecerlo, por ende tengo entendido que el gen o ADN Uzumaki es mucho más fuerte que cualquier en las naciones elementales.**

 **Por eso el cambio de apariencia es especial pasa de ser rubio a peli rojo como buen Uzumaki, además es también una ayuda para marcar el cambio del estúpido chiquillo que a duras podía mantenerse en pie peor ser un ninja, a ser un Shinobi que marcaría enserio una época.**

 **Todo esto dicho espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Cap2.- Peleas uno a uno.**

Después de descansar un poco, durmiendo turnándose, porque Sasuke aún no despertaba, valla que le había dado duro tenía que empezar a medir más su fuerza, cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, otra vez empezaron a moverse, no deberían estar lejos de la torre.

Cuando estaban a un par de kilómetros de la misma Sasuke comenzó a despertar – ¿qué… qué demonios paso? – preguntó suavemente, sentía que su cara estaba desfigurada y tenía un dolor de cabeza como los mil demonios.

– Por fin despiertas – dijo Naruto deteniéndose y arrodillándose para dejar caer el cuerpo de Sasuke en la rama.

– Oye maldito dobe que crees que haces – se quejó, el golpe había enviado pulsaciones a su cabeza tan dolorosas que casi se desmaya de nuevo – mierda ¿por qué me duele la cabeza tanto?

– Levántate y camina que ya estamos cerca, no gracias a ti claro – se burló Naruto, Sakura no sabía si quejarse por la forma en la que Naruto estaba tratando a Sasuke o reírse porque era la primera vez que veía al Uchiha en ese estado.

Sasuke se levantó aun sintiendo el dolor de cabeza como si le hubieran aplastado la misma con una piedra gigante o se hubiera dado de lleno contra una pared de cementó – como que ya estamos cerca – murmuró, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con su compañero completamente cambiado, abrió los ojos como gacela encandilada – mierda ¿qué paso? ¿dobe eres tú?

Naruto rodó los ojos – no, soy tu mamá, claro que soy Naruto idiota, ahora muévete.

Gruñó con molestia pero no dijo nada porque volvió a dolerle la cabeza – debemos estar llegando en un par de minutos – dijo Sakura hablando por primera vez.

Sasuke la ignoro completamente y camino hasta donde estaba Naruto no dejaría que lo vea débil así que dejaría de quejarse e iría aún más rápido que el peli rojo, comenzaron a saltar por entre las ramas pero claramente Sasuke no estaba en condiciones y un par de veces casi se cae.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, todo era una bruma aunque recordaba haberse sentido bastante bien en algún punto como si pudiera conquistar el maldito mundo con una mano.

Pero no recordaba imagines y a duras penas podía recordad sonidos, gruñó con molestia y regresó a ver a Naruto que saltaba un poco más delante de él bastante cerca de Sakura, no sabía que mierda había ocurrido para que el dobe hubiera cambiado tanto.

Era más alto que él, cómo carajo paso eso, al comienzo del examen seguía siendo el tipo que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie y ahora era este… este… hombre o adolecente como sea.

Lo peor es que podía sentir que era poderoso más que él, era algo instintivo, sus sentidos le decían que Naruto era peligroso y tenía que tener cuidado.

Era malditamente frustrante, maldito dobe, maldito dolor de cabeza, maldito examen del que no recordaba una mierda. Llegaron a la torre en una media hora más y Naruto saco ambos pergaminos, como lo habían conseguido no sabía pero menos mal el par de inútiles lo había hecho, sin él eran carne de cañón.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Naruto entregando un pergamino a Sakura.

– Supongo que si debíamos tener los dos pergaminos para pasar tenemos que abrirlos los dos al mismo tiempo – respondió la peli rosa, ambos asintieron y tomaron el extremo – uno… dos… tres.

Abrieron los pergaminos y los lanzaron como si fueran papel bomba listo para explotar, pero lo único que apareció fue una nube de humo de la cual salió Iruka-sensei – hola – saludó con una sonrisa, la cual desaparecía por una mueca de asombro al ver a Naruto, solo lo reconocía por las marcas en sus mejillas – ¿Naruto?

El peli rojo se estaba empezando a frustrar, si esto estaba ocurriendo ahora no quería saber cómo iba a ser más adelante, Sakura se rió suavemente por la exasperación de su compañero – si es el Iruka-sensei han pasado varias cosas – respondió Sakura.

Iruka asintió aún aturdido y les explico lo que significaba el lema escrito en la pared, sorprendente que Naruto le haya prestado atención y no se distrajo con nada – ¿y para qué eran los dos pergaminos? ¿qué pasaba si alguien abría solo uno? – preguntó Naruto.

– El pergamino actuaba como invocador para uno de nosotros, si alguien abría el pergamino antes de hora un Jonin aparecería los noquearía a todos y los llevaría de vuelta a la aldea.

– Por eso nos dijeron que estábamos descalificados si abríamos el pergamino antes – comentó Sakura.

Iruka asintió sonriendo – yo pedí que me dejaran venir si ustedes pasaban y déjenme decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de los tres.

– Iruka-sensei creo que lo sabemos, Sakura necesita atención medica así que creo sería mejor entrar – dijo Naruto viendo a su compañera aunque estaba bastante mejor que antes.

El castaño asintió ahora un poco preocupado, había estado tan emocionado y asombrado que no había notado nada más, los llevo dentro de la torre rápidamente y los dejo en sus cuartos advirtiéndoles que quedaban solo unas pocas horas para que la segunda parte del examen terminara así que podían descansar un poco y Sakura podía ser revisada por un médico.

Estaba acostado en su cama descansando y recuperando fuerzas para lo que venía cuando entro en el cuarto el mismísimo Hokage ¿qué hacía en la torre? no tenía idea, pero por su cara sabía que no era algo bueno – Naruto me contaron de tu… cambio – murmuró el Sandaime impresionado con lo que veía.

Aun podía sentir el Chakra de Naruto pero físicamente había cambiado monumentalmente, es más podía sentir su Chakra más… fuerte no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Era simplemente como con cualquier ninja, como si el Chakra estuviera allí solo para el uso de Naruto, antes no se había dado cuenta pero ahora lo notaba, antes el Chakra y el cuerpo del peli rojo peleaban entre sí, ahora estaban en armonía – si bueno, me siento mejor que nunca, por lo menos dejaste de mirarme asombrado más rápido que los demás.

Sarutobi se rió suavemente – no puedes culparlos, entraste en este bosque viéndote como un chiquillo impetuoso, con más energía de la que podía controlar y ahora te ves… bueno así.

Rodó los ojos aunque le dio una pequeña sonrisa – entonces para que me has venido a ver Jiji.

Sonrió un poco más, al parecer algunas cosas no cambiarían – quería preguntarte sobre este acontecimiento, según Iruka estabas incluso más centrado, le prestaste atención durante todo la explicación – se rió cuando frunció el ceño – era algo nuevo no habías prestado atención nunca en casi tres años que te estuvo enseñando así que fue un cambio significativo.

– Si bueno, culpa a toda esa energía que no podía manejar – suspiró sentándose correctamente – a decir verdad yo también me asombre, recuerdo que no podía mantenerme quieto y ahora… ahora es tan refrescante poder simplemente sentarse y ver las nubes al mejor estilo Nara.

Hiruzen se rió de nuevo, ciertamente era refrescante poder hablar con Naruto sin que este estuviera gritando como si fuera un alma en pena en busca de tu cabeza – ¿entonces qué más paso? – preguntó interesado sentándose en la cama y aspirando de su pipa.

– Descubrí que vengo de un clan – casi se atora cuando escucho eso, los Uzumaki habían sido famosos pero no creyó que Naruto de todas las personas podría descubrir eso – y también descubrí que no solo tengo uno sino tres Kekkei Genkai.

Lo regreso a ver tan rápido que juraría su cabeza casi se desprende – ¿qué… qué has dicho?

El peli rojo ladeo la cabeza confundido – como he dicho, tengo tres Kekkei Genkai, supongo que conociste a mi madre deberías saberlo.

Cada vez estaba más pálido ¿había descubierto quienes eran sus padres? – di… dime que sabes.

– No mucho a decir verdad, solo descubrí que tenía tres Kekkei Genkai porque entre en mi paisaje mental, digamos que fue una agradable coincidencia – miró al Hokage un poco y sonrió – no creo que sea recomendable decir mis secretos por el momento, pero ¿habría posibilidad de que mi clan volviera a surgir aquí en Konoha?

Suspiro un poco, no es que no quisiera decirle quienes eran sus padres, simplemente era muy peligroso que lo supiera o que la información saliera, esa información podría provocar la cuarta gran guerra ninja – cabría la posibilidad sí, pero solo si tu… tus Kekkei Genkai se dan a conocer y son lo suficientemente… impresionantes – miró a Naruto un momento y luego miro por la ventana – aunque tienes que saber manejar un clan es más complicado de lo que parece, estarías metiéndote en un juego de política bastante complicado y tienes que cumplir algunas normas para hacerlo.

– ¿Cómo qué?

– Primero, que el consejo en total, tanto ninja como civil te dejen recrear el clan, seria por el momento lo más importante, después como Genin es muy difícil también que te den permiso, eres considerado un adulto pero al mismo tiempo no lo eres – suspiró ante la mirada confundida de Naruto – quiero decir que para algunas cosas ya eres un adulto pero para otras el consejo tiene más poder sobre ti incluso que yo, si son mayoría.

– Entonces si ellos deciden hacerme una máquina de cría no podría hacer nada.

Asintió sorprendido, como le dijo Iruka, Naruto estaba comportándose mucho más serio y maduro, además de inteligente claro – si logras convertirte en un Chūnin serias completamente independiente y tendrías más oportunidades de obtener el permiso, como Chūnin eres oficialmente un adulto en toda la regla no importa la edad que tengas.

– Bien solo tengo que lograrlo y listo.

Negó con la cabeza aunque estaba sonriendo – es mucho más complicado, para que te den el permiso cuando seas Chūnin tendrías que demostrar tu poder mientras eres un Genin, ahora si demuestras tus Kekkei Genkai mientras eres Genin el consejo puede comenzar a preparar contratos matrimoniales que te complicarían enormemente si no tienes cuidado, pero si no lo haces las cosas podrían complicarse cuando seas Chūnin por no demostrar todo lo que tenías cuando eras Genin, podrían objetar como que eres un traidor o planeas ser un traidor por esconder información y podrían desterrarte si quisieras, no creo que lo hagan si en verdad tienes tres líneas de sangre, pero podrían mantenerte preso y usarte como máquina de cría aún y cuando eres un adulto declarado.

Le estaba dando una migraña, lo peor de todo es que eran tantas complicaciones solo porque él era el niño demonio, el contenedor del Kyubi, si fuera el emo maricón estaba seguro no le darían tantas trabas – bueno entonces ¿qué me recomiendas?

Pensó un poco tratando de trazar el mejor camino para que su nieto no oficial podría llegar a tener una vida mejor a la que había estado teniendo – te recomendaría – soltó el humo que tenía en la boca y sonrió, asintió parecía el mejor camino a seguir – mostrar tu potencial de a poco, no debería decirte esto ahora mismo pero bueno, la siguiente parte del examen son peleas uno a uno entre los Genin que llegaron a tiempo, ahora muestras un poco de tus habilidades y uno de tus Kekkei Genkai, algo que te pondrá en el punto de mira pero seguirás teniendo algo escondido.

– ¿Es la última etapa o hay algo más?

– Hay una etapa más, es como un torneo pero se va de largo, estas peleas es solo para que vean más o menos que tienen los otros competidos, y tienen un mes para prepararse contra lo que venga después, en ese torneo podrías mostrar las otras dos líneas de sangre no solo es lo que podría impulsarte como Chūnin sino que aún estas demostrando lo que tienes como Genin y estarías tan cerca de ser un Chūnin que el consejo no podría hacer nada para perjudicar que recrees tu clan bajo tus términos y no los de ellos.

Tenía que decirlo era una jugada malditamente diabólica, o, como quería ver las caras de los viejos del consejo civil, e incluso gran mayoría de los del consejo ninja, sonrió sádicamente emocionándose bastante – tenemos un plan Jiji, gracias.

Sarutobi sonrió y le revolvió el pelo, se sentía un poco extraño asociar un cabello tan suave y manejable con Naruto en lugar del desordenado y rígido que había tenido, pero era un buen cambio era algo así como decir a todos que había un nuevo Naruto y les advertía a estar listos – entonces piensa en cual línea quieres mostrar ahora, además asegúrate de mostrar de lo que estas hecho cuando esto termine quiero verte como un Chūnin – Naruto asintió sonriendo emocionado – bien entonces deberías prepararte estamos por comenzar, nos vemos en unos minutos.

El Hokage salió de la habitación sintiéndose sumamente curioso con los Kekkei Genkai que Naruto poseía, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que Naruto no le mentía.

Pero aun así era impresionante, nunca en la historia se había conocido a alguien que tuviera tres Kekkei Genkai, el cuerpo no soportaba la carga, negó con la cabeza, solo podían ser los Uzumaki, la sangre de ese clan, o más bien país, era simplemente un misterio y un milagro, por eso los habían aniquilado pero en manos de Naruto estaba seguro el clan resurgiría aún más fuerte que antes.

Una hora después Naruto fue llamado para reunirse con todos los Genin que aprobaron la segunda parte del examen, el Chūnin lo guió hasta un salón enorme con un par de corredores superiores de las que se podía ver con facilidad el salón, supo enseguida que era una arena de pelea.

Había una estatua al lado contrario a las escaleras por las que se subía a las tarimas, el equipo de Suna ya estaba allí al igual que el equipo de Neji Hyūga al que recordó estaba en su pelea contra los Oto-nin.

Sonrió un poco y se colocó a un lado de Neji, sonrió aún más mientras los Genin comenzaban a llegar y se le quedaban viendo asombrados, Sasuke y Sakura se colocaron detrás de él por lo que enseguida supieron quién era, aunque la mayoría no daba crédito a lo que veían.

Pronto los Jonin, Chūnin y el Hokage también entraron al lugar, todos sabían del cambio por Iruka pero verlo era más sorprendente que solo escucharlo, y no solo el cambio físico sino el aura misma que desprendía.

Era como si su instinto asesino lo rodeara aunque no estaba amenazando a nadie y el mismo se mantenía bien controlado, Kurama se rió aún más al ver a tanta mujer reunida, se lamió los labios y comenzó a lanzar feromonas, lo que causo la reacción inmediata.

Naruto ni se dio cuenta pero cada hembra en el lugar lo regreso a ver con otros ojos, además estaban calientes y una que otra estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el chico y hacerlo suyo en ese mismo lugar.

El Hokage llamo la atención de todos y comenzó a dar un discurso, Naruto sabía lo suficiente, de seguro diría lo mismo que le dijo a él sobre esta parte del examen solo que mucho más largo y tedioso, así como intentaría darle un sentido heroico, algo que en el mundo ninja se había dado cuenta no existía en lo más mínimo.

Reviso sigilosamente a todos sus competidores por medio de su habilidad sensorial, los más interesantes eran, los ninjas del sonido que sabía eran más fuertes que cualquiera allí, Kabuto y su equipo ni siquiera deberían estar en ese examen tenían más Chakra que cualquier Chūnin, aunque si lo sabían utilizar, al parecer solo Kabuto los otros dos eran carne de cañón, además apestaban a serpiente.

Orochimaru les debió ordenar que siguieran probando a Sasuke, ja que divertido un maricón buscando otro maricón, pero de todos ellos los que más le interesaron eran los ninjas de la arena.

Gaara parecía estar en pelea consigo mismo, había no solo dos sino tres Chakras dentro de él, Kankurō era más fuerte que un Genin claramente pero no le impresionaba en nada si lo único que tenía era estar escondido en el lugar donde debería estar su muñeco.

Y por alguna razón quien más le intereso fue la Kunoichi era hermosamente letal, se notaba que tomaba en serio su entrenamiento en lugar de estarce preocupando por su apariencia, pero aun así se veía hermosa solo por la formación ninja, se lamió los labios.

De los Genin de la hoja, diablos ¿cómo demonios habían sobrevivido? eran patéticos, los únicos rescatables eran, Neji, Lee, Ten-ten y Sasuke, los demás eran un asco, aunque Sakura seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa en esa sala e Ino estaba muy bien dotada.

Si solo lograra meterles en la cabeza que necesitaban formación, después estaba Shino también, era más fuerte que sus otros compañeros aunque nada especial y era predecible con sus insectos.

De ahí en más nada era relevante, cuando regreso a ver hacia delante se dio cuenta de un Jonin bastante enfermo estaba empezando a ha… toser – así que si uno de ustedes desea abandonar ahora es su última oportunidad de hacerlo.

Kabuto levantó la mano – entonces me retiro, estoy demasiado bajo de Chakra así que mejor aprovecho.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse no sin antes mirar hacia el grupo de Sasuke, se estremeció al conectar ojos con Naruto, esos extraños ojos violetas podían hacerlo ver la muerte sin necesidad de nada más, trago un poco de saliva que no era parte de su teatro y salió del lugar – bien, si miran a la pantalla sobre mí, los peleadores se elijaran al azar y sus caras aparecerán allí – casi ni se le entendía por andar tosiendo a cada momento.

En la pantalla gigante aparecieron todos los rostros de los Genin que comenzaron a moverse rápidamente hasta que con suave pin dos imágenes más grandes aparecieron, Naruto sonrió al darse cuenta que su imagen era la que se había tomado cuando se convirtió en Genin.

– Naruto Uzumaki contra Misumi Tsurugi – murmuró Hayate Gekkō – los demás por favor suban a las plataformas.

Cada Genin, Jonin y Chūnin subió a las plataformas para que comenzara la primera pelea de la segunda parte del examen, Hiruzen sonrió ya quería ver que era lo que tenía preparado Naruto – yo debería haber sido el primero – se quejó Sasuke con molestia.

Kakashi asintió aunque revisaba constantemente a su estudiante para asegurarse que el sello de maldición no le diera problemas – en esta pelea todo se vale, pueden atacar con intención de matar, incluso pueden matar pero si veo que es suficiente detendré la lucha – dijo Hayate aun tosiendo y cabreando a Naruto era molesto y casi no se le entendía, además cada que tosía sus sensibles oídos dolían – ¿están listos? comiencen.

Se alejó enseguida dejando en el centro a los dos peleadores, ninguno hizo algún movimiento durante un tiempo, parecían estarce estudiando – ¿por qué diablos no se mueven? – Preguntó Kiba de mal humor, él quería pelear contra el último de la clase, sería una victoria rápida – acaso Naruto está muerto de miedo.

Todo el mundo lo regreso a ver por su ultimo comentario, estaban algo… impresionados porque no notara el cambio que había tenido el peli rojo – están estudiándose, la pelea comenzó pero por el momento es como si estuvieran midiendo sus Chakras uno contra el otro – murmuró Kurenai negando con la cabeza, era uno de los problemas de Kiba, si bien creía que el Inuzuka era uno de los más fuertes en esa sala el que despreciara a su rival bien podía costarle su pelea.

– ¿Midiendo sus Chakras? – preguntó Sakura confundida.

– En una pelea real tendrás que hacerlo en segundos, tiene que ser instintivo, mides el Chakra de tu oponente para saber qué tanto del tuyo tienes que ocupar o si simplemente tienes que correr para sobrevivir – respondió Kakashi.

Volvieron a ver a la arena donde Naruto estaba sonriendo sádicamente – no puedes ganar – comentó, era algo que se esperaban de Naruto, siempre había sido mucho ruido y pocas nueces, pero ahora había una seguridad y confianza en sus palabras que no podían ni refutar.

Misumi sonrió debajo de su máscara, Orochimaru-sama les había encargado pelear contra Sasuke y obligarlo a usar su marca de maldición, lástima que le había tocado contra el compañero inútil – el que primero ataca vencerá.

Corrió a una velocidad sorprendente hacia Naruto que solo bloqueo el ataque con su antebrazo, sonrió un poco más y zafó sus articulaciones para comenzar a envolverse en el cuerpo del peli rojo que más que sorprendido parecía asqueado.

– Maldición, esto es asqueroso, primero una lengua y ahora esto – comentó Naruto como si nada, Sakura y Sasuke recordaron el momento en que la serpiente envolvió a su compañero con su lengua y se estremecieron – cada uno de ustedes es más raro que el anterior.

Misumi se rió con ganas mientras apretaba un poco más, sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello y brazo derecho de Naruto, mientras que sus piernas se envolvían en las del peli rojo haciéndole imposible que se moviera – puedo zafar mis articulaciones y manejar mi cuerpo con Chakra, en este momento podría romperte el cuello con facilidad si no te rindes.

– Naruto – susurró Sakura con preocupación.

El peli rojo sonrió de igual manera – inténtalo – Misumi impresionado comenzó a apretar pero por alguna razón no pasaba nada, se suponía que los huesos y articulaciones deberían estarce rompiendo bajo la presión – no puedes he, entonces es mi turno.

Un sonido metálico como de cadenas envolvió el lugar y de repente Misumi salió volando hacia atrás con un fuerte dolor en su estómago, los ojos se abrieron y las bocas cayeron ante lo que veían, cuatro cadenas negras con un brillo rojo envolviéndolas estaba saliendo de la espalda de Naruto.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Shikamaru – mendokusai, este peli rojo cada vez causa más problemas.

– ¿De dónde salieron esas cadenas? – preguntó Ino más alto para que todos la escucharan.

Nadie tenía la respuesta, aunque Hiruzen tenía abierta la boca y miraba las cadenas con atención, Kushina había podido hacer lo mismo pero creía que era solo un Jutsu muy ingenioso no una línea de sangre – recientemente descubrí mi línea de sangre – dijo Naruto dando un paso a la derecha, si ya estaban impresionados ahora no sabían cómo estaban – tiene dos etapas digámoslo así, como ves estas cadenas me protegen son la defensa como la arena de ese calabacín de allá arriba.

Regresaron a ver a Gaara que parecía más interesado en la pelea ahora, sus hermanos se estremecieron un poco de miedo, nadie insultaba o se burlaba de Gaara y vivía para contarlo – es un demente – susurró Kankurō.

– Claro también puedo utilizarlas como ataque ya que son muy versátiles – siguió Naruto caminando aburrido sin importarle las distintas reacciones que estaba produciendo, Orochimaru veía con interés y maldecía, le hubiera servido el mocoso con esa línea de sangre, debió haberle puesto la marca también – se la llama Hadesu no doa (puerta del hades), la otra etapa es el ataque como debes suponer y se lo llama Kaosukuriētā (creador del caos).

Se detuvo mirando a Misumi y sonriendo un poco más, de repente la camiseta que estaba utilizando, una prestada por Iruka, se partió por la mitad, mientras desde su pecho hasta su ombligo bajo comenzaba a aparecer una hoja enorme, de color rojo con un diseño de llamas negras.

El contraarma tenía un diseño de huesos, de la cabeza de algún animal extraño, alguna especie de cruce entre un lagarto y un lobo, o eso parecía, las cuencas del cráneo parecían verte el alma aunque no tuvieran ojos y los dientes afilados prometían dolor, siguió apareciendo más del arma, el cuerpo de una guadaña con los mismos huesos negros del cráneo solo que era parecido a una columna vertebral.

Terminaba con un hueso en forma de punta de flecha que prometía el mismo destino que el filo del arma que era más o menos del mismo largo que el cuerpo de Naruto, con una punta que brillaba y mientras más se acercaba al contraarma más se engrosaba dejando la hoja del grosor del cuerpo de Naruto.

Solo ver el arma les daba escalofríos, Hiruzen se preguntaba cómo demonios no sabía esta parte de la línea de sangre de Kushina, a menos que… no quería pensar en eso pero cabía la posibilidad de que la peli roja no hubiera sido tan leal a la aldea como creían, si lo pensaba un poco tenía sentido era una Uzumaki y vivió su niñez en Uzushiogakure su lealtad estaba con ellos a pesar de ya no existir.

– Maldición que es esa guadaña – murmuró Ten-ten fascinada con el arma, parecía estar babeando incluso – salió… salió de su cuerpo, yo quiero.

Todo el mundo la veía un poco… extrañados, se comportaba como las fans de Sasuke por el chico solo que por un arma – ¿es una línea de sangre? ¿Kakashi como mantuviste esto en secreto? – preguntó Gai sonriendo.

– Naruto-kun parece que tus llamas de la juventud están ardiendo – gritó Lee sonriendo emocionado.

Todos dieron un paso lejos del dúo, era perturbador solo con Gai o Lee pero juntos podían estar empezando a tener pesadillas – aún no la manejo muy bien, por el momento todo es instintivo pero supongo que podrías serme de ayuda con la practica – movió el arma suavemente y tan bien que la hoja ni siquiera toco el suelo, parecía bailar mientras movía tan enorme arma, de repente los huesos parecieron estirarse atacando a Misumi que logro alejarse pero recibió un pequeño corte en el brazo izquierdo – o si lo olvidaba, es muy filosa.

La hoja se clavó en el suelo de concreto cortándolo como si fuera queso, mientras el corte seguía unos pocos metros más lejos aún y cuando el filo estaba bien incrustado en el suelo y no se movía.

Los espectadores tragaron saliva al ver el enorme corte en el suelo – esa cosa puede matar con facilidad – chilló Kiba.

Mientras los hombres estaban preocupados con lo que esta línea de sangre representaba, las mujeres alrededor estaba poniéndose calientes, había algo con ver a Naruto actuar de ese modo tan… salvaje que las excitaba – mendokusai, menos mal no pelee contra él.

Uno tras otro asintió de acuerdo, excepto por Sasuke que apretaba el barandal con fuerza y molestia – "¿cómo demonios el dobe consiguió un Jutsu así? tengo que tenerlo con eso podría matar a mi hermano".

Ignoro completamente que era una línea de sangre y le era imposible tenerla – entonces ¿prefieres continuar? – preguntó Naruto atrayendo la hoja nuevamente, colocando el cuerpo del arma en su espalda manteniendo la hoja hacia su atrás, pero la tensión en el cuerpo les decía que estaba listo para mover su arma y asesinar si era necesario.

Misumi trago saliva, con esa cosa y posiblemente las cadenas saliendo de su espalda si es necesario, sería imposible acercarse de nuevo, miro hacia su amo y se estremeció, entendía lo que le quería decir, 'si no peleas yo te matare', se colocó en una posición de Taijutsu y salido disparado hacia delante sacando un Kunai en el camino.

Naruto sonrió aún más y con velocidad movió su guadaña hacia delante nuevamente sin tocar el suelo, pero ahora el viento causado iba cortando el concreto, Kunai y guadaña se encontraron en medio causando un estruendo metálico, y que chispas saltaras hacia todos lados.

Pero solo duro unos segundos porque la guadaña cortó el Kunai igual que lo hizo con el concreto y Misumi tuvo que saltar rápidamente hacia atrás – esa cosa es demasiado peligrosa – susurró, sudaba un poco y sentía que cualquier error por más mínimo que sea causaría su muerte.

– Me toca – dijo Naruto ahora adelantándose él con velocidades impresionantes, para la mayoría de Genin fue como si apareciera junto a Misumi en un parpadeo la guadaña corto el aire igual de rápido y pronto vieron salir volando al mayor hacia atrás – eres rápido.

Cuando Misumi detuvo su retroceso vieron su cuerpo lleno de cortes que sangraban profusamente – evito todos los golpes críticos, pero el daño causado es bastante – mencionó Asuma soltando el humo de su cigarrillo – ¿qué demonios le enseñaste a ese chico Kakashi?

El peli blanco siguió concentrado en su libro haciendo como que no escuchaba, la verdad es que nada de lo que estaba demostrando Naruto se lo había enseñado él, se había concentrado en Sasuke y lo seguiría haciendo porque el ultimo Uchiha necesitaba aprender a utilizar correctamente el Sharingan.

– Diablos esa cosa quema – murmuró Misumi viendo como las heridas sangrantes tenían los bordes quemados y haciendo pústulas horribles rápidamente – no es veneno, es solo caliente – miró de nuevo a Naruto que parecía estar en un parque en lugar que en una pelea casi a muerte – tiene una velocidad impresionante también, no es lo que Orochimaru-sama nos dijo.

Salto enseguida al sentir el suelo temblar, las cadenas negras de Chakra aparecieron por debajo justo donde había estado Misumi descansando, si no se hubiera movido lo hubieran empalado.

Lo peor es que no se había dado cuenta cuando las cadenas aparecieron para atacarlo por debajo del suelo, incluso las cadenas podían moverse con facilidad en el suelo de concreto, debería ser el Genin más fuerte en esa torre solo comparable con Gaara de la arena.

– Se ve tan caliente – dijo Ino, todos la regresaron a ver impresionados, generalmente ese comentario hubiera sido dedicado a Sasuke – ¿es mi idea o este lugar está muy caliente?

Estaba sonrojada y un par de gotas de sudor se podían ver en su frente, pero recorriendo las tarimas muchas chicas estaban del mismo modo, comenzando desde Sakura que incluso jadeaba levemente y terminando con Kin quien se estaba abanicando el rostro un poco.

Kurenai trago saliva – no es tu idea hace mucho calor aquí adentro.

Los hombres las veían confundidos – de que diablos hablan, aquí no hace calor, sino más bien pareciera que me estoy congelando, esa guadaña me da escalofríos – gruñó Kiba, mientras Akamaru en su cabeza hacia todo lo posible por esconderse – es como si gritara que nos va a matar.

– No, aquí está haciendo mucho calor, además yo no siento nada de esa guadaña excepto – Ten-ten también trago saliva mientras se estremecía de solo ver el arma – es muy, muy… impresionante, si eso.

No entendían nada pero las dejarían, las mujeres era extrañas, nadie nunca podría llegar a comprenderlas – ¿entonces te rindes o tengo que dejarte inconsciente? de seguro el dolor que sientes me está ayudando bastante – dijo Naruto moviendo la guadaña nuevamente y colocándose en una pose de pelea.

– Si tan solo pudiera agarrarlo – murmuró Misumi, lanzo un par de Kunai al suelo cerca a Naruto que explotaron enseguida levantando mucho polvo – eso debería dañarlo un poco y evitar que me vea.

Un silbido llamo su atención, levanto la cabeza solo para encontrar a Naruto pegado a los barandales de las tarimas con la guadaña extendida hacia su lado derecho mientras, el cabello rojo sangre tan largo se mecía hacia el lado izquierdo y el brillo de esos ojos violetas hizo que se estremeciera de terror como si la mismísima muerte estuviera allí viéndolo y lista para acabar con su patética vida.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban justo detrás de Naruto, mientras la peli rosa se comía con la mirada el cuerpo del peli rojo, el peli negro gruñía y dio un paso atrás por el aura que despedía la guadaña.

Nunca lo había visto aparecer hasta que estaba pegado al barandal, incluso él tubo se dobló levemente hacia dentro por la fuerza del impacto, Kakashi un poco más atrás también lo veía atentamente – "¿qué diablos sucedió en ese bosque?"

Algunos de los que estaban cerca también lo veían pero como no les estaba dando la espalda, sintieron un poco de lo que sintió Misumi.

De repente Naruto salió disparado gracias a su Chakra hacia donde estaba su rival, haciendo que una pequeña corriente de viento golpeara a los que ocupaban la tarima, llego en segundos a la altura del otro ninja y movió la guadaña con intención de cortar la cabeza.

Misumi se agacho y salto hacia un lado sabiendo lo que podía causar el simple viento que creaba el arma, como sospecho la fuerza del movimiento hizo que una hoja de viento se cree y salga disparada hacia la pared del fondo que corto igual que al suelo, lanzo otro grupo de Kunai.

Naruto sintió el peligro gracias a su instinto animal, movió con rapidez su guadaña golpeando los Kunai que se le acercaban y moviéndolos solo lo necesario para que siguieran pero hacia otro curso – "tal dominio de su arma a pesar de no saber cómo manejarla correctamente" – pensó Orochimaru lamiéndose los labios – "todo lo hace instintivo pero lo hace a la perfección".

Las cadenas volvieron a aparecer disparándose con la misma velocidad hacia Misumi que evito la primera pero no fue tan rápido y recibió el golpe de la segunda, le saco el aire y lo lanzo lejos, pero las otras dos cadenas aparecieron detrás de él y se envolvieron en su cuerpo como serpientes calientes, duras y poderosas.

Misumi abrió los ojos sola para ver como Naruto se acercaba con su guadaña en alto listo para cortarlo, cerro nuevamente los ojos con fuerza esperando un final que nunca llego, abrió un ojo y soltó un gemido de miedo al ver la hoja de la guadaña envolviéndolo y muy cerca de su cuello – ríndete – dijo Naruto sin la sonrisa y con una voz que casi lo hace orinarse.

– Me… me rindo – comentó sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse poco a poco hasta que la oscuridad lo envolvió por completo.

Tanto, cadenas como guadaña desaparecieron en fuego negro como si nunca hubieran estado allí, el cuerpo inconsciente de Misumi se desplomo enseguida – ganador de la primera pelea de las preliminares de la segunda etapa, Naruto Uzumaki.

El peli rojo sonrió y se retiró un poco el cabello de la cara, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, cortesía de Iruka y camino hasta las escaleras para subir tranquilamente a la tarima donde estaba el resto de su equipo, el lugar estaba en silencio y todo el mundo observaba atentamente al primer ganador.

Inclino la cabeza confundido porque todos lo vieran, se encogió de hombros y camino hasta situarse cerca de Sakura – lo… lo hiciste bien – murmuró la chica sonrojada y nerviosa aunque no sabía por qué – no sabía que tenías una línea de sangre.

Naruto le sonrió un poco y se inclinó para poder apoyarse en la baranda – yo tampoco hasta recién, fue toda una sorpresa.

Un pin llamo la atención de todos nuevamente hacia la pantalla gigante para que pudieran seguir con las peleas, parecía que la pelea de Naruto había motivado de cierto modo a los demás y estaban con ganas de pelear.

Las imágenes comenzaron a detenerse y mostraron a los siguientes peleadores – Kin Tsuchi contra Temari no Sabaku – dijo Hayate.

La rubia sonrió mientras la peli negra bufaba, sabía un poco sobre las habilidades de la chica, y estaba en desventaja si usaba ese abanico gigante que tenía en la espalda, no podía haberle tocado un peor oponente.

Ambas descendieron por las escaleras al mismo tiempo observándose mutuamente y estudiándose – las chispas están corriendo – se burló Naruto viendo a esas dos pelearse con la mirada.

A algunos de los hombres les recorrió un escalofrió, nunca, pero nunca es bueno cuando estas en medio de una pelea de chicas, dan miedo, sinceramente preferirían ser torturados por Ibiki Morino a meterse en algo como eso, por eso nunca se metían en las peleas de Sakura e Ino.

Pero al parecer esto estaba a otro nivel, estas dos si sabían pelear y eran letales si se lo proponían – se tus trucos y no te servirán, segura quieres continuar esto – se burló Temari tomando su enorme abanico.

Kin también sonrió aunque con molestia, más estremecimientos corrieron a lo largo de las tarimas – una princesita nunca podría ganarme, y te aseguro no sabes todos mis trucos.

– Mendokusai – murmuró Shikamaru, aún más cuando Naruto se rió un poco.

– Una pelea de gatas esto es genial – comentó Kiba, las chicas que lo rodeaban lo regresaron a ver con molestia.

Aunque el Inuzuka ni cuenta se dio y siguió sonriendo mirando a la arena, Shino, Sasuke y Neji que estaban relativamente cerca se alejaron con prontitud para no ser receptores de ese odio.

– La segunda pelea de las preliminares – dijo Hayate aun tosiendo – comiencen.

Kin comenzó la pelea lanzando varios Senbon's, algunos tenían atados cascabeles y otros no, Temari sonrió abriendo su abanico con rapidez y moviéndolo creo una corriente de aire que detuvo, literalmente, en el aire los Senbon's.

Cuando regreso a ver a Kin la sonrisa desapareció cuando noto como terminaba sellos de manos – Doton: Doro no dangan (Elemento tierra: balas de lodo) – una pequeña pared se formó del suelo, café como si fuera de tierra misma, y de la misma un sin número de balas de lodo salieron disparadas con velocidad hacia Temari.

Movió nuevamente el abanico pero venían con demasiada velocidad y fuerza, la mayoría pasaron con facilidad el viento creado y Temari tuvo que protegerse detrás del abanico pero sabía que eso mermaría el daño que podía hacer su arma.

Gruño con molestia nadie le dijo que la chica podía utilizar Ninjutsu de tierra, abrió los ojos cuando vio a Kin aparecer junto a ella ya con el puño listo, no tuvo más remedio que soltar su arma y protegerse el rostro con el antebrazo.

Viendo su primer ataque evitado lanzo una patada con rapidez, pronto se produjo una lucha de Taijutsu en toda regla – se mueven muy bien, sus llamas de la juventud están al tope – gritó Gai asombrado con las dos chicas.

– Impresionante, yo también tengo que mostrar mi juventud – gritó Lee casi saltando de la tarima – y si no lo logro, correré cien vueltas alrededor de Konoha.

Gai lo regreso a ver con una sonrisa y lágrimas no derramadas – si Lee, y si no lo logras correré cien vuelta alrededor de Konoha con las manos.

\- Gai-sensei.

\- Lee.

\- Gai-sensei.

\- Lee.

Ambos se abrazaron mientras aparecía de quien sabe dónde un fondo con un atardecer que se vería muy hermoso si no fuera porque lo bloqueaban un par de chicos perturbadores, en trajes verdes ajustados y que se abrazaban y restregaban entre si llorando como dos niñas.

– Eso es aún más asqueroso que ser apresado por esos tipos raros con partes de su cuerpo retorciéndose por mi cuerpo – comentó Naruto con la cara verde, aunque se puso peor al recordar la lengua de Orochimaru – o tal vez estén al mismo nivel, creo que voy a vomitar.

Los demás asintieron mientras les daban la espalda con caras igual de verdes que la de Naruto.

Kin salió volando por un golpe en su ombligo, noto como Temari intentaba ir hacia su abanico así que lanzo más Senbon's que chocaron contra el concreto y produjeron un sonido que pronto alcanzo a Temari quien perdió el equilibrio un poco.

– Mierda veo tres abanicos – murmuró la princesa de Suna.

Barrio su pierna derecha por el suelo haciendo que los Senbon's se desprendas del suelo y pudo ver correctamente de nuevo, se lanzó hacia su abanico tomándolo con lo justo para evitar un rodillazo de Kin.

Ambas estaban magulladas, unos cuantos hematomas por su cuerpo y uno que otro corte superficial – eres muy buena – dijo Kin sonriendo.

Temari aguanto el empuje de la Oto-nin y sonrió también – tu igual, pero tengo que ganar esto.

Lanzo una patada a la cara de Kin quien tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitarla y lanzo más armas para que Temari no pueda abrir el abanico, pero ella solo los evito para dejarlos pasar a todos y abrió su arma favorita – Fūton: Kazakama (Elemento viento: guadaña de viento).

Un tornado de viento se creó con el abanico de Temari que se lanzó a buena velocidad hacia Kin que intento plantar los pies en el suelo pero no sirvió de nada, fue empujada hacia atrás con una fuerza descomunal que la clavo en la pared y la dejo inconsciente.

– Siempre hay como confiar en Temari para un espectáculo – comentó Kankurō.

– Ganadora de la segunda pelea de los preliminares de la segunda etapa, Temari – tosió Hayate inclinándose un poco.

– Fue una buena pelea, me gustan las mujeres que se pueden defender de ese modo – mencionó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Todas y cada una de las chicas que estaban allí lo regresaron a ver, en la arena Temari también lo hizo, se sonrojo un poco y le guiño un ojo, porque se iba a mentir, Naruto estaba muy, muy caliente ahora y la había dejado con ganas de tocarlo por todos lados después de su pelea.

Hubo un poco de celos por todos lados, pero también la determinación para demostrar que eran fuertes, era algo extraño porque Naruto no lo había dicho con intención de hacer que las chicas le hicieran caso, pero lo hicieron y ahora sus ojos brillaban con flamas de determinación.

Cuando comenzaron a llevarse a Kin, Naruto frunció el ceño, olfateo el aire y lo función aún más, había una especie de olor extraño sobre la chica ya la visitaría más adelante para averiguar exactamente qué pasaba.

Un nuevo pin sonó en el lugar indicando que se estaba escogiendo a los otros participantes, las imágenes de los Genin aún sin pelear se movían por la pantalla gigante – yo soy el siguiente, yo soy el siguiente – gritó Lee saltando en sus sitio.

– Ya quédate quieto – gruñó Ten-ten golpeando en la cabeza a su compañero y haciendo suspirar con calma a los demás.

Lee se acarició la cabeza donde recibió el golpe y asintió doblando los labios hacia dentro para asegurarse de no obtener más dolor, las imágenes en la pantalla se detuvieron mostrando los rostros de Sakura e Ino.

Ambas se regresaron a ver un poco nerviosas pero también muy decididas, este podía ser el final, el cierre de lo que había sido su niñez no solo como amigas sino también como enemigas.

Asintieron al mismo tiempo y caminaron hacia la arena – mendokusai este es el peor escenario para esas dos – murmuró Shikamaru.

– Creo que va a ser bueno para ambas – dijo Naruto sonriendo, ya no como antes sino con un poco de melancolía dirigida directamente a Sakura – puede que les enseñe algo valioso, aunque puede que todo empeore también, si se les ocurre poner en esta pelea física su pelea por la atención del emo estamos y están perdidas.

Shikamaru quiso reírse y al mismo tiempo abrir la boca de asombro por las palabras del que una vez había sido un gritón igual o peor, que Sakura, Ino y Lee juntos.

Pero era demasiado cansado el abrir la boca de esa manera prefería estar descansando en el techo de una casa viendo las nubes, o si, como quisiera ser una nube, no tenían preocupaciones, solamente tenían que estar allí flotando en el cielo sin ninguna preocupación, sin peleas o rubias molestas ordenándote levantarte.

– ¿Están listas? – preguntó Hayate, cuando ambas chicas asintieron tosió un poco más – comiencen.

– No esperes que te la deje fácil – comentó Ino frunciendo el ceño – podrás estar en el mismo equipo que… – se detuvo pensando bien en lo que diría, de que servía, enserio quería meter a Sasuke en su pelea, caería tan bajo como para hacer de esta pelea una lucha patética entre dos chicas enamoradas de un chico que no las había mirado nunca, no, no se rebajaría más, había entendido poco a poco, quizá por la separación de equipos, que Sasuke no valía la pena, principalmente desde la pelea con los Oto-nin, si bien el Uchiha preguntó por el estado de Sakura nunca la vio una sola vez y luego se pasó hablando sobre poder y conseguirlo de cualquier modo – no, mejor peleemos.

Sakura inclino la cabeza confundida, ella no tenía intención de meter a Sasuke en su pelea, pensó que Ino si lo iba a hacer, sonrió un poco al parecer habían madurado ambas, esto era entre ellas y no tenían por qué hacer de esto un espectáculo barato de telenovela, este era el cierre definitivo para sus problemas anteriores y un nuevo inicio, asintió con una sonrisa – peleemos.

Ambas se colocaron en una posición de Taijutsu, aunque todo el mundo noto que era la posición de la academia, Naruto sonrió aunque negó con la cabeza – ves parece que han madurado, aunque esa posición…

Todo el mundo pensó igual, que demonios habían estado haciendo ese par, se supone que a esas alturas ya deberían saber otros estilos de Taijutsu.

Sakura lanzo una patada que Ino evito agachándose un poco y lanzo su propia, Sakura la bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo y ataco con el derecho, la rubia empujo a su contrincante para alejarla y dio un paso atrás.

Sakura lanzo unos cuantos Kunai, sorprendentemente Ino agarro uno evito los demás y lanzo el que atrapo para bloquear uno más.

Nuevamente entraron en una pelea de Taijutsu, pero era lento, básico y predecible, ninguna de las dos parecía tener técnicas elementales por más básicas que sean, que les sirviera de ayuda aún si no era una técnica con afinidad elemental, aunque tenían buena puntería eso si había mejorado en todo ese tiempo.

– Eso es todo lo que hay, esa es una batalla Kunoichi – dijo Neji con molestia, Naruto rodó los ojos y se rió – de que te ríes.

Ten-ten detrás de Neji le hacía señas a Naruto para que se callara – parece que el apellido se te subió a la cabeza, de eso me rió.

La castaña se golpeó la frente, ya había enojado a Gaara con su comentario de calabacín, y ahora al parecer quería enojar a Neji otro genio, el peli rojo al parecer tenia deseos suicidas – se cuando alguien es mejor, es el destino después de todo y esto es patético.

– Te doy la razón, es patético – murmuró Naruto – pero teniendo en cuenta que son un par de niñas con nada más en la cabeza que un emo y que recientemente salieron de la academia es algo un poco más entendible, si esperabas ver una batalla de titanes busca un canal de televisión en tu casa y no muestres tu rostro de niña por aquí.

Todo el mundo se olvidó de la pelea en la arena y se enfocó en lo que pasaba con los ninjas de la hoja, Neji frunció el ceño sumamente molesto mientras Ten-ten buscaba la forma de arreglar el problema – cállate rata, un tipo que a duras penas se graduó de la academia no debería hablar con sus superiores así.

Naruto se rió un poco más – valla pero si eres como Sasuke, de seguro también te metes un palo por el culo cada mañana, harían buena pareja, claro tu serias la niña ya que tienes la cara.

El Byakugan apareció mientras se ponía en posición de pelea – vas a pagar por ese insulto.

Los Jonin estaban por moverse cuando el instinto asesino plago el lugar, no lo suficiente para llegar a la arena o la otra tarima pero detuvo todo movimiento cerca de Naruto – estas seguro que quieres pelear contra mí, si me retas aquí y ahora no me voy a contener como lo hice con Misumi te sacare la cabeza de un solo golpe.

La hoja de la guadaña comenzó a aparecer en su pecho mientras las cadenas salían de su espalda, Shikamaru a su espalda se alejó como pudo sintiendo el peligro que corría allí.

– Suficiente Naruto – gruñó Kakashi adelantándose.

La hoja salió un poco más mostrando los huesos y las cadenas comenzaron a sonar mientras los eslabones aparecían uno a uno y bailaban el baile de la muerte – no creo que estés en posición de decirme nada… Kakashi – lo miro furioso causando lo que ya había causado a dos personas con sus ojos – y tu mejor haces silencio y ves la pelea, a menos que aportes un comentario inteligente.

Apago el Byakugan porque ver el Chakra de Naruto demasiado cerca le dañaba los ojos, esas armas estaban hechas con su propio Chakra por eso brillaban tanto, y era un Chakra demasiado hostil, más aún cuando el instructor con la máscara hablo, fue como si la furia contenida en el cuerpo de Naruto plagara las armas.

Regresaron a ver la arena donde ambas chicas estaban bastante magulladas las Hitai-ate en las frente tenían raspones, debió haber sido una pelea bastante… de gatas como diría Kiba aunque él sea un perro.

Una línea de cabello conectaba a las dos chicas e Ino estaba en una pose que todo el mundo reconoció – u creo que ya la perdimos – mencionó Shikamaru – mendokusai.

Naruto se rió un poco y se recargo contra el barandal nuevamente, sus armas sin aparecerse en lo más mínimo – parece interesante, pero olvida una cosa – murmuró.

– De que estas hablando es imposible que Ino tenga éxito – dijo Chōji confundido.

– Ves la línea de cabello, Ino la está utilizando como puente de Chakra, el cabello se está moviendo lentamente hasta envolver a Sakura y la va a dejar inmóvil – abrieron la boca impresionados, como demonios Naruto se dio cuenta de eso – le dará el tiempo necesario para hacer la trasferencia de mente pero…

Shikamaru y Chōji tragaron saliva – ¿pero? – preguntó el gordito.

– Sakura tiene algo así como doble personalidad – susurró porque sabía Sakura se enojaría si llega a escuchar que hablaba de ella – lo llama Inner Sakura, y es algo así como un guardián de su mente, ella podría estar dormida e Inner aprendería todo lo que le dictaran en clase, la Inner evitara que Ino realice lo que quiere hacer.

En ese momento vieron como Sakura se movió hacia un lado e Ino gritó el nombre de su Jutsu, parecía que la peli rosa había ganado hasta que se mostró la cadena de cabello envuelto en Chakra justo como dijo Naruto.

– Caíste completamente en mi trampa, ahora estas inmóvil no es cierto y ahora puedo apoderarme de tu cuerpo y hacer que te rindas.

Todo el mundo regreso a ver a Naruto, era alguna clase de visión del futuro porque estaba pasando tal y como lo dijo.

El cambio de mente se efectuó y pronto Ino estuvo riendo en el cuerpo de Sakura, levanto la mano y de repente se detuvo completamente – está peleando con la Inner – dijo Naruto riéndose.

El cuerpo de Sakura se removía como si estuviera posesionado, les daba miedo eso era seguro – maldición ya se la chupo el diablo – comentó Kiba mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

Se hubieran lanzado a reír pero de repente todo se quedó quieto en la arena, segundos después el cuerpo de Sakura fue lanzado hacia atrás y enseguida lo siguió el de Ino, ambas gritaron un poco y cuando se levantaron la nariz les sangraba – no voy a perder de ese modo – murmuró la peli rosa.

Se vieron a los ojos con determinación y se lanzaron hacia delante, tenían tan poco Chakra en sus cuerpos que solo con Taijutsu lo gastaban casi todo, aumentando el Chakra utilizado en el último Jutsu, tanto de Ino por hacerlo como de Sakura para expulsar al invasor, no les quedaba más que una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Por lo menos algo había mejorado, los ataques ya no eran tan obvios y estaban golpeando con fuerza – diablos no quiero enfrentarme a ninguna de ella – mencionó Chōji retrocediendo un poco, todo el mundo sabía que era un llorón y gallina.

En el último movimiento de la pelea, ambas se adelantaron al mismo tiempo con el mismo pensamiento, último golpe, lanzaron sus puños y conectaron con la cara de la otra en el mismo momento.

Sangre salió de sus labios y se estrellaron de espaldas contra el suelo, ninguna volvió a levantarse, Hayate las reviso rápidamente tosió una vez más y se levantó – ninguna puede continuar, la tercera batalla de los preliminares de la segunda etapa se declara empate y ninguna avanza.

Naruto se rió un poco y se irguió – un muy buen final para una pelea que nunca debió haber comenzado – el lugar se quedó callado mientras Kakashi y Asuma descendían para recoger a las dos chicas, no había necesidad de paramédicos porque no había sido una pelea a muerte como las otras o alguna había recibido un daño significativo, las peleas tenían que continuar.

* * *

 **Explicaciones para el capítulo, como ya dije al inicio los Uzumaki son un clan francamente increíble y que literalmente podían hacer cosas que se creían imposibles, no estoy completamente seguro de la veracidad, pero me pareció haber leído es alguna página que era imposible para una persona 'en el mundo de Naruto' para tener más de dos Kekkei Genkai, así que allí está algo increíble.**

 **Como debía haber ocurrido en el manga unos cuantos golpes para Sasuke, no se preocupen va a haber muchos más, y mucho, mucho más humillantes, aunque en este capítulo no hubo uno propiamente dicho solo para su orgullo.**

 **También demostré una de las habilidades que me parecieron impresionantes en Naruto Shippuden, que a mi parecer era un Kekkei Genkai y el autor nunca ocupo, bastante raro teniendo en cuenta que era algo muy útil, versátil y poderoso para su protagonista.**

 **Los otros planeo mostrarlos en las finales aunque uno ya está dicho gracias al título de esta historia.**

 **Cambie un poco las batallas 'no todas' para mostrar un Naruto diferente como quería, y también para incluir un poco de los pedidos de unos amigos míos, la lucha entre Sakura e Ino fue sinceramente patética en el canon, bueno todas fueron patéticas, la única impresionante fue la de Gaara y Lee.**

 **Pero esas dos ni siquiera son ninjas así que necesitaba algo que desencadenara el cambio, si bien el cambio de apariencia y forma de actuar de Naruto ya era algo, esta pelea por mas patética que fuera fue lo que acciono el gatillo para el cambio de esas dos.**

 **Por otro lado un amigo me pidió que incluyera a Kushina y Mikoto en el harem, no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo o si quiero hacerlo, pero supongo que si los lectores me mandan un riview con su boto y hay suficientes podría buscar la manera de incluirlas.**

 **Con todo espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero su riviews, seguidores y favoritos, nos leemos.**


	3. Terminan las preliminares

**Muy buenas, aquí está el tercer capítulo, de esta historia que al parecer tiene una excelente acogida, me gusta, me gusta mucho.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews, para chico/chica que posteo uno con Guest, no sé si sea un seudónimo mismo, como sea, solo estoy diciendo mi perspectiva de lo poco que yo vi de Naruto, el anime en si no me gustó mucho a pesar de que me encantan los ninjas.**

 **Tenía mucho más para dar, en especial con tan tremenda y espectacular idea, el Chakra y todo eso.**

 **No trato de que a nadie le deje de gustar Hinata ni nada por el estilo, cada uno tiene sus propios gustos, eso es lo que nos define, puede que tengas razón y Hinata no es como yo me la pinto, no he leído o visto suficiente para darte una perspectiva mucho más clara, nuevamente de lo poco que yo he visto es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.**

 **Por parte de Sakura, son niños técnicamente y las mujeres son conocidas por madurar más rápido, Naruto en la primera parte era una de eso niños estúpidos sin gota de inteligencia, ni gota de sentido común, bueno tenía más defectos que virtudes y cualquier chica no solo Sakura lo trataría de la forma en que fue tratado.**

 **Lógicamente nunca sería tan drástico, pero no podía incluir comedia al manga/anime sin eso.**

 **Y te aseguro tengo experiencia con mujeres como Sakura, no de primera mano pero si lo he visto constantemente, y como dije en el anterior capítulo, ambos maduraron después de tres años lo que mejoro mucho no solo la relación sino la tónica misma del manga/anime.**

 **A los que les gusta Hinata, no, no pienso incluirla en el harem, pero tengo algunas ideas para ella, que espero sean de su agrado, por lo que no desaparecerá, asi como con las chicas que quiero incluir en el harem, todo se irá dando con el tiempo, no será de la noche a la mañana que se formara la relación.**

 **Lo mismo con Hinata si bien no es pareja, por lo menos voy a intentar formar al personaje y no dejarlo como solo, 'aprecio y ya es un personaje principal', como hizo Kishimoto.**

 **Para Kidloco y Enightmare, agradezco mucho sus Reviews, espero puedan seguir apoyando, con Favorites, Follows y más Reviews, para el primero definitivamente el NaruSaku manda.**

 **Parece que la idea de incluir a Kushina y Mikoto, agrado por lo que ya estoy viendo como incluirlas y revivirlas, me has dejado un par de ideas que estoy estudiando, en especial porque Kin me gusta mucho y estaba pensando en incluirla en el harem.**

 **El tercer Kekkei Genkai de Naruto, es una completa sorpresa que espero les guste, pero no es ni el Rinnegan ni el Sharingan, el primero me parece genial, pero la forma que tiene no me agrada, además tampoco me gusta eso de que no se puede apagar.**

 **Y el segundo es simple basura, copia cualquier Ninjutsu, ja, eso no garantiza para nada que entiendas la tónica detrás del ataque y puedas emplearla al cien por ciento, la única ventaja de ese Dōjutsu, es que se ve de putas madres, y el Mangekyō, carajo esa cosa se ve genial.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo y lo disfruten tanto como me gusto escribirlo, los dejó con la lectura.**

 **Cap3.- Terminan las preliminares.**

La siguiente pelea fue entre Kankurō y Ten-ten, el Suna-nin tenía completamente la ventaja, los ninjas de la arena estaban muy bien entrenados así que era más rápidos y fuertes, aunque ten-ten tenía una precisión con las armas que daría miedo a cualquiera.

El problema se presentó cuando Kankurō mostró que con quien Ten-ten estaba luchando no era más que una marioneta.

Al principio fue una lucha bastante pareja, pero en ese momento la castaña estaba cansada y casi sin armas, el que Kankurō en todo momento hubiera estado escondido y no hubiera recibido ningún daño, desanimo a Ten-ten y todos sabían que la lucha se perdió en ese momento.

A pesar de parecer solo física, la mente jugaba mucho en su profesión, el desánimo de Ten-ten jugo contra ella, evitando que su cuerpo reaccione como quería o su puntería, con unas cuantas jugadas más estaba en el suelo con una marioneta de tres ojos encima de su cuerpo apretándola contra el suelo y de la boca un cañón Senbon preparado.

No tuvo más remedio que rendirse, los Suna-nin no estaban jugando en lo más mínimo y podían matar tranquilamente y con facilidad.

El siguiente par fue entre Shikamaru y Kiba, el Nara casi se rinde aburrido como estaba con todo eso, pero Naruto no lo dejo y, literalmente, lo lanzó de la plataforma a la arena.

Todo el mundo se rió, incluso Ino que hasta hace unos segundos había estado dormida junto con Sakura, Shikamaru se adelantó luego de alguna forma lograr caer de pie en el suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos pero mandándole miradas molestas a Naruto se preparó.

Kiba como se esperaba comenzó a jactarse de una victoria sencilla contra el vago, Akamaru en su cabeza sacaba la lengua apoyando a su dueño y compañero.

La verdad era que hubiera ganado si no hubiera molestado tanto a Shikamaru, desde el comienzo de su estadía en la academia había dos, tal vez tres personas que no soportaba, el primero Sasuke Uchiha.

No lo soportaba en lo más mínimo, jactándose de ser un Uchiha por cualquier razón, haciéndose el importante porque las chicas le prestaban más atención que a cualquiera, y aun así no les daba ni la hora, cuando luchaba contra alguien en clases, principalmente Naruto, siempre terminaba humillándolo de la peor manera posible.

Era en extremo desagradable, el segundo era justamente Kiba Inuzuka, no solo gritaba que era el mejor ninja de la historia y ni siquiera llegaba a las habilidades del Uchiha, sino que los insultaba y hacía de menos a todos.

También podía agregar que el chico era un pervertido de primera, no solo con sus compañeras sino también con sus profesoras, las pocas veces que habían tenido una, y no se diga cómo vio a Kurenai-sensei cuando los fue a recoger para el equipo ocho.

El tercero aunque no lo odiaba por completo, solo era un poco molesto por tanto gritó y eso, era Naruto mismo.

Así que casi, solo casi se emociona con pelear contra el Inuzuka y término por vencerlo de forma bastante humillante, era sencillo, incluso antes de que comenzara la pelea desplegó su sombra para mantener en su sitio a Kiba.

Cuando la pelea comenzó solo tuvo que adelantarse recoger a Akamaru que no sabía que hacer ya que su amo no se movía, y amenazo a Kiba con sacarle toda la ropa que estaba utilizando si no se rendía.

Kiba pensó que era solamente un farol, pero cuando Shikamaru se adelantó y lo agarro de los pantalones listo para tirarlos abajo no tuvo más que ponerse pálido y rendirse.

Una cosa era estar desnudo solo él o en último caso desnudo frente a tu novia en… ese momento, pero otra completamente distinta quedar como vino al mundo frente a un montón de personas, algunas ni siquiera conocía, y peor aún frente al Hokage, lo peor de todo es que no podía decirle a Akamaru que ataque porque el Nara lo tenía de la piel del cuello casi inmovilizándolo por lo pequeño que su compañero era.

Naruto se reía a carcajadas después de que declararan ganador a Shikamaru, Kiba completamente rojo se tapó el rostro con la capucha de su abrigo y no presto atención a nadie.

Hasta que Naruto quiso hacer sentir mejor a su cachorro diciendo 'tranquilo Akamaru, ser dueño de alguien tan patético no es tu culpa, a veces pasa', eso logro hacerlo levantar la cabeza furioso, pero no dijo nada cuando todos los que estaban cerca se pusieron a reír.

El próximo combate fue, Dosu Kinuta contra Chōji Akimichi, así como su compañero de equipo, quiso rendirse pero Naruto no tuvo que hacer nada ya que Dosu insulto al chico diciéndole gordo.

Chōji se prendió furioso por ser insultado cuando solo tenía los huesos anchos, pero la pelea fue realmente rápida, Chōji utilizo su técnica de clan para convertirse en una bola gigante que rodó a una velocidad alarmante por la arena para atacar al Oto-nin.

Se le olvido completamente que ya había demostrado su técnica antes y que la forma de atacar de Dosu era completamente distinta a la que utilizaba Zaku, un buen golpe en el centro de la bola junto con su brazo sónico manipulo las ondas sonoras convirtiéndolo prácticamente en ondulaciones de viento que impulsaron a Chōji contra una pared.

Un golpe más del mismo modo y Chōji estaba inconsciente y con unas cuantas costillas rotas, así como uno que otro órgano levemente dañado.

Fue al parecer la pelea más rápida hasta el momento, la pantalla volvió a prenderse una vez los participantes estaban fuera de la arena y fue el turno de pelear para Zaku Abumi y Shino Aburame.

Fue una pelea bastante entretenida, a pesar de que habían pocas demostraciones de Taijutsu o Ninjutsu, Zaku solo tenía dos ataques ambas explosiones de viento utilizando el sonido que salían disparadas de sus manos por medio de unos cañones especiales implantados en sus palmas.

Pero esos mismos cañones hicieron que perdiera su pelea, eran a la vez su debilidad, Shino solo tuvo que implantar sus insectos Kikaichū en los mismo, y al comerse el Chakra que utilizaba Zaku en su ataque el viento creado quedaba atascado en los cañones y los expandían.

Zaku era demasiado orgulloso como para rendirse así que término perdiendo más que solo la pelea, sino también su posibilidad de volver a utilizar sus brazos

Y allí estaban ahora esperando a los siguientes peleadores mientras veían como sacaban a Zaku en una camilla, no había nada que hacer, sería imposible que vuelva a utilizar los brazos con el daño que se hizo el mismo, pero podían salvarlo de una muerte segura ya que se estaba desangrando rápidamente.

– Ese tipo era un completo idiota – dijo Ino desde donde estaba apoyada – en el bosque hizo lo mismo, no sabe cuándo rendirse y termino pagando.

– Y eso que quería pelear con Sasuke – respondió Sakura a su lado.

Ambas abrieron los ojos impresionadas porque no añadiera el calificativo cariñoso, pero así había salido y ahora no parecía tan importante, algo había cambiado ni bien terminaron su pelea, no sabían que exactamente, pero era agradable.

El pin llamo la atención de todos, regresaron a ver a la pantalla y suspiraron, era por fin el turno de Sasuke, contra un Yoroi Akadō.

Orochimaru al otro lado sonrió con satisfacción, por fin era el turno de su nueva mascota, y estaba seguro Yoroi lo haría utilizar su regalo, además ver a su compañero debía haberlo motivado, un Uchiha nunca se dejaría vencer y al parecer Naruto-kun se habían vuelto muy, muy fuerte.

El mejor que nadie allí, o bueno junto con su viejo maestro, eran los que más podían notar el cambio que había tenido el ahora peli rojo, no solo era físicamente, que era increíble el cambio de apariencia era cierto pero era algo más espiritual digámoslo así, la simple postura al estar parado que mostraba ahora demostraba poder, confianza y a pesar de las fallas de movimientos que tuvo en su pelea, con poder y simple instinto de pelea lo corregía muy bien.

Sasuke-kun debe estar hirviendo por dentro al saberse inferior a alguien que hasta hace poco creía no era más que una mancha de polvo en su camino.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia las gradas sonriendo, era momento de demostrar que él era el mejor ninja en esa sala, una mano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse – no uses el Sharingan, a la menor muestra de que uses la marca de maldición detendré la pelea.

Al principio estaba asombrado porque supiera de la marca, sabía que ni Naruto ni Sakura habían hablado sobre ello, pero ahora, ahora estaba furioso no podían prohibirle usar su línea de sangre, además la marca pulsaba dolorosamente en su cuello como llamándolo y tentándolo para volver a utilizar ese poder tan enorme y adictivo.

Se retiró bruscamente la mano en su hombro y siguió caminando, ahora cómo mostraba que Naruto no era nada comparado con él.

Gruñó un poco más y descendió hacia la arena, sintió una punzada de dolor en el hombro así que hizo una mueca – "bien no puedo usar el Sharingan, supongo la marca se activa cuando uso Chakra así que Ninjutsu está fuera también, tendrá que ser con Taijutsu" – miró a su adversario sabiendo que era el compañero del tipo que peleo contra Naruto – "debe tener habilidades parecidas, esto puede ser un problema si se alarga será mejor terminarlo rápido".

– ¿Están listos? – preguntó Hayate nuevamente tosiendo, ambos asintieron – comiencen.

Se quedaron mirando un poco midiéndose mutuamente, pero para Sasuke era demasiado difícil concentrase, la marca seguía pulsando y dolía como los mil infierno, estaba seguro ni siquiera podría concentrase correctamente en los sellos de manos a menos que quisiera activar el sello.

Quería hacerlo, le daba poderes impresionantes, pero sabía que con todos estos idiotas rodeándolo no podría hacerlo ni siquiera antes de que lo dejaran inconsciente o peor lo mataran.

– Que lastima que te toco pelear contra mí – mencionó Yoroi sonriendo – debo ser el peor rival que vas a tener.

No respondió pero logro sonreír con prepotencia – incluso Naruto te vencería.

El peli rojo solamente sonrió en la tarima, aunque algunas personas se indignaron con el comentario, el más afectado era el Hokage, no le agradaban los Uchiha, aún más Sasuke que era tan parecido a Fugaku, pero no tenía más remedio que apretar la manos y soportar.

El consejo, principalmente la parte civil, lamia el suelo que pisaba, ya había tenido un problema en el que Sasuke se quejó de algo que hizo uno de sus profesores en la academia, no había sido nada muy importante, ya ni recordaba que era, un corte leve creía, pero el consejo enseguida tomo cartas en el asunto y lo hizo despedir al instructor y quitarle su rango ninja.

No podía poner un dedo en el Uchiha sin que causara un golpe de estado, lo peor de todo es que incluso antes de que Sasuke recibiera la marca de maldición ya sabía que se convertiría en un ninja renegado para conseguir poder a cualquier costo.

Yoroi sonrió también y se lanzó hacia delante para atacar a Sasuke, el azabache se agacho rápidamente y pateo hacia el estómago del otro ninja.

Atrapo la pierna con facilidad, no sabía que le veía su amo a este mocoso, si había sobrevivido a la marca pero de ahí en adelante no era la gran cosa, sintió como su Chakra comenzaba a aumentar y apretó su agarre cuando sintió como Sasuke intentaba retirar la pierna.

– ¿Sorprendido? – preguntó con burla.

El azabache salto levantado su pierna libre para patear la cabeza del ninja enmascarado, logró zafar su pierna pero no conecto su golpe.

Se sentía un poco más cansado y sentía sus reservas de Chakra mucho más bajas que antes – que demonios hizo – murmuró más para él que para los espectadores.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos – que extraña habilidad – comentó suavemente – no sé exactamente que hizo pero parecía hacer fluctuar ambos Chakras.

Las personas cercanas lo regresaron a ver confundidos, ya llevaba varios comentarios de esos y no sabían porque los hacía, solo un Hyūga podía detectar el Chakra – ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó Lee.

Naruto siguió viendo a los dos peleadores abajo sin comprender que pasaba – cuando Yoroi toco a Sasuke, descontrolo sus Chakras – respondió sin darse cuenta en lo más mínimo.

La seriedad y atención que Naruto estaba poniendo hacia a las chicas suspirar, además estaba sin camisa y podían ver todos los músculos con el más mínimo movimiento que el peli rojo hiciera así que no estaban tan concentradas en la pelea debajo de ellas.

– Yoroi ab… absorbió el Cha… Chakra de Sasuke – susurró Hinata, sonrojada hasta el límite y viendo de reojo a Naruto.

Le recorrió un escalofrió de miedo cuando la chica hablo, a pesar de que lo hacía suavemente, casi ni se le oía y tartamudeaba, era como si le recorriera un aire frio de terror por el cuerpo, ya averiguaría que era – ya entiendo, por eso esta tan empeñado en tocar a Sasuke – se estremeció un poco – eso no sonó para nada bien.

Todo el mundo asintió aunque quien sabe y… na mejor dejaban de pensar en eso y se concentraban en lo que tenían que enfocarse.

Yoroi saco unos cuantos Shuriken's y los lanzo rápidamente, Sasuke tomo un Kunai y regreso con el los Shuriken's pero su equilibro se perdió cuando sintió la marca doler, abrió los ojos impresionado por encontrar a Yoroi enzima suyo y se movió rápidamente a la derecha.

Clavo el Kunai en el suelo y movió sus pies pateando los de Yoroi, soltó el Kunai y apreso rápidamente el brazo de Yoroi con una llave inmovilizadora, si apretaba un poco podía llegar a romper el cuello – estas seguro de que quieres tocarme – puso su palma de la mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke y absorbió el Chakra rápidamente.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho golpeo con fuerza el mismo punto, el Uchiha lo soltó sintiendo el dolor por todo el cuerpo – ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó molesto y adolorido.

Yoroi se movió hacia el frente y agarro a Sasuke por la cabeza, luego lo estampo contra el suelo haciendo que escupiera sangre, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar antes de que perdieran toda la fuerza y cayeran inertes hacia los lados, entendió que estaba pasando, abrió los ojos impresionado.

– A penas te das cuenta – se burló Yoroi.

– Parece que este es el peor contendiente para Sasuke – mencionó Naruto sonriendo.

Sakura e Ino se levantaron y se colocaron a los lados de Naruto – ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó Sakura.

– Bueno parece que Yoroi puede absorber, la energía espiritual y física de Sasuke con sus manos, una vez se quede sin gota de Chakra no tendrá más opción que confiar en la marca para sobrevivir – respondió impresionado con los planes de Orochimaru, por lo menos tenía que reconocer que la serpiente era astuta, la verdadera pregunta era ¿quién ayudo a Orochimaru para que Sasuke terminara emparejado con Yoroi justamente? – este juego parece interesante.

Orochimaru sonreía al otro lado excitado con los gemidos de Sasuke, solo indicaban la desesperación que el chico sentía, y lo débil que se estaba poniendo, y una vez termine Sasuke seria suyo, se lamió los labios con anticipación.

Sasuke pateo rápidamente a Yoroi para alejarlo aunque no fue tan fuerte como deseaba – "maldición me siento tan débil" – pensó levantándose lentamente – "no puedo dejarlo tocarme ni una sola vez más".

El más alto se adelantó nuevamente intentando tocar a Sasuke para terminar de robarle la energía, pero el Uchiha era bastante hábil, sonrió cuando sintió como su aura de Chakra rosaba el hombro del menor robándole más Chakra y más energía.

Con un par de pasos tambaleantes se alejó levemente – ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Yoroi sonriendo – eso es lo mejor que tienes.

Sasuke lanzo una patada hacia su espalda pero Yoroi lo evito con una facilidad que frustro a Sasuke, solo estaba haciendo el ridículo – "necesito pensar rápido que hacer" – estaba desesperado, miro hacia arriba a Naruto que sonreía como si no pasara nada, gruñó más molesto, se estaba burlando maldición – "bueno momentos desesperados medidas desesperadas".

– Este será el último movimiento – gritó mientras corría hacia Sasuke con rapidez – despídete.

Sasuke sonrió mientras evitaba todos los ataques teniendo en cuenta el rango del aura que sintió robarle su Chakra antes, de repente desapareció, coloco su mano en el suelo mientras levantaba la pierna y golpeaba en la quijada de Yoroi con fuerza levantándolo del suelo.

Naruto en la tarima se rió mientras principalmente, Lee, Gai y Sakura quedaban impresionados con la técnica que estaba realizando el Uchiha – ¿qué se siente Kakashi? – comentó Naruto mirando a su instructor – ¿qué tu adorado Uchiha esté utilizando técnicas de otros para poder ganar?

– Es la flor de loto primario – murmuró Lee impresionado.

– Entrenaste solo a Sasuke por casi seis meses y eso es lo mejor que puede hacer que patético – dijo el peli rojo con molestia en su voz, tan fría que recorrió escalofríos por el cuerpo de su sensei.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Kurenai que estaba cerca, se sonrojo un poco cuando Naruto la miro y restregó sus piernas juntas – ¿qué fue lo que les enseño?

Sonrió un poco macabramente, mientras Sakura lo miraba con curiosidad – a mí y a Sakura solo nos enseñó cómo caminar sobre un árbol con Chakra, a Sasuke no estoy seguro del todo pero fue mucho más, los escuche conversando una noche en el País de las Olas.

Kurenai, Asuma y Gai regresaron a ver a Kakashi que estaba haciéndose el ignorante leyendo su libro.

Estaban muy decepcionados, ellos habían enseñado a sus alumnos a caminar sobre los arboles la primera semana, pero lo peor no era eso, sino que prefiriera a uno de sus alumnos por sobre los demás, eso era lo que los hacia ponerse furiosos.

Sakura también miraba a su sensei indignada, se suponía que eran un equipo, y Kakashi los había ignorado por completo para entrenar exclusivamente a Sasuke, bueno no podía quejarse porque no se había interesada en el entrenamiento hasta que casi muere en el bosque pero de todos modos, estaba segura que era su trabajo hacerle entender los riesgos que corría como ninja y nunca dijo nada.

– Admito que copie la técnica – dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de todos, Yoroi y él estaba en el aire – pero de aquí en adelante es todo mío.

Soltó un gemido cuando sintió la marca pulsar nuevamente y comenzar a extenderse, había perdido mucho Chakra y la marca tenía más fuerza y menos resistencia para poder posesionar su cuerpo.

Todo el mundo estaba listo para actuar, cuando vieron como las marcas en el cuerpo de Sasuke se detenían.

No se iba a dejar vencer, la marca podía ser lo más poderoso que había sentido en su vida, pero estaba seguro sería un títere de Orochimaru si no ponía resistencia a ella, él era el que tenía que vencer a su hermano no Orochimaru, no nadie, él y solo él podía hacerlo.

Con pura fuerza de voluntad, o más bien con ganas de venganza, la marca comenzó a retroceder, todos estaban impresionados, aunque Naruto sabia porque exactamente estaba retrocediendo la marca.

Lanzo una patada por el lado izquierdo que Yoroi evito con el antebrazo – tú no eres rival para mí – dijo el ninja enmascarado.

Sasuke sonrió un poco más y dándose la vuelta golpeo en la nuca de su enemigo con el brazo derecho – quien no es rival para quien – se burló Kakashi sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Todo el mundo lo regreso a ver molestos, ahora lo veían claramente, las preferencias de Kakashi, aunque teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran demasiado parecidos, no se sorprendían, pero lo lamentaban por sus otros dos estudiantes.

Golpeo en el ombligo de Yoroi una vez para hacerlo caer aún más rápido – aún no he terminado – mencionó mientras movía su cuerpo en el aire y se posicionaba, necesitaba golpear en el tiempo justo o podía romperse la pierna – ráfaga de leones – gritó mientras pateaba el mismo punto justo cuando el cuerpo de Yoroi toco tierra amplificando la fuerza.

Se deslizo hacia atrás un poco y suspiro, comenzó a levantarse mientras Hayate revisaba a Yoroi y tocia un poco más, estaba sumamente cansado, y casi no tenía Chakra un poco más y pierde.

– Declaro terminado ente encuentro, ganador Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Hayate, pero nadie gritó, nadie festejo.

Kakashi hizo Shunshin rápidamente no solo porque sabía que sus compañeros comenzarían con el interrogatorio sino porque tenía que ayudar a Sasuke a quién diablos le importaba lo que Naruto o Sakura quisieran, el ultimo Uchiha necesitaba de su ayuda.

Tomo a Sasuke ya inconsciente y desapareció con la misma rapidez, tenía que sellar de algún modo la marca de maldición, solo conocía una manera, su sensei le había estado enseñando Fūinjutsu después de todo, el único problema es que el sello dependía mucho de la voluntad que Sasuke tuviera para retener la marca.

Pero viendo lo que vio, estaba seguro su mejor alumno lo tendría fácil y no se dejaría influenciar por Orochimaru y el poder corrupto que estaba intentando darle.

En la arena todo el mundo estaba completamente callado – eso fue increíble, quien hubiera pensado que se podía alterar el loto primario – dijo Lee con la mano en la barbilla como si fuera alguna clase de genio.

Naruto se rió con ganas – es un movimiento bastante simple Lee, a pesar de su efectividad y fuerza, se me ocurren unas cuatro… no, cinco formas de alterarlo en este momento.

Todo el mundo lo regreso a ver nuevamente impresionados – bueno pues a mí me pareció impresionante, ni siquiera sé si puedo hacerlo peor cambiarlo – murmuró Ino bastante asombrada.

– Tienes las habilidades para hacerlo – respondió Naruto observándola de arriba abajo, lo que sonrojo a la rubia y puso celosas a otras chicas, aunque era sorprendente porque se suponía no les gustaba Naruto e incluso para algunas era varios años menor – tu cuerpo es el de un ninja pero no lo has educado, si hubieras tomado tu entrenamiento enserio muchos aquí podrían hacer el movimiento, no tan perfecto como Lee, pero lo podrían haber hecho bastante aceptable.

El pin evito que siguieran hablando, aunque Gai miraba a Naruto con interés, ciertamente el loto primario no era un movimiento que cualquiera podría hacer a la perfección, pero como dijo el peli rojo todos el mundo allí debería poder copiarlo en cierta medida.

No estaba furioso porque Sasuke lo copiara y cambiara, pero como a Naruto, le parecía decepcionante que el supuesto prodigio tuviera que copiar técnicas de otros para pasar de ronda.

Las caras que se detuvieron hicieron jadear a todos, Hinata y Neji Hyūga, primos enfrentándose en una lucha supuestamente a muerte.

Hinata mando una mirada a Naruto que por todos los medios intento evitarla, y descendió nerviosa, sabía que Neji tenía mejores habilidades, incluso él había sido un ninja por más de un año antes, lógicamente sus habilidades no se compararían con las de él.

Además también le decían prodigio por algo, lo había visto entrenar un par de veces, era mucho más rápido, tenía mucho más conocimiento y principalmente tenía más experiencia.

Pero ella quería demostrarle a su amor platónico que existía, bueno tal vez eso no porque desde antes Naruto ya había intentado hablarle un par de veces, pero demostrarle que era una ninja y que ella era mejor como pareja que Sakura, si, este era su momento, su hora de brillar, haría lo mejor posible.

Se detuvieron a los lados de Hayate y esperaron un momento – si están listos que comiencen la pelea.

– Hinata-sama ríndase por favor – comentó Neji, la chica abrió los ojos impresionada – el destino la puso contra mí y no puede vencer, lo mejor para usted es que se rinda y lo intente el próximo examen.

Hinata miro hacia Naruto que estaba conversando con una Sakura sonrojada y apretó los puños – no, tengo que pelear para demostrar que soy una ninja, si tienes que vencerme me vencerás pero no me rendiré.

Neji suspiro y se colocó en a clásica posición del Jūken – usted lo pidió Hinata-sama – prendió su Byakugan.

Hinata asintió con decisión e hizo lo mismo, prendió su Byakugan también, las manos de ambos comenzaron a brillar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se lanzaron hacia delante y comenzaron una pelea de Taijutsu con la intención de cerrar los puntos de Chakra o dañar órganos internos para que su contrincante se rinda o quede inconsciente.

Naruto se quedó estudiando la forma de atacar y moverse, era fluida como el agua y el Chakra que se desprendía de sus manos era impresionante, ni siquiera se desperdiciaba por ataque no conectado porque lo retenían allí, no estaban perdiendo ni una sola gota de Chakra.

– Neji va a ganar – dijo Naruto.

– Es considerado un genio, lógicamente va a ganar – comentó Lee – pero Hinata no lo hace nada mal.

Naruto negó con la cabeza – no es por eso que va a ganar – respondió rápidamente – Neji puede ser considerado un genio, pero Hinata, no solo está un año detrás de él, diría que si tuvieran la misma edad Hinata ganaría con facilidad – Kurenai, Lee, Gai y Ten-ten lo regresaron a ver rápidamente – lo que le falta a Hinata no es habilidad, es el querer ser un ninja.

Kurenai se adelantó rápidamente – Hinata quiere ser una ninja – susurró mientras apretaba los puños – ha luchado mucho para hacerlo, su padre la repudio por su hermana menor, dice que no tiene madera para ser jefe del clan, ha tenido una vida difícil.

– Al igual que la mayoría de ninjas – cortó Naruto con prontitud y molestia – la vida de una ninja no es fácil tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo eres una Jonin, Hinata no puede ser un ninja porque no quiere serlo, la forzaron a serlo por ser la heredera, se forzó ella misma a hacerlo para hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, la forzaron a hacerlo porque viene de un clan mayor, pero Hinata no es y nunca será una ninja, va a mejorar mucho con el paso del tiempo, como dije va a ser mejor que Neji pero su mentalidad no puede cambiar, no, es, una, ninja.

Regreso su mirada a la arena donde ambos familiares seguían luchando y comenzaba a marcarse la superioridad de Neji, como decía Naruto no por falta de habilidad sino porque el miembro de la rama secundaria atacaba con intención de dañar y Hinata no.

– Yo no veo una diferencia – comentó Sakura apoyándose en el barandal.

Naruto la regreso a ver y sonrió, se podría decir que Sakura era todo lo contrario a Hinata, ella no tenía el cuerpo para ser ninja, después de todo no entrenaba como debía, pero tenía la mentalidad para serlo y eso ayudaba más que en el caso de Hinata.

– No lo ves a simple vista – dijo Naruto apoyándose igual que Sakura – pero Hinata ataca para alejar a Neji y cerrar sus puntos de Chakra, de ese modo no tendrá más remedio que rendirse, Neji por el contrario quiere hacer daño, no le importa si cierra un punto o daña el musculo o un órgano, esa es la diferencia entre vivir y morir en nuestro mundo.

Una vez que sabía que buscar, todos comenzaron a darse cuenta de lo que decía Naruto, incluso los Jonin, tenía razón en todo – Hinata – susurró Kurenai con preocupación.

Pronto Hinata cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre y respirando con dificultad – escucha bien Hinata, estas fuera de mi liga – comentó Neji adelantándose para estar justo al frente de su prima – esto es lo que separa la élite de la basura, desde el momento es que quisiste pelear tu destino esta sellado, estas destinada al fracaso.

Naruto no pudo aguantar la risa que broto de su garganta y se esparció por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de todo el mundo, el peli rojo siguió riéndose sin importarle ser el centro de atención por algunos minutos – o por favor – murmuró como pudo, ya le dolía el estómago de tanto reír – eso fue patético, el destino, a que buena broma.

Ten-ten se estaba preocupando, Neji no era alguien para meterse y tener como enemigo y Naruto llevaba ya barios insultos.

Hinata se levantó como pudo tenía una meta que cumplir, no podía rendirse en ese momento, aún no estaba vencida, nunca se rendiría, después de todo tenia alguien a quien alcanzar, alguien que estaba muy por encima de ella.

Se levantó como pudo y escupió más sangre, sus puntos de Chakra, estaban cerrados y su flujo estaba todo enloquecido, no podía moldearlo para atacar, le dolía el corazón y sentía como la sangre quería salir por su garganta a borbotones, Neji era impresionante.

– Será mejor que detengan esta pelea – comentó Naruto frunciendo el ceño a apretando el tubo que tenía entre sus manos tan fuerte que dejo la forma de sus dedos, de donde salía esa fuerza se preguntaron Sakura e Ino a sus lados – o Neji va a matar a su familia.

Eso era lo que lo molestaba, como alguien por más furioso o dolido que estuviera, o lo que sea que Neji este podía pensar siquiera en matar a alguien de su familia, era inaceptable.

Los Jonin miraron un poco dándose cuenta de la verdad en las palabras de Naruto, Neji ya no estaba pensando en el examen, ya no estaba interesado solo en ganar, estaba molesto con su prima por no rendirse, porque gracias a ella su padre murió, porque alguien tan débil pertenecía a la rama principal mientras el que era un genio estaba marcado de por vida.

– Hinata – gritó Kurenai llamando la atención de los dos participantes – ríndete.

La chica abrió los ojos impresionada con lo que oía su sensei la persona que la había prácticamente educado le estaba pidiendo que se rindiera – ¿qu… qué?

– Un buen ninja sabe cuándo ha perdido, esto ya no es de faltar a tu palabra o ser menos que otro, también hay valor en saber perder – murmuró la Jonin sonriendo con cariño a la chica.

Miro el suelo pensando en lo que su sensei decía, antes de lo que pensaba escupió sangre nuevamente, ahora mucho más que antes, entendía, de que servía el mantener su palabra en algo tan estúpido como eso, era solamente un examen, había demostrado que era fuerte a pesar de todo y no tenía por qué morir por los deseos de otra persona aunque esa persona sea su primo.

– Me… me rindo – susurró.

La tensión que había estado en el cuerpo de Kurenai y Naruto desapareció con esas palabras – ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sakura preocupada.

– No entiendo cómo puede querer matar a su propia familia – respondió con suavidad – lo más importante para mí es mi familia.

Ambas chicas a su lados abrieron los ojos impresionadas y encantadas, no conocían mucho del pasado de Naruto, pero entendían más o menos como pensaba a pesar de todos sus cambios, su propia madures les permitió ahora darse cuenta de algo importante.

Habían estado persiguiendo a Sasuke con la intención de ser su chica, en futuro su esposa y madre de sus hijos, pero el Uchiha no pensaba en eso más que solo para reconstruir su clan.

Sabían porque en la academia lo explicaban que a algunas personas las ocupaban como máquinas de cría, y entendieron que Sasuke las utilizaría para eso, una simple incubadora para los próximos Uchiha, no habría amor en lo más mínimo, no habría el cuidado de un esposo por su esposa, no las cuidaría como se debía.

Se deprimieron un poco al darse cuenta de eso, que habían estado siguiendo, un apellido, una cara bonita ¿sabían siquiera que significaba la palabra amor?

Ahora que lo pensaban parecía una simple obsesión que más que bien les hizo daño, por estar siguiendo a Sasuke nunca entrenaron como se debía y por ende casi mueren unas cuantas veces.

En el mismo bosque ¿qué demonios habían hecho? Ino solo tenía su Jutsu trasferencia de mente que no servía para nada si Shikamaru no estaba cerca, Sakura siempre se había quedado detrás mientras sus compañeros peleaban, mientras Naruto la cuidaba para que no le pasara nada malo.

Se comprometieron en mejorar, no solo como ninjas sino como personas, y Naruto era el único que se merecía ser cuidado, ese sería su primer cambio.

Con su resolución ambas sonrieron y se recargaron sin darse cuenta sobre Naruto, el peli rojo sintió los cuerpos sobre él y se sonrojo, que demonios estaba pasando, no es que se quejara pero era extraño, se puso nervioso, la cara la tenía roja, las manos le sudaban y al intentar quedarse lo más quieto posible hacia que temblara levemente.

Kurenai descendió a la arena para ver cómo estaba Hinata, las médicos ninja no podían hacer una revisión exhaustiva por el momento, pero podían decir fácilmente que la heredera Hyūga había recibido algún daño importante, nada que no pudieran reparar con un poco de tiempo por lo menos.

* * *

Termino de preparar el ritual – ¿estás listo? – preguntó Kakashi.

Sasuke asintió, sabiendo muy bien que estaban a punto de sellar su boleto al poder, pero hasta que pudiera controlarlo y no la marca a él, lo mejor sería que se mantuviera sellada.

Kakashi comenzó a realizar los sellos de manos con rapidez – sello de maldición – gritó mientras colocaba su palma justo donde estaba la marca, todas las palabras y runas que habían escrito en el suelo y el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzaron a flotar y retraerse hacia la marca de maldición.

Gritaba de dolor al sentir no solo como era reprimida la marca sino como esta peleaba y se rebelaba contra el sello.

Cuando todo término estaba jadeando sudoroso y le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo – recuerda el sello de maldición es tan fuerte como lo eres tú. Tu fuerza de voluntad es lo que le permite contener la marca, si tu voluntad es débil terminaras poseído.

Sasuke se desmayó casi enseguida, pero era sorprendente que hubiera soportado tanto dolor – valla cuanto has crecido – escuchó un susurró detrás de él, y sabía exactamente a quien pertenecía esa voz – pensar que ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar a cabo el Jutsu de sello de maldición.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta abriendo los ojos con miedo y asombro – tú – susurró.

Orochimaru estaba parado desatando su instinto asesino en la sala, sonriendo como si no tuviera a uno de los Jonin más fuertes de Konoha frente a él – tiempo de no vernos Kakashi – se rió un poco mientras veía a su presa detrás – no te ofendas pero me interesa el muchacho detrás de ti.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Sasuke? – preguntó.

– Bueno, no puedo andar revelando secretos nacionales no crees, después de todo la aldea del sonido que crea tanta expectativa es mía.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos molesto por cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas – tú y tu ambición desmedida – murmuró con rabia.

– Estamos parados en el mismo barco Kakashi – se burló mientras daba un paso delante – necesitaba peones para mis planes así que cree la aldea con ese propósito, peones que se sacrificarían por mi beneficio.

– ¿y Sasuke también es un peón?

Se rió nuevamente – no Sasuke es una pieza mucho más importante para mis planes – comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

Kakashi miro a los pies del ninja renegado y se posiciono rápidamente, estiró su palma derecha hacia abajo y de repente una luz la ilumino mientras el canto de miles de pájaros se hacían presentes – basta, no des un paso más – gruñó – no me importa si eres un Sannin si te mueves solo un poco más hacia Sasuke, uno de los dos morirá aquí.

Orochimaru se comenzó a reír con ganas, estaba impresionado por el Jutsu demostrado, se notaba el poder recorrer las corrientes eléctricas en la mano de Kakashi y se necesitaba buen control de Chakra para mantener ese poder estable y no dañarse uno mismo – pobre Kakashi – murmuró – en verdad crees que ese sello servirá, una vez Sasuke vea el poder que le ofrezco vendrá a mí el solo, el apetito que tiene no puede ser negado.

– Y quieres sacar ventaja de eso, no con Sasuke.

– Como dije, no necesito hacer nada, una vez abra los ojos el vendrá a mí en busca de mi poder – comenzó a alejarse mientras Kakashi desaparecía el Chidori – a menos por supuesto que cumplas tu amenaza de matarme, es el momento, si te atreves.

Paso un minuto sin que ninguno se moviera, Orochimaru sonrió y desapareció dejando que Kakashi sintiera todo su instinto asesino con toda su fuerza, Kakashi quedo paralizado en ese instante mientras el sudor comenzaba a recorrerle todo el cuerpo – uno de los dos morirá – susurró temblando – debo haber perdido la razón.

Regreso a ver a Sasuke y suspiro más calmado, el peligro había pasado, pero se quedó en su mente la amenaza de Orochimaru, negó con la cabeza, era imposible, Sasuke se quedaría allí en Konoha porque este era su hogar, tenía cientos de chicas persiguiéndolo y lo tenía a él, quien le enseñaría a manejar correctamente el Sharingan.

* * *

El pin alerto a todos que la última pelea comenzaría, y era una pelea que todos querían ver, Lee contra Gaara, el Suna-nin estaba tranquilo no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

Desapareció entre un nube de arena y volvió a aparecer cerca de Hayate, Lee emocionado gritó mientras saltaba de la plataforma y caía suavemente también cerca de Hayate, Naruto silbo impresionado.

En ese momento apareció Kakashi más tranquilo una vez que dejo a Sasuke en el hospital – la última pelea de las preliminares de la segunda parte del examen Chūnin – dijo Hayate mirando a ambos participante – ¿están listos? comiencen.

Lee corrió hacia delante listo para comenzar con su especialidad, pero una columna de arena apareció de la nada y callo justo donde había estado antes parado.

Si no hubiera saltado hacia atrás estaría enterrado en toda esa arena – Jutsu de manejo de arena e – sonrió un poco más – no será fácil pero el que no arriesga no gana.

Se lanzó nuevamente hacia delante mientras atacaba con todos los combos que se le pudieran imaginar, puños, codos, rodillas y pies pero la arena defendía excelentemente bien a Gaara.

Salto lejos nuevamente mientras lanzaba un par de Shuriken's pero fueron detenidos por la arena nuevamente – esa arena lo está protegiendo – dijo Sakura impresionada.

– Esa arena es como si estuviera viva – murmuró Kankurō – lo protege aunque Gaara no haga nada, por eso no resulta herido nunca.

– Ese chico lee, es rápido pero no podrá tocar a Gaara – complemento Temari.

Volvió a atacar pero hiciera lo que hiciera no resultaba, la arena se movía alrededor de Gaara tan rápido que todos sus ataques terminaban detenidos por ella, y el Suna-nin no se había movido en lo más mínimo.

Seguía parado en el mismo punto con los brazos cruzados – ¿eso es todo? – preguntó Gaara molesto – aunque queremos más sangre.

La arena agarro el pie de leer y lo mando a volar, choco dolorosamente contra la pared pero se recuperó rápido y salió corriendo nuevamente hacia el peli rojo – porque no usa Ninjutsu – se quejó Ino – no sirve de nada acercarse.

– Lee no puede utilizar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu, lo único que tiene es su cuerpo para usarlo lo mejor que puede en Taijutsu – respondió Gai.

Lee se resbalo con un poco de arena mientras intentaba tomar distancia nuevamente, vio la arena acercarse por encima de él, pero logro saltar tan alto como pudo en el último segundo, callo suavemente en la sima de la estatua con forma de manos haciendo un sello.

Era sumamente difícil cruzar esa arena, no sabía que hacer – es muy bueno – susurró Naruto sonriendo.

– Lee quítatelas – gritó Gai llamando la atención de todos.

Lee asintió emocionado y se retiró los calentadores para piernas naranjas, dentro habían un montón de pesas – quitándose un par de pesos no servirá de nada contra Gaara – dijo Temari.

– Bueno eso parece una sorpresa – murmuró Naruto sonriendo a la rubia y sonrojándola – el parece ser más hábil de lo que creía.

Soltó las pesas desde esa altura y cuando chocaron contra el suelo hicieron temblar la tierra, todo el mundo abrió los ojos impresionado – que demonios – comentó Shikamaru.

De repente Lee desapareció apareciendo nuevamente junto a Gaara que abrió los ojos asombrado de verlo tan cerca, lanzo un puñetazo que fue apenas contenido por la arena – es muy rápido – dijo Kiba hablando por primera vez desde su humillante perdida.

Los ataques siguieron viniendo de todos lados a una velocidad que la arena apenas podía seguir, Gaara comenzó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado buscando a Lee y sin encontrarlo.

– Derecha – dijo Naruto la patada vida de ese lado – abajo – ahora fue un puñetazo ascendente – derecha de nuevo.

Naruto estaba siguiendo los movimientos lo mejor que podía gracias al sonido, sus sentidos aumentados le ayudaban mucho al igual que su habilidad sensorial, Gai lo regreso a ver frunciendo el ceño – "impresionante que pueda decir de qué lado viene el ataque" – pensó escuchando atentamente, Naruto seguía prediciendo el ataque cada vez más rápido – "pero no es solo predicción, es como si supiera de donde viene el golpe desde antes".

– Ese estuvo cerca – dijo Sakura emocionada al ver cómo Lee casi golpea a Gaara atravesando la arena por primera vez.

Lee siguió alternando ataques por todos lados para que la arena se confunda, era como si otra persona completamente distinta la utilizara para proteger a Gaara, si confundía a ambos como personas separadas podría penetrar la defensa.

Salto dando vuelta con velocidad callo igual de rápido logrando golpear al Suna-nin en la cabeza y haciéndole un corte en la mejilla, no era mucho pero por fin pudo conectar un golpe.

Kankurō, Temari y su instructor Jonin estaban impresionados – imposible Gaara está herido – mencionó Kankurō.

Gai sonrió dejando que sus dientes brillen – Lee, deja que el poder de la juventud explote.

Lo emocionados que estaban por ver a Lee pelear de ese modo se perdió completamente por el comentario de Gai, pero los ojos de Lee brillaron con fuego de emoción y… juventud – sí.

Nuevamente corrió hacia delante con una velocidad impresionante tanto que solo Jonin y al parecer Naruto podían seguir, cada vez la arena podía atacar con más velocidad y la arena dejaba de ser un problema.

Conecto un potente puñetazo en la mejilla derecha de Gaara que lo mando a volar, cuando comenzó a levantarse más arena comenzó a caer desde su cara – es un escudo de arena – comentó Kakashi por primera vez desde que regreso.

– Se está encapsulando con arena – dijo Temari con miedo dando un paso atrás – hace mucho que no veía esa mirada llena de ganas de sangre.

– Ya no tiene ni un rasguño – dijo Shikamaru, el corte de antes había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

La arena poco a poco comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Gaara como si fuera una segunda piel mientras unos montículos se movían como serpientes cerca – "no puedo atravesar las dos defensas de arena solo con velocidad" – pensó Lee mirando atentamente a Gaara – "pero si lo levanto y luego lo ataco con el loto".

– Esa armadura de arena desprende mucho Chakra, si lee sigue atacando como lo está haciendo podría ganar – comentó Naruto sonriendo, los hermanos de Gaara lo regresaron a ver impresionados – pero si cambia de táctica para poder hacer más daño del que se ve a simple vista puede estar cavando su tumba.

Estaban de acuerdo, aunque no creían que Lee ganara de todos modos, pero ¿cómo sabía que usaba mucho Chakra para mantener la armadura de arena? ¿quién era este chico y que había pasado con el mocoso idiota de antes del examen?

Lee sonrió y comenzó a desatar las vendas en sus manos, luego comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble alrededor de Gaara haciendo que la arena lo siga y volviéndola loca e inestable – que estas esperando – dijo Gaara.

Sonrió una vez más y apareció debajo de Gaara pateándolo hacia arriba, pero el cuerpo de Gaara no se elevó como debía, era muchísimo más pesado que una persona normal de seguro gracias a su armadura de arena, volvió a patear levantándolo aún más, siguió de ese modo alejándolo del suelo y de su arena que intentaba reunirse con su amo para protegerlo.

Cuando estuvo a una altura adecuada envolvió el cuerpo de Gaara con las vendas – ahora si – susurró abrazándolo y colocándolo de cabeza – loto primario.

Descendieron a una velocidad increíble y chocaron contra el suelo haciéndolo temblar nuevamente, levantando una nube de polvo y levantando piedras de concreto de la arena de pelea.

El lugar se quedó en silencio mientras todos veían asombrados el cuerpo de Gaara partido en varios lugares como si la arena se hubiera seccionado – lo hizo – gritó Sakura.

– No lo puedo creer – dijo Kankurō aún más impresionado.

– No, no lo hizo – dijo Naruto con seriedad mirando detrás de Lee – eso es un cascaron.

En ese instante el cuerpo del Suna-nin comenzó a caerse y convertirse en arena – ¿pero cuándo lo hizo? – preguntó Sakura.

– Cuando Gai se puso a rezar, fue al mismo tiempo que Lee cerro los ojos – respondió Kakashi impresionado.

La arena se arremolino detrás de Lee donde estaba viendo Naruto y apareció Gaara con un poco de su armadura de arena destrozada, sonriendo como maniaco hizo una posición de manos y la arena comenzó a moverse más rápido y golpeo barias veces a Lee – utilizo demasiada energía usando el loto, lo dejo en desventaja – murmuró Naruto – sus músculos deben estar al máximo de exigencia, no resistirá mucho tiempo.

Más y más arena comenzó a salir mientras Lee la evitaba como podía, Gaara estaba disfrutando hace mucho tiempo no conocía a alguien que pudiera igualarlo un poco, su madre estaba gritando por su sangre la quería a como diera lugar.

La arena comenzó a golpear con fuerza tremenda a Lee y con cada segundo que pasaba el daño era mayor, como si se hiciera más dura.

Pero recordó la promesa que le había dado a Gai-sensei, recobro algo de sus fuerza, nunca se rendiría y llegaría a ser le ninja que él sabía que podía ser, el mayor ninja especialista en Taijutsu.

Evitaba los ataques a duras penas, pero podía reaccionar mejor ahora que estaba calmado – el loto de la aldea oculta de la hoja florece dos veces – murmuró Gai.

Naruto frunció el ceño – termina esta pelea Gai – comentó con seriedad, el Jonin lo regreso a ver confundido – Lee puede abrir las puertas, lo veo esta comenzado, pero eso no le servirá y su cuerpo terminara pagando el precio, si de verdad lo aprecias y quieres que sea un gran ninja terminaras esta pelea aquí y ahora, o Lee dejara de ser un ninja.

A que se refería con ver las puertas, ni siquiera el Byakugan podía hacer eso, pero fue demasiado tarde – si abre las ocho puertas va a conseguir un poder mayor al del Hokage pero si abre las ocho va a morir – dijo Kakashi viendo todo con su Sharingan – no sé porque hiciste esto Gai pero es muy irresponsable.

El otro Jonin frunció el ceño molesto – no tienes derecho a decirme nada, tú que preferiste a uno de tus estudiantes por sobre los otros dos, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, menos aún sermonearme sobre lo que debería haber enseñado o no al mío.

Las puertas terminaron de abrirse, dejando ver un tremendo poder rodeando a Lee, su piel se volvió de color rojo y sus ojos blancos, olas de Chakra celeste volaban por todos lados mientras el concreto se levantaba por el mismo, mientas Lee se hundía enterrando sus pies en el mismo como si pesara barias toneladas.

Un aura verde lo rodeo mientras todo el mundo podía sentir el poder rodeando a Lee, estaban abiertas cuatro puertas – ahora atacara – dijo Neji impresionado.

Justo en ese momento Lee salió disparado hacia delante tan rápido que creo un ráfaga de viendo enorme mientras desprendía el concreto del suelo como si no fuera nada con simple velocidad.

Todos se taparon las caras intentando no salir volando, Lee pateo a Gaara en la quijada levantándolo del suelo nuevamente, cuando el viento se despejo notaron las cadenas de Naruto envolviendo a todos, para mantenerlos en su sitio, le peli rojo veía hacia arriba donde el cuerpo de Gaara se estaba intentando recuperar del ataque.

– Ahí va – susurró.

apareció sobre Gaara golpeado con fuerza y mandándolo de regreso a suelo, desapareció igual de rápido para aparecer en instantes detrás del peli rojo y golpearlo nuevamente hacia arriba, para los demás parecía uno de esos juegos, solo podían ver el has del golpe en distintos lugares.

Gaara sentía como su armadura comenzaba a romperse, la fuerza era demasiada, nadie podía moverse así y por ende no podía soportar la fuerza y velocidad del ataque, intento mover sus brazos para defenderse del ataque, pero Lee abrió la quinta puerta haciéndolo tan rápido y fuerte que Gaara solo pudo recibir el ataque en el ombligo que lo mando hacia la tierra a una velocidad de vértigo.

Agarro una parte de la vestimenta de Gaara, lo jalo y volvió a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas para acabar con la pelea, el polvo volvió a levantarse mientras sentían como el viento causado intentaba levantarlos del suelo y solo se mantenían en su lugar por las cadenas.

Lee callo completamente agotado, cuando el polvo se disipo Gaara aún estaba vivo, gracias a que amortiguó el golpe con su arena, ya no estaba su calabaza, a la que convirtió en arena debajo de él.

Estiro su mano hacia Lee, direccionando la misma para que apresaran al ninja de Konoha, agarro solamente el brazo y la pierna izquierda – ataúd de arena – cerró la mano destrozando completamente las extremidades.

El azabache gritó de dolor impresionado porque no solo hubiera sobrevivido sino pudiera atacar, se desmayó segundos después, Gaara volvió a mandar su arena para terminar de matarlo pero Gai se movió con velocidad evitando que la arena llegara a su alumno.

No entendía, porque lo defendía, fallo, perdió, y estaba acabado, ni siquiera se podía mover como era posible que lo defendiera, no entendía, no entendía, no entendía.

La arena volvió hacia el recuperándolo de sus daños enseguida, la calabaza se formó nuevamente en su espalda y comenzó a marcharse – el ganador es… – Hayate se cayó cuando vio a Lee levantándose, a duras pensar podía mantenerse en pie, su brazo y pierna izquierdos estaban demasiado dañados.

Naruto apareció como si de un fantasma se tratara, detrás de Lee y lo golpeo en la nuca terminando por dejarlo inconsciente, tomo a un excelente compañero en sus brazos y miro a Gai – el loto secreto forzó demasiado sus músculos, lo dejo vulnerable a sea lo que sea que Gaara hizo, tendrás suerte si puede volver a caminar – comentó mientras entregaba a su alumno a Gai.

Asintió reconociendo que como sensei lo entreno muy bien, pero como familia que consideraba a Lee, había fallado por completo al no terminar la pelea por más confiado que estuviera de que Lee ganaría – Lee – susurró.

– Es impresionante, lo único que lo mantenía en pie era su voluntad, hubiera sido un ninja excelente y aún más un excelente compañero – murmuró Naruto caminando mirando hacia Gaara – cuando nos enfrentemos… conocerás el miedo.

Gaara bufo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo – ganador Gaara – dijo Hayate mientras hacia una seña para que los paramédicos entraran y se llevaran a Lee.

* * *

 **Aquí termina el capítulo, pero antes, hay algo que tengo que decir, ¡LA PELEA ENTRE GAARA Y LEE ES LA MAS CABRONA QUE PUEDE EXISTIR!, lo siento me emocione, pero es cierto, de las peleas que vi para poder escribir esto, esa fue la pelea más genial que había en todo esos capítulos anteriores.**

 **Carajo Kishimoto se sacó una A+ con Lee y esas malditas puertas, todas las demás peleas, fueron, como decirlo sin decepcionar a nadie o hacer enojar a alguien… bueno fue patético.**

 **La verdad esperaba mucho más de Naruto, siendo el personaje principal en toda la historia, pero fue la más grande decepción que he visto, diablos esperaba mucho más de Sakura, después de ver como se sacó la madre en el bosque, pasar a su pelea fue… no se ni como decirlo.**

 **Y que toda la cosa solo estuviera influenciada por Sasuke, decepciono aún más, por lo único que esas dos se hicieron ninjas fue para él, y lo que es peor, ni siquiera son ninjas de verdad aún y cuando se supone que tienen que ser fuertes para impresionar al emo maricón enamorado de Orochimaru y su hermano.**

 **La pelea de Sasuke también fue una decepción, se supone que es la súper estrella, el genio entre los genios, y de la única manera en que pudo avanzar fue copiando una técnica, DECEPCION, cierto que un ninja se aprovecha de todo lo que tenga al alcance para vencer, pero que el llamado prodigio tuviera que recurrir a algo asi…**

 **Ahora también comienza los golpes a Kakashi, de lo que vi para escribir esto, el tipo es un fraude, claramente tiene preferencias, y solo me pregunto, como mierda Naruto no lo mando al carajo en Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Hace como que se interesa en sus dos estudiantes, pero claramente no hubiera movido un solo dedo si los que hubiera traicionado a la aldea fuera cualquiera de los otros dos, pero como fue su pequeño chupa polla Uchiha, que mierda pensaba el autor.**

 **Deje de ver Naruto Shippuden ni bien me entere que Naruto se casa con Hinata, pero de lo que he oído, el verdadero protagonista de la historia es Sasuke, todos persiguiéndolo, unos para incluirlo en su plan de venganza, otros para darle por atrás por lo fácil que es, otros para tomar su cuerpo como suyo, otros para que vuelva a la aldea a seguir chupando su polla, yada, yada, yada.**

 **Y todavía más cada vez le da más poder a los Uchiha, resulta que la última etapa del Sharingan es el Rinnegan, ósea que ya no solo tiene el poder para controlar a cualquier Biju, que se supone es la ventaja de Naruto, sino que también obtienen el Dōjutsu más fuerte, que puede controlar la gravedad misma.**

 **No me jodas, Kishimoto está enamorado de Sasuke, es más fan del maricón que incluso los personajes femeninos de su historia.**

 **Como sea, una vez desahogado, este es el último capítulo que tengo de esta historia asi que lo más probable me demore un poco en seguir actualizando, pero no se preocupen la voy a continuar tengo muchas ideas.**

 **El problema es como plasmarlas en el papel, pero estoy seguro que de algún modo la historia terminara escribiéndose sola como estos tres capítulos y nos leeremos más adelantes, Mata ne.**


	4. Entrenamiento para las finales

**Como están, espero que bien, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo como siempre espero que les agrade, cumpliendo con lo prometido, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, el capítulo esta publicado más o menos en un mes, espero seguir con este ritmo aunque sea un poco lento.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews master godragon, no estaba seguro de eso pero creo que el que no se pueda apagar cuando es un implante solo se refiere al Sharingan, con el Rinnegan está siempre activo, pero como dije no estoy seguro. Habrá más golpes al idiota de emosuke espéralo, también si quieres algo específico sobre eso estoy abierto a ideas.**

 **elchan-sempai** **estoy de acuerdo contigo con esa perspectiva como puedes ver, todo el mundo va a mejorar aunque ciertamente ciertos personajes no aparecerán tanto. Para tus recomendaciones, Karin puede ser muy buena idea, no había pensado en ella pero me agrada, por parte de Samui no estoy muy seguro pero lo tendré en cuenta de todos modos.**

 **Shinigami dxd** **no te preocupes que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza emparejar a Hinata con Itachi, aún no estoy seguro con quien terminara, incluso puedes dar tu opinión si deseas, la tendré en cuenta. Por parte de que fui muy duro con Hinata, es el mundo ninja todo es complicado, duro y difícil, y si quiero que crezca el personaje tengo que darles su escarmiento en lo que fallan así como se lo di a Sakura, pero como el capítulo anterior lo explico, el problema de la peli rosa no era tanto problema porque era más físico que mental.**

 **Si Kishimoto hubiera hecho bien las cosas al terminar la pelea con los Oto-nin Sakura hubiera cambiado su forma de pensar, pero lo hizo mal y todo siguió como siempre, con Ino fue parecido porque estaban en el mismo problema, pero también ayudo la lejanía que tuvo con el Uchiha después de la academia, por ende estoy usando eso para que crezca ambas no solo como ninjas sino también como personas.**

 **Y si definitivamente fue decepcionante que le hubieran dado el Rinnegan al emo, como ya dije en una nota anterior, creo que Kishimoto se enamoró de su propio personaje.**

 **Chibi-Juubi** **podría intentar meter a Hanabi en el harem pero sería difícil, por su edad aunque en un mundo como el ninja que carajo importa eso cierto, después de todo voy a emparejarlo con su propia madre, de todos modos está por verse porque Hanabi es un personaje aún más oscuro que su hermana, no se sabe mucho sobre ella.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que mandaron un Review y espero que les siga gustando el fic, con esto los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Cap4.- Entrenamiento para las finales.**

Mientras explicaban la siguiente fase del examen nadie podía prestar atención, estaban nerviosos por Gaara, estaban distraídos por lo que habían presenciado, y estaban melancólicos por cómo termino su compañero.

Pero para los ninjas de otras aldeas no era tan importante, les enseñaron desde pequeños que no había héroes en el mundo ninja, el fuerte se come al débil así era y siempre sería su mundo – ahora tomen uno de los papeles en la caja para saber contra quien les tocara pelear.

Anko paso por delante de cada uno extendiendo una caja de madera con un orificio para la mano, cuando llego cerca de Naruto sonrió un poco coqueta, le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino – ahora ábranlos y digan el número de izquierda a derecha – comentó Hiruzen.

– Ocho – dijo Dosu.

– Cinco – murmuró Naruto aburrido.

Temari bufó – uno.

Su hermano fue el siguiente – tres.

– Seis – comentó Gaara.

– Nueve – susurró Shikamaru aburrido y con ganas de echarse a ver las nubes.

– Siete – dijo Neji con molestia, no entendía que demonios estaban haciendo.

– Dos – mencionó Shino.

Hiruzen asintió aunque un poco preocupado – por ende Sasuke es el cuatro – comentó – ahora Ibiki muestra la forma en que lucharan.

El hombre con cicatrices dio la vuelta una tablilla mostrando el sistema de campeonato para las finales – así que me toca contra Gaara – sonrió Naruto.

Todos vieron contra quien les tocaba pelear, algunos molestos otros emocionados – Naruto – susurró Sakura preocupada por su compañero, el peli rojo era fuerte lo había demostrado pero ¿sería suficiente un mes para prepararse correctamente y pelear contra alguien como Gaara?

Sarutobi se acercó a Naruto sonriendo con preocupación, su nieto estaba por pelear contra alguien que le daba miedo incluso a él, y no, no era por su apariencia o por su forma de ser, o por el instinto asesino amedrentando a todos sin un control real del mismo.

Era porque sabía quién era Gaara, sabía que había sido tratado casi tan mal como Naruto por ser el contenedor del Ichibi, una bestia con cola y por lo poco que había visto una bestia con cola que tenía cierto control sobre su contenedor.

Prácticamente era un bomba a punto de explotar a la mínima oportunidad, no había querido a ese chico en su aldea, no tanto por lo peligroso que podía ser, estaba seguro que con algo de ayuda podía detener al Ichibi sin causar demasiado alboroto en la aldea y sin un daño para el trastornado chico.

Le daba más miedo que Naruto vea en Gaara alguien parecido, le daba más miedo que el Suna-nin cambie la idea de Naruto para con Konoha.

No solo veía al chico como un nieto y no querría tener que detenerlo por cualquier razón, escapando de la aldea para convertirse en ninja renegado por ejemplo, sino que también podía ser posible que el Kyubi llegue a Naruto con eso y se desate un pandemónium que pondría al causado por la misma criatura hace trece años en vergüenza.

El pelirrojo sonrió cuando vio a Hiruzen acercarse – y ¿te parece que fui lo suficiente asombroso en mi primera pelea? – aunque con su manera de actuar parecía que estaba siendo presumido, sus ojos y voz demostraban otras cosas completamente diferentes.

– Excepcional – respondió el anciano divertido – tal vez demasiado excepcional – suspiró pero se rió ligeramente – las caras de algunos de los Jonin no tenían precio.

Naruto ser rió junto con Sarutobi, impresionado porque el de todas las personas se burlara de los Jonin, generalmente lo veía bastante serio y casi no hacía mención al trabajo cuando estaban juntos en momentos más… familiares.

Pero sabía cómo podían ser de estirados algunos de los ninjas, teniendo como principal referencia a Kakashi no era de sorprenderse, así que burlarse de ellos era muy gratificante y demasiado fácil – ¿crees que el consejo intente algo? – preguntó más serio.

– Por el momento no – respondió suavemente – estoy seguro que se quejaran que eres un peligro y todas esas cosas – suspiró nuevamente y se froto el puente de la nariz – pero deben estar interesados en el Kekkei Genkai por lo que no harán nada muy drástico, eso sí de todos modos ten cuidado.

En especial porque Danzō ya debería saber que Naruto no solo era el contenedor del Kyubi sino que tenía una línea de sangre y a toda costa intentaría reclutarlo – no te preocupes – sonrió emocionado – tengo planes para entrenar y no creo que sea tan fácil atraparme con la guardia baja.

Asintió relajado, sabía que Naruto podía escabullirse de todo un escuadrón AMBU, estaría bien por este mes, y una vez lo declaren un Chūnin con todo sus derechos, nadie podría ponerle un dedo encima, con eso el estaría más relajado.

– ¿Qué planes tienes para entrenar? – preguntó interesado, había pensado hablar con Jiraiya para que lo entrenara pero conociendo al chico frente a él y con su nueva forma de ser estaba seguro terminaría matando al Sannin sapo mientras dormía.

Se estremeció de miedo, sus preciados libros no podían desaparecer, no hasta que la pequeña y dulce Kyoko logre su objetivo, sonrió mientras la baba se chorreaba por su mejilla y sangre comenzaba a gotear de su nariz.

Naruto lo vio confundido aunque se imaginaba lo que el viejo pervertido estaba pensando – principalmente entrenar mi línea de sangre – con una mirada dejo en claro que no solo entrenaría con una – pero también pienso arreglar mis posturas de Taijutsu, practicar mucho más Taijutsu otros estilos, Kenjutsu, entre otras cosas.

Asintió aunque se interesó en la parte en que tenía que corregir sus posturas de Taijutsu – ¿a qué te refieres con corregir tu Taijutsu?

– Antes no me daba cuenta – negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo estúpido que había sido como no darse cuenta de algo tan claro, maldito el sello de su padre – me enseñaron todo mal, lo más simple lo hago mal, con lo que me enseñaron he tenido una suerte endemoniada para poder sobrevivir, para lo único que sirve es para hacerme daño yo mismo.

Frunció el ceño con molestia, eso tenía que investigarlo, la academia ninja estaba a cargo del consejo ninja, pero su representante era Hiashi Hyūga, no podía hacer nada para cambiar la enseñanza o ese tipo de cosas, pero para los ninjas que saboteaban a un alumno eso si tenía todo el derecho a castigarlos como mejor le parezca y si Hiashi sabía de esto y no hizo nada para arreglarlo iba a estar en muchos problemas también.

– Vamos te llevo a la aldea – dijo Sarutobi sonriendo, ya se preocuparía por todo eso más adelante – tienes que ir al hospital para que te revisen, y después puedes ir a donde te plazca para entrenar, aunque ya sabes siempre manteniéndote en los límites de la aldea.

Naruto asintió aunque rodó los ojos, poso su mano en el brazo de su abuelo y desaparecieron con un estallido de humo, cuando abrió los ojos estaban en la aldea en la entrada de la torre Hokage.

Hizo nota mental para aprender ese Jutsu que resultaba muy útil, agradeció el paseo y se encamino hacia el hospital, de seguro Kakashi ya estaba allí revisando a su precioso, hermoso y tantas otras cosas, Uchiha, no le interesaba, lo único que el ninja tenia de interesante era el Chidori que lo había visto utilizar en su misión en el País de las Olas.

El mismo se entrenaría, solo necesitaba uno que otro consejo por aquí y por allá, necesitaba consejeros, no un maestro que lo más seguro no lo entrene en lo más mínimo.

Solo podía hacer mucho más que estar esperando a que alguien se digne en entrenarlo como debía.

Buscaría a quien pedir consejo de todo lo que quisiera aprender, por ejempló Gay por más loco que estuviera era el mejor ninja especialista en Taijutsu que había, o Neko la ninja AMBU sería la mejor para pedir consejo en Kenjutsu.

Si eso sería mucho mejor que tener un profesor, además le convenía porque podía avanzar a su propio ritmo en lugar del ritmo que marcara su instructor.

Por ultimo podía robar los Ninjutsu que le gustaran, por algo eran ninjas, se especializaban en robar información, seria sencillo robar el Chidori cuando estuviera haciéndolo o lo más seguro enseñándoselo a Sasuke.

Sonrió ante la idea, ya quería ver la cara de Kakashi cuando utilizara su Jutsu sin habérselo enseñado.

Además tendría que enfrentarse a su peor enemigo, pero estaba seguro a la final valdría la pena, la tan temida y odiada biblioteca, liderada por el peor monstruo que podría existir en la naciones elementales, la directora, no estaba seguro de cómo diablos seguía viva.

Era mucho más vieja que el Hokage y mil veces más fuerte, pero tendría que superar a ese demonio para poder estudiar, hizo una mueca de asco, prefería mil veces la práctica, pero que se iba a hacer, estaba seguro que en ese antro de mala muerte encontraría información valiosa para su formación, tenía que hacer de pecho corazón y soportar la tortura que venía.

Llego al hospital un par de minutos después justo cuando Sakura e Ino salían del lugar, con un par de vendas por aquí y por allá, pero por su forma de comportarse parecía que su amistad estaba resurgiendo muy bien.

Estaba contento por ellas, cuando lo vieron sus ojos brillaron y salieron corriendo para hablar con él – ¿también bienes al chequeo? – preguntó Ino sonriendo.

Asintió mirando a ambas – veo que se encuentran bien – sonrió tanto como Ino haciendo que ambas se sonrojen – me alegra que su amistad este resurgiendo, nunca debieron haberse separado en primer lugar.

El rosa pálido de sus mejillas subió de tono levemente pero sonrieron un tanto melancólicas – algo cambio en esa pelea – susurró Sakura – pero me alegro mucho que lo haya hecho – miró a Ino y luego regreso su mirada a Naruto, aún estaba impresionada por lo alto que era, su cara no había cambiado drásticamente pero se lo veía mucho más maduro, no estaba segura si era el cabello solamente o sus facciones en verdad había cambiado.

Sea como sea se veía muy bien – no solo nuestra amistad – se jacto Ino sacando pecho, lo que atrajo la mirada de Naruto inevitablemente, se sonrojo y tuvo que apartar la mirada rápidamente – hemos decidió tomar enserio el entrenamiento ninja.

Naruto miro a Sakura que asentía contenta – genial – comentó tan emocionado como si nunca hubiera cambiado, pero no podían culparlo eso era algo para festejar, por fin podría ver a esas dos comportándose como lo que eran, Kunoichis de la aldea oculta de la hoja – tal vez podríamos entrenar un par de veces juntos.

Asintieron rápidamente, por alguna razón estaban desesperadas por pasar tiempo con el chico frente a ellas – sería muy bueno – dijo Sakura ya pensando en lo que podrían hacer, era extremadamente inteligente, la parte teórica de ser un ninja la tenía grabada en el cerebro, su problema era la parte práctica, pero al parecer Naruto era todo lo contrario podrían complementase muy bien – ¿pero no habría problemas con tu entrenamiento? – se preocupó instantáneamente, Naruto peleaba contra Gaara – ya sabes tú pelea en las finales es muy peligrosa.

Agitó su mano desechando la idea – no te preocupes, además no solo ustedes mejorarían mucho con eso, me serviría mucho entrenar con alguien más, es diferente que hacerlo solo.

– ¿Pero y Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó Ino confundida – ¿no se supone que tiene que entrenarte para las finales?

Naruto se rió un poco, pero no de burla, por lo menos no para ellas – crees enserio que Hatake se tome incluso el tiempo para considerar entrenarme a mí y no a Sasuke – se rió más fuerte aún – no, lo más seguro es que ya está pensando en cómo entrenar al Uchiha… por mi mejor.

Sakura pensó un poco en todo lo dicho, no se había dado cuenta hasta que Naruto lo había mencionado en las preliminares, pero ahora pensando en cómo habían sido esos primeros meses como Genin se daba claramente cuenta de cómo su sensei asignado los había descuidado completamente.

Diablos ahora se preguntaba como mierda sobrevivió a la misión en el País de las Olas, lo único que podía hacer era lanzar unos cuantos Kunai's con buena precisión, y lo único que aprendió después de eso era a escalar un árbol con Chakra y aún solo con eso se cansaba después de unas cuantas escaladas.

Maldición no era una ninja en lo más mínimo, pero estaba decidida a mejorar dejaría de ver como Naruto iba hacia delante mientras ella se quedaba allí estancada, caminaría a su lado sea como sea – ¿y quién te va a entrenar entonces? – preguntó la peli rosa interesada.

– Solo, no necesito de nadie, solo me encasillaría y me dirigiría hacia un único punto, si entreno solo puedo entrenar lo que se me dé la gana, el mundo es el límite y planeo superarlo incluso – hablaba con tanta fuerza y confianza que se quedarse allí estáticas fascinadas por el chico – solo necesito unas cuantas pautas para saber que estoy haciendo lo correcto claro – se sonrojo un poco y se rasco la nuca.

Se rieron, definitivamente parte del antiguo Naruto seguía presente, lo que era muy gratificante, Naruto había sido como el sol, le daba alegría a todo el mundo con su forma de ser.

El que hubiera madurado bastante no significaba que eso se había perdido – bueno entonces nosotras te podemos ayudar mucho – dijo Ino golpeando la espalda de Sakura – incluso la frente aquí es una biblioteca andante – se rió cuando recibió la mirada molesta de su amiga – nosotras somos la teoría y tú la práctica, el entrenamiento ira bien.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado, se encargaría de enrumbar correctamente a estas dos al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaban, esperaba con ansias comenzar el entrenamiento – como sea, será mejor que entre para el chequeo de una vez.

Asintieron y con una despedida se alejaron, Naruto entro al hospital pero no había pasado los diez metros cuando Kakashi apareció enfrente a él leyendo su novela porno como siempre – Naruto pienso entrenar a Sasuke pero no te preocu… – levantó la cabeza al darse cuenta que Naruto ya lo había rodeado y caminaba hacia el mostrador.

– Señorita quiero hacerme el chequeo después de las preliminares del examen Chūnin – la enfermera abrió la boca impresionada con el chico que veía frente a ella, extrañada levemente saco unos cuantos papeles y se los entrego.

– Por favor llene este formulario y enseguida un doctor lo atenderá.

Asintió y se alejó nuevamente – Naruto como te decía… – nuevamente tuvo que callarse por Naruto caminando lejos – escúchame maldición – explotó furioso.

– No necesitas decirme nada Hatake – respondió el pelirrojo mirándolo con esos ojos violetas tan penetrantes y aterradores – me interesa poco lo que hagan tú y tú noviecito, no necesito que me consigas un instructor y no necesito que me vuelvas a hablar, a menos que quieras que te corte la lengua.

Con eso se alejó nuevamente y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala de espera, Kakashi estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se quejó por lo dicho o la forma en que se lo dijo.

Al ver a gran parte de los médicos y pacientes viéndolo decidió alejarse rápidamente, desaprecio tan rápido como pudo, apareció en un pasillo del hospital y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su novi… de Sasuke – ese muchacho cada vez está peor, descubre que tiene una línea de sangre y ya cree que es el rey de las naciones elementales, tendré que hablar con Hokage-sama para que haga algo.

Giro en una esquina y vio a dos AMBU tirados en el suelo, se acercó rápidamente y les tomo el pulso, estaban muertos, apresurado abrió la puerta de Sasuke y encontró al peli blanco que se rindió en las preliminares cerca de su pupilo.

Rápidamente levanto la mano para atrapar el bisturí que Kabuto había tenido en su mano hace unos segundos – ¿qué es lo que quieres con Sasuke? – preguntó adelantándose listo para una batalla.

– Eso es para mí saber – respondió Kabuto con una sonrisa dándose la vuelta – eres muy bueno ¿no? ninja que copia.

Parecía estarce burlando de él lo que lo molestaba mucho – no hablaría mucho, o tendré que enseñarte buenos modales – levantó un Kunai y dio un paso más cerca – ¿estas aliado con Orochimaru?

Kabuto sonrió – quien sabe – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – de todos modos te enteraras más adelante aunque no esté en este lugar – sacó su propio Kunai especial y lo coloco cerca a la garganta de Sasuke – pero no estaría tan confiado, claramente tengo toda la ventaja aquí.

Con un movimiento rápido Kakashi logro hacer que Kabuto quedara en el suelo, enseguida noto como se levantaba uno de los AMBU supuestamente muerto, sonrió mientras su clon entraba al lugar y rodeaban a Kabuto.

Estaba por atacar nuevamente cuando el otro cuerpo se levantó y huyo por la ventana, se asomó solo para darse cuenta que era el verdadero – al ser hijo del jefe de médicos del hospital le dio una ventaja – murmuró mirando a los dos cuerpos en el suelo – es demasiado bueno, sería muy peligroso si está trabajando para Orochimaru.

Regreso a ver a Sasuke suspirando al verlo bien, aún inconsciente por todo lo que había pasado pero bien al fin y al cabo, reviso la marca de maldición dándose cuenta que estaba completamente bajo control.

* * *

Era impresionante aun estando dormido podía dominar perfectamente la marca, definitivamente no había ninja más impresionante que Sasuke, sonrió un poco colocando una mano en la frente del azabache y se relajó por el momento.

Salió de la consulta completamente igual a como entro, el doctor había estado tan impresionado con su cambio que lo reviso aún y cuando quería que se alejara del hospital tan rápido como pudiera.

Después de todo ese cambio podía convertirse en el descubrimiento más importante hecho por un médico, solo tenía que estudiarlo, pero cuando entraron al consultorio y sintió esos ojos violetas viéndolo atentamente se aterro tanto que simplemente lo reviso.

Casi se orina del miedo al tener a Naruto tanto tiempo viéndolo atentamente, era extraño porque ciertamente el pelirrojo no hizo nada para hacerlo sentir así, había atendido a suficientes ninjas para saber cuándo lo intentaban.

Mientras salía del hospital recogió un olor que reconoció enseguida, sonrió un poco y se encamino al cuarto donde más concentrado estaba ese delicioso olor.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y poso sus ojos en la belleza de cabellos azabaches, estaba dormida y suspiraba suavemente entre sueños, nuevamente capto el olor extraño que percibió en las preliminares.

Se preguntó que era así que se acercó para revisar a la chica, solo esperaba no despertara y lo crea un acosador o un pervertido, estaba completamente seguro que ni su explicación lo salvaría de una paliza, hizo una mueca cuando percibió el olor más fuerte – huele a muerto – se quejó mientras tosía suavemente – pero de donde viene.

Era como si ese olor se pegara al delicioso olor que Kin desprendía, con algo de miedo y temblando estiro la mano hasta tomar la manta y la levanto, se parto rápidamente sonrojado al notar que solo estaba usando su ropa interior.

Respiro rápidamente intentando tranquilizar su acelerado corazón, era la primera vez que veía una chica de ese modo y aunque la vista había sido magnifica no quería convertirse en un pervertido, bueno por lo menos no cuando la situación no lo requiera.

Se volvió a acercar y levanto la cobija respirando pesadamente por lo que sabía que vería, escaneo el fabuloso cuerpo de Kin, su ropa interior negra contrastaba contra la pálida piel, pero la hacía verse muy bien, antes de que su mente se fuera por la cuneta noto una especie de tatuaje en el ombligo plano de la chica.

Extrañado toco el extraño símbolo, enseguida noto que el olor a muerte venia de eso, recordó enseguida el sello que tenía el mismo en el mismo lugar – así que esto es Fūinjutsu – estudió atentamente el sello trazando cada patrón y cada runa grabada.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó una voz entre enojada y avergonzada.

Naruto sintió como su piel se salió de sus huesos mientras saltaba hacia atrás – yo… yo solo… estaba – miraba para todos lados tan rojo como su cabello y movía las manos de un lado a otro intentando explicar con gestos lo que no podía con palabras – olor… delicioso… olor… muerto.

Se calló cuando escucho las risas, regreso a ver a Kin que estaba sentada en su lugar aún medio desnuda, riéndose de él, no se quejaba la vista de la hermosa chica vestida de ese modo con el sonido de su risa como fondo lo tenía en un extraño trance, como si su cerebro se hubiera convertido en puré – eres muy gracioso – dijo Kin, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo el chico la estaba viendo se sonrojo un poco y se tapó – que hacías aquí y viéndome desnuda.

Despertó rápidamente y negó con la cabeza y las manos al mismo tiempo – no, yo no te estaba viendo – respondió – bueno si te estaba viendo, pero no vine por eso – se calló respirando hondo para no confundirse el mismo y a la chica – bueno seguí este olor hasta aquí, pero de repente olí otro como… como a muerto.

– ¿A qué te refieres con oliste? – preguntó levemente molesta, pensando con que le estaba diciendo que olía mal.

– Bueno mis sentidos están mejorados – comentó suavemente para no molestar más a la chica – olías delicioso la verdad – susurró sonrojado – pero al mismo tiempo de ti venia ese olor a muerte muy extraño, así que revise un poco y note ese sello – apuntó a su ombligo – de ahí viene ese olor.

Kin inclino la cabeza confundida – este sello, me lo dio Oro… – se calló enseguida sabiendo que no podía decir nada.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos sabía que trabajaba para Orochimaru por el olor suave a serpiente – sea lo que sea – dijo Naruto para que no siguiera retorciéndose en su lugar – no debe ser nada bueno si desprende olor a muerte.

Miro al chico con atención – crees que es malo – mencionó confundida – ¿por qué me daría algo malo?

Se encogió de hombros – supongo que conoces a Orochimaru mucho mejor que yo – murmuró ignorando la mirada asombrada de la chica – pero de lo poco que lo conozco no le interesa nadie más que él mismo, si te dio ese sello es por algo sumamente malo, por lo menos para ti – se acercó un paso y movió su mano nerviosamente – puedo verlo, yo tengo algo parecido.

Mando Chakra a su ombligo para que se mostrara el sello, pasaron en silencio un minuto estudiándose mutuamente antes de que Kin retirara la cobija y se levantó para que Naruto vea el sello atentamente – ¿sabes Fūinjutsu?

Naruto negó con la cabeza levemente, distraído por el sello – no puedo decir que se sobre Fūinjutsu, pero de cierto modo parece que lo entiendo, no tanto como para decirte exactamente que es o como funciona – se encogió de hombros y paso el dedo por una runa, mandaba pequeñas cantidades de Chakra, utilizándolo como sonar, se le había ocurrido en ese momento, utilizando su habilidad sensorial, fusionando ambas podía reconocer de cierto modo qué clase de sello era.

Paso el dedo por la runa en el centro y enseguida se sintió mareado y le dieron ganas de vomitar, justamente era como si el sello exudara muerte.

Kin vio a Naruto ponerse pálido y se asustó – ¿qué sucede?

– No estoy completamente seguro de lo que es – comentó levantándose y sentándose en la cama, le costaba mantenerse en pie – al principio parecía algún sello de invocación, pero después note que se conectaba a tu vida y a… algo, no sé cómo decirlo – negó con la cabeza – pero al estudiar la runa del centro, me di cuenta que es un sello de sacrificio de algún tipo.

La azabache se sentó junto a Naruto igual de pálida – es… estas diciéndome que me van a utilizar de sacrificio – susurró.

– Si, es a lo único que puedo llegar, aunque no se mucho sobre sellos – suspiró colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica y sonrió – no te preocupes, mi familia ha sido experta en Fūinjutsu desde hace tiempo, voy a estudiar e investigar sobre este sello y veremos la manera se deshacerlo, o por lo menos pasarlo a alguien más.

Lo abrazo por alguna razón sintiéndose mucho mejor, la presencia, la voz y la mano de Naruto en su hombro la tranquilizaban y le daban la seguridad de que estaría bien – ¿por… por qué haces esto?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y sonrió – supongo que está en mi naturaleza el ayudar a la gente cuando puedo – sonrió y negó con la cabeza – por lo menos cuando esa persona me agrada.

Se despidieron acordando encontrarse en la entrada al bosque de la muerte para seguir estudiando sobre el sello y Naruto se marchó, se dirigió directo a su apartamento, estaba cansado y quería dormir un poco, descansaría el resto del día y podría comenzar con su entrenamiento al día siguiente.

Mientras caminaba muchas personas lo regresaban a ver, claramente no lo reconocían como el chico demonio, pero lo más sorprendente era ver a las mujeres suspirar por él, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones.

Lo ignoro lo mejor que pudo y siguió su camino, en el trayecto hacia su departamento decidió entrar a Ichiraku Ramen para comprar un poco del mas delicioso platillo sobre la faz de la tierra, con una sonrisa entro al local y se hizo presente aunque mucho más calmado que antes.

Ayame salió de la parte trasera sonriendo, pero se quedó completamente de piedra cuando vio al guapísimo hombre parado en la entrada, estaba por comenzar a babear cuando noto las marcas en las mejillas, como si fueran bigotes – ¿Naruto eres tú? – preguntó confundida.

El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió acercándose – muchas cosas han cambiado Ayame-chan – mencionó sentándose – pero si soy yo.

La castaña lo miro de arriba abajo, por lo menos lo que podía ver y recordando lo que había visto, Naruto era de su estatura, su cuerpo estaba musculoso, el rostro parecía haber perdido toda la grasa de bebe, el cabello largo, rojo con manchas negras lo hacía parecer un chico malo – estas caliente – soltó sin darse cuenta.

Enseguida se sonrojo tanto como el cabello de Naruto y se tapó la boca con las manos, Naruto la miro un poco parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió – gracias – dijo contentó, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así en lugar de a Sasuke – tu eres muy hermosa.

Asintió mientras miraba al tablero felicitándose por haber respondido tan bien y tan rápido, incluso sin tartamudear, no noto como Ayame se estaba sonrojando por andar metido en su propio mundo – ¿entonces que te doy? – cuestionó la chica intentando apartar ideas extrañas por el momento, hasta hace una semana pensaba en el rubio idiota como un hermano bastante molesto y ruidoso y ahora que se había convertido en ese dios pelirrojo en lo único que podía pensar era en cometer incesto.

Tenía que calmarse, después podía ponerse de acuerdo con sus sentimientos e ideas, por el momento lo mejor era no ver a Naruto o terminaría jalándolo detrás de la barra y violándolo – dame diez tazones de ramen de cerdo para llevar.

Asintió aun viendo hacia otro lado y comenzó a preparar la comida, estaba tan acostumbrada a preparar ramen para Naruto que lo hacía a una velocidad increíble y sin siquiera fijarse, suponía que era un de las ventajas de tener un cliente tan exigente, los demás parecían simplemente caminar a pasos de tortuga.

De todos modos no pudo evitar ver a Naruto de reojo, comiéndose con la mirada ese cuerpo y salivando mientras se imaginaba pasar su lengua por los pectorales y morder el hombro.

Agitó su cabeza rápidamente y se amonesto mentalmente, termino de preparar la comida, la empaqueto y se la entrego – gracias, voy a comenzar a entrenar para las finales así que supongo no nos veremos durante este mes – se despidió agitando la mano y se marchó.

Ayame no se había dado cuenta de nada, Teuchi entro en ese momento y se extrañó al ver a su hija parada como estatua en la barra, toco su hombro y la movió un poco – ¿hija estas bien?

Ayame estaba completamente roja – papá creo que quiero cometer incesto – mencionó haciendo al pobre hombre ponerse pálido, luego rojo como tomate, dio un par de pasos lejos y se agarró el pecho donde su corazón martillaba rápidamente.

– Yo… yo… – tartamudeo – no creo que siento igual que tu hija, tu madre ella es lo más importante para mí.

Ayame lo regreso a ver frunciendo el ceño – que demonios piensas viejo pervertido – lo golpeo en la cara tirándolo al suelo, luego se sonrojo de nuevo y miro hacia la salida – crees que a Naruto le gusten las mujeres mayores.

El adolorido hombre se quedó en el suelo mirando a su hija como si estuviera loca – ¿por… por qué no le preguntas? – comentó suavemente para no atraer de nuevo la furia de su hija, de todos modos estaba más tranquilo ahora que sabía a qué se refería Ayame – en cuanto a lo de incesto…

No termino porque Ayame lo volvió a golpear – estoy segura que si me pongo ropa un poco más reveladora atraeré la atención de Naruto – sonrió alejándose ignorando a su padre gimiendo de dolor en el suelo – no puedo creer que seas ese tipo de pervertido papá, eres el colmo.

Teuchi solo podía pensar en que las mujeres estaban completamente locas. Naruto llego a su apartamento con tranquilidad, por algunas razón los tipos que solían molestar en el barrio rojo salieron corriendo cuando los miro.

Mejor para él, así no tenía que estarce preocupando por darles una paliza, su ramen se enfriaría si se demoraba.

Entro al austero y destartalado apartamento de una habitación, una sala, un baño y una cocina, dejo el ramen en el mesón que separaba la cocina del comedor porque la mesa tenía una pata remendada y no quería que su comida se regara por accidente.

Se sentó y comenzó a comer pensando en cómo iniciar su entrenamiento, además tenía que investigar sobre ese sello en el ombligo de Kin y tenía que mejorar muchas deficiencias, sería un mes bastante cansado estaba seguro, ahora que lo pensaba iba a pasar mucho tiempo con varias chicas hermosas, estaba de suerte, siguió comiendo sin darse cuenta de cómo el zorro se reía en su cabeza.

– "O mocoso, no sabes la suerte que tienes" – se rió un poco más – "al principio dolerá, pero al final me lo agradecerás, estoy seguro" – terminó con una risa macabra antes de atorarse y tener que detenerse para poder respirar.

* * *

Danzō estaba estudiando atentamente los papeles que le había entregado uno de sus AMBU raíz, la primera parte trataba sobre Orochimaru apareciendo en los exámenes Chūnin en busca de Sasuke Uchiha.

Estaba frustrado porque resultaba que la serpiente traidora había logrado implantarle una marca de maldición, ese tipo de Fūinjutsu puede dotar al portador con una gran cantidad de poder, un poder impresionante que te tentaba te hacia adicto por lo que buscabas más, necesitabas obtener más poder, pero llegaba un punto en que el cuerpo ya no lo soportaba y… morías, así de simple.

El Uchiha ya tenía problemas mentales, por eso le había dicho a Sarutobi que él lo tomaría para destruir todos sus sentimientos y razonamiento, para que se convierta en una máquina de matar fiel a la aldea… pero principalmente fiel a él.

No acepto del mismo modo que se negó a que tomara al Jinchūriki, hubieran sido dos asombrosas y poderosas armas útiles para Konoha, pero el idealismo de Hiruzen era un problema, tenía que desaparecerlo de algún modo para tomar el puesto de Hokage y llevar a la aldea a donde debería estar.

Ahora tenía un problema, si conocía tan bien como creía a Orochimaru, el muy estúpido dejo parte de su Chakra en la marca de maldición, lo que haría que el Uchiha lo buscara para más poder.

No sabía que quería con el mocoso pero estaba seguro no era nada bueno para sus planes, pero no podía hacer nada, si movía un dedo contra Sasuke Uchiha tendría a Hiruzen y los consejos sobre él, cosa que no quería, así que deshacerse de esa peste por el momento estaba negado.

La segunda parte del reporte era lo que más le interesaba, podía estar matando dos pájaros de un tiro si jugaba correctamente sus cartas.

Naruto Uzumaki, ese niño hubiera sido su obra maestra, pero no pudo atraparlo a tiempo, no solo era el contenedor del Zorro de las nueve colas, sino que era un Uzumaki, y ahora era un Uzumaki completo al parecer, siempre pensó que algo salió mal cuando el escuincle nació porque no tenía el cabello color rojo de su madre.

Ahora estaba… arreglado y mejorado, y tenía una línea de sangre impresionante, defensa absoluta, ataque rápido, certero y poderoso, con un poco de entrenamiento seria aún mejor de lo que pensaba.

Ya demostró una habilidad impresionante en los exámenes y eso que solo había descubierto su habilidad recientemente, en un mes sería fantástico verlo.

Si lograba controlar ese Kekkei Genkai, junto con el poder del Zorro, no solo podría llevar a la aldea a lo más alto sino que podía llegar a conquistar las otras grandes naciones elementales.

Si actuaba bajo las sombras también podría hacer que el Uzumaki se deshaga del Uchiha antes de que Orochimaru pueda llevárselo.

Como decía dos pájaros de un solo rápido y precisó tiro, además con eso podía llegar a asesinar a Sarutobi y una vez alcance el puesto que se merecía atacaría a las otras aldeas y haría lo que nunca se había hecho, unir en una sola a las naciones elementales, todo liderado por él.

– Quiero que espíen a Naruto Uzumaki noche y día – comentó dejando los papeles en su escritorio – quiero saber qué es lo que está haciendo cada segundo de su vida, es necesario que sepan todo acerca de él, y quiero un reporte detallado sobre lo mismo cada día.

– Hai – dijo el AMBU raíz con la máscara de un lobo.

Con eso desapareció dirigiéndose al departamento de Naruto para espiarlo como se le dijo que haga, Danzō tomo otros papeles a su lado derecho y los leyó rápidamente – así que Suna ha estado aumentando su armamento militar – murmuró leyendo atentamente – Oto también.

Se quedó pensando un momento en que podía representar esto, si ambas aldeas estaban elevando su armamento quería decir que intentaban algo, el problema era ¿qué?

Podía ser que ambas aldeas tuvieran un desacuerdo y estaban preparándose para atacar a la otra, tampoco sería la primera vez que un Kage atacaba por puro capricho, había tantas variables que era difícil saber cuál podría ser la verdadera, pero si ambas se atacaban entre sí podría ser algo bueno.

Había escuchado que Oto era una aldea impresionante que estaba subiendo de nivel rápidamente, nadie sabía quién era su líder, pero para tener tan impresionantes Shinobis en sus filas en tan poco tiempo era alguien muy poderoso e inteligente.

Si estaba en lo correcto Suna tenía todas las de perder esa batalla, y podría necesitar ayuda de Konoha, podía aprovechar ese altercado para asesinar a Hiruzen, sería la excusa perfecta, solo tenía que pensar en cómo conseguir la mayoría de botos para ser el próximo Hokage.

– Sigan investigando, si esto va a llegar a una guerra quiero saberlo – dijo mirando a los dos AMBU frente a él, uno con mascara de halcón y otro con mascara de búho.

Ambos desaparecieron para acatar órdenes mientras Danzō sonreía por cómo estaban resultando las cosas, con cada día que pasaba parecía que le resultaría más fácil conseguir lo que quería, solo necesitaba una cosa.

Una cosa sumamente importante, Naruto Uzumaki era la clave, era la llave que abriría las puertas a algo sumamente grande e importante, se quedó viendo la foto del ahora pelirrojo, había esperado años para esto y por fin, con un solo cambio todo parecía encajar donde debería, solo tenía que esperar un poco más.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde el término de las preliminares, Naruto había encontrado un buen lugar para entrenar, era alejado de la aldea, cerca tenía unas aguas termales naturales que servían para refrescar sus músculos después del intenso entrenamiento.

Estaba prácticamente escondido entre una ladera y los enormes y gruesos arboles del bosque así que nadie lo molestaba allí.

El lugar estaba tan alejado de la aldea que a duras penas cumplía la condición del Hokage para no salir de los límites de la misma y se lo había encontrado por pura casualidad.

El día siguiente de las preliminares se había dado cuenta de un ninja espiándolo, nadie sabía de su habilidad sensoria, así que podía sentir el Chakra del espía, pero se escondía muy, muy bien, tanto que algunas veces había tenido que basarse solamente en sus sentidos hipersensibles.

Había estado huyendo del ninja, intentando perderlo sin que se diera cuenta, para cuando lo logro estaba sumamente alejado de la aldea y miraba con asombro a las aguas termales escondidas.

Se aseguró de que el lugar se mantuviera en completo secreto porque parecía un pequeño paraíso.

Después de admirar un poco el lugar decidió comenzar a entrenar, comenzando con control de Chakra, sus reservas eran tan grandes que caminar por los arboles no era suficiente, fue en ese momento que recordó la pelea de Hatake con Zabuza.

Habían estado peleando sobre el agua, como si fuera suelo sólido, intento hacerlo con el mismo método de la caminata sobre árboles y pronto se dio cuenta que no servía de nada.

Termino empapado y levemente frustrado, se desnudó para que su ropa se secara y se metió al agua, después levanto un pie y concentro Chakra para ver cómo funcionaba en el agua, se dio cuenta enseguida cual era el problema, al concentrar cierta cantidad de Chakra en la planta del pie solo permitía que un pequeño punto se mantenga estable, pero como el agua estaba en constante cambio ese punto desaparecían enseguida y por ende perdía el apoyo.

Estuvo todo el día cambiando de pie constantemente para ver como tenía que concentrar el Chakra en sus pies para mantenerse sobre el agua.

Cuando regreso a su departamento, estaba sumamente cansado y los músculos de las piernas le dolían como nunca antes, pero también estaba decidido a pararse sobre el agua.

Así pasó dos días completos más pero para la noche del tercer día estaba parado en el agua tranquilamente.

Lo siguiente era el caminar, pero lo entendió muy rápido, solo faltaba práctica y más práctica, de lo que si se dio cuenta es como su control de Chakra mejoraba con cada día que practicaba, el problema es que su Chakra aumentaba y otra vez tenía que comenzar.

Así que se le ocurrieron barias ideas para mejorar su control rápidamente, eran métodos prácticamente suicidas, como hacer flexiones, apoyado en la punta de un Kunai.

Con su Chakra tenía que mantener el Kunai perpendicular al suelo en todo momento, al mismo tiempo tenía que mantenerse él sobre el Kunai, con una fina capa de Chakra para no hacerse daño y al mismo tiempo hacia las flexiones.

Como decía métodos suicidas, pero no tenía otra opción a menos que quisiera tener problemas, sus tremendas reservas no solo afectaban a su control, sino que desperdiciaba cantidades anormales del mismo con cada técnica que hacía y al desperdiciar Chakra la técnica utilizada también perdía poder.

También paso tiempo practicando con sus tres Kekkei Genkai, si quería hacer un buen papel en las finales y no solo ganar sino demostrarle a Gaara lo que era el terror, entonces tenía que manejar sus habilidades lo mejor que podía, si podía llegar a combinarlas aún mejor.

Pero no solo paso tiempo entrenando, también se aventuró al averno, esa vieja parecida a Cerbero lo mato del susto cuando entro, pero lo dejo pasar prácticamente amenazándolo con no hacer ruido o conocería un dolor más grande que la peor tortura hecha por Ibiki.

Quiso salir corriendo hacia las estanterías para alejarse de la vieja, pero cuando su zapatilla chirrió en el suelo limpio, incluso podía ver su reflejo, la mujer le mando una mirada que le heló la sangre.

No sabía cómo es que Konoha necesitaba ninjas con esa vieja, si al Hokage se le ocurría utilizarla en primera línea para alguna guerra tenían la victoria en el bolsillo.

De todos modos comenzó a buscar todo lo que pudiera encontrar en la biblioteca que le sirviera, y como espero se encontró una sección repleta de tomos para ninjas, envejecidos y polvorientos, parecía que nadie los había tocado en décadas.

La mayoría eran Ninjutsu categoría C, nada muy impresionante pero si se utilizaban correctamente podía ser tan efectivos y dañinos como Ninjutsu categoría A.

Había todo tipo de técnicas, desde fuego que era el más común, hasta viento que era el que menos tenia, en uno de los libros se enteró que cada ninja poseía una afinidad, había pocas personas que podía utilizar dos, como Haku que fusionaba viento y agua para hacer hielo.

Lógicamente no solo se necesitaba la afinidad para poder hacer el hielo, por lo menos no a un nivel tan impresionante como el de Haku, se tenía que tener una afinidad al hielo mismo.

Entendió por qué había tan pocas técnicas de viento ya que en Konoha la afinidad era casi nula.

Para saber que afinidad tenia se necesitaba un papel especial, hecho a base de un árbol que se alimentaba de Chakra, si el papel se cortaba era viento, si se arrugaba era rayo, si se hacía pedazos tierra, si se mojaba agua y si se hacía cenizas fuego.

Enseguida busco donde comprar el papel, lo encontró en una de las tiendas especializadas para ninjas pero era una de las tiendas que lo odiaban, si no lo mandaban sacando le cobraban las cosas más simple al precio de las cosas más costosas, no quería saber cuánto le cobrarían el papel.

Pensó en entrar y probar suerte con su cambio de apariencia pero se había dado cuenta que se había corrido la voz y ya todo el mundo sabía del mismo, es más había escuchado un rumor de que el Kyubi era el que estaba en posesión de su cuerpo ahora.

Pobres ilusos, estúpidos, de todas formas tuvo que buscar otra manera de conseguir el papel, y la única que se le ocurrió y serviría, era tragarse el orgullo y pedir ayuda a alguien.

Enseguida pensó en su figura de abuelo, pero debería estar muy ocupado si los gritos que escucho cuando se acercó a la torre le decían algo.

Por suerte un hermosísimo ángel bajo del cielo, literalmente, y lo ayudo, técnicamente Kurenai le había caído encima, al estar saltando de techo en techo sin darse cuenta, no es que se quejara estar apresado por esos grandes y suaves pechos había sido una experiencia igual a comer Ramen.

Conversando un poco se le había salido lo que quería y Kurenai muy molesta al enterarse lo que hacían en la tienda se ofreció a comprarle todo lo que necesitara, solo tenía que decirlo y estaba hecho.

Le coloco un Genjutsu lo suficientemente fuerte para los civiles pero no para los ninjas y entraron a la tienda tranquilamente, a la final no solo compro el papel sino que prácticamente le desfilo un sin número de prendas a una sonrojada y casi babeando Kurenai que parecía estarce divirtiendo mucho, él lo único que estaba era mortificado.

En especial porque incluso lo hizo probarse ropa interior, cuan avergonzado había estado al salir casi a media tienda puesto solo un bóxer negro con unos cuantos zorros naranjas.

¿Por qué tenía ese tipo de ropa si odiaban a los zorros? no sabía, pero le había gustado.

Al parecer a Kurenai le gusto más e incluso se aparecieron Anko y Hana sus dos mejores amigas que la habían visto mientras caminaban fuera de la tienda, entre las tres lo había hecho ponerse tan rojo que no estaba seguro como no hizo combustión espontánea allí mismo.

Por suerte la tortura no había durado mucho más y pudo irse a su apartamento para dejar la ropa nueva y enseguida probó el papel, cargo un poco de Chakra y espero un par de segundos.

El papel se partió por la mitad, una de las mitades se arrugo y la otra si hizo cenizas, estaba asombrado porque tuviera no solo una sino tres afinidades, según sabia era muy raro más aún a su edad.

A la final el viento era su más fuerte afinidad, pero con la práctica podía hacer de esas tres afinidades sumamente poderosas.

Lástima que no había tenido una combinación, le había gustado el elemento lava o tormenta, pero con sus tres Kekkei Genkai para que quería más. Ahora sabiendo cuales eran sus afinidades se enfocó en encontrar técnicas de ellas, pero no descuido las otras dos porque aún si no eran muy fuertes podía hacer técnicas que podían salvarle la vida si era necesario.

A la final una semana después de comenzado su entrenamiento aunque pareciera que no avanzo mucho, lo había hecho con creces, tenía una gran variedad de técnicas de Ninjutsu, su control de Chakra mejoraba rápidamente y su manejo de sus Kekkei Genkai aumentaba considerablemente.

Y como último pero no menos importante esa pequeña cita con Kurenai le había abierto los ojos y se fijaba en las mujeres con otra perspectiva.

Es como si hubiera estado viviendo en una cueva y por fin encontraba la salida para ver en todo su esplendor la más grande creación en la tierra, llámenlo pervertido si quieren pero ahora si se fijaba en los… atributos de una mujer.

Los pechos, los glúteos, las piernas, las curvas, los ángulos del rostro, el color de ojos, el color del cabello, la lista seguía y seguía, estaba parado en el edén y no se había dado cuenta nunca.

Lo único malo es que lo distraía de su entrenamiento, en especial en ese momento que estaba entrenando no solo a una sino a dos hermosas chicas – ¿cómo encontraste este lugar? – preguntó Ino mientras estiraba los músculos para no sufrir ningún desgarro o algo parecido.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y aún estaban medio dormidas, pero a esa hora había quedado con Naruto y no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa – sí, es bellísimo – terminó Sakura haciendo lo mismo que la rubia.

– Fue pura suerte – respondió Naruto solo esperando por las chicas para comenzar, no tuvo que hacerlo mucho – bien comencemos por lo básico, control de Chakra – se acercó a la laguna de aguas termales y sonrió – si bien los llamamos ejercicios de control de Chakra, también aumentan el mismo de forma exponencial mientras más lo practiques, el escalar un árbol es lo más básico y por ende aumenta poco Chakra pero caminar sobre el agua…

Se calló mientras daba unos cuantos pasos delante, para asombro de las chicas Naruto estaba caminando sobre ella como si fuera el suelo mismo – ¿cómo haces eso? – preguntó la peli rosa emocionada.

– Es al mismo tiempo parecido y diferente a escalar un árbol, es parecido porque tienes que conectarte con el agua como si fuera el tronco de un árbol para saber cómo y cuánto Chakra tienes que canalizar, pero es diferente porque varía a cada segundo y tienes que estar cambiando la cantidad constantemente alrededor de la planta del pie.

Asintieron comprendiendo a medias lo que Naruto le decía – ¿y entonces como lo hacemos? – preguntó Ino.

– ¿Trajeron los trajes de baño? – cuestionó de regreso el pelirrojo, sonrió cuando las chicas asintieron – bien porque pasaran metidas mucho tiempo en el agua, al principio solo lo harán con un pie para que se vallan dando cuenta por ustedes misma como tienen que canalizar el Chakra.

Se fueron a cambiar rápidamente y regresaron puestas, Ino un traje de dos prendas en color azul oscuro y Sakura uno parecido de color lila, no se había dado cuenta pero ambas estaban comenzando a crecer, la rubia un poco más que Sakura pero ya ambas tenían pecho y crecía con forme ellas lo hacían, además las cuervas comenzaban a asentarse deliciosamente y sus piernas parecían infinitas.

Estaba con la boca abierta viendo a esas dos bellezas, pero se despertó cuando escucho las risitas de ambas, se sonrojo y aparto la mirada rápidamente para no seguir haciendo el ridículo – puedes ver Naruto – dijo Sakura emocionada, después de todo el pelirrojo era guapo, fuerte y a pesar de apreciarlas no estaba siendo un acosador – de que otra manera piensas enseñarnos si no lo haces.

Asintió y se encamino hacia ellas mirando hacia la laguna – eres lindo cuando estas sonrojado – murmuró Ino, los tres se sonrojaron por el comentario, y por extraño que parezca a Sakura no le importaba que Ino dijera eso.

– Ustedes son muy hermosas – susurró el pelirrojo de regreso, ambas se sintieron muy cálidas por el sincero e inocente, en cierta medida, comentario – como sea entren al agua y comencemos.

Se metieron al agua y bajo la penetrante mirada de Naruto fueron siguiendo sus indicaciones, era muy complicado, muchísimo más que escalar un árbol pero estaban seguras que con Naruto enseñándoles pronto lograrían hacerlo y mejorarían rápidamente.

* * *

Había salido por fin del hospital, su primo en verdad la había dejado herida, casi había dañado por completó unos cuantos Tenketsu, sus músculos estaban por desgarrarse completamente… pero lo más importante, su corazón casi había sido dañado sin reparación.

Si se hubiera quedado peleando podía haber terminado muerta con seguridad, y si no lo hacía hubiera terminado con problemas del corazón de por vida, y según lo que le dijeron hubiera tenido que usar un respirador artificial constantemente para que su corazón no se sobrecargue y su sangre permanezca oxigenada.

Después de algunas sesiones dolorosas para reparar todo el daño con Chakra curativo por fin pudo salir del hospital, donde los únicos que la había ido a visitar eran sus compañeros y Kurenai-sensei.

No sabía porque había esperado que Naruto fuera, después de todo ella misma se había encargado de alejarlo un poco, no, no de mala forma, pero con sus constantes desmayos era entendible que no se acercara, podía ser para no hacerle daño o simplemente porque no podía hacer una conversación con alguien que estaba dormida instantáneamente.

De todas formas estaba segura estaría ocupado con su entrenamiento para poder vencer a Gaara, si era sincera consigo misma estaba aterrada por lo que eso representaba y ni siquiera estaba compitiendo.

Pero Naruto se había vuelto muy fuerte en esos seis meses que casi no se habían visto y nunca se rendía, por eso lo seguía constantemente para ver si algo de esa seguridad y confianza se le pegaban, pero no servía de nada, quizá esas cualidades eran algo con lo que se nacía y no se podía pasar a alguien.

Pero estaba cansada de ser como era, estaba cansada de tartamudear todo el tiempo, estaba cansada de todo lo que ella representaba, el haberse enterado que casi murió le había abierto de cierta manera los ojos.

Y no solo porque casi muere, de cierto modo sabía que podía pasar si se convertía en Kunoichi, lo que más la había impactado era que casi la mata su propio primo.

Había pensado mucho esa semana en el hospital, se quejaba de Sakura siendo una fangirl de Sasuke, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, y ella era lo mismo, se preguntó si en verdad amaba al rubio, ahora pelirrojo.

Se preguntó si lo seguía solo por qué era todo lo que ella quería ser y no podía, pero no había respuesta para esas preguntas, por lo menos no si no hacía algo para responderlas y la única manera era o hablar con Naruto, cosa difícil hasta que se acabaran los exámenes o ver si una relación con alguien más podía cambiarla.

Había leído en algún lugar, que no era amor cuando la otra persona no lograba sacar lo mejor de ti, al mismo tiempo que complementaba lo peor.

Suponía que si Naruto fuera de verdad su otra mitad, ella tendría que tener el valor para por lo menos hablar con él, cosa que no pasaba y como iban las cosas no pasaría en el corto plazo.

También había leído que si era amor, no se tenía que esconder en algo que no era, sino que tenía que sacar a flote como verdaderamente era, otra cosa que no hacía, no había muchas personas que la conocieran de verdad ni siquiera su sensei que prácticamente había sido su madre.

Asintió decidida, si no podía aprender con Naruto buscaría alguien que la hiciera comprender si el ahora pelirrojo era o no verdaderamente el hombre para ella.

Dio el paso más seguro que había dado en su vida, lástima que no llego muy lejos porque choco con alguien que la tiro al suelo de trasero – eso… eso duele – murmuró con los ojos cerrados, se había golpeado la frente contra algo duro y su trasero sufrió en la caída al suelo.

– Mierda – gritó claramente una chica – carajo eso duele.

Claramente era muy mal hablada, fue la primera impresión de Hinata y eso que no había visto a la chica en lo más mínimo, levanto la cabeza sonrojada por ser tan torpe – "y justo cuando me decidió a cambiar" – pensó mortificada – lo… lo siento, no te vi.

La chica eran casi media cabeza más alta que ella, con el cabello rojo pálido hasta la altura de los glúteos, estaba vestida con unos pantalones cortos negros ajustados, una camisa roja y sandalias ninjas negras, estaba tomándose del mentón mientras se agachaba levemente, agito su mano como si quisiera que se callara – tienes la cabeza muy dura – gruñó mientras miraba a la sonrojada chica, cuando el dolor se detuvo lo suficiente pudo pararse correctamente a mirar a Hinata con más atención, estaba en una misión y tenía que mezclarse así que sería bueno comenzar por hacer un… amigo – lo siento, tiendo a ser mal hablada cuando me siento frustrada, asustada, molesta, adolorida…

Se detuvo con su lista cuando escucho una suave pero musical y bella risa – prácticamente todo el tiempo entonces – se sonrojo un poco más al darse cuenta que había hablado de más.

La pelirroja se rió un poco y se sonrojo – bueno si – agachó la mirada por alguna razón nerviosa – como sea ¿qué hacías tan distraída?

– Bueno estaba pensando… en cosas… si eso – respondió rápidamente.

La pelirroja inclino la cabeza levemente confundida, lo que la hacía verse muy linda, pero asintió – bueno – miró para todos lados pensando en que más decir y restregó sus manos en el filo de su camisa.

Hinata la veía interesada, la chica era linda y como su cabello resaltaba quería decir que no era de la aldea o la habría visto por lo menos una vez – ¿no eres de por aquí cierto? – preguntó levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa.

– No estoy solo de paso, quería conocer la famosa aldea de la hoja.

Hinata asintió sonriendo, estaba contenta con poder hablar con alguien sin tartamudear, era extraño pero muy refrescante – si quieres te puedo enseñar la aldea – murmuró con confianza – no es como que tuviéramos muchos lugares turísticos que se diga pero conozco varios sitios hermosos.

La pelirroja sonrió y asintió – eso me encantaría – se sonrojo levemente sin saber qué es lo que le pasaba.

– Entonces sígueme – mencionó Hinata emocionada por hacer una nueva amiga, ahora que se daba cuenta no tenía amigas mujeres, Sakura e Ino siempre le habían parecido muy banales para juntarse con ellas, quizá esto es lo que necesitaba una amiga para variar, además no es como si sus compañeros fueras sus amigos tampoco, su padre era muy estricto con a quien consideraba amigo, su estómago rugió haciéndola poner tan roja como el nuevo cabello de Naruto – lo siento.

Se rió un poco, pero por alguna razón no podía apartar la mirada de la peli azul, ese sonrojo hasta el cuello le quedaba muy bien – supongo que la primera parada será un restaurante entonces.

Hinata asintió y sonrió ligeramente, había superado algo más, no se había desmayado de la pena – gracias, no he comido muy bien últimamente – hizo una mueca pensando en la comida del hospital – pero conozco el mejor restaurante de la aldea, te encantara – se encamino a su restaurante favorito decidida a hacer que la pelirroja también lo considere así – por cierto me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyūga.

La regreso a ver dándose cuenta que la pelirroja se había sonrojado de nuevo, y se rascaba la nuca, le sonrió con pena y estiro su mano – yo soy Tayuya, mucho gusto.

* * *

 **Explicaciones para el capítulo, este fue mucho más fácil de escribir que los anteriores porque no hubo tanta pelea, generalmente se me viene a la cabeza una escena y es sencillo rellenarla con un dialogo y una explicación de cómo actúan los personajes.**

 **Ciertamente los tiempos y alinear correctamente los cambios de escena para que no se confundan y para que a pesar del punto de vista desde otro personaje, tenga un sentido cronológico y sea continuo, eso es un poco más complicado pero más fácil si recuerdas correctamente esos mismo tiempos o simplemente anotaste todo lo importante en un libreta.**

 **Pero las peleas, santa mierda escribir una pelea es mucho más difícil, tiene que ser bien explicada para que se entienda, tiene que ser bien explicada para que la imaginación del lector pueda captar todo lo que quieres trasmitir, y también tienes que tener una imaginación endemoniada para que sea asombrosa y vistosa.**

 **Espero que la parte del entrenamiento se haya entendido como me lo imagine en la cabeza porque eso también un poco complicado.**

 **De ahí en más el capítulo se escribió solo y muy rápido.**

 **Como sea aquí nos damos cuenta un poco más del alcance real de lo que represento el entrar en ese examen para algunos, Sakura e Ino comienzan a comportarse como Kunoichis respetables y veremos mucho más de esto e próximos capítulos.**

 **Entra un nuevo personaje en el juego, uno mucho más pesado que simples Genin, después de todo el nuevo nivel de Naruto atrae a más gente y las cosas se le van a complicar definitivamente.**

 **¿Se entendió la parte del sello con Kin? ruego porque así sea, esta parte en especial tiene mucho significado para los próximos eventos, va a ser un cambio de marea completamente y lo tengo que llevar con cuidado o podría joder todo lo anteriormente escrito.**

 **Las cosas se van entrecruzando y lo más seguro es que cambiaremos un poco más de POV en próximos capítulos para poder abarcar todo lo que esté pasando.**

 **Espero no me maten por como termine el capítulo, mostré el comienzo del cambio para Hinata, creo que la chica necesita una buena amiga, no estoy completamente seguro pero no tenía una, Sakura e Ino obsesionadas con emosuke, Kurenai es más una madre que una amiga.**

 **Creo que el acercarse a alguien de su propio sexo la ayudara a superarse ella misma, eso y dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con un pervertido como Kiba, además también replanteo un pregunta que en este tipo de animes y creo que incluso en libros y películas debe haber ¿qué es en verdad el amor?**

 **Hay una película que me encanta, se llama "Imagine me and you", hay una parte en que se ponen a discutir como de verdad se da el amor.**

 **Véanla es muy buena y creo que Luce, así se llama la chica, da justo en clavo, para no aburrirlos más, Hinata no demostró en ningún momento que esa relación se podía dar de ninguna manera, pero tampoco hay como culpar solo a la chica Naruto también tiene la culpa.**

 **Como sea espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, Reviews, Follows y Favorites please and thanks. Mata ne.**


	5. Un sello muy peligroso

**Capitulo cinco, como ya dije en mi fanfic de Harry Potter, solo puedo publicar este capítulo porque se lo había dado a un primo para que lo lea, al no tener computadora me será imposible publicar el próximo mes, no he escrito absolutamente nada.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews donkike07 para las chicas que recomendaste, Karin ya lo estaba pensando tendré en cuenta tu consejo sobre el modo en que se encuentra me parece buena idea, tienes toda la razón en que Kishimoto la hizo igual de patética que a Sakura e Ino.**

 **Y también tienes razón en que es muy lamentable teniendo en cuenta el fantástico potencial que tenía con su línea de sangre y aún más siendo una Uzumaki.**

 **En cuanto a Moegi la tendré en cuenta junto con Hanabi como ya dije podría ser y es muy cierto que ella ya lo respeta y podría ser muy buena para el grupo, ya se verá, pero no ofrezco nada por ahora.**

 **Leknyn concuerdo completamente contigo, el final fue solo una forma de continuar el legado de la aldea porque no tuvo ningún fundamente real en las parejas, excepto tal vez Shikamaru/Temari aunque la pareja no termina de gustarme de todos modos.**

 **Shinigami DXD** **ciertamente estoy usando este tiempo para atar algunos cabos sueltos y desarrollar los personajes, Hinata tenía que tener ese cambio necesario, aunque solo es el comienzo y definitivamente Tayuya tiene mucho que ver, su forma de ser ruda le da ese cambio necesario a Hinata en su vida.**

 **Los problemas para cuando invada Oto definitivamente son algo complicado pero también algo mucho más profundo y traerá consecuencias** **a la batalla que no solo las incumbirá a ambas.**

 **Master godragon siempre leo los comentarios de todos aun si respondo solo los más largos porque si respondiera a todos necesitaría un capítulo entero solo para eso, además de que algunos dicen lo mismo y no tengo porque responder repitiéndome una y otra vez.**

 **Tu castigo para Sasugay me parece muy buena idea, aunque el único pero que le tendría seria que no me gusta mesclar en un mundo donde claramente seres míticos como Dragones no existen, de repente aparezca, no digo que no he leído un par muy buenos con la idea.**

 **Pero simplemente me parece que no termina de encajar, por lo menos no del modo que piensas, aun así tengo una idea para complacerte de cierto modo y estoy esperando sea de tu agrado.**

 **Por parte de las chicas que propusiste, Temari definitivamente está dentro, es una de las chicas que más me gustan de Naruto y aunque me cae muy bien Shikamaru prefiero que la hermosa flor del desierto termine con el rubio/pelirrojo.**

 **Tayuya, se me han ocurrido algunas ideas para ella y no creo que termine como pareja de Naruto.**

 **Y Kurotsuchi de igual modo, tengo ideas para la chica que la alejarían de un posible romance con nuestro héroe, pero puede ser posible tendré que ver a donde me lleva la misma historia, como ya dije en anteriores veces es como si se escribieran por ellas mismas.**

 **Como sea les dejo el capítulo.**

 **Cap5.- Un sello muy peligroso.**

Miraba hacía la aldea desde la ventana de su oficina, preguntándose ¿qué tan mal estaba en verdad Konoha? principalmente porque aún con el cambio de apariencia y su forma de ser mucho más medida, todo el mundo odiaba a Naruto.

Es más había escuchado que decían que ahora si el zorro se había apoderado del cuerpo de su nieto, solo algunas de las personas se habían lamentado por el trato que habían dado a un chico claramente inocente aún si en verdad ahora Naruto fuera el Kyubi.

Mientras la mayoría ya había pedido una audiencia pidiendo el exterminio de la criatura antes de que cause problemas como la última vez.

Malditos idiotas cerrados de mente y lo peor de todo es que sabía los consejos tenían que ver con que el trato a Naruto fuera tan malo, en especial una mujer del consejo civil.

No la entendía en lo más mínimo después de todo Naruto era compañero de su hija, y la había salvado en varias ocasiones de morir ¿cómo es que Mebuki tenía tanto odio por el chico? ¿cómo es que ese odio se había multiplicado ahora que al parecer su hija comenzaba a tratar a Naruto mucho mejor que antes? incluso podía decir que empezaba a tener un buen y sano flechazo con el chico.

Mucho más saludable que su obsesión con el Uchiha, porque estaba conociendo prácticamente desde cero a Naruto y porque estaba mostrando todos su potencial, había observado levemente a Sakura Haruno.

Antes de los exámenes Chūnin era una simple chica con ganas de atención pero que no ponía de su parte para poder sobresalir.

Ahora junto con Ino Yamanaka podía ver un cambio, dos semanas había pasado desde el término de las preliminares y con solo verlas caminar podía decir que estaban mejorando.

No era muy obvio lógicamente porque recién estaban comenzando a entrenar, pero era un gran cambio a lo que había sido de recién graduadas.

Incluso su Chakra había aumentado exponencialmente y podía decir que al término de este mes que estaban entrenando con Naruto podrían empezar a pensar en utilizar Ninjutsu elemental, categoría D, pero algo era algo.

Pero no eran las únicas, al parecer ese examen había sido bueno no solo para Naruto, Sakura e Ino, sino también para los otros novatos, excluyendo a Sasuke que se había recuperado muy rápido y Kakashi ya había comenzado a entrenarlo hace una semana.

Kiba Inuzuka pidió ser entrenado por su madre de lo que pudo enterarse, y al parecer la humillación que había recibido había logrado bajarle un poco el ego pero inflar su determinación para mejorar.

Con Shino Aburame había sido parecido pero en cambio había estado entrenando con Gay para mejorar su Taijutsu, algo que Naruto también había hecho en mucha menor medida, de lo que Gay le comentó Naruto solo había pedido instrucciones y se había ido.

Shikamaru aunque no entrenaba mucho físicamente, había estado pidiendo que jugaran con él al Shogi toda clase de ninjas, estaba contento porque el juego mejoraba mucho la idea táctica, tanto para defensa como para ataque, donde los Nara eran muy fuertes pero no estaba de más mejorarlo y perfeccionarlo.

Chōji Akimichi estaba por el mismo rumbo, aunque de una manera muy… insólita y singular, había comenzado a comer más de lo que ya lo hacía y meditaba con su padre todas las tardes.

Era bueno porque el Jutsu característico del clan Akimichi necesitaba mucha concentración a la hora de expandir el cuerpo y aunque Chōji podía hacerlo fácilmente, para llegar al mismo nivel que su padre le tomaría tiempo, más aún si seguía por donde antes iba que no era a ningún lado.

Pero quizá la más sorprendente había sido Hinata Hyūga y no porque estuviera entrenando o algo parecido.

La mayor parte del tiempo que había estado fuera del hospital, se la había pasado con una chica que no reconocía, así que definitivamente era extranjera y estaba de paseo en la aldea.

Se veía a Hinata mucho más segura de sí misma, sonreía muchísimo más y parecía estar disfrutando de la vida por primera vez en su corta existencia.

La chica extraña le había hecho bien a pesar de que por el momento a solo una semana de haberla conocido, con la única que podía ser así de alegre, risueña y luminosa era con ella y nadie más.

Se las veía de arriba para abajo todo el tiempo, iban a comer, paseaban por los parques o iban al cine.

Podía ser que no estuviera mejorando en el ámbito ninja, pero el personal que para Hinata era mucho más importante, en ese estaba creciendo alarmantemente rápido, lo que alegraba mucho a Hiruzen, la chica era dulce aunque algo extraña y su forma de ser hacia que las demás personas obtuvieran un poco de ese optimismo aunque ella no se diera cuenta porque los que lo hacían solamente la había visto de lejos.

Por otro lado parecía que uno de los escuadrones más unidos de Genin que tenía la aldea se había separado.

Lee Rock había estado hospitalizado por dos semanas de las cuales solo dos días había pasado consiente al fin, pero el daño hecho a sus extremidades era muy preocupante, y casi estaba seguro que solo había una persona que podía curarlo por lo menos para que pueda volver a caminar sin una silla de ruedas y pueda comer por sí mismo.

Pero esa misma mujer no quería ver la aldea ni en pintura. La chica del grupo que hace un par de semanas hubiera jurado que estaba interesada románticamente a su último compañero ahora parecía preferir estar sola.

Ten-ten entrenaba sola y pasaba sola la mayor parte de su tiempo, con el único de su grupo que había tenido contacto era Lee que estaba hospitalizado.

Parecía que lo vivido en el examen, no solo lo que le sucedió a su compañero sino lo que el otro le hizo a su familia la habían retraído y alejado de este mismo.

Mientras Neji Hyūga, el ultimo del equipo Gay, ya era un solitario desde mucho antes de graduarse de la academia, tenía la misma preocupación con él que la que tenía con Sasuke Uchiha, que se conviertan en ninjas renegados a la menor posibilidad de cumplir sus venganzas.

El Uchiha era más preocupante pero Neji no se quedaba muy atrás, no podía culpar mucho al muchacho solamente, Hiashi Hyūga era un Kunai en el trasero cada que abría la boca en las reuniones de consejos.

No quería imaginarse lo que era vivir con ese hombre todo los días unas quince horas al día.

Suspiró cansado, esas dos semanas había sido muy duras, en tiempos como esos se preguntaba porque demonios volvió a tomar el cargo, había estado tan feliz de retirarse y dejar todo ese papeleo y estrés atrás, debería haber estado borracho cuando decidió reintegrarse.

Los examinen Chūnin en especial siempre eran un problema, porque tenía que arreglar todo para que los exámenes se lleven de manera correcta y terminen de la misma forma.

También tenía que encargarse de arreglar todo para que los visitantes que se hacían presentes para ver las finales, estuvieran cómodos, no tanto los civiles sino el Kazekage y los pocos miembros del consejo de Suna que se congregaban.

Ese trabajo era muy complicado porque todo hotel cinco estrellas en Konoha quería que se hospedaran con ellos, recibía folletos y documentos de los hoteles a diario intentando mejorar lo que el rival proponía.

Pero quizá lo más difícil y complicado que había hecho durante ese tiempo debía ser la investigación a la academia ninja.

Naruto le había dicho de los problemas que tenía, así que enseguida reunió información, casi todos los profesores que un año u otro habían enseñado a Naruto ahora eran Jōnin.

Y todos exceptuando a Iruka, habían entregado reportes confusos e incompletos sobre Naruto, Iruka era el único que no había saboteado a Naruto, porque sus reportes eran extensos bordeando la redundancia, pero muy completos que explicaba las fallas y problemas que veía en su alumno.

Suponía que después de ser saboteado tanto Naruto simplemente dejo de intentarlo aún si después obtuvo un profesor competente.

Lo raro de todo eso es que Hiashi no movió un dedo para arreglar todo este problema, también debió haber notado las incongruencias en la educación de Naruto, pero no hizo nada para remediarlo y no le dijo nada para quitarles todo rango ninja que tuvieron los culpables.

Como sea estaba cansado y los exámenes aún no terminaban, incluso estaba esperando a que comenzara la reunión con los consejos, ya veía lo que querían, primero se quejarían sobre Naruto como siempre.

Después pedirían matarlo o apresarlo, ahora con una línea de sangre de seguro querían que lo convierta en una máquina de cría.

Solo esperaba en la noche poder dormir más de dos horas, se merecía un descanso después de todo ya no estaba en edad para andar con tanto estrés arreglando los problemas de inútiles que no podían ver más allá de su nariz.

– Maldito el día en que acepte este trabajo – miró hacia la montaña Hokage donde se presentaban imponentes los rostros de los Kages de Konoha – maldito el día en que me deje convencer por ustedes Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de su entrenamiento y todo parecía ir de forma excepcional, en especial sus líneas de sangre que cada vez podía usar con mayor comodidad y soltura.

En especial su guadaña, las cadenas eran más fáciles de manejar ya que eran más dedicadas a la defensa, lógicamente tenía que entrenar para poder manejarlas correctamente y no terminar rompiendo los huesos de un aliado por equivocación, pero no eran tan complicadas como la guadaña, al ser un arma grande y en especial porque cada parte de la misma era un arma por sí sola, tenía que saber cómo moverse correctamente sin causar un daño que no quería hacer.

El segundo Kekkei Genkai era muy peligroso en especial si lo utilizaba en él mismo, y era complicado de manejar correctamente si su Chakra era muy poco o estaba descontrolado por no poder controlar sus sentimientos o cosas así.

El tercero por otro lado era el más peligroso de los tres, si bien era extremadamente útil también era muy riesgoso si no lo controlaba correctamente, lo que era la mayor parte del tiempo, solo había podido utilizarlo por máximo un periodo de veinte minutos sin volverse completamente loco.

Era un Kekkei Genkai demasiado poderoso, algo demasiado pesado para poder utilizarlo con soltura con rapidez.

Con todo el entrenamiento avanzaba a pasos agigantados y podía estar muy bien pensando en destrozar a Gaara de una forma que lo partiría, incluso a las otras dos presencias de Chakra dentro de él.

Haría que pague por lo que le hizo a Lee y haría que esas otras dos presencias que parecían controlar al chico en cierta medida se replieguen a los profundo del subconsciente por el miedo que les causaría al enfrentarse a él.

En otras noticias completamente, Sakura e Ino parecían estarce acostumbrando al entrenamiento muy bien.

Lo había ayudado tanto con su propia formación que sentía que les debía algo, así que les llevo al extremo para que demostrara su máximo potencial y ahora podían ver los resultados, estaban mucho más felices y mucho más confiadas en ellas mismas.

Al principio fue duro porque ninguna había comido correctamente desde incluso antes que se graduaran, lo que disminuía mucho su rendimiento como Kunoichis, así que comenzaron por eso y poco a poco fueron llegando al nivel necesario, era sorprendente lo flexibles que eran ambas, el magnífico control de Chakra que poseían y como podían controlarlo tan bien aún si estaba aumentando con rapidez.

Habían intentado hacer uno que otro Ninjutsu elemental, pero aún no estaban listas para ello, pero su velocidad, sus reflejos, su Taijutsu estaban en óptimas condiciones y podían llevar una pelea entre ellas por lo menos que ponía a la que tuvieron en el examen como un juego de niños.

Pero entrenar no era lo único que había hecho, habían tenido un par de salidas entre amigos, al cine o a comer, incluso Ino lo había convencido de ir a bailar.

Al principio estaba completamente reacio, pero cuando llego se dio cuenta que no era diferente a Taijutsu, una clase de Taijutsu mucho más fluido mucho más en sintonía con su cuerpo mismo y con su entorno.

Además el sentir la música corriendo por su sistema, llenando su sangre de adrenalina y energizando sus músculos para que se muevan, fue una experiencia increíble.

Pero Sakura e Ino no eran las únicas chicas que lo habían sacado de su rutina de entrenamiento, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Yūgao, Temari, Kin y Ayame, todas lo había obligado a ir a algún lugar diferente, solo como par o incluso todas juntas para divertirse.

Era algo que nunca había tenido, generalmente tendía a alejarse de los grupos grandes, más aún de chicas porque lo golpeaban, lo insultaban y lo humillaban, pero esto había sido toda una experiencia diferente y algo que apreciaba mucho.

Además como todas eran chicas había podido apreciar otra clase de entrenamiento, la interacción con una chica que le gustara.

Se podría decir que ya lo había hecho con Sakura, pero decidió mejor olvidarse de todo eso porque solo había hecho el ridículo de él mismo, no hubiera podido impresionar a la peli rosa con esa forma de ser ni en cien años.

Por tanto tuvo que practicar, aprendió que les gustaba ser alagadas con naturalidad, pero que no sean obscenos.

Les gustaba que las vean, que las aprecien, que noten sus características y atributos, pero no haciendo el tonto, no de forma pervertida y no por largos periodos de tiempo que hacían ver la apreciación obscena.

Nunca sobrepasarse, tuvo que aprender donde estaba permitido tocar y donde no, aunque lo haya hecho por puro accidente.

Aprendió por ejemplo, que si tocaba a una chica en la espalda alta, a la altura de los omóplatos estaba siendo no solo un caballero sino también un buen amigo, pero si colocaba su mano en la espalda bajo, no tan abajo tampoco, estaba siendo un caballero y estaba demostrando atracción por la chica en cuestión, estaba demostrando su interés.

Pero en una semana de salir con tanta chica se podía decir que no solo él con ellas, sino entre todas se estaban volviendo muy buenas amigas, lógicamente cada una tenía sus gustos y disgustos, sus edades también.

Por lo que tenían que ir aprendiendo entre ellas en que encajaban con cada una, pero parecía ir muy bien.

Su vida por fin tenia color, por fin era una vida y no quería que nada lo aleje de esa felicidad que tanto había añorado y solo estaba arañando, como tal se había puesto a investigar sobre Fūinjutsu.

Con la intensión de aprender no solo sobre el catastrófico sello de su padre sino también sobre el sello que Orochimaru le había colocado a Kin, iban lento pero seguro y cada día que pasaba aprendían un poco más del sello.

Ayudaban también que las demás estaban metidas en eso también a pesar de que no entendían nada y siempre llevaban la información a Naruto.

– Déjame ver si entendí – suspiró Kin rascándose el estómago – esta cosa me va a chupar el Chakra y la energía vital para invocar algo.

Naruto asintió, de todo lo que les había explicado era eso pero muchísimo más resumido – no sé exactamente como se llama el Ninjutsu – comenzó Naruto leyendo el papel con todo lo que había escrito – pero si, es justamente eso, como dije antes, te va a utilizar como sacrificio para traer algo, algo que no debería traer, que no debería estar en este plano.

Todos estaban reunidos en la piscina de aguan termales, Naruto había aprendido a confiar en todas las chicas reunidas para que no revelaran el lugar a nadie, además de que había encontrado un par de sellos que le permitían hacer del lugar mucho más seguro y privado que cualquier sitio en la aldea.

Todas lo habían ayudado con eso, así que todas estaban presentes – ¿pero hay alguna forma de quitar este sello? – preguntó Kurenai con la mano en la quijada pensando, no sabía mucho sobre ellos pero lo que si sabía es que siempre había como deshacer algo así como se podía hacer – tiene que haber una forma.

– El sello es una clase de parásito – murmuró Naruto viendo los papeles – mientras más tiempo este en huésped más arraigado esta y por ende más difícil separarlo… – miró a los ojos de Kin sonriendo – estuve estudiando mucho sobre Fūinjutsu y creo que puedo cambiar ciertas runas para hacer que deje de estar ligado a Orochimaru.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ino confundida.

Pensó un poco para saber cómo explicarlo – como dije el sello es una clase de ritual de sacrificio, Orochimaru está conectado al sello y es el que va a activarlo para iniciar el llamado, aún no estoy del todo seguro pero puedo cambiarlo para que esté ligado a mí.

– Pero eso no significa que el llamado chuparía también parte de tu Chakra – dijo Sakura no contenta con que Naruto se pusiera en peligro de ese modo más aún cuando no sabían que quería traer la serpiente – eso sería muy peligroso.

– Pero si no lo hago Orochimaru hará lo que quiere, si logramos pasar el sello a alguien más, de todas formas esa persona moriría por la ambición de la serpiente no cambiaría nada solo que salvamos a Kin.

– Lo que quieres hacer es frustrar aún más los planes del desgraciado me gusta – comentó Anko lamiéndose los labios, algunas de las chicas tuvieron un estremecimiento de miedo.

Naruto asintió – mi idea es cambiar un poco el sello, no solo para que esté ligado a mí, sino también para que cambie lo que quiere invocar, lo más seguro es que no sepamos que reacción tuvo el cambio hasta que este hecho, pero frustraría sus planes completamente.

– Pero para eso también necesitarías cambiar los sellos de Dosu y Zaku – dijo Kin.

– ¿Estas preocupada por ellos? – preguntó Naruto.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza como si dijera que 'si' sería malo y no sabía el motivo de eso pero tenía que ver más con Naruto que sus compañeros – no, siempre fueron unos idiotas, han intentado violarme más de una vez y ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces intentaron asesinarme.

Todo el mundo frunció el ceño molestos y asqueados, ahora con más razón querían a esos dos muertos.

– Entonces no hay problema, solo tengo que escabullirme a su dormitorio y cambiar las runas necesarias – comentó Naruto – pero tengo que practicar porque no sé cómo reaccionaría el sello si me equivoco, como dije es un parásito.

Asintieron entendiendo lo peligroso que podía ser, el Fūinjutsu era un arte demasiado complicado y temperamental, una sola línea ligeramente chueca y cambiaste todo lo que querías hacer – ¿y ya tienes alguna idea para hacer el cambio de cuerpo? – preguntó Hana – eso debe ser aún más complicado.

El peli rojo miro a de Kin a Hana y suspiró – tengo una ligera idea pero…

– ¿Pero? – preguntó Yūgao, ella era las más letal en el lugar, había estado enseñando Kenjutsu a Naruto para que pudiera manejar correctamente su guadaña y era un AMBU.

– Si el modificar el sello es peligroso cambiarlo de cuerpo lo es aún más – suspiró levemente y se removió en su lugar para acomodarse mejor – no solo es peligroso para la poseedora, en este caso Kin, sino también para mí, para el próximo contenedor y la única forma que veo para que se desprenda del cuerpo de Kin es darle de comer…

Lo vieron confundidas sin entender en lo más mínimo a que se refería – como dije el sello es un parásito, como un animal rabioso y ahora mismo está comiéndose a Kin, absorbiendo su Chakra y su energía vital y mientras más lo tenga en ella querrá más, querrá no solo el Chakra sino también la carne.

Kin abrió los ojos asombrada y asustada mientras las demás jadeaban y miraban a su nueva amiga – me va a comer – susurró aterrada.

– Aún no, pero puede llegar a hacerlo, principalmente si Orochimaru se demora demasiado en inicia el llamado – respondió Naruto para calmar a la chica – por ende no va a querer separarse de ti, se va a aferrar a tu cuerpo con todo lo que tiene.

– ¿Cómo lo hacemos entonces? – preguntó Temari, estaba un poco nerviosa, cuando se había enterado de lo que pasaba al principio no lo podía creer, pero viendo todo lo que había visto, el comportamiento errático de su 'padre', no había mejor prueba, los habían engañado, pero era una simple Genin a la que no harían el menor caso, esa fue la razón por la que termino uniéndose al grupo en primer lugar, para hacer algo contra el hombre que los había engañado.

Naruto se pasó la mano por el pelo – tentarlo, darle algo más grande, con más Chakra, con más energía vital, con más carne para que devore mientras se separa del cuerpo de Kin y le damos el nuevo huésped.

– Entonces tendríamos que sacrificar dos vidas – murmuró Anko asintiendo al comprender más o menos lo que planeaba Naruto – ¿cómo?

– De nuevo tengo que hacer un par de pruebas, pero cree este sello – les mostró el dibujo en un pergamino que mostraba un sello casi parecido al que Kin tenía en el ombligo – este es el sello que pondríamos en el sacrificio para que el parásito se despegue de Kin y este… – cambio el pergamino mostrando otro sello – es el sello que lo atraerá al nuevo contenedor.

Se veía muy complicado, con muchas runas y Kanjis de los que ellas no entendían nada, pero a pesar de eso no era muy grandes – pero estaríamos matando a dos personas inocentes – dijo Hana un poco nerviosa, podía ser una ninja, pero era un veterinaria ninja, justamente porque no quería terminar metiéndose en una pelea a muerte.

– En verdad solo una – respondió Naruto – el contenedor definitivamente tiene que ser humano, pero la carnada estaba pensando en uno de los tigres de bosque de la muerte o aún mejor un oso.

Todos habían visto los animales en ese bosque y si el tigre parado en cuatro patas era más grande que un humano de pie, no querían imaginarse un oso, además eran poderosos y podían utilizar el Chakra de una manera muy… animal.

– ¿Bien entonces cuando comenzamos las pruebas? – preguntó Kin algo desesperada por deshacerse de ese maldito sello.

– Ahora mismo – respondió Naruto poniéndose de pie.

* * *

La reunión había comenzado tan aburrida como comúnmente lo hacía, en especial con los idiotas de consejo civil intentando tener más poder del que necesitaban dentro de la aldea, una aldea ninja, pero el consejo Shinobi no se quedaba atrás con excepción de un par de clanes.

Se discutió un poco sobre la economía de la aldea y como se podía mejorar con las finales del examen Chūnin tan cerca.

Después se habló sobre el trasporte y vías de comercio más rentables y más rápidas tanto para exportar como para importar, pero era complicado porque significaba talar árboles del bosque por varios kilómetros en distintas dirección.

Lo que esperaba que discutieran comenzó como siempre con Sasuke Uchiha como foco de discusión.

El consejo civil y en especial Mebuki Haruno lo alababan como si fuera alguna clase de dios todopoderoso, se preguntó levemente si la obsesión que había tenido Sakura no había sido influenciada por su madre también.

Estaba segura que eso le convendría porque pasaban a ser miembros de un clan ninja, y no solo eso sino un clan que había prácticamente creado la aldea.

Por parte del consejo Shinobi en cambio no estaban muy contentos con el chico, los clanes Mayores lo despreciaban porque pertenecía no solo a su competencia sino también a un clan lleno de cucarachas pestilentes y desleales con una obsesión desmedida por el poder.

Pero así como con el consejo civil, muchos de los clanes Medios o Menores lo alababan como a dios.

– La marca de maldición es peligrosa, deberíamos matar al mocoso y nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas – comentó Hiashi con el palo en culo llegándole hasta el estómago porque su cara era aún más desagradable que anteriores veces.

El consejo civil y algunos de los líderes de clan se burlaron – es el único Uchiha leal a la aldea que queda, y por ende el único con el Sharingan el Dōjutsu más poderoso de todos, sería un desperdicio matarlo, además estamos en las finales del examen Chūnin con muchas personas importante y principalmente el Kazekage dirigiéndose en este momento hacia la aldea para verlo luchar, seriamos el hazmerreír de todas las cinco naciones elementales si lo matamos – respondió el líder de un clan Medio con molestia, nunca le había agradado el Hyūga.

– Podríamos sacar el semen directamente de su sistema antes de matarlo por lo que eso no es un problema – dijo Tsume Inuzuka aburrida, estas sesiones eran inútiles a su modo de ver, nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada.

– Como pueden pensar en matar a un miembro tan respetable de nuestra aldea – se quejó Mebuki aireada como si fuera a ella misma a quien habían intentado matar – es imperativo que Sasuke Uchiha sea un miembro de esta aldea, es el ninja más capacitado de la nueva generación y la inseminación es prácticamente una ruleta de la serte.

Todo el mundo giro los ojos porque Mebuki siempre buscaba la manera de alagar al mocoso de cualquier forma posible, diablos estaban seguros que si pudiera ella misma se casaría con el Uchiha pero si se divorciaba perdía su poder en el consejo porque era su esposo quien tenía el puesto en verdad.

– Sea lo que sea – murmuró el líder de un clan Menor, de aspecto tosco y con el cabello castaño sucio, su voz era ronca y raposa – Kakashi-san lo está entrenando, es el único que puede enseñar al Uchiha a utilizas su Dōjutsu, dudo mucho que se marche con esa oportunidad como sugiere Hiashi… además según las grabaciones el Uchiha muy bien puede controlar la marca de maldición.

– Por cuanto tiempo – murmuró Shikaku Nara molesto y casi tan aburrido como Tsume – la marca de maldición te tienta, te atrae a la red, Sasuke Uchiha es una bomba de tiempo que puede explotar en nuestra narices si no la desarmamos.

El consejo civil nuevamente se burló no podían ver la gravedad del asunto, no podían ver que Sasuke podía matarlos y lo iba a hacer si se la daba la oportunidad o si era para conseguir más poder – porque se iría – se burló con vos chillona una de las civiles – aquí tiene un grupo de fans que muy probablemente puede tener para que sean sus parejas, tiene a uno de los mejores Jōnin de la aldea como su profesor y dentro de unos años puede bien convertirse en el Hokage.

Sarutobi enseguida la regreso a ver con cara de pocos amigos, odiaba el trabajo pero no se lo daría a una peste Uchiha por nada del mundo.

– Por lo que se vio en las grabaciones Naruto Uzumaki tiene mucho más potencial que el Uchiha – murmuró Inoichi Yamanaka, odiaba al Uchiha y Naruto le agradaba, además por la forma en que su hija había estado hablando de él y por como la había ayudado no podía ver a otro chico como su yerno – y eso que no estaba muy bien entrenado en el uso de su Kekkei Genkai.

El consejo civil enseguida exploto junto con la gran mayoría del consejo Shinobi, si había algo en lo que casi todos estaban de acuerdo es que Naruto tenía que desaparecer de Konoha ya sea muerto o encarcelado cien metros bajo el suelo.

– Ese demonio tuvo solo suerte… además deberíamos obligarlo a entregar la técnica a Sasuke Uchiha que la utilizaría mucho mejor – comentó Mebuki con aire de grandeza.

Todo el mundo se le quedo viendo, los civiles sonriendo, mientras los Shinobis como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza – es muy buena idea, estoy seguro que conseguiríamos el ninja más poderoso de todas las cinco naciones elementales si le entregamos ese poder – secundó otro de los civiles.

– Son tan estúpidos – comentó Chōza Akimichi negando con la cabeza, los civiles lo miraron furiosos y listos para lanzar gritos – ¿entienden siquiera lo que es una línea de sangre?

El lugar se quedó en silencio completo un momento mientras los civiles se veían entre si y luego dejaron que Mebuki hablara ya que de ella fue la idea – ¿algo que se puede traspasar por una transfusión de sangre? – aunque su respuesta salió más como una pregunta.

Incluso los miembros de clanes Menores que generalmente la apoyaban se golpearon las frentes con las manos por lo estúpido de la idea – una línea de sangre quiere decir que es únicamente utilizable por el usuario – comenzó Hiruzen mirando con molestia a todos los civiles – y solo se puede traspasar de padres a hijos sanguíneos, no por medio de una transfusión, no por medio de cualquier truco, ni siquiera el Sharingan puede copiar un Kekkei Genkai.

Los civiles siguieron viéndolo como si no entendieran lo que se les dijo por lo que decidieron continuar con la reunión – como sea – murmuró Tsume cansada de la idiotez que había presenciado en esa sala – ¿el chico Uzumaki ha pensado en recrear su clan aquí en la aldea?

Hiruzen sonrió porque al fin alguien sacaba el tema – se lo comente pero aún no está seguro – sonrió un poco más mirando de reojo la reacción de Danzō – primero quiere convertirse en Chūnin antes de decidir y creo que lo va a conseguir.

Como esperaba el viejo halcón de guerra se lo quedo mirando atentamente y por el ceño fruncido la idea de que Naruto se convierta en Chūnin no le convenía – que su clan vuelva a la vida aquí en Konoha sería muy bueno – dijo Inoichi ya pensando en cómo entablar esa conversación con su hija.

– El clan Uzumaki es uno de los más poderosos clanes, el tenerlo en Konoha solo aumentaría nuestro prestigio y ayudaría a mantener la paz que hemos tenido por un buen tiempo – siguió Chōza.

Shikaku estuvo de acuerdo asintiendo – además de que este extraño cambio que sufrió al parecer lo hizo un imán para las mujeres, no creo que sea tan difícil que consiga un par de esposa amorosas – lo dijo con tanta burla que Tsume lo golpeo, igual a su mujer e igual a las mujeres de sus amigos.

Pobre de Naruto que no tendría más remedio que aguantar eso con más de una – como pueden hablar de darle tal poder a un monstruo a una… abominación – se quejó Mebuki roja de lo furiosa que estaba.

– Bueno si te lo dimos a ti no le veo el problema en un buen muchacho como Naruto – se burló Tsume haciendo a los otros cinco líderes que apoyaban a Naruto reír.

Mebuki se quedó allí sin comprender porque se reían – ciertamente es un peligro para la aldea – murmuró Hiashi tomando la taza de té que él mismo había traído de su casa y bebiendo con tranquilidad – el cambio pudo haber sido causado por el Kyubi y quien sabe qué consecuencias a la larga traiga, no podemos arriesgarnos a que el demonio se libere.

Hiruzen entrecerró los ojos mirando a Hiashi y estudiándolo – creo que lo mejor como ya lo he dicho en anteriores reuniones es que me dejen entrenarlo y meterlo en el programa de AMBU raíz – mencionó Danzō con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hiruzen lo regreso a ver suspirando cansado por la insistencia de Danzō sobre el entrenamiento de Naruto y la incapacidad del hombre para aceptar un simple no.

– Creo que es la mejor idea – se adelantó uno de los líderes de clan Medio – nos aseguramos de que el demonio sea un arma para Konoha y seguimos manteniéndolo en la aldea para cuando sea necesario que el clan Uzumaki se recree como arma.

El instinto asesino plago la oficina haciendo que los civiles y ninjas débiles como el que acababa de hablar empezaran a asfixiarse – me he cansado de repetir lo mismo, Naruto no va a ser entrenado por raíz, Naruto no es un arma y en especial el clan Uzumaki no va a ser un arma – miró con ojos asesinos a todos – quien vuelva a hablar sobre este tema de ese modo va a ser llevado a los calabozos para ser torturado y después será ejecutado públicamente por motivo de traición.

El lugar volvió a quedarse en silencio pero el instinto asesino se hizo más pesado, esto era algo normal en esas reuniones, generalmente era uno de los civiles quien abría la boca y hacia a Hiruzen plagar el lugar con instinto asesino, pero los líderes de clanes Menores, Medios y en menor medida Mayores también lo había hecho de vez en cuando.

Y comúnmente era siempre por una persona, Naruto, desde que era un bebé los consejos habían intentado matarlo, desterrarlo, apresarlo y ya no se acordaba de que más.

Incluso ya había hecho realidad sus amenazas con un par de civiles que incluso con una ley de restricción para hablar del tema desobedecieron sus órdenes.

Ahora descansaban seis metros bajo tierra y al parecer había muchos más que deseaban seguir sus pasos y descansar eternamente junto a ellos pudriéndose en la miseria.

El instinto asesino desapareció y dejo respirar correctamente a todos nuevamente – bien una vez dicho esto, espero que nadie intente meter a mi nieto en un matrimonio arreglado, como dije no está pensando en eso en este momento, está entrenando y preparándose para la final en la que peleara contra un ninja muy fuerte, se planteara este tema solo si Naruto y la chica en cuestión están de acuerdo y ambos tiene sentimientos por el otro – volvió a mirar asesinamente a todos asiendo que los civiles casi se orinaran – la reunión termino, lárguense de aquí.

El consejo civil salió corriendo como siempre, mientras el consejo Shinobi intentaba por lo menos aparentar que no les temblaban las rodillas.

* * *

Un par de días habían pasado desde que comenzaron con las pruebas de ambos sellos, habían terminado matando más animales de los que esperaban, lógicamente con su debido entierro.

Pero por fin parecían tener listo todo, Naruto tuvo que corregir una que otra cosa, con un par de libros que le había pedido a Hiruzen sobre Fūinjutsu, pero lo había logrado, estaba muy agradecido con el hombre porque definitivamente sin los libros no hubiera podido completar los sellos.

Podía tener una afinidad muy fuerte al arte de hacer sellos pero aún era un principiante y tenía que basarse casi completamente en los libros que poseía.

Como sea ambos sellos estaban listos y las pruebas dieron los resultados esperados, ahora solo tenían un problema… cazar un oso del tamaño de una casa, resistente a los ataque elementales creados por Chakra y muy, muy cabreado.

– ¡Agáchense! – gritó Naruto mientras veían volar el árbol hacia ellos.

Temari logro salir del camino mientras Sakura e Ino se arrastraban por el suelo maldiciendo el día en que dejaron que Anko las convenza de entrar nuevamente a ese campo de entrenamiento.

Mientras Anko, Kurenai, Hana y los trillizos subieron a las ramas de uno de los arboles – Naruto aprésalo con esas malditas cadenas – gritó Yūgao furiosa y en toples gracias a un zarpazo del oso – y luego voy a quitarle toda la piel a ese maldito animal.

El peli rojo se estremeció de miedo al oír a la cariñosa y hasta casi un poco maternal Yūgao hablar como si fuera alguna asesina sin compasión – creo que mi fuerza física es mucho menor a la del oso – comentó Naruto con suavidad para no ganarse el enojo de la mujer – si lo apreso con las cadenas me mandara a volar.

Después de todo el oso media unos seis o siete metros de alto y unos tres o cuatro de ancho, parado debía medir unos doce metros de alto, como cualquier oso era condenadamente poderoso físicamente y si tenían en cuenta que cualquier animal del bosque de la muerte podía alimentarse y usar Chakra era un completo suicidio lo que estaban haciendo.

– ¿Entonces cómo hacemos para apresarlo sin matarlo? – preguntó Anko, había estado viviendo prácticamente en el bosque pero ni en sueños se le hubiera ocurrido ir a meterse en la cueva de uno de los osos del lugar – ¿es más lo necesitamos vivo?

– Definitivamente – respondió Naruto cortado una rama con su guadaña – si no está vivo no tendrá el Chakra y la energía vital que el parásito necesita comer.

Evitaron un nuevo árbol antes de tener que saltar por que un oso de 300 toneladas los embestía con una fila de enormes y filosos dientes por delante queriendo masticarlos como a un aperitivo – entonces empiecen a dar ideas – gruñó Yūgao volviendo a saltar evitando el zarpazo – y denlas ya.

– Esta cabreada enserio – comentó Sakura sin saber si tener más miedo del oso o de Yūgao.

– Si me hubieran roto esa camisa yo también estaría furiosa – siguió Ino, por lo menos ahora estaban en mucho mejor estado físico, no tenían la fuerza para pelear contra el oso pero podían esquivarlo sin problemas, era un buen entrenamiento para todos.

Los cercanos regresaron a ver a la rubia como si estuviera loca – estamos en medio del campo de entrenamiento más peligroso de la aldea y tú y Yūgao solo están pensando en moda – gritó Kurenai sin poder creerlo.

– Era un original de Shōri Hiketsu tuve que ahorra cinco meses para poder comprarla – gruñó Yūgao haciendo que Kurenai levantara las manos como defensa.

Ino se quedó sin aire al pensar en que esa camisa había sido creada por la mejor diseñadora de moda de las naciones elementales – ¿y entonces para que viniste con ella? – preguntó Hana escondida entre una rama junto con los trillizos.

Yūgao se sonrojo mientras se rascaba el brazo izquierdo – me llamaron cuando estaba con Hayate y me olvide de ir a cambiarme.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y miro a su alrededor, sentía al oso cerca pero no sabía dónde demonios estaba, ese era uno de los modos de utilizar el Chakra para los animales, era como si estuviera en todos lados y no podía detectarlo con su habilidad – ¿Hana no tienes algún tranquilizante o algo así? – pidió mirando a la castaña.

– No tengo algo para dormir a esa clase de bestia – respondió disculpándose con la mirada.

– ¿No hay plantas somníferas por aquí? – preguntó Temari – Naruto y yo podemos usar ataques de viento que lleven el polvo al oso y lo duerman.

El lugar se quedó en silencio excepto por los sonidos del bosque – como no se nos ocurrió antes – dijo Kin molesta por haber perdido tanto tiempo.

– Tenemos un plan, vamos – ordenó Anko saltando hacia otro árbol – el oso nos va a seguir definitivamente y solo tendremos una oportunidad tienden a aprender de sus errores.

– Nos adelantamos dirijan al oso hacia el lugar – comentó Naruto – es delante solamente ¿cierto?

Anko asintió mientras veía hacia atrás donde las otras los seguían de cerca – son unas flores amarillas enorme, a penas las veas dejen de respirar o quedaran dormidos antes de parpadear.

– Cuando estén a unos cinco minutos de las plantas dejen de respirar e intenten subir lo más que puedan – terminó Naruto antes de saltar más rápido siendo acompañado por Temari.

Ambos eran afines al elemento viento así que su ataque llevaría el polen muy rápido hacía el oso y Naruto con su habilidad sensorial podría detectar fácilmente cuando estuvieran en la posición para lanzar los ataques, el problema era ¿podían aguantar tanto tiempo la respiración?

– ¿Qué tan buena eres aguantando la respiración? – preguntó Naruto.

Temari lo regreso a ver, se extrañó un poco porque no hiciera el más mínimo sonido mientras viajaban a esa velocidad, además se veía condenadamente caliente con el cabello rojo sangre hondeando al viento, con la cara y la ropa un poco sucias pero la determinación marcándose claramente en sus facciones.

– Muy buena.

Enseguida se le vino a la cabeza algo que podían hacer aguantando la reparación que sería al mismo tiempo my satisfactorio, se sonrojo y regreso a ver hacia el frente – bien porque tendremos que esperar un poco antes de que ellas lleguen.

A penas vieron las flores amarillas abriéndose y lanzando un extraño polen naranja aspiraron aire y se metieron en la nube, los ojos les picaron un poco pero por lo demás estaban bien, llegaron al nivel de las flores y se detuvieron regresando a ver por donde habían llegado.

Naruto comenzó a expandir su habilidad, otra cosa que había entrenado muy bien y esperaron.

Unos tres minutos después Naruto miró a Temari y asintió, enseguida comenzaron a hacer posiciones de manos rápidamente y lanzaron los ataques que se llevaron el polen y abrieron el panorama como si hubieran retirado un mantel de una mesa sin hacer caer nada.

Sus sentidos les alertaron del peligro y enseguida saltaron lejos, mientras respiraban con tranquilidad, cuando regresaron a ver notaron una especie de tentáculos verdes que se retorcían de lado a lado intentando atrapar a su presa y las flores estaban abiertas como si fueran bocas con una liquido viscoso morado chorreando de cada pétalo – eso es asqueroso y aterrador al mismo tiempo – dijo Temari.

Naruto la secundo suspirando, se demoraban un poco más y eran abono para planta y las demás comida de oso gigante.

Se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a saltar de regreso, tuvieron que subir mucho más alto para evitar cualquier residuo de polen pero en un par de minutos estaban reunidos con las demás chicas – ¿cómo fue el plan? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

– No estamos seguras porque tenemos que esperar un poco para bajar pero dejamos de escuchar los gruñidos y dejo de golpear contra el árbol – respondió Kin.

Se quedaron en silencio esperando algo mientras Yūgao y Anko se quedaron viendo hacía el suelo o lo que podían ver del suelo con tanta rama y hoja, verificando que el polen estuviera desapareciendo – deberíamos estar bien ahora – comentó la princesa serpiente asintiendo.

– Parece que el polen ya se dispersó – estuvo de acuerdo la otra peli morada.

– Bien entonces será mejor apresurarnos – murmuró Naruto mirando a todas – esto va a ser un poco… perturbador y muy doloroso así que lo mejor sería que estuvieras dormida – terminó mirando a Kin que claramente estaba demasiado nerviosa.

– ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Kurenai – la hubiéramos dormido con el polen, eso la dejaría en un estado de inconsciencia por unas doce horas sin poder sentir nada.

Naruto se encogió de hombros un poco avergonzado – se me acaba de ocurrir.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de negar con la cabeza, tampoco es que podían culparlo de todos ellos era el que más trabajo había tenido, investigando todo lo referente al sello, intentando aprender lo más que podía sobre Fūinjutsu un arte ninja increíblemente complicado y además entrenar para las finales.

– Bien prepara todo mientras yo y Kin vamos a las flores nuevamente y la dormimos – mencionó Anko asintiendo – no debe ser mucho problema.

– Tengan cuidado esas cosas tienen unos tentáculos asquerosos para atrapar a su presa – dijo Temari asqueada.

Anko asintió mientras Kin solo podía ponerse más nerviosa, Sakura e Ino miraron a todas sin saber qué hacer, la verdad es que esto había sido más un entrenamiento para ellas que cualquier otra cosa, no es como si pudieran ayudar mucho en lo que estaban realizando.

Una vez perdieron de vista a ambas descendieron del árbol con cuidado, Naruto fue el primero en aterrizar y ver al gigantes oso durmiendo como si estuviera en época de hibernación.

Aún estaba sorprendido por el enorme tamaño que tenía, sabía que en ese bosque las cosas eran grandes, feas y letales pero no espero tremendo monstruo.

– ¿Entonces cómo hacemos esto? – preguntó Hana junto con los trillizos que aun viendo al oso dormido estaban un poco tensos.

Naruto suspiró ya sintiendo la tensión de lo que estaban por hacer – hay que pelar su espalda para que pueda dibujar el sello.

– ¿Toda la espalda? – preguntó Ino.

– Toda la espalda – susurró Naruto – el sello va a ocupar todo el espacio, como dije esto no va ser bonito.

Con eso todos empezaron a trabajar, el pelaje del oso era grueso, fuerte y parecía casi imperceptiblemente comerse su Chakra mientras lo tocaban, esos animales eran todo un experimento, toda una rareza de la naturaleza, parecían incluso bastante parecidos a las invocaciones solo que sin poder hablar.

Para cuando Anko regreso con Kin dormida en su hombro ya estaban a medio camino, pero la princesa serpiente conocía un par de trucos, después de todo había vivido en ese bosque por mucho tiempo, alejada de toda la aldea que la trataba casi tan mal como trataban a Naruto, algo debía aprender con tanta experiencia, un par de minutos después la espalda del oso estaba completamente pelada y Naruto pudo comenzar a trazar las runas y Kanjis de su sello.

Viéndolo trabajar tan concentrado todas las chicas comenzaron a sentirse un poco… excitadas, no sabían cómo el escribir podía hacerlo parecer tan caliente pero lo hacía.

Tampoco podían explicar cómo es que Naruto estaba más sudado con eso que con su pelea con el mismo oso. Cuando tenía listo la mitad del sello decidió descansar un poco para poder comer y beber – será mejor que traigan al ninja que atrapamos – susurró cansado.

Se retiró la camisa y se limpió la cara con la misma, estaba sumamente tenso – está bien – respondió Sakura sin poder o querer apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Naruto, Kurenai a su lado le cerro la boca y sonrió divertida.

– Sera mejor que dejes de babear – susurró.

Sakura se sonrojo mientras Ino se reía de su amiga – cállate Ino cerda – comentó molesta cruzando los brazos como medio de protección – y límpiate la quijada que estas peor que yo… pervertida.

Fue el turno de la rubia para sonrojarse y limpiarse rápidamente – yo voy por el ninja – dijo Hana, ella tenía habilidades como los animales gracias a su línea familiar, por lo que al parecer era la única que se daba cuenta que Naruto exudaba feromonas con el más mínimo movimiento y también era la más afectada por las mismas, si no se iba en ese momento se lanzaría al pelirrojo y haría algo que había prometido no hacer hasta que terminara ese examen.

Kurenai y su estúpida idea de dejar a Naruto concentrarse en su entrenamiento, desde que los había encontrado en esa tienda había estado sintiéndose caliente y no dejaba de imaginar al chico sobre ella.

Cada que salían podía sentir las feromonas del pelirrojo ahogándola, se estaba reprimiendo las ganas con toda su fuerza de voluntad y no le gustaba.

Salió disparada hacía la torre donde habían dejado al pobre hombre que recibiría ese asqueroso sello y dejo atrás las ganas del chico que ahora estaba sin camisa y sudado, diablos estaba segura que sus feromonas solo había aumentado cuando Yūgao perdió la camisa.

Era tan injusto, incluso la ventaja que tenían Sakura e Ino porque casi todos los días entrenaban con él, no sabía cómo había podido soportar las feromonas cuando claramente no tenían la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

Quizá no se había aguantado, abrió los ojos y gruñó molesta, esas dos de seguro habían roto la promesa y ya tenían un pedazo de Naruto.

Ya hablaría con ese par, los trillizos siguiéndola solo podían verla divertidos, también sabían que Naruto estaba lanzando feromonas sin darse cuenta, y sabían cómo estaban las mujeres del grupo, pero nunca habían visto a su dueña de ese modo y les parecía lo más gracioso del mundo.

Naruto regreso a su trabajo un minuto después de que Hana se había marchado, el trabajo era tedioso, un poco aburrido si era sincero consigo mismo, pero tenía que estar perfecto, una sola pequeña falla una sola línea mal hecha, un solo punto de más o incluso una pequeña desviación en el trazado de una runa y todo se iba a la mierda, tenía que poner toda su concentración en el trabajo para que todo salga bien y salvar a su amiga.

Cuando Hana regreso con el hombre desnudo, atado y con un sello muy parecido al que tenía Kin pero con sus diferencias, Naruto ya estaba trazando la última runa en la piel del oso.

El sello del hombre a pesar de ser casi el mismo con unas pocas diferencias y a pesar de exudar el mismo olor a muerte aun cuando no estaba activo, también le daba a Naruto una sensación extraña y no era solo porque estaba ligado a su Chakra, había hecho el sello siguiendo las instrucciones de los libros, pero al mismo tiempo siguiendo una extraña corazonada.

Sonrió cuando termino el sello y lo reviso exhaustivamente para que no tenga fallas, ronroneo con orgullo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perfecto.

Frunció el ceño confundido, se encogió de hombros y se bajó de la espalda oso – bien ahora quiero que suban a las ramas excepto por Yūgao y Kurenai, que tienen que sostener a Kin.

Asintieron y saltaron a las ramas que estaban a una buena altura para estar seguras pero las dejaba ver y escuchar todo – ¿qué va a pasar? – preguntó Kurenai.

– No estoy del todo seguro – suspiró una vez más y asintió a las dos chicas que mantuvieron los brazos y piernas de Kin bien sujetos – voy a activar el primer sello.

Yūgao y Kurenai asintieron, Naruto comenzó a hacer un par de sellos de mano a una velocidad asombrosa y luego toco el sello en la espalda del oso.

Al principio no pasó nada pero en un segundo comenzó a brillar iluminando el oscuro bosque, al mismo tiempo la boca de Kin se abrió lanzando un gritó extraño, su vos había salido mucho más ronca y gruesa, además que parecían ser unas cuantas voces al mismo tiempo.

Comenzó a retorcerse en su lugar haciendo muy difícil sostenerla correctamente, su camisa se rompió dejando al descubierto completamente su torso, para asombro de todos notaron como la piel se levantaba formando una extraña silueta con forma de mano.

Y cuando desaparecía aparecía otra y otra como si algo dentro de Kin quisiera salir de su estómago.

En las ramas todas veían con shock lo que sucedía mientras Yūgao y Kurenai sentían unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Kin lanzó un grito más mientras un extraño líquido negro salía disparado como saliva.

Abrió los ojos aunque la pupila estaba en su nuca y comenzaron a salir lágrimas rojas, como si fuera sangre.

Las manos comenzaron a escalar desde el ombligo de Kin hacia las costillas y luego los pechos que se balanceaban de lado a lado, enseguida llegaron al cuello que pareció expandirse como si la chica tuviera algo atorado.

Con un grito más una extraña… gelatina negra comenzó a salir de la boca de Kin, palpitaba como un corazón y en su superficie podían aún notar las manos como si algo intentara salir, para cuando salió completamente del cuerpo de la peli negra el sello que tenia se convirtió en tinta nuevamente y se disolvió.

Esa extraña gelatina negra comenzó a avanzar, las manos apareciendo lo movían hacía el oso y donde Naruto estaba aún canalizando Chakra al sello.

Cuando la gelatina llego a la altura del oso una mano empujo con más fuerza haciendo que se estire hasta tocar el sello, ni bien lo toco este se tragó la masa dejando como única muestras de lo ocurrido un rastro negro – que… que asco – dijo Sakura con la cara verde de rodillas en la rama y con ganas de vomitar.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – comentó Ino de igual forma – incluso apestaba como a basura podrida.

– Era el parásito – respondió Temari, aun mintiéndose en pie pero por muy poco, había visto muchas cosas en su vida pero eso, había estado en otro nivel.

– Que perturbador – comentó Hana, su anterior estado excitado completamente olvidado.

Naruto se alejó hasta donde estaban Kurenai y Yūgao atendiendo a una Kin sollozando a pesar de estar profundamente dormida – parece que le rompió un par de costillas, moretones están comenzando a aparecer, desvió un poco la tráquea – murmuró Yūgao analizando a su amiga – también parece que desgarro un par de músculos, nada que no pueda curar por suerte… solo necesitara estar completamente quieta durante una semana como mínimo.

Ni bien termino de hablar el oso se levantó con un rugido de dolor y furia, Naruto alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo tomando con sus cadenas a Yūgao y Kurenai mientras tomaba en su brazos a Kin y saltaba hacia una rama.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sakura.

– Creo que está peleando – respondió Naruto al ver como el oso se movía torpemente y se golpeaba contra un árbol como si intentara detener el dolor.

Un momento después escucharon como los huesos se rompían haciendo al oso, aún inconsciente a pesar de todo, rugir adolorido e intentar golpear algo invisible, la sangre comenzó a escurrirse mientras se abría la piel, vieron como en distintos sectores la piel comenzaba a chuparse como si hubieran drenado el líquido de ese sector haciendo que todo se contraiga.

El pecho del oso se metió hacia su caja torácica con un crujido del hueso y casi enseguida los ojos explotaron, con un último rugido el oso cayó al suelo de espaldas muerto.

Pero aun así la carne comenzó a meterse, el parásito aún estaba comiendo y lo estaba haciendo a una velocidad alarmante – tengo que activar el otro sello – comentó Naruto saltando.

Mientras el pelirrojo hacía las posiciones de manos vieron como lo que comenzaba a ser solo piel y hueso de un enorme cuerpo se comenzó a disolver y convertirse nuevamente en esa masa gelatinosa negra y nuevamente se podían ver las manos intentando salir de esa cosa.

Para cuando Naruto activo el segundo sello en el hombre, el oso ya no existía y la masa se acercaba al pelirrojo con las manos estirándose como si buscara más carne para comer.

Coloco las manos en el sello del pecho del ninja mientras pensaba en que no quería hacerle esto ni a su peor enemigo pero no tenía otra opción.

La masa se detuvo un momento antes de… gritar, un grito chillón que les partió los tímpanos, estaban seguros que era esa clase de grito que podía partir vidrio, pero este en especial podía partir vidrio templado y reforzado.

Las manos comenzaron a salir del lado contrario a Naruto e intentaban tomar algo para evitar acercarse al sello, pero no pudieron hacer nada mientras, aparentemente sin nada, era chupada hacía el Oto-nin, dejando el mismo rastro negro pero más pronunciado por la desesperación del parásito para huir.

Cuando estaba cerca el Oto-nin abrió la boca de la misma forma que Kin anteriormente, mientras sus ojos estaban de vuelta solo dejando ver el globo ocular.

Ahora no hubo grito solo un quejido ahogado mientras la masa comenzaba a meterse por la boca causando casi la misma cosa que estaba haciendo en Kin, solo que al revés, las chicas en la rama veían todo asqueadas.

Cuando la masa negra termino de ser tragada el bosque se quedó en completo silencio mientras el sello en el pecho del hombre brillaba ligeramente en color rojo, las runas giraron rápidamente antes de detenerse y dejar que el ninja volviera a la inconsciencia.

Naruto jadeando se alejó mientras las chicas descendían para verlo – demonios – murmuró Anko impresionada.

Ella mejor que nadie había visto algunas de las escenas más perturbadoras y asquerosas de la vida, pero esto se llevaba el premio – Yūgao revisa al tipo por favor, no queremos que muera antes de hora – comentó Naruto entre jadeos.

Sakura se acercó rápidamente preocupada – ¿qué te sucede?

– Solo estoy cansado y mis reservas de Chakra están casi terminadas – respondió Naruto recostándose en el suelo – necesito descansar.

Con eso cerro los ojos y dejo que el sueño lo alcance – para que él de todos perdiera todo su Chakra – murmuró Ino preocupada – esto debió ser muy pesado.

Sakura asintió mientras Kurenai lo cargaba con suavidad – ¿cómo está? – preguntó Temari viendo a Yūgao revisar al ninja, necesitaban al tipo vivo y no quería haber pasado por eso para nada.

– Esta bastante bien, un poco peor que Kin por el tamaño de la masa pero nada muy preocupante.

– Regresemos a la torre allí estaremos más cómodos – sugirió Anko mirando de Naruto a Kin ambos durmiendo cómodamente.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron su camino a la torre en el centro del bosque, había sido una experiencia muy… iluminante por decirlo de un modo aceptable, ahora entendían un poco más lo peligroso que había sido ese sello y las hacía pensar ¿para qué estaba planeado? si alguien como Orochimaru lo había hecho, para nada bueno de seguro.

* * *

 **Explicaciones para el capítulo, agregue unos cuantos datos sobre cómo están llevando las cosas los miembros de los equipos y como el cambio de Naruto influyo en ellos.**

 **En el anime se vio que Naruto tenía el poder de influir en las personas por más mínimo que fuera en verdad su interacción con ellos, asi que supongo que un cambio como este llevaría las cosas por otro camino y terminara influyendo especialmente en sus compañeros.**

 **Agregue también otro enemigo de Naruto, los consejos, muy pocos miembros de estos están a favor del pelirrojo, y en especial ya sabíamos sobre el odio que le tienen personajes como Danzō, Homura y Koharu.**

 **Estos grupos van a traerle muchos problemas a nuestro héroe, pero sabrá sobrellevarlo y con compañeras como las que tiene sabrán salir de los problemas que les vengan en el camino, aunque el más peligroso siempre será Danzō porque ya sabemos cómo puede hacer las cosas si es para su benefició.**

 **Como último punto entramos de lleno en el problema del sello del Edo Tensei, aunque el grupo no sabe de qué se trata concretamente.**

 **Me encanto escribir esa parte, entrando a un lado del mundo de Naruto mucho más oscuro y peligroso de lo que habían visto, llevar a Naruto y a las chicas a ese punto fue muy satisfactorio porque en un mundo como el suyo tienen que abrir bien los ojos y saber a qué se están enfrentando.**

 **Kishimoto lo hizo parecer un juego de niños pudiendo entrar a este mundo subterráneo con todas las ideas que trajo a la vida.**

 **Espero que se haya plasmado tal como quería que se viera, con esto entramos al epicentro de lo que va a ocurrir en la guerra causada por Orochimaru y la serpiente pedófila no sabe en qué se está metiendo.**

 **Como sea espero sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites como siempre.**

 **Ne Mata.**


	6. Creando un Réquiem

**Buenas, buenas… la espera ha terminado y por fin traigo el siguiente capítulo, fue algo complicado hacerlo, estaba pensando en hacer el comienzo de las finales en este capítulo pero a la final se alargó así que espero les agrade.**

 **Pasando a lo que interesa y respondiendo Reviews para donkike07, gracias hermano parece que recibo un Review tuyo en cada capítulo y en cada fic que escribo jajaja, como sea respondiéndote, me encantan los fics de Naruto que no solo plantean al rubio como un héroe, estamos en un mundo muy oscuro por lo que me parece increíblemente raro como fue incluso en el canon.**

 **Estamos hablando de un mundo donde niños de trece años se gradúan y obtienen una licencia para matar asi que no le veo el sentido de lo que termino haciendo Kishimoto.**

 **Por parte de Jiraiya estoy de acuerdo en que no le enseñaría a un niño con déficit de atención un arte como ese, pero lo que si me cabrea es que ¿después de tres años entrenando con el cómo regreso? ¿con un poco más de control de Chakra, con un par de distintos tipos de** **Rasengan** **?**

 **No sabía ataques elementales, ni siquiera sabía cuál era su afinidad maldición ¿qué demonios estuvo enseñándole?**

 **Puede ser todo el Sannin que quiera ser pero es simplemente un pervertido que no pudo darle lar armas a su alumno para convertirse en el héroe que se supone tenía que ser.**

 **Para todos los que querían saber si iba a seguir con la historia, supongo que el capítulo es la mejor respuesta, pero de todos modos, les aseguro que no voy a dejar de escribir, simplemente no he tenido el tiempo para hacerlo tan seguido como ofrecí.**

 **Puede que me demore más en cada actualización pero de que la continuo lo hago no se preocupen.**

 **Para** **voy a ayudar a los Jinchūriki hay algunos que no me agrado ver morir en especial** **Yugito Nii** **y** **Fū** , **además Naruto definitivamente querría salvar a los de su especie.**

 **Tus sugerencias para el harem Yugito, Konan, Karin y Mai si entraban en planes gracias a sugerencias de otros lectores, Samui y** **Guren** **no terminan de gustarme en especial la rubia, su forma de ser es simplemente… no compatible y por parte de Kurotsuchi ya me pidieron unirla y te diré lo mismo, no entraba en planes porque tenía planes para ella, pero puede que cambie de opinión conforme escriba así que dejare abierta la opción.**

 **Por ultimo para Loquin la serpiente no va a estar contenta con el resultado de sus planes va salir con el rabo entre las patas y más humillado de lo que espera aunque es un poco difícil porque como ya saben Tayuya está en juego también hay que planearlo correctamente.**

 **Como sea los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Cap6.- Creando un Réquiem.**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el término de la segunda etapa del examen Chūnin, dos semanas desde que salió del hospital y se sentía más viva que nunca, por primera vez en su corta vida estaba disfrutando de las cosas sin preocuparse por mantener feliz a su padre.

No le importaba si su hermana estaba siendo entrenada exclusivamente por los mejores guerreros del clan, no le importaba si al final terminaba obteniendo el sello del pájaro.

Ni siquiera había pensado mucho en Naruto, lógicamente estaba preocupada por él, después de todo era su compañero y podía decir que amigo, pero románticamente hablando no había pensado en Naruto en lo más mínimo.

Ni siquiera se había preocupado mucho por todo el aspecto ninja de su vida, no había pisado un campo de entrenamiento en esas dos semanas.

Lo único que había hecho era dormir en su aburrida casa, despertar y desayunar sola como comúnmente hacía, porque ya todo el mundo estaba despierto entrenando, y salir con Tayuya a hacer algo.

Pasear en un parque o investigar la aldea, ahora conocía lugares que nunca antes había visto.

Y Tayuya era una amiga sumamente… cálida, era como un bálsamo para su tomentosa vida, era divertida, muy graciosa cuando se ponía a insultar por cualquier razón, también podía ser seria cuando la situación lo requería y podía ser aterrado cuando la enojaban.

Pero a la final con todos sus defectos era una increíble y fuerte mujer que había logrado traspasar sus barreras como si no hubieran estado allí en primer lugar.

Le conto sus miedos, sus anhelos, le conto de su vida, le conto algunos de sus secretos, Tayuya se había convertido rápidamente en su mejor y más querida amiga, ella también le había contado muchas cosas, muchos de sus miedos y sus esperanzas.

Estar con la pelirroja la llenaba de calma y felicidad, una felicidad que nunca creyó existía.

Habían discutido mucho sobre muchas cosas y también sobre Naruto quien parecía que desagradaba a su amiga, pero no podía culpar al chico, por lo menos no completamente.

Aunque Tayuya lo insultaba con palabras que la sonrojaban hasta que su rostro podía freír un huevo cuando escuchaba su nombre.

No podía creer que no se fijara en ella y estuviera tan enamorado de una chica molesta y desagradable, no podía entender como no la había invitado a salir desde hace mucho, pero al mismo tiempo no podía entender cómo es que Hinata gustaba de un estúpido gritón como el chico.

Ninguna lo conocía en verdad o lo había visto siquiera desde el término de la segunda etapa, así que Hinata no podía contarle mucho sobre el cambio de apariencia y si seguía siendo el mismo chico.

Por lo poco que había convivido con él en las preliminares parecía haber madurado de la noche a la mañana, pero por lo demás no podía asegurar nada, Tayuya quería tenerlo al frente para darle un pedazo de su mente y por la cara que ponía cuando lo decía Hinata estaba segura que no solo lo insultaría sino que habrían también repercusiones físicas.

De todos modos esas dos semanas eran los recuerdos más preciados que tenía y con cada día que pasaba se sentía que Tayuya se convertiría en una parte fundamental de su vida.

Se convertiría en una de las personas más importantes en su vida sino en la más importante.

– ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer hoy? – preguntó Tayuya viendo de lado a lado en la calle abarrotada de gente – no pienso volver a tu casa porque tu padre me queda viendo con cara de que me quiere matar cuando me ve.

Hinata se achico en su ligar recordando cómo había llevado a su amiga a su casa hace un par de días, su padre no era muy agradable con nadie más que con Hanabi y un par de chicos del clan que eran sumamente hábiles ninjas y al parecer había cogido una aversión hacía Tayuya cuando la conoció.

Bueno también podría ser porque la chica lo insulto cada dos palabras al escuchar como la despreciaba y la decía una débil que en lugar de buscar amigos debería concentrarse en el entrenamiento.

Tuvo que llevarse a Tayuya lo más rápido posible de allí para que no comenzaran un concurso de insultos el uno contra el otro.

– Podríamos hacer algo de entrenamiento – murmuró cohibida.

La pelirroja la regreso a ver enseguida y suspiró cuando vio su cabeza baja – ¿no me digas que te pusiste así por el pendejo de tu padre? – preguntó con molestia – ya te lo dije no deberías hacer caso de la estupideces que dice un hombre que se viste con las sábanas de su cama.

Se rio suavemente, cada que decía eso se imaginaba a su padre vistiendo en verdad las sábanas y no había mucha diferencia si era sincera consigo misma – pero quiero ser fuerte – respondió tranquila, ese era el efecto que tenía Tayuya con ella.

– Ciertamente quieres serlo, pero no de la manera que piensas – mencionó la otra chica sonriendo contenta por ver la sonrisa en los labios de Hinata, por alguna razón ver sonreír a su amiga la ponía en un estado a ella misma en el que incluso no decía una sola mala palabra en todo el día.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hinata confundida.

Tayuya silbó un momento para molestar a Hinata, lo que logro más rápido que otras veces, pero causo la misma sensación de logro que siempre. Se rio al ver el puchero en la cara de la peli azul y negó con la cabeza – para tratar tan duro en mostrarte como una princesa Hyūga, está siendo bastante infantil – se rio aún más cuando su amiga la golpeo ligeramente en el hombro – bien, bien, lo que quiero decir es que tu no quieres ser un ninja.

Hinata dejo de caminar en ese mismo momento y frunció el ceño – yo quiero ser un ninja, nací en un clan ninja, las mujeres en mi clan son educadas desde bebes para convertirse en poderosas Kunoichis que eleven el prestigio que viene con el apellido Hyūga.

– Te estas mintiendo a ti misma nuevamente – respondió casualmente – el que me hubieras respondido que quieres ser una Kunoichi porque en tu clan así se las ha educado desde bebes, ya me dijo que te estas obligando a esto por razones externas.

– ¿Tú qué sabes? – preguntó Hinata elevando la voz, considerando que siempre hablaba suavemente era como si hubiera gritado – no eres una ninja, no eres de un clan.

Tayuya también la regreso a ver frunciendo el ceño – bien sabes que tengo habilidades ninja o no me hubieras preguntado por entrenamiento – murmuró – si bien no vengo de un clan esto es algo que yo quería, quería ser fuerte, quería poder defenderme incluso llego un momento en el que…

Hinata la miró atentamente, la pelirroja había hablado muy poco de su pasado, aunque por lo que había dicho sabía que no había sido una vida en lo más mínimo fácil – dilo.

Tayuya miró atentamente a la peli azul y suspiró – hay momentos en esta profesión en las que incluso tiene que gustarte el matar – fue casi un susurró pero Hinata tenía buen oído, abrió los ojos y la boca sin saber que decir o que pensar – yo lo he hecho y en la mayoría de las veces me gusta matar, te da un sentimiento de poder, de superioridad…

– Pero…

– Así es la vida ninja – interrumpió rápidamente – el fuerte se come al débil, no solo físicamente, no solo el que más Chakra o técnicas tiene, también el más fuerte mental y el más fuerte sentimentalmente se come al más débil – miró a su amiga con fuerza, con poder en su mirada – piénsalo bien Hinata… ¿es esto de verdad lo que quieres?

Con eso se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente dejando a su amiga sola, sabía muy bien que tenía que pensar las cosas con claridad y pensarlo por ella misma.

Tenía que tomar decisiones para ella y no para los demás, no pensar en su padre, en su hermana o en su clan, simplemente para Hinata Hyūga.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y solo faltaba una para las finales, Kin aún se encontraba reposando por el cambio del sello, mientras Naruto y las demás chicas seguían con sus rutinas.

No habían podido encontrarse todos juntos desde esa noche en el campo de entrenamiento 44, cada una tenía sus responsabilidades y las únicas que tenían tiempo libre de verdad eran Sakura e Ino, aunque se la pasaban entrenando de todos modos.

No con Naruto porque el pelirrojo tenía que comenzar a aumentar el ritmo en esas dos semanas para sus peleas además de que tenía que comenzar a estudiar a sus rivales.

Kurenai le había dicho sobre el secreto del Kage Bunshin por lo que había sido relativamente sencillo comenzar esa última parte, además ese secreto también podía aumentar la velocidad de su entrenamiento.

El único problema es que no había tomado en cuenta la sobre carga mental al momento de disipar los clones y había recibido una reprimenda bastante dura por parte de Yūgao quien lo había llevado al cuartel AMBU para que lo curaran, casi había tenido un derrame cerebral.

Desde ese día para entrenarse había tenido que hacerlo con un máximo de treinta clones.

Y si estaba entrenando su tercer Kekkei Genkai máximo con diez. Sea como sea había mandado clones a espiar a sus rivales y comenzó como no con Kakashi y Sasuke.

El ninja que copia había sido bastante inteligente y se había llevado a su aprendiz fuera de Konoha con el permiso del Hokage para entrenarlo, para su mala suerte, sus nuevos sentidos hipersensibles lo ayudaron a rastrearlos muy fácilmente y los encontró en unas montañas desiertas donde podían hacer destrozos sin preocupaciones.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba impresionado con la forma en que Kakashi estaba entrenando a Sasuke, estaba aumentando su velocidad y resistencia, claramente con la idea de que se enfrentaría a Gaara.

También lo estaba entrenando con el Chidori y con su Sharingan, el primero era relativamente fácil pero como no se había preocupado en mejorar su control de Chakra Sasuke desperdiciaba una increíble cantidad del mismo para la técnica y por lo tanto no tenía el suficiente control sobre el Ninjutsu.

Con el segundo por lo que podía ver ahora tenía dos comas en cada ojo lo que mejoraba sus capacidades, no solo dejaba que se moviera más rápido, sino que también podía ver todo más lento, copiar técnicas más rápidamente y fácilmente.

Era lo que lo había ayudado con su velocidad en tan poco tiempo, como sea una vez tenia lo que quería, el Chidori, pudo desaparecer y mandar la información recolectada hacia el original.

El siguiente era Neji Hyūga, mientras anteriormente se entrenaba con Ten-ten ahora estrenaba solo lo que perjudicaba la velocidad con la que lo hacía.

Además de que tenía que buscar sus propias formas de mejorar en especial en el uso de su Dōjutsu, le había robado su forma de entrenarse solo porque parecía impresionante y parecía funcionar muy bien no solo con el uso del Byakugan.

Amarro barios troncos pesados y macizos a sogas que al mismo tiempo estaban amarradas a los arboles alrededor y comenzaban a balancearse de un lado al otro con bastante velocidad, Neji estaba en el centro lo que lo hacía literalmente el blanco, tenía que estar muy concentrado y tenía que utilizar su Dōjutsu a todo su potencial para no ser golpeado.

Lo malo del ejercicio es que duraba solo unos cuantos minutos al no tener ninguna ayuda, pero Naruto no tenía ese problema ya que podía crear los clones que hicieran a los troncos balancearse de manera distinta y que no se detuvieran.

Por otro lado también lo había visto utilizar un par de Jutsus bastante interesantes, lógicamente eran Jutsus específicos para el clan, por lo que no necesitaba aprenderlos, pero de todos modos se enfocó en ellos para aprender sus defectos y como se los podía superar.

Para Gaara decidido ser más directo y fue a la mejor fuente de información, claro que solo recurrió a ella cuando se dio cuenta que Gaara podía burlarlo tan fácil como él había logrado burlar al chico de la arena.

Por ende no había quedado más remedio que ir en busca de Temari para buscar información.

Cuando le pidió información sobre el chico, la rubia se había negado rotundamente a hablar, no iba a traicionar a su hermano aún y cuando el que buscaba la información era el chico que le gustaba.

No tenía nada que ver el que de esa manera el pelirrojo pasaba mucho más tiempo con ella también e incluso habían ido en un par de citas aunque de eso Naruto no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta que entre conversación y conversación le fue sacando la información que quería.

Solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando confeso que su hermano era el Jinchūriki del Ichibi, si antes ya la había sorprendido, ahora no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía, sacarle información con simples conversaciones era impresionante.

Las Kunoichis tendían a hacer eso pero utilizando el atractivo sexual, algunas veces incluso tenían que utilizar su cuerpo por completo para conseguir información, ella lógicamente al saber que Naruto era un ninja estaba más atenta a ese tipo de cosas.

Pero el pelirrojo de todos modos le saco información. Una vez sabía lo que estaba pasando puso aún más atención en lo que decía, Naruto solo le sonreía cuando se daba cuenta que estaba dirigiendo la conversación a un punto en el que inevitablemente hablaría sobre las habilidades de su hermano.

De todos modos había logrado conseguir la suficiente información para saber más o menos a que se estaba enfrentando así que no importaba y disfrutaba mucho de estar con Temari, más aún sin preocuparse por conseguir información.

También había sacado información de Kankurō, mucho más fácil porque Temari tendía a quejarse de lo presumido que era su hermano mayor y lo descuidado que era en algunas cosas.

De ahí en más sabia que tipo de habilidades tenían los demás miembros que pasaron y del único que tenía que cuidarse en extremo era de Shikamaru, era sumamente inteligente y por lo que había oído estaba prestando aún más atención a su entrenamiento, siempre y cuando tuviera tiempo para acostarse en un tejado y ver las nubes claro está.

Así que con eso se enfocó en preparar su Kekkei Genkai más complicado, era tan pesado que no podía usarlo más de unos diez minutos como mucho.

Y eso que al principio no podía utilizarlo más que unos tres como mucho antes de tener un dolor de cabeza tan grande que si no fuera por su increíblemente acelerada taza de curación se habría desmayado más veces de la que era clínicamente saludable.

Tenía que reconocer que si no fuera por el Kage Bunshin no hubiera podido aumentar el tiempo que podía utilizarlo tanto.

Lo siguiente que se había dado cuenta es que necesitaba mínimo media hora para recuperarse y volver a ocuparlo nuevamente, pero si lo activaba tan rápido el tiempo que podía utilizarlo se reducía a entre ocho y ocho minutos y medio y se iba reduciendo si nuevamente lo ocupaba después de media hora.

Anko le había recomendado no ocuparlo más de dos veces por día, se curaba increíblemente rápido pero a la larga tanta migraña tenía que causar un daño que podía ser irreparable incluso para sus genes Uzumaki y la ayuda del Kyubi.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía las repercusiones que podían causar algunos Jutsus y técnicas ya que tenía el mismo sello de maldición que Orochimaru le había dado a Sasuke solo que era más experimental y por tanto mucho más dañino, temperamental y mucho más perjudicial para los demás.

Eso también había llevado a entrenarse en Fūinjutsu mucho más, estaba decidido a aprender sobre el sello de maldición.

Quería quitarle el sello a Anko y si no se podía por lo menos mejorarlo y evitar que causara problemas tanto para el usuario como a la gente alrededor, como plus ese sello había evitado que Anko pudiera avanzar en su carrera y se había quedado estanca en Tokubetsu Jōnin.

Los consejos evitaban que fuera una Jōnin completa por miedo a que desertara o cualquier otra razón que se les ocurriera, ignorando a propósito que el Uchiha tenía el mismo sello.

La marca de maldición era al parecer mucho más complicada, no porque no entendiera el sello, sino porque no había información sobre el mismo, era una creación de Orochimaru al parecer, solo se sabía lo que se había estudiado del sello de Anko y al ser este un sello de experimentación, solo había tanto que podían estudiar sin perjudicar a la Jōnin.

Él era un principiante y aunque entendía cómo trabaja la marca, le era imposible deshacerse de él o cambiarlo sin ayuda de algún libro de ayuda.

Sea como sea había sido una semana bastante productiva y parecía que la siguiente semana sería igual – parece que estas mejorando rápido – dijo Yūgao guardando su espada – pero pareces estar distraído hoy.

Naruto suspiró mientras dejaba que su guadaña desapareciera – no sé cómo explicarlo – se rascó la nuca y miró al suelo – si sabes que los animales tienen este sexto sentido para alertarlos sobre algún peligro natural, ya sea un terremoto o un incendio… cosas así – Yūgao asintió algo confundida – bueno es algo parecido, me siento como si algo malo va a pasar hoy pero no sé qué es por lo que mi mente está vagando en todo momento.

La peli lila asintió sonriendo – no deberías preocuparte tanto, eres fuerte estoy segura que podrás defenderte de sea lo que sea que pase – luego se rio suavemente – te he visto un par de veces con Temari ¿qué está pasando allí? – preguntó para cambiar de tema y aunque parecía estar bien con ello, también sentía envidia sin saber porque.

Naruto se sonrojo y sonrió – le he estado sacando información sobre sus hermanos.

Yūgao estaba sorprendida, una parte del examen Chūnin que el Hokage nunca menciona es que en este mes se tiene que estudiar a sus adversarios para que pudiera pasar aunque no ganaran, muchos de los Genin en los últimos tiempos no lo hacían, solamente veían su propia fuerza y no les importaba nada más.

Y aunque era bueno estar preparado de ese modo, también tenían que tener información que podría hacer tu trabajo más fácil, después de todo eran ninjas y su principal trabajo era conseguir información que la gente no quería que otros supieran.

– ¿Y has estado saliendo en citas con ella solo para eso? – preguntó nuevamente divertida porque Naruto no viera lo que de verdad estaba haciendo, sabía que el pobre chico no había sido educado correctamente y desconocía algunas cosas básicas sobre la interacción entre dos personas, en especial entre personas de diferentes sexos, pero no esperaba que tanto.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo y abrió la boca para responder aunque enseguida la cerro nuevamente – ¿hemos estado saliendo en citas? – preguntó asombrado.

La chica se rió escandalosamente mientras veía al pelirrojo volverse del mismo color que su cabello – creo que has estado teniendo citas con todas las chicas desde hace un par de semanas, pero parece que Temari está ganando terreno rápidamente.

Naruto abrió los ojos y boca otra vez – no eran solo salidas para distraerse – se quejó al ser burlado de ese modo.

– Estaba más que claro que no eran simples salidas para despejarse – mencionó la chica divertida – bueno las que hemos salido todos juntos, esos sí, pero cuando vas solo con una chica, eso en una cita.

Abrió la boca para responder y se quedó quieto asombrado – he salido en citas con Sakura – susurró en éxtasis – y ella no se quejó.

Yūgao rodó los ojos, sabía que la peli rosa llevaba la delantera en ganarse el corazón del chico desde hace tiempo, pero parecía que Naruto había dejado de lado esos sentimientos, por eso Sakura se esforzaba tanto en llamar la atención del despistado chico.

Pero ahora parecía que en verdad Naruto solo estaba intentando que sus sentimientos no se notaran para hacer feliz a la chica, todas sabían que tanto Sakura como Ino antes estaban desagradablemente obsesionadas con el Uchiha.

– Bueno tengo que volver a la sede AMBU, supongo que nos veremos en la final, vamos a comenzar a duplicar rondas para mantener la seguridad en la aldea – luego sonrió macabramente – intenta invitar a las chicas formalmente, nos vemos.

Desapareció en una nube de polvo y hojas mientras se reía de la cara de Naruto. Se quejó un momento con la cara tan roja que podía servir de fogata y comenzó a caminar pensando en lo que había aprendido, la sensación de que problemas se avecinaban siendo ignorada por el momento.

* * *

Tosió un par de veces mientras se ajustaba el chaleco de la aldea para conservar el calor, ese día no le tocaba el turno nocturno pero había apostado con su amigo y había perdido, por lo que no había más remedio que trabajar doble turno sin paga.

Para empeorar las cosas se suponía que ese era el último día tranquilo de su novia y no podía pasar con ella por estar en el frio vigilando que nada que perjudique a la aldea suceda.

Más aún cuando cinco aldeas ninjas estaban allí, podían estar con permiso dentro de la aldea pero eso no negaba el peligro que representaban.

Por un par de meses habían tenido que estar en completa guardia, por lo menos nada había pasado y parecía que las cosas terminarían bien para todos, con unos cuantos Genin muertos gracias al examen, pero era bastante normal en un pueblo ninja.

Estaba por comenzar a toser nuevamente cuando noto una sombra moviéndose rápidamente por los tejados, con mucha fuerza de voluntad logro mantener su pésimo estado de salud escondido y comenzó a seguir a la sombra. Se detuvo después de un par de minutos escondiendo su presencia lo mejor que pudo y prestó atención a lo que sucedía al frente.

Reconoció a Kabuto Yakushi y Dosu Kinuta, ambos participantes de los exámenes, pero estaba bastante extrañado en por qué se estaban reuniendo.

– ¿Deseas algo? – preguntó Kabuto, con aburrimiento pero a pesar de todo parecía saber que esto iba a ocurrir.

– Se lo que están haciendo – respondió el enmascarado mientras tensaba sus músculos – nos dieron este extraño sello diciendo que nos daría fuerza, pero no veo ningún beneficio, en especial porque casi morimos contra esos asquerosos Genin que nos encargaron matar, incluso le dieron una marca de maldición a uno de ellos – gruño con molestia – investigue un poco y sé que este sello nos va a matar.

Kabuto siguió viéndolo con aburrimiento – felicidades por descubrirlo.

Dosu gruño nuevamente – ¿qué es lo que esperan lograr con este sello? – preguntó mientras dejaba al descubierto el brazo metálico – se suponía que seriamos fuertes para cuando la invasión comience, no que nos matarían como carne de cerdo.

– ¿Enserio crees que Orochimaru-sama se tomaría el tiempo con gente como ustedes? – preguntó Kabuto divertido – en especial con alguien que no nota cuando lo están siguiendo y habla de más.

El peli blanco lanzo un Kunai hacia donde estaba Hayate escondido haciéndolo saltar lejos y mostrarse – así que después de todo estas trabajando para Orochimaru – murmuró el Jōnin tosiendo, desenvaino su espada y se preparó para la pelea – tendré que atraparte para sacarte información.

– Quien dice que saldrás vivo de aquí para siquiera decir algo sobre esta reunión – dijo Kabuto también poniéndose en posición.

Dosu por el contrario maldijo su mala suerte, solo suponía que podía tener algo de oportunidad contra Kabuto, pero ahora también se estaba enfrentando a un Jōnin de Konoha.

Con un impulso fuerte Hayate llego en segundos hasta la posición de Kabuto y lanzo una barra diagonal esperando conseguir un corte en todo el pecho, pero Kabuto era rápido y no solo lo evito sino que lanzo un Kunai hacia una de sus pierna, tuvo que mover su espada con una mano para defenderse mientras con su brazo libre se protegió del golpe de Kabuto.

– Kakashi tenía razón, eres muy peligroso – dijo Hayate.

– Es mala idea evitar mis golpes de ese modo – murmuró Kabuto con una sonrisa – ahora ocurrirá eso.

Para asombro de Hayate sintió como su brazo se dormía y enseguida cayo inerte, se agacho evitando un nuevo ataque y salto lejos, comenzó a revisar rápidamente su brazo, por lo que podía decir tal vez había cortado nervios o ligamentos, no estaba seguro porque con tanta adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo no sentía dolor.

Sea como fuera Kabuto tenía una habilidad impresionante para haber hecho lo que hizo con un ataque tan simple y sin que se diera cuenta.

Ahora podía decir claramente que estaba en desventaja – hay que tener mucho cuidado contigo – murmuró tosiendo mientras veía las manos de Kabuto brillar.

– Son bisturís de Chakra – comentó divertido, casi enseguida se agacho evitando el golpe enviado por Dosu, así como Hayate se sorprendió al sentir como sus oídos sangraban y como se quedaba sordo.

– No se olviden de mi – gruñó el enmascarado, levantó el brazo para detener la espada de Hayate y lo pateo en el pecho – los voy a matar a ambos…

Pero para su asombro vio como la sangre que salía de los oídos de Kabuto se detenía y parecía que el ninja medico estaba como nuevo – yo no estaría tan seguro – se burló el de lentes – olvide la habilidad de tu brazo pero no volverá a ocurrir.

Hayate se quedó quieto analizando que hacer, sin un brazo estaba desbalanceado, algo que para un espadachín como él era muy importante, para empeorar las cosas Kabuto era demasiado bueno como para enfrentarlo en desventaja, la mejor opción que tenía era escapar de algún modo y buscar ayuda.

Kabuto gruñó cuando Dosu volvió a evitar su bisturí de Chakra con su brazo metálico, pero sonrió cuando lanzo una patada y el Genin no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo – sigues siendo un simple Genin – la patada le saco todo el aire y lo mando a volar un par de metros.

Cuando se detuvo escupió sangre, la patada había sido increíblemente poderosa y su velocidad no se comparaba con la del peli blanco, había creído que sería fácil vencerlo porque a pesar de ser la mano derecha de Orochimaru al inicio de los exámenes lo había ridiculizado fácilmente, ahora se daba cuenta que solo era un muy buen actor.

Salto lejos cuando Kabuto ataco con un par de Kunai´s y corrió hacia donde estaba el Jōnin de Konoha, si iban a tener una oportunidad de vencer tendrían que trabajar en equipo por el momento.

Hayate lo vio acercarse y se preparó para atacar pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no buscaba pelear con él, miró a Kabuto que se acercaba mucho más rápido y se preparó, cuando estaba a una buena distancia se impulsó con Chakra para subir su velocidad y preparo su espada.

Kabuto a duras penas si logro verlo y evito el primer intento de ataque pero enseguida le llego otro desde abajo, llámenlo loco pero parecía que había más de una espada, evito esa estocada y enseguida tuvo que agacharse y seguido inclino el cuerpo hacia la derecha para evitar otro corte.

Se dio cuenta que gracia a la falta de un brazo tenía una ventana de dos segundos entre cada ataque, por lo que tenía posibilidad de contraatacar en ese tiempo. Estaba por realizar su movimiento cuando apareció Dosu.

Se maldijo mentalmente por no recordar a esta molestia y presto especial atención a su brazo sónico para no terminar con los oídos reventados.

Se curaba increíblemente rápido pero de todos modos era molesto y lo dejaba desequilibrado el tiempo suficiente para que el Jōnin lo matara. Empujo el brazo entrante de Dosu que termino por golpear a Hayate y salto lo más fuerte que pudo mientras esos dos estaban enredados.

Comenzó a hacer sellos de mano rápidamente y aspiro la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo, nunca fue muy bueno para Ninjutsu pero se defendía y este ataque era uno de sus favoritos.

– Katon: Funsai-ki (Elemento fuego: Desintegrador) – exhalo todo el aire que enseguida se calentó y ardió en llamas mientras se formaba un enorme serpiente de fuego.

Hayate y Dosu vieron con asombro como se creaba una serpiente enorme de fue amarillo, el espadachín sabía que en especial con las técnicas Katon el color del ataque podía variar dependiendo de lo que hayas comido.

Pero eso se suponía era solo aplicable para técnicas categoría D, ósea las más débiles, el que esta técnica fuera de color amarillo solo le daba una mala sensación, ambos ninjas saltaron lo mar rápido posible hacia los lados intentando evitar ser calcinado por la serpiente.

Pero lo asombroso de la técnica no solo era el color y Hayate lo noto enseguida cuando su brazo completamente inservible roso la serpiente y casi enseguida vio como sus dedos comenzaban a hacerse cenizas y pronto le siguió la mano, sabía que no se detendría hasta quemarlo por completo por lo que actuó con rapidez y se cortó el brazo a la altura del bícep.

Vio con sorpresa como el brazo se quemó por completo antes de tocar el suelo, pero no se quedó allí, tuvo que saltar lejos cuando sus sentidos le alertaron del peligro.

La técnica lo estaba siguiendo como si fuera una serpiente de verdad cazándolo, salto nuevamente asegurándose de ni siquiera acercarse en lo más mínimo al fuego para que el resto de su cuerpo no termine como termino su brazo, lo único bueno es que ahora no tenía el peso muerto de su brazo inservible, lo malo como ninja y espadachín necesitaba ambos brazos.

Dosu noto como el brazo del ninja de Konoha desaprecia así que se aseguró de no estar cerca, el problema es que ya estaba cansado y su velocidad no se comparaba a la de un Jōnin.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la serpiente dio la vuelta a una velocidad de vértigo y lo ataco antes de que tocara el suelo.

La serpiente cerro la boca a la altura de su hombro desprendió su brazo con suma facilidad, ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar antes de estar muerto, el resto del cuerpo comenzó a hacerse cenizas igual de rápido y cuando había pasado un minuto ya no existía el ninja de Oto.

Hayate se dio cuenta que Kabuto seguía exhalando fuego para mantener la técnica, lo que quería decir que no podía dejar de hacerlo o la serpiente desaparecería, además para ser una técnica tan devastadora quería decir que absorbía grandes cantidades de Chakra, viendo una ventaja mientras la serpiente se comía a Dosu se adelantó hacia Kabuto listo para matarlo.

El peli blanco ya había tomado en cuenta la reacción de Hayate por lo que ni bien se movió termino la técnica y salto lejos lanzando dos Kunai's con papel bomba atados a ellos.

Ni bien tocaron el techo del edificio explotaron, por suerte para Hayate había notado los Kunai's entrantes y decidió alejarse, de todos modos recibió unos cuantos cortes de parte de los restos del edificio, levantó la espada rápidamente y detuvo el Kunai en la mano de Kabuto.

– Eres muy bueno Jōnin-san pensar que notarias el papel bomba.

– Es un movimiento clásico cuando te alejas de ese modo – respondió mientas tosía ligeramente – tú no te quedas atrás, pero ese último Jutsu debió haber gastado mucho de tu Chakra.

– O no te preocupes me recupero rápido recuerdas – sonrió divertido – para hacer esa clase de técnica se requiere mucho Chakra por lo que me asegure de mantener una reserva.

Sintió más que vio como la mano libre de Kabuto se llenaba de Chakra y se alejó rápidamente para no ser cortado por el bisturí nuevamente – eso estuvo cerca – susurró cansado.

Kabuto aprovecho ese momento para sacar un pedazo de pergamino con un sello en el – este es un sello de contención especialmente hecho para el Chakra, Orochimaru-sama me lo dio – se lo coloco en el antebrazo y lo activo – contiene un cuarto de mi Chakra completo, lastimosamente no puedo ocupar más de uno por día pero es suficiente para matarte.

Nuevamente se lanzó contra Hayate que a duras penas alcanzo a evitar el primer ataque pero no la patada que lo mando lejos y le saco todo el aire.

Clavo la espada en el techo y se impulsó hacia un lado para evitar los Shuriken's que lanzo el peli blanco y enseguida levanto su pierna para soportar la patada le hubiera roto un par de costillas – maldición ahora es más rápido – murmuró Hayate tosiendo.

Él era más rápido pero se estaba cansando y el perder un brazo tan rápido le había costado mucho en la pelea, lo había forzado a esforzarse el doble con cada ataque y el baile de pétalo, la técnica que había ocupado antes de que Kabuto lanzara la serpiente también consumía Chakra.

– ¿Qué pasa Jōnin-san ya estás cansado? – preguntó burlón Kabuto – el estar enfermo no debe serte de mucha ayuda cierto.

Hayate tosió nuevamente como si estuviera confirmando lo que decía el traidor, pero el verdadero problema es que había subestimado a Kabuto, se lanzó al ataque sin pensar creyendo que sería un simple Genin bastante malo considerando que había repetido varias veces el examen Chūnin.

Como plus debió haber hecho caso de lo que dijo Kakashi, pero Yūgao le había dicho lo que había hecho con sus alumnos y decidió no prestarle mucha atención a un idiota como ese.

Debió actuar más como el ninja que se supone debía ser en lugar de estar pensando en cuestiones personales.

Ahora estaba pagando el precio y cómo iban las cosas pagaría con su vida – solo respóndeme ¿qué es lo que quiere hacer Orochimaru? – preguntó levantándose.

– No tiene importancia no vas a estar presente cuando lo haga – dijo Kabuto mientras se lanzaba nuevamente hacia el espadachín, en su mano derecha tenía su Kunai especializado mientras en su mano izquierda tenia activo el bisturí de Chakra.

Contuvo con su espada el Kunai y tuvo que retorcer su cuerpo de forma extraña para evitar el bisturí, el problema es que tenía resentidas las costillas de la patada anterior y lo hizo aflojar el agarre en su espada.

Kabuto aprovecha y pateo de nuevo en el punto donde sabia tenía problemas, con gran satisfacción escucho como las costillas terminaban por romperse.

Hayate volvió a salir volando pero ahora su espada se escurrió por sus dedos por lo que tuvo que bombear Chakra a su mano para agarrarse del techo y no terminar cayendo.

Cuando se detuvo comenzó a hacer sellos de manos rápidamente – Doton: Chikyū doragon (Elemento tierra: Dragón de tierra) – frente a él se formó un dragón bastante grande que salió disparado hacia Kabuto con la intensión de comérselo.

El ninja medico salto lejos impresionado con que el Jōnin aún pudiera darle batalla después de lo que había pasado y más aún con que forma una técnica bastante avanzada con solo una mano, lanzo algunos Kunai's con papel bomba que se clavaron en la cabeza de dragón y al explotar terminaron con la técnica.

Se distrajo lo suficiente para que Hayate lo atacara por la espalda, logrando conectar un potente golpe justo debajo de las costillas, siguió presionando levantando su pierna golpeando la cara de Kabuto y mandándolo a volar.

Corrió rápidamente y saltando dio un par de vueltas antes de dejar caer su talón en el pecho de traidor enterrándolo en el techo.

Se alejó para retomar algo de aire porque el Jutsu había ocupado un poco de más de su Chakra al tener que hacer con una sola mano, pero por lo menos había logrado hacer un buen daño.

Comenzó a hacer señales de mano rápidamente listo para el drenaje de Chakra – Doton: Ishi no haka (Elemento tierra: Tumba de roca) – colocó su mano en el techo y este comenzó a partirse rápidamente dirigiéndose directamente hacia Kabuto que comenzaba a levantarse.

El peli blanco al ver el ataque entrante intento levantarse más rápido pero noto como su mano derecha se había quedado atascada entre dos maderos, no pudo hacer nada cuando la tierra se lo trago. Hayate vio como Kabuto era enterrado y como el techo volvía a cerrarse formando una cúpula de piedra.

Empezaba a relajarse cuando la cúpula exploto y de ella salió Kabuto mal herido, con su brazo izquierdo roto en dos partes distintas pero completamente vivo y coleando – maldición es como un cucaracha – mencionó listo para seguir con la pelea.

– Debo decir que estoy impresionado – dijo Kabuto mientras agarraba su brazo roto y lo volvía a colocar en su lugar sin ninguna muerta de dolor – hacer no solo uno sino dos Jutsus con solo una mano es asombroso… pero no me gustó nada que me enterraras vivo.

– La idea es que te quedaras enterrado y te murieras.

– Claro, pero no sigo mucho las reglas de esta aldea – sonrió de forma sádica y se encogió de hombros para hacerlos sonar mientras sentía como se curaba rápidamente aunque se estaba quedando sin Chakra nuevamente por lo que tenía que apresurarse – prefiero enterrarlos a ustedes y que se queden muertos.

Creo un clon que se disparó hacia Hayate a la misma velocidad de siempre como si no estuviera cansado, como si no estuviera quedándose sin Chakra nuevamente y como si no hubiera sido gravemente herido hace solo unos segundos.

Se encontraron en el medio enfrascados en una lucha de Taijutsu a alta velocidad, pero pronto el clon desapareció y dejo a Hayate parado en el medio que busco rápidamente a Kabuto con la mirada.

– ¿A dónde se fue? – preguntó confundido no se había demorado nada en acabar con el clon.

– Aquí – dijo Kabuto a su espalda y logro cortarlo con su bisturí.

Hayate gritó de dolor mientras se agarraba el costado contrario a sus costillas rotas donde ahora había una increíblemente grande y profunda herida, se alejó tropezando ligeramente y lanzó un Kunai que Kabuto agarro sin problemas por lo débil que había sido lanzado – mierda – se quejó tosiendo sangre ahora.

– Creo que rose un pulmón – dijo Kabuto – debería revisarte un doctor.

Sentía como se acumulaba la sangre en la garganta y le costaba mucho respirar, su visión se ponía negra cada pocos segundos y sentía como perdía fuerza, lo último que vio fue como Kabuto se reía antes de que la oscuridad se lo llevara.

El peli blanco se acercó al cuerpo del Jōnin y lo reviso para asegurarse que estuviera muerto, como dijo había rosado un pulmón lo que había terminado por matar al ninja, pero se podría decir que ya estaba muerto desde antes con todas las heridas que le había hecho.

De todos modos no podía descuidarse, se suponía que debería estar ya en las afueras de la aldea, pero el idiota de Dosu lo había encontrado y se había enfrascado en esa pelea.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a marcharse dejando el cuerpo allí, tenía que reconocer que el ninja de Konoha le había dado una excelente pelea hace mucho que no se esforzaba tanto y hace mucho que no ocupaba tanto Chakra para curarse, si había más ninjas como ese en Konoha había sido bueno que engañaron a Suna para pelear con ellos.

Saltó hacia otro tejado y comenzó su largo camino para encontrarse con Orochimaru, por suerte Orochimaru debió haber recibido el aviso de que el contenedor de su sello había muerto y por tanto ya estaría viendo otro para remplazarlo.

* * *

Naruto se despertó en la mañana sintiéndose extrañamente cansado, irritado, las cosas solo parecían ir empeorando cuando al salir de la cama fue pateando el pequeño y destartalado velador que tenía.

No solo termino con un dolor del pie agudo sino también perdió su velador, después buscando ropa se dio cuenta que al estar demasiado enfrascado en el entrenamiento no había lavado nada y por tanto no tenía que ponerse, lo único limpio era uno de sus horrendos trajes naranjas.

Con un gemido tomo la ropa y se la puso, se sentía incómodo y expuesto, sabía que podía escabullirse de cualquiera aun con un color tan llamativo pero de todos modos sentía que era un gran llama en medio de la noche, además ya le quedaban chicas.

Tomo toda la ropa sucia y la guardo en bolsas de basura para poder llevarla a lavar, dejo las bolsas en la puerta de entrada y procedió a buscar comida.

Para su desagrado y molestia, no había absolutamente nada para comer excepto por un cartón de leche y como no sabía desde cuando estaba allí no se arriesgaría a tomar leche caducada… nuevamente.

Muriéndose de hambre y con la irritación solo aumentando con forme pasaban los minutos tomo su monedero con forma de rana que por suerte estaba completamente lleno hasta el tope, tomo las fundas llenas de ropa y salió del departamento, su primera parada fue la lavandería del edificio.

Era un cuarto con una lavadora y una secadora tan destartaladas como el resto del edificio, pero que por lo menos seguían trabajando.

Se molestó aún más cuando noto que alguno de los inquilinos no había recogido su ropa y por algunos días ya que apestaba a humedad, tuvo que sacar todo esa ropa pudriéndose y meterla en una de las bolsas que el mismo había traído sacando su ropa primero.

Luego cuando estaba por salir de la habitación la chapa se rompió dejando a la puerta moverse por sí misma y por las malditas fuerzas superiores de ese maldito mundo la puerta lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Tuvo que respirar hondo tres veces para no arrancar la puerta de la pared de una patada pero si salió del lugar tirando la puerta tan fuerte como pudo sin destrozar el edificio.

Sonrió con satisfacción cuando escucho como la madera crujía ante el fuerte golpe que recibió.

Comenzó a caminar por la avenida principal buscando un buen lugar donde comer con el ceño fruncido y con su estómago quejándose, los pueblerinos a su alrededor se apartaban aterrados al verlo furioso, no querían estar en el camino del demonio cuando se pusiera destructivo.

Llego a un restaurante y entro sin importarle nada, el mesero que lo iba a atender al darse cuenta de quién era estaba por echarlo rápidamente cuando noto su mirada molesta.

Trago saliva y realizó una pequeña reverencia – desayuno – fue lo único que dijo Naruto, su capacidad de razonamiento estaba siendo dirigida por dos cosas, comida y lucha.

Si no conseguía la primera podía comenzar a destrozar lo que se le pusiera en frente, el mesero tragó saliva al escuchar el tono con el que le hablo y asintió dirigiéndolo a una de las mesas vacías del lugar, lo dejo con un menú en las manos y se fue corriendo a la cocina para decirles a los cocineros lo que había sucedido.

Era bien sabido que algunos de los restaurantes dejaban entrar al mocoso demonio para cobrarle mucho más que a los demás y para darle de comer las sobras o cocinaban con lo que les llegaba dañado.

En este momento no sería muy recomendable si aún querían tener un restaurante donde trabajar.

El pelirrojo por el contrario se enfocó en las imágenes del menú hasta que decidió que es lo que quería comer, espero un minuto hasta que el mesero regresó y apuntó con su dedo a tres imágenes diferente.

En la primera habían panqueques, café y huevos revueltos en la segunda había un plato de carne con papas y una ensalada y en la tercera había un par de sándwiches con jugo de naranja. El mesero vio las imágenes un momento antes de regresar a ver a Naruto.

Se encogió de hombros, anoto la orden en una pequeña libreta y se dirigió nuevamente hacía las cocinas, no sabía si el chico podía comerse todo eso pero mientras le pagaran y no destrozara el restaurante estaba bien con él.

Unos quince minutos después regreso con los primeros platos, panqueques con miel de maple, café negro con un poco de leche y huevos revueltos. El pelirrojo ataco la comida ni bien los platos tocaron la mesa, el mesero tuvo que alejarse rápidamente para que no le sacara una mano y se la comiera también.

Regresó con el resto del pedido y se marchó rápidamente para no tener que soportar al demonio mucho más.

Naruto estaba comenzando por el primer sándwich cuando llego un AMBU – Hokage-sama quiere verte Uzumaki-san – murmuró antes de desaparecer tan rápido como llego.

Su irritación solo pareció aumentar por la interrupción y más aún el que tuviera que salir sin acabar la comida, se encogió de hombros tomando un rollo de uno de sus porta Kunai's y metió la comida en él, luego dejo el dinero en la mesa y salió del restaurante sin más.

Había logrado engañar a su estómago con el poco de comida que le había proporcionado y por ende su razonamiento y procesamiento de pensamientos estaban comenzando a funcionar nuevamente.

Eso lo hizo preguntarse ¿qué es lo que quería el viejo? tenía que ser importante si mando un AMBU a buscarlo.

Acelero el paso dirigiéndose hacia la torre Hokage mandando miradas mordaces a cada uno de los pobladores que lo miraba mal o hablaba a su espalda, entro a la torre sin preocuparse por el par de ninjas en las puertas a pesar de que podía sentir sus ojos llenos de odio bien puestos en su espalda.

Llego a la puerta del Hokage y abrió la puerta sin llamar aunque si le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza a su secretaria, siempre lo había tratado bien y recordaba que siempre le había tenido algo cuando iba, ya sea un simple caramelo o incluso un tazón de ramen instantáneo, le agradaba mucho a pesar de que nunca había preguntado por su nombre, hizo una nota mental para hacerlo al salir.

Ni bien entro en la habitación pudo sentir la tensión que plagaba el pequeño espacio, reviso a todo los que estaban allí, reconociendo a Asuma y Gay, así como a Yūgao aunque ahora estaba trabajando por lo que sería mejor llamarla por su… título, gato.

Los demás eran miembros Jōnin y uno que otro AMBU que él no conocía en persona – a por fin llegas Naruto-kun – dijo Sarutobi dándole una tensa sonrisa – ahora si podemos comenzar – suspiró mientras se recargaba en su asiento – la noche anterior ocurrió un lamentable suceso, uno de nuestros Jōnin murió – Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado – estaba de guardia en ese momento, no sabemos concretamente que es lo que ocurrió pero por lo que hemos encontrado Hayate Gekkō y Dosu Kinuta fueron asesinados por Kabuto Yakushi, ayudante y aprendiz de Orochimaru.

Su cuerpo fue encontrado poco después por algunos de sus compañeros pero no pudieron llegar a tiempo, dos Jōnin dieron caza a Kabuto pero su rastro desaparecía incluso antes de salir de la aldea – suspiró nuevamente con cansancio – como saben Hayate no es miembro de un clan y su familia murió hace tiempo, sabemos que tenía novia pero tampoco es miembro de un clan por lo tanto los he reunido aquí para preguntarles ¿qué quieren hacer? se lo podría cremar o se lo podría enterrar en el cementerio nacional, lo que es bastante caro…

Naruto dio un paso adelante llamando la atención, no conocía mucho a Hayate e incluso le molestaba el tipo por que constantemente estaba tosiendo, pero sabía que era el novio de Yūgao y por ella haría lo que fuera, después de todo era una de sus personas más queridas – aún no existe el clan Uzumaki en Konoha, pero eso está a solo una semana de ocurrir, quiero que preserven el cuerpo hasta que me convierta en Chūnin y una vez que lo sea quiero que lo entierren en el panteón familiar.

Sintió la mirada de Yūgao en el y sabía que estaba sumamente agradecida con él, le hecho una mirada rápida sonriendo con cariño, Sarutobi también estaba sonriendo contento – está bien Naruto-kun, agradecemos lo que haces – asintió y con eso dos AMBU desaparecieron.

Con eso dicho todo el mundo comenzó a salir, todos habían sido amigos de Hayate excepto por Naruto pero todos así mismo habían perdido a mucha gente querida y por lo tanto cada uno tenía su manera de sobrellevar el dolor.

Naruto siguió a Yūgao, incluso cuando empezaron a saltar de techo en techo, la peli lila lo llevo hacía su lugar de entrenamiento, todo el camino estuvieron en completo silencio, pero cuando llegaron notaron algo extraño, la barrera que había creado Naruto para que nadie encontrara el lugar estaba palpitando.

Se tensaron listos para pelear si era necesario pero solo vieron a un extraño viejo asintiendo y viendo los sellos que Naruto había creado – estos son unos magníficos sellos – susurró estudiándolos atentamente – incluso hay margen de mejora, quien los hizo definitivamente es un experto.

Naruto tosió falsamente asustando al viejo que trastabillo y cayo de trasero mientras se daba la vuelta – ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí? – preguntó Naruto entrando en modo ninja completamente.

El viejo levanto las manos sonriendo – me topé con esta barrera hecha de sellos y tenía que estudiarla – sonrió un poco más – por otra parte soy el legendario sapo Sannin, maestro de sellos y el súper pervertido Jiraiya – terminó con una pose excéntrica y una sonrisa pervertida viendo a Yūgao.

Ambos se quedaron allí parados sin saber cómo reaccionar, Naruto no sabía quién demonios era este tipo pero sabía que algo tenía que ver con Orochimaru por lo que debía ser bastante fuerte, Yūgao por otro lado conocía muy bien la reputación de este hombre – está bien… – dijo Naruto pensando en que decir – este es mi lugar de entrenamiento así que te voy a pedir que te marches.

– O por favor no sabes lo impresionantes que pueden ser los sellos soy un maestro y nunca se me había ocurrido este tipo de sellos quiero estudiarlos… – miró de uno a otro y luego capto lo que había dicho – espera ¿tú hiciste estos sellos?

El pelirrojo asintió comenzando a molestarse – ¿algún problema con eso?

– Pelirrojo, ojos violetas y una increíble capacidad para los sellos – miró atentamente a Naruto estudiándolo, sabía que el único Uzumaki allí era Naruto su ahijado pero se suponía que era rubio – no, no puede ser… ¿o sí? – se acercó mirando atentamente, la verdad es que este chico tenía un parecido increíble con Kushina – ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Suspiró con cansancio – Naruto Uzumaki – dijo para complacer al viejo y que se marchara.

Pero Jiraiya solo sonrió aún más – Naruto, no puede ser ¿qué te paso? antes eras rubio o por lo menos eso me dijo sensei – comenzó a reírse emocionado – soy tu padrino, la verdad es que debería haber venido antes para entrenarte por los exámenes Chūnin pero me entretuve con mi investigación – la nariz le comenzó a sangrar para molestia de Yūgao – puedo ver que lo has estado haciendo bien pero yo el más increíble y poderoso hombre en esta tierra te llevare a la sima serán el Hokage más poderoso de todos los tiempos…

– No quiero ser Hokage.

– Serás aún más gran… – regresó a ver al pelirrojo impresionado según lo que su sensei le había dicho Naruto quería ser Hokage para que todo lo reconozcan – ¿cómo que no quieres ser Hokage? pero… pero sensei…

Se encogió de hombros – sabrías que deje de querer ser Hokage cuando mi cuerpo cambio… – lo pensó un momento y decidió que este hombre podría enseñarle sobre sellos en especial sobre el sello de su padre y el sello de maldición – mira no me importa el pasado, si eres mi padrino debería odiarte por dejarme a vivir como viví, pero tengo un interés en sellos en especial este estúpido sello que creo mi padre – se levantó la camiseta dejando ver el sello que estaba muy diferente a como Jiraiya lo recordaba.

Me he estado auto entrenando pero ya me di cuenta que no puedo seguir aprendiendo sellos sin un maestro y al parecer tu eres el único maestro de sellos, puedo perdonar pero no olvidar, no doy respeto gratis, tienes que ganártelo y por el momento intentando entrar en mi lugar de entrenamiento no te lo estas ganando – miró a los ojos del viejo – un comienzo seria que te marcharas y me dejaras procesar esto, además de que mi amiga aquí necesita mi ayuda… un segundo paso para ganarte mi respeto es que no se te ocurra venir aquí nunca, ni siquiera cerca entendido – terminó pensando en las muchas mujeres que venían aquí y no queriendo que un pervertido las vea, en especial porque solían entrenar con poca ropa.

Jiraiya quedo impresionado con lo que le estaba diciendo Naruto, la verdad es que lo entendía había dejado al chico en Konoha completamente solo y por lo que sabía había sido abusado de todas las maneras que se lo podían ocurrir.

No es como si no hubiera querido hacer algo, pero su trabajo como espía no era un lugar seguro para un niño tampoco.

Tenía la esperanza de que Naruto lo perdonaría y según lo que Sarutobi-sensei le había dicho el chico nunca era de guardar rencor, pero ahora según parecía perdonaba pero no olvidaba y no era el mismo chico idiota y confiado del que había escuchado.

El mundo ninja era muy duro y tenía la esperanza de cambiar la forma de pensar de Naruto mientras estuvieran entrenando, parecía que ahora no era necesario pero sería mucho más difícil hacer que lo reconozca como algo más que solo un maestro – está bien estoy de acuerdo – comentó suspirando, quería seguir estudiando esos sellos porque eran muy diferentes de lo que había visto nunca, pero también quería estar en buenos términos con su ahijado – nos vemos mañana en la sima de la montaña Hokage a las diez de la mañana.

Con eso desapareció dejando solos al par, Yūgao suspiró y se sacó la máscara mientras entraban a la barrera y desaparecían para el mundo exterior.

Naruto estaba preocupado, Yūgao parecía normal por fuera pero él podía sentir las emociones viniendo de ella en holas – llora – comentó suavemente y llamando la atención de la peli lila.

– ¿Qué?

Se acercó y le levanto la cara tomándola ligeramente del mentón, ambos pares de ojos violeta y marrón se juntaron y los marrones enseguida se cristalizaron por las lágrimas – llora Yūgao, no te lo guardes, no es bueno para ti te lo aseguro yo mejor que nadie lo sé – susurró.

Yūgao suspiró antes de dejar que sus lágrimas caigan, se abrazó a Naruto intentando soportar la presión de la perdida, la tristeza y la depresión – nos… nos íbamos a cazar – susurró en el hombro del pelirrojo.

No dijo nada simplemente dejo su mano izquierda en la espalda y con la derecha comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, nunca había sido bueno consolando niñas pero había visto hacer eso a los padres cuando sus hijos lloraban así que supuso que era la manera correcta de hacerlo.

Sintió como su furia aumentaba en su interior, tenía muchas ganas de ponerle las manos enzima a Kabuto y destrozarlo parte por parte, pero por el momento dejo eso bien enterrado esos sentimientos serian necesario más adelante.

Decían que los mejores ninjas no tenían ningún sentimiento para poder soportar sus peligrosas y marcadas vidas, pero para él era diferente sentía que sus sentimientos eran la mejor arma, no solo el odio y la furia claro está, también la felicidad y la protección, pero cada uno tenía que ser utilizado en su momento.

En una pelea podría necesitar ese odio y furia que ahora estaba sintiendo por quien había hecho daño a la chica en sus brazos, pero habría otras peleas en la que necesitara la felicidad y protección que sentía por todas sus amigas.

Dejo que la chica se desahogue todo lo que quería ya vería como hacerla feliz más adelante, pero por ahora tenía que soltar toda esa tristeza que había estado conteniendo por la muerte de no solo su prometido sino de un muy buen amigo y un compañero que había conocido por mucho tiempo.

Eso si Orochimaru pagaría, primero tenía que encontrar al nuevo contener del sello para volver a cambiarlo, quería que los planes de la serpiente estén destrozados y si en el proceso podía causarle un gran daño a esa serpiente de mierda mejor.

Y después sería el turno de Kabuto y como lo disfrutaría, lo haría rogar por la muerte y solo se la daría cuando ya ni siquiera se reconozca.

* * *

 **Explicaciones para el capítulo como siempre, en este capítulo decidí ahondar un poco más en la vida de Hinata, no demasiado pero lo justo, su relación con Tayuya parece ir por buen camino y la ayuda a pensar por ella misma y convertirse solamente en lo que su padre quiere.**

 **También utilice este capítulo para juntar a Naruto con dos de las chicas que no habían estado muy incluidas hasta ahora, me parece que con la mayoría he escrito interacciones bastante decentes excepto con estas dos y Anko creo que me faltaría.**

 **Además escribí la escena de Hayate que me parece es un punto bastante importante en la historia a la final porque es la marcha completa de Kabuto al lado de Orochimaru y su salida definitiva de Konoha.**

 **Además estaba seguro que querían un poco de acción, después de tanto entrenamiento y ese tipo de cosas un poco de pelea venía bien.**

 **Y por último Jiraiya al fin apareció, el viejo pervertido entra en la vida de Naruto, pero no será tan fácil que se gane su respeto y confianza, en el canon me pareció raro que el rubio no preguntara por lo menos porque su padrino no estuvo involucrado con su vida y porque no lo cuido como debía hacer.**

 **Yo por lo menos le hubiera dado un par de golpes, el tipo dándose la gran vida mientras yo era literalmente torturado por una aldea completa.**

 **No me jodas, como mierda puedo perdonarlo como si nada, nuevamente Kishimoto no quería un héroe con un patético borreguito besando el suelo que pisaba Sasuke Uchiha, por dios no me jodas.**

 **Me estoy yendo del tema, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero que en el siguiente ya entremos en las finales, nos leemos.**

 **Como siempre espero sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites.**


	7. Comienzan las finales

**¿Cómo están? Yo aquí trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo de este fic que parece me estaba retrasando un poco.**

 **La historia comienza a acercarse al punto que todos quieren leer, la verdad sea dicha, la historia se alargó completamente sola hasta llegar a las finales, mientras más escribía más lejos me veía de comenzar con las peleas y todo eso, pero creo que está bien porque tenía que ir aclarando un par de cosas, hacer un par de cosas que tenían que pasar sí o sí.**

 **Así como presentar solo un poco algunos personajes, pero por fin estoy llegando a la parte que nos interesa a todos.**

 **Como sea respondiendo Reviews como siempre para la pelea de Gaara es con Naruto en mi historia no con el emo, aunque tengo un par de ideas para joderle la vida al idiota y de paso también a Kakashi.**

 **Por parte de los elementos de Naruto, como tiene tres Kekkei Genkai le di tres elementos aleatorios, viento, fuego y rayo, eso tres elementos me parece que son si no mal recuerdo.**

 **Por lo tanto no le voy a dar más Kekkei Genkai como lo es el elemento Quemar o Shakuton, al principio pensé en darle Kekkei Genkai de ese tipo justamente por las leyendas del Kyubi pero me pareció bastante excesivo darle más de tres y como los Kekkei Genkai que se me ocurrieron me gustaron más pues esos ganaron.**

 **Para donkike07 pues allí esta Jiraiya, como explique en mi capitulo anterior hay cosas que me molestan de la relación de esos dos pero también estoy de acuerdo en que hubieron circunstancias con la que Jiraiya tuvo que tratar y evitaban que este con su ahijado como debía o complicaban las cosas para que se acercara a él, por lo tanto, si, le voy a dar una oportunidad y voy a tratar de acercarlo mucho más a Naruto en el futuro.**

 **Por parte de la investigación, me parece que es algo bastante lógico a hacer dentro de ese mes, no solo refinar tus propias habilidades sino que como NINJA que soy tengo que tener en cuenta el poder espiarlos y de esa manera conseguir información que me facilite mi trabajo.**

 **Generalmente veo solo las peleas del anime para saber más o menos como se mueven y atacan los personajes y que habilidades tienen pero como me parecía algo lógico revise los capítulos entre la segunda etapa y las finales para ver que conseguía.**

 **No sé qué decir de esa… desgracia de anime, sinceramente fueron algunos de los minutos más mal gastados que he tenido en la vida, me pregunto ¿Cómo mierda se supone que Naruto es el héroe de la historia?**

 **Como sea no voy a seguir acabando a un personaje que en Naruto shippuden me gustó mucho.**

 **Para Zafir09 gracias por tu comentario primero que todo, después por parte de lo de Kakashi, si puede ser que el consejo haya sido el que lo obligo pero de lo que he visto en el anime el tipo es basura y punto, no dice absolutamente nada y se pasa leyendo su libro en las peleas de Naruto y Sakura, que tengo que reconocer son basura, pero en la pelea de Sasuke salta y patalea "quien no es rival para quien", no me jodas el tipo es desagradable y selectivo.**

 **Por parte de lo de Jiraiya como ya dije el tipo debía haber tenido sus razones no digo que no, pero si te pones a ver, Naruto podía escabullirse con un traje naranja foco de un escuadrón AMBU cuando era un mocoso, no debía ser muy difícil de enseñarle a esconderse e infiltrarse, por lo demás sigue con lo básico que un ninja debía conocer, como dije Naruto ni siquiera sabía que afinidad tenía hasta más adelante en shippuden así que sigue sin parecerme suficiente para que Naruto se haya ido a entrenar con el supuesto más poderoso Sannin por tres años, regresó siendo prácticamente el mismo.**

 **Cierto que Jiraiya no le dijo a Naruto que era su padrino, con qué cara voy y me paro al frente del chico que deje completamente solo por años y le digo que soy su padrino, no solo por salvar la cara sino por el bien de Naruto no podía decírselo, yo solo lo hice porque pensé que era la mejor forma que el nuevo Naruto aceptara ser entrenado por él.**

 **En cuanto a lo de Sasuke, cierto es que al final los dos están parejos y no he visto nada sobre Kaguya, lo que sea, el problema aquí es que Naruto necesita ayuda externa como el Chakra de los Biju para ser el ninja que es, sin eso no es absolutamente nada, mientras Sasuke sigue siendo el gran rey marica que se comía a Orochimaru en más formas de las que podemos pensar.**

 **Nada podría hacerme cambiar de idea en que Sasuke lo único que merece es la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que a alguien se le pueda ocurrir.**

 **En cuanto a lo de Hinata, lo siento, la mujer no me agrada y nunca lo hará, por lo menos en su relación con el rubio, nunca escribiré algo que tenga que ver con ella y Naruto juntos.**

 **En cuanto a lo de que Naruto no sabía que era el amor, te puedo creer que me digas eso en Harry Potter, ese chico fue abusado en todas las maneras posibles por su propia familia y nadie por más mínimo que sea lo ayudo o estuvo con él, y le enseño sobre lo que era el cariño.**

 **Naruto por otro lado, tenía gente que lo apreciaba aunque era poca, allí estaba el Hokage que aunque podía no estar con él 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana, estaba allí.**

 **También estaban los Ichiraku, el viejo prácticamente era su figura paterna y Ayame una hermana, por eso puse en alguno de los capítulos algo con referencia al incesto.**

 **Como plus él y Sakura fueron amigos en la infancia, que es de donde se baza y se cimienta el amor de Naruto por Sakura, es más creo que hay unos flashbacks si no mal recuerdo en el anime sobre eso justamente.**

 **Sakura y Naruto tenían algo en común, Naruto era odiado y no tenía amigos y la peli rosa era molestada por todos por su frente enorme, eso fue lo que los unió de niños y por lo cual Naruto se enamora de ella, cuando está entrando en la edad en la que lo niños inmaduros dejamos de pensar en que las niñas son asquerosas y nos pasaran los piojos. Y por supuesto después están en el mismo equipo y empiezan a conocerse aún más, interactuar más y para cuando comienza shippuden ya tiene una personalidad bien arraigada y la suficiente madures para poder por fin comenzar con su relación, esta era la pareja que debió haber terminado siendo canon.**

 **Con Hinata no hay base para nada, si, ella puede haberlo ayudado cuando está en peligro un par de veces, si, ella puede no ser una acosadora, pero eso no cambia que ellos dos no hayan hablado más de dos palabras el uno al otro, el amor no nace del polvo de hadas.**

 **Sea como sea espero que este capítulo les agrade y espero poder terminar el siguiente más rápido para no tenerlos esperando mucho.**

 **Cap7.- Comienzan las finales.**

Los siguientes tres días fueron increíblemente complicados para Naruto por varias razones, la primera era la depresión de Yūgao, había tenido que crear un clon para estar con ella en todo momento y hablar con Sakura e Ino para que lo ayuden.

No quería dejarla sola para nada y si tenía que hacerlo por lo menos que alguien de su mismo sexo estuviera con ella.

Sabía muy bien que había cosas que a él no le diría por ser un hombre, charla de chicas y esas cosas que sinceramente no comprendía en lo más mínimo, sea como sea, con ayuda de las dos únicas chicas que estaban libres en ese punto era mucho más fácil, también ayudo que Hokage-sama le había dado la semana libre.

Conocía muy bien al viejo, no hacía nada por las puras, como el que lo llamara a una reunión en la que él no tenía nada que ver.

Sabía que era amigo de Yūgao por lo tanto haría lo que fuera para ayudarla y como su clan al ser nuevo tendría criptas para familiares, listo, con un solo movimiento había arreglado el problema del cuerpo de Hayate.

Ese viejo era demasiado inteligente, el que tuviera mucha más experiencia lo ayudaba aún más.

Sea como sea había logrado mantener a Yūgao lo más entretenida posible para que no se deprimiera a un extremo nada saludable. Las tres chicas había llevado a su clon de compras más veces de las que él creía necesarias… ¿cómo es que las chicas podían comprar tanto en unas cuantas horas? y ¿cómo demonios es que se agotaba más con eso que entrenando varias horas? era un completo misterio.

La segunda cosa que lo mantenía ocupado era su entrenamiento con su padrino sobre sellos y algún que otro Ninjutsu interesante.

Se enfocó mucho más en sellos porque es lo que más le importaba, según Jiraiya él siendo un Uzumaki tenía una afinidad altísima al arte del sellado, no era solo porque su clan en si había sido muy curioso e inventivo y por eso habían inventado una infinidad de sellos increíbles… los cuales estaba perdidos o destruidos junto con su pueblo.

El arte estaba en su sangre literalmente, era algo parecido a un Kekkei Genkai, pero sin ser uno realmente.

Los sellos eran tan variables y expansivos que literalmente podías hacer lo que sea con ellos, desde resguardar algo como él ya lo había hecho con su campo de entrenamiento, hasta, quizá, detener el envejecimiento o por lo menos retrasarlo.

Naruto sabía que ese tipo de sellos serían muy riesgosos y algo muy oscuro, ya se había topado con sellos de esa clase, primero estaba el sello de maldición que la serpiente pedófila le había dado a Anko y el gay de Sasuke, pero también estaba el sello que el mismo había cambiado para poder salvar a Kin.

Modifícalos casi lo habían matado aun con sus reservas increíblemente altas de Chakra, así que sabía que no estaba listo para cambiar algo como la marca de Anko, no se diga eliminar uno sello como ese o peor aún inventar algo como eso.

Por lo menos estaba avanzando en el arte muy rápido y había logrado mejorar sus sellos de tal manera que Jiraiya había intentado entrar a su campo de entrenamiento con su permiso y no lo había logrado, el viejo estaba muy sorprendido de lo que había hecho.

No había tenido tiempo para hablar del tema de él siendo su padrino, pero por el momento no le dio mucha importancia porque sabía que Naruto estaba más interesado en el examen Chūnin.

Sabía muy bien que Naruto estaba en el nivel de un Chūnin élite o un Jōnin de bajo nivel, muchos quisieran tener el poder que el pelirrojo ostentaba en ese momento.

Y sabía que su poder solo aumentaría con el entrenamiento correcto, un entrenamiento que él podía ofrecer pero que no estaba seguro aceptaría, había visto su interacción con algunas chicas y sabía que sería difícil para él y para ellas alejarse por un tiempo prolongado.

De todos modos se lo ofrecería cuando el examen terminara, Naruto necesitaba un maestro que pueda impulsarlo y perfeccionar sus habilidades y por lo que sabía el único mejor que él para ese trabajo seria Sarutobi-sensei.

El plus que él tenía era su conocimiento en sellos, Naruto estaba claramente interesado y no había nadie en la aldea que pueda enseñarle sobre sellos mejor que él.

Ni siquiera su sensei sabía sobre sellos así que era la única ventaja que podía ver y lo único por lo que estaba casi seguro que Naruto iría a un viaje de entrenamiento como él había planeado, como plus obtendría una experiencia muy diferente que solo luchando, vería de primera mano el trabajo de un ninja de verdad.

Le enseñaría a infiltrarse en los lugares más seguros del mundo, le enseñaría como obtener información que ningún otro podría conseguir.

No era una seguridad pero esperaba que esas cosas lo convenzan para ser su estudiante, tenía pensado llevárselo tres años pero si Naruto avanzaba tan rápido como lo había visto en este poco tiempo quizá solo necesitarían dos años o incluso, tal vez menos.

De todo eso lo que más le complico la vida a Naruto era encontrar al nuevo portador del sello de Orochimaru, le importaba muy poco lo que sucedió con Dosu pero le complicaba la vida el que hubiera muerto y ahora tenía que encontrar al nuevo sacrificio, un sacrificio que lo más probable estaba en la aldea del sonido.

Cerca de la aldea no había olfateado a nadie con el olor a muerte que desprendía el sello, también podía ser porque había demasiados olores arremolinándose en la aldea, más ahora que todo el mundo llegaba para ver la final.

Había visitado a Kin por ayuda, la chica aún estaba en cama pero por lo menos podía decir que se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente.

Le había dicho que el ejército de Orochimaru debería estarse escondiendo cerca, ya que faltaba poco para la final, no sabía el lugar exacto donde estaba el campamento pero concordaba con ella y debería estar cerca, así que allí estaba en ese momento buscando en los alrededores de la aldea después de haber perdido nuevamente a uno de esos AMBU extraños.

Cada vez lo seguían más y con más insistencia, no los reconocía, no los había visto nunca pero sabía que no eran los mismos AMBU que estaban bajo las órdenes de su Jiji.

Por lo menos era bastante sencillo perderlos con la ayuda de sus clones de sombra – ahora bien dónde demonios podría estarse escondiendo el rey gay serpiente – susurró Naruto olfateando el aire, gruñó cuando no captó absolutamente nada.

Intento oír algo pero solo escuchaba los sonidos de los animales, un río cercano pero nada que se parezca a un campamento militar.

– Es bastante hábil con los sellos por lo que puedo decir, así que lo más seguro es que este escondiendo el campamento como yo lo hago con mi campo de entrenamiento – lo pensó un momento y decidió intentarlo.

Extendió su… sentido sensor, no sabía cómo llamarlo exactamente, tenía un rango pequeño relativamente hablando teniendo en cuenta que había leído en la biblioteca que Hashirama Senju podía cubrir un rango aún más grande de lo que media la aldea de la hoja.

El solo podía hacerlo por unos seiscientos metros, si se esforzaba hasta el límite quizá llegara a los setecientos metros.

No era algo que se había puesto a entrenar así que no podía quejarse pero en este momento quisiera haberlo hecho para poder sentir al pedófilo y donde escondía su asqueroso trasero.

No sintió nada pero siguió intentando mientras caminaba lentamente por el lugar, paso así unos buenos treinta minutos y estaba por desistir y marcharse cuando sintió como rosó algo, con cuidado dio un paso en la dirección que sintió el Chakra, enseguida lo sintió más fuerte y como pensó era una clase de barrera.

Rápidamente comenzó a saltar entre los arboles acercándose a la barrera pero siempre manteniéndose lo más callado posible y escondiendo su presencia lo mejor que podía.

Llegó a la barrera en unos cuantos minutos y comenzó a estudiarla, sorprendentemente su sentido sensor no podía pasarla, lo que aumentaba la idea de que estaba formada por sellos y no por un Jutsu, así mismo sus sentidos no podían captar nada de lo que ocurría dentro.

Eso quería decir que era muy peligroso simplemente pasarla, de seguro Orochimaru había puesto un sello para alertarlo de una presencia extranjera pasando la barrera.

Por otro lado también podía entrar con soldados de Oto cerca o incluso podía entrar con ellos comiendo, quien sabía, no, su mejor oportunidad era buscar el sello y revisarlo, estaba seguro que podía pasarlo sin problemas con su nuevo conocimiento, menos mal había aceptado la ayuda de Jiraiya.

Se acuclilló y puso su mano sobre la tierra lo más cerca de la barrera que pudo sin tocarla, respiró lentamente y realizó lo mismo que había hecho con Kin cuando la encontró en el hospital.

El pulso de Chakra se esparció rápidamente por la tierra tocando la barrera sin pasarla o intentar romperla, cuando el pulso regresó hacía él como un eco sabía dónde estaba el sello, definitivamente era un genio, pensar que inventaría algo como esto sin ninguna razón más que intentar comprender un sello y ahora le encontraba otra utilidad.

Caminó rápidamente hacía el sello que estaba escondido perfectamente debajo de unas cuantas rocas que no llamarían la atención de nadie si llegaba a pasar por allí.

Claramente el sello no se mostraría solo por eso así que mando un nuevo pulso de Chakra al suelo que lo hizo brillar ligeramente mostrándose claramente, lo estudió rápidamente antes de que el brillo desapareciera y luego sacó pergamino y un pincel.

Dibujo el sello tal como estaba pintado en el suelo y luego comenzó a cambiarlo, reconocía los trazos, algunos que Jiraiya le había indicado también, sabía que si llegaba a equivocarse alertaría a Orochimaru enseguida por lo que tenía que tener cuidado, comenzó a cambiarlo un poco, solo para que la barrera lo dejara pasar sin ningún problema.

Una vez hecho eso coloco el pergamino en el suelo tocando a duras penas el sello original y luego aplico Chakra.

El pergamino y el sello volvieron a iluminarse antes de fisionarse y desaparecer nuevamente, se quedó quieto por si acaso y cuando estuvo seguro que no alertó al pedófilo se levantó y lentamente traspasó la barrera.

Los sonidos y olores lo atacaron enseguida, claramente un campamento militar ninja enorme, saltó rápidamente hacía un árbol porque captó el sonido de pasos acercándose, aunque no parecía que había sido descubierto. Efectivamente cuando el ninja paso por debajo de la rama en la que estaba no lo buscaba, más bien parecía aburrido, estaba haciendo la guardia lo más seguro.

Con rapidez se dejó caer encima y lo asesino haciendo el mínimo ruido requerido, lo reviso rápidamente antes de desnudarlo, se cambió rápidamente de ropa, por suerte su complexión no era demasiado diferente.

Luego tomó un royo de contención donde metió el cuerpo del ninja, no podía usar esos royos para meter a alguien vivo, pero como estaba muerto el royo lo tomaba como carne solamente y podía esconder el cuerpo sin ningún problema, luego de eso aplicó un Henge en su cara y cabello para que no se viera igual y comenzó su caminó por el campamento.

Por el momento todos estaban relajados seguros de que no serían descubiertos, por lo tanto pudo con facilidad pasearse por el lugar olfateando en todo momento para reconocer al sacrificio.

Había estado paseándose por al menos una hora cuando logró encontrar al tipo, ahora solo necesitaba encontrar la forma de emboscarlo y necesitaba un lugar apartado donde no hubiera gente para poder cambiar el sello que demoraría algo de tiempo.

Siguió al hombre que estaba presumiendo del sello sin saber lo que hacía claramente, no le sorprendería si Orochimaru le dijo que lo haría más fuerte.

Estaba por actuar cuando vio que se acercaba un tipo extraño con seis brazos, demonios Orochimaru sí que se rodeaba por fenómenos aún peores que él, sabía que este tipo no era igual a los otros ninjas y percibía el mismo asqueroso aroma de la marca de maldición en él.

No, no podía enfrentarse a este tipo, no sería sencillo de asesinar y alertaría a todo el campamento.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente para no llamar la atención y rápidamente se escondió en un lugar desde el que podía estarlos viendo para poder seguir al tipo nuevamente, gruñó con desesperación cuando el sacrificio y ese tipo extraño comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia un lugar más apartado.

Después de unos minutos caminando decidió que pelearía con ambos si era necesario, pero por suerte el tipo araña se despidió dejando a su presa sola que comenzó a hacer el baño, escondió completamente su presencia y se movió sigilosamente hacía el hombre.

Apareció rápidamente detrás del tipo y lo golpeó en la nuca, el cuerpo cayó con un ruido sordo en el suelo.

Sabiendo que no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo subió la camisa que estaba ocupando dejando ver el sello, sacó el pincel que Jiraiya le había dado y comenzó con su trabajo, gruñó cuando se dio cuenta que se había equivoca en una sección por estar apurado, la borró rápidamente asegurándose de que solo borró la equivocación.

Comenzó nuevamente concentrándose aún más, mientras ponían también atención a su alrededor por si alguien más venia.

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente cuando escucho una rama rompiéndose cerca, tomó el cuerpo y saltó rápidamente hacía un árbol, otro ninja de guardia se acercó justo por un donde había escuchado la rama.

Lo vio caminar lentamente y suspiró cuando por fin se marchó, bajó del árbol nuevamente y recostó al sacrificio en el suelo, revisó el sello para asegurarse que no se había dañado nada, la tinta que había agregado aún estaba fresca por lo que debía ser cuidadoso.

Suspiró cuando no vio ningún problema y continuó, después de un par de minutos por fin pudo descansar al saber que el sello estaba bien, con un Jutsu que Jiraiya le había enseñado seco la tinta fresca y bajo la camisa nuevamente.

– ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó alguien muy cerca, se maldijo por que no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando se dio la vuelta sabia porque no lo había hecho, era el mismo tipo de antes – ¿qué haces?

Regresó a ver hacía el cuerpo en el suelo y luego miró una vez a la araña – estaba de guardia cuando lo encontré aquí tirado – respondió intentando parecer lo más sincero posible.

– ¿Tirado? – preguntó el hombre frunciendo el ceño – ¿solo así, sin nadie cerca?

Asintió mirando hacia los lados lentamente para aparentar que estaba en guardia – sí, solo así – respondió – ¿cree que haya un infiltrado?

El tipo de los seis brazos lo estudió un momento antes de mirar el cuerpo y luego estudió su entorno – no parece que sea eso – comentó acercándose – quizá solo resbalo con algo… lo llevare a su tienda.

Asintió rápidamente mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar alejándose, pero el tipo lo agarró del brazo, regresó a ver confundido, pero se maldecía en la cabeza preguntándose si lo había descubierto – ¿sí?

– Revisa el lugar y avísame de cualquier cosa extraña que hayas encontrado.

Se rascó la nuca aparentando confusión y también algo de respeto, sabía que este tipo estaba más alto en la jerarquía – lo único que me pareció extraño era ese charco de allí – apuntó a donde había estado orinando el ninja.

La araña vio el charco luego al ninja en el suelo y negó con la cabeza – de seguro término golpeándose contra el árbol o algo así – murmuró – esto de estar aquí sin hacer nada y con ganas de comenzar la batalla contra Konoha debe estarme volviendo paranoico… más aún si estamos acampando tan cerca.

Se felicitó mentalmente mientras asentía – claro, lo entiendo.

– Sigue con tu guardia – ordenó el tipo mientras recogía al ninja inconsciente y comenzaba a marcharse.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente antes de comenzar a saltar por los arboles alejándose rápidamente del lugar, cambió el Henge por si acaso lo encontraba para no ser reconocido.

Llego al mismo punto por el que entro y salió de la barrera, suspiró una vez más y deshizo el Henge, se cambió rápidamente y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo de vuelta hacía Konoha, por lo menos estaba seguro que había hecho el trabajo sea lo que sea que Orochimaru planeaba ahora estaba completamente deshecho.

Se relajó completamente una vez que estaba dentro de las paredes de Konoha, aún tenía que ver qué hacer con el cuerpo del ninja pero suponía que podía quemar el royo con el adentro y listo.

Decidió pasarse por Ichiraku para comer algo, le había dado hambre después de su pequeña aventura, había sido relativamente rápido pero había sido bastante estresante en especial al final.

Llegó al restaurante donde se encontró con algunas de las chicas conversando, le sonrieron cuando lo vieron y lo invitaron a sentarse con ellas – así que ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Ayame colocando el plato de Naruto frente a él, había cambiado de muchas maneras pero su apetito por ramen no era una de ellas.

– Me fui a buscar al otro sacrificio – respondió Naruto, le habían contado a la cocinera lo que había sucedido así que sabía que había tres personas con ese sello.

– ¿Por fin lo encontraste? – preguntó Sakura acercándose un poco, Naruto se puso nervioso instantáneamente el que Yūgao le hubiera dicho lo que ocurría cuando salían los dos solos había hecho que se pusiera nervioso con algunas de las acciones de las chicas, ni siquiera era solo con Sakura sino con todas las chicas a las que él llamaba amigas.

Asintió rápidamente – si, por fin lo encontré… también encontré el campamento de Oto.

Se quedaron callados un minutos entero antes de que Kurenai lo regresara a ver molesta – te infiltraste en un campamento enemigo completamente solo – comentó con enojo – eso es muy peligroso y muy irresponsable…

– Pero todo salió bien – la cortó Naruto esperando que no se molestaran con el demasiado, en especial ahora que estaba bastante cansado – entre, busque al tipo, cambie el sello y salí sin ningún problema – evitó decirles los pequeños problemas que tuvo y su interacción con ese tipo extraño.

– Bueno, si estás bien eso es lo que cuenta – dijo Hana sonriendo y evitando que Kurenai siguiera reprendiendo al chico – eso sí, si vas a hacer algo como eso nuevamente avisa a alguien y lleva a alguien que pueda verte la espalda.

Asintió rápidamente, no le convenía estar en desacuerdo porque las chicas lo caerían todas encima y no quería estar en el extremo receptor de su ira, aún si fueran civiles, no se diga como ninjas – entonces estamos seguros que los planes de la serpiente están acabados – dijo Ino bebiendo un poco de su jugo.

– Sí, completamente – respondió sonriendo – sea lo que sea que busca, no lo conseguirá.

– Orochimaru es un sádico de primera pero no entiendo que quiere traer con esos sellos de sacrificio – murmuró Anko, siempre que hablaban de la mierda de su ex-maestro su temperamento explotaba – ¿qué puede traer con algo así?

– Muchas cosas – respondió Naruto pensando un momento – de lo que Ero-sennin me ha estado enseñando…

Se calló cuando las risas lo interrumpieron, todos divertidos por el apodo que Naruto le había dado a su maestro, Ino, Sakura y Ayame no conocían al tipo pero de lo que las mayores les había contado el tipo era un pervertido de cabo a rabo, así que lógicamente el apodo le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

– Ero-sennin – murmuró Sakura divertida mirando al pelirrojo – no debe estar muy contento con el apodo.

– No debe saberlo porque osino estaría aquí quejándose – murmuró Ayame imaginándose de la reacción del viejo.

Naruto les sonrió con cariño – como sea, continuando – dijo suavemente para que las chicas dejaran de reírse – el arte del sellado es muy variado y… abierto, literalmente se puede hacer lo que sea… por lo tanto Orochimaru puede traer lo que se le ocurra, con un sacrificio humano yo diría que nuestro único impedimento es la moral.

Se quedaron en silencio comiendo por un momento sabiendo que Naruto decía la verdad, ellos no podían imaginarse lo que Orochimaru querría traer con ese sello porque tenían, aun siendo ninja, moral, mientras que el pedófilo con su mente retorcida y macabra podía hacer lo que se le venga a la cabeza y sin ninguna barrera que lo detengo, bien podía estar intentando abrir una puerta al mismísimo infierno para sacar a todos esos demonios y desatarlos en la tierra.

– Pasando a otros menesteres – murmuró Hana divertida mirando a Naruto – ¿estás listo para el examen?

– Completamente – dijo Naruto casi gritando – Gaara no sabrá que lo golpeo, cuando termine con él deseara no haber hecho lo que hizo con Lee – miró a la mesa oscuramente haciendo que un escalofrió recorra el lugar – le pateare el trasero tan fuerte que esas dos presencias dentro de él estarán aterradas ante la idea de dejarse sentir.

– Escuche que Gaara es muy peligroso – dijo Anko bastante preocupada – no sé exactamente porque… lo que vi en el vídeo del bosque de la muerte… – negó con la cabeza – solo ten cuidado y no te confiéis.

Naruto asintió sonriéndoles, el mejor que nadie sabía que tan peligroso era en verdad Gaara, teniendo en cuenta que también tenía un demonio dentro suyo no era de sorprenderse, pero aún más que eso era esa extraña energía casi imperceptible que no correspondía ni al ninja ni al demonio.

Estaba tan bien camuflada que si no fuera por todas sus habilidades no lo habría reconocido, decidió cambiar de rumbo la conversación y por lo tanto comenzó a lanzar un par de bromas.

Las chicas disfrutaban mucho de las historias y bromas que el pelirrojo había hecho a lo largo de su vida, en especial teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría era para gente que había sido en extremo cruel con él, que en ese tiempo no era más que un niño completamente solo.

Anko ya había tomado un par de… represalias contra esos mismos comerciantes y podía casi asegurar que no volverían a comportarse del mismo modo con nadie.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo cerrados de mente y el cerebro del tamaño de un maní que tenía algunos quizá haría falta más que solo eso para que cambiaran su forma de pensar.

* * *

Sonrió mientras caminaba lenta y deliberadamente evitando a cualquier ninja que pudiera llegar a descubrirlo, la verdad es que su madre estaba impresionada con la arrogancia de esta aldea.

O quizá eran simplemente estúpidos y por eso no reconocían el peligro cuando estaba en sus narices, había escuchado recientemente que una de los suyos no solo había desertado convirtiéndose en un ninja renegado, sino que también se fue asesinando a uno de sus Jōnin.

Lo más gracioso es que los demás ninja no había llegado hasta que era demasiado tarde dejando huir al ninja traidor.

Ahora del mismo modo, él estaba entrando hasta el hospital sin ninguna clase de impedimento, sin ningún problema o verdadero peligro para su persona, la seguridad de la aldea de la hoja era pésima.

Tenían ninjas fuertes eso no podía negarlo ya que a la gran mayoría tenía que bordearlos para poder continuar con su camino, pero así como hábiles, eran tan descuidados que cualquier ninja enemigo infiltrado podía caminar campante hasta uno de los edificios que tendrían que estar mejor resguardados sin ningún problema real.

Se estremeció al sentir las ganas de matar de su madre, había querido hacer esto desde hace mucho gracias a la insistencia de su madre por tener la sangre de ese ninja que se había atrevido a hacerle daño.

Pero no había tenido oportunidad hasta ese momento, había podido sentir un ninja siguiéndolo en cada momento, no sabía quién era porque se escondía demasiado bien, tan bien como ese pelirrojo contra el que competiría, no había podido aprender nada de él aunque sabía que no importaría porque a la final él tendría su cuerpo sin vida en sus manos.

De todos modos por fin estaba completamente solo y podía hacer lo que tenía que hacer, asesinar a ese extraño y perturbador ninja.

Sonrió un poco más cuando por fin paso las puertas de entrada del hospital asegurándose de que nadie lo veía entrar, revisó su entorno pero estaba completamente seguro que estaba solo sin un ninja lo suficientemente potente para detenerlo cerca.

Se acercó a la recepción con un Henge bien colocado sobre él y pregunto por el cuarto en el que estaba el chico que quería asesinar.

Se lo dieron fácilmente una prueba más de que la seguridad parecía estar sobrevalorada en la aldea de la hoja, entró por el pasillo cambiando el Henge una vez más.

Había poca gente en el hospital lo más probable por que las finales estaban tan cerca y la gente estaba más interesada en eso, solo podía ver unos cuantos médicos caminando por los pasillos y aún menos civiles en su mayoría niños enfermos o con alguna dolencia, nada importante.

Llegó al cuarto y comenzó a sentir aún más las ganas de asesinar de su madre, plagando su cuerpo con una toxina y haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

Esto era lo que era estar vivo, era demostrar su existencia, vivía para asesinar a otras personas ya que terminando con sus vidas es como se demostraba él mismo que estaba vivo.

Abrió la puerta que sonó suavemente y entró a la habitación donde estaba dormido el chico que buscaba, por lo que sabía, había salido del coma hace un tiempo pero el daño hecho a su cuerpo era demasiado para dejarlo salir del hospital, lo peor de todo es que no era el daño hecho por él el que había hecho todo eso, sino el daño hecho por ese extraño Jutsu que había utilizado para casi derrotarlo.

Dio un par de pasos cerca cada vez más emocionado con lo que estaba por hacer dejando que la arena se arremolinara a su alrededor.

Estaba tan distraídos y concentrado en el chico que lo había herido que no notó como la puerta se abría lentamente dejando entrar a dos chicos más que lo más seguro venían a visitar al herido.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una voz oscura y peligrosa.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sonrió al ver a dos de los chicos contra los que competiría en las finales – mi madre pide su sangre – respondió sonriendo maniacamente.

Shikamaru sintió los vellos de la nuca levantarse no solo por la oscuridad que destilaba la voz de Gaara sino también por el instinto asesino emanado por Naruto a su lado, aún recordaba lo que había ocurrido en ese campo de entrenamiento hace un mes, ahora no era tan potente como esa vez, lo más seguro porque este era un clon de sombra, pero de todos modos era tan palpable que aterraba.

– Bueno puedes decirle a tu madre que no es bienvenida aquí así que se mantenga callada si no quiere que la golpee de regresó al hueco del que salió en primer lugar – dijo Naruto dando un paso cerca de Gaara.

El Suna-nin solo sonrió un poco más había algo en este chico que le ponía los pelos de punta, era tan emocionante como cuando sentía la sangre escurrirse por sus dedos después de una buena matanza.

Se preparó para la pelea que estaba por comenzar pero justo en ese momento apareció un nuevo ninja – no deberían pelear aquí – dijo Gay colocándose entre Gaara y Lee.

El hombre que miraba a Gaara de una forma más que amenazadora también mando una mirada de advertencia hacía los dos ninjas de la hoja para que se comportaran.

El Suna-nin lo miró sabiendo muy bien que ahora estaba en desventaja, una cosa era enfrentarse a estos chicos que en verdad no eran ninjas… bueno quizá el pelirrojo si lo era, pero en cambio este Jōnin era más peligroso y mientras estuviera concentrado en él los otros dos podían hacerle daño.

No es que le importara destruir todo el hospital si era necesario pero no quería ocupar sus energías en estas basuras cuando faltaba tan poco tiempo para que comenzaran las finales y pueda matar a más personas.

Miró al mayor antes de darse la vuelta para ver a los dos chicos, les sonrió sádicamente antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a convertirse en arena que fue dispersada rápidamente por el aire y salió del lugar esperando que en algún momento pronto pueda matar al único chico que le había hecho daño.

Naruto se relajó cuando Gaara desapareció aunque aún estaba utilizando todas sus habilidades por si el chico estaba cerca.

Nunca espero encontrárselo en el hospital y sabía que las cosas se hubieran puesto muy feas si Gay no hubiera llegado, era después de todo, solo un clon y no podía competir de igual a igual con Gaara.

El Jōnin regresó a ver a su alumno antes de mirar nuevamente a los dos Genin frente a él – fue bastante irresponsable el casi crear una pelea en medio del hospital – comenzó con el ceño fruncido – más aun teniendo en cuenta que uno de sus compañeros está en el mismo cuarto en una cama y con sus situación aún… sin esclarecerse.

Ambos asintieron sabiendo que no había sido lo más inteligente pero conociendo solo un poco a Gaara, no había más remedio que hacerlo, no lo hubieran detenido solamente hablando con él.

Si estaba allí era para asesinar a Lee y no se detendría hasta hacerlo – lo sentimos – dijo Shikamaru – pero no había mucho margen para actuar, literalmente nos lo encontramos aquí.

– Sea como sea – siguió el mayor aunque estaba preocupado por lo que eso quería decir, quizá tendría a un chico completamente loco intentando asesinar a su alumno por cualquier medio posible de aquí en adelante – tienen que tener más cuidado en este tipo de áreas, pero… gracias por ayudar a mi alumno.

Naruto y Shikamaru asintieron dejaron algunas de las cosas que sus amigos les había mandado y salieron del cuarto dejando a maestro y alumno volver a relajarse.

* * *

Estaba completamente relajado pero también excitado por los próximos eventos, se moría porque su pequeño juego comenzara y deshacerse de la aldea que odiaba y también de su débil y patético maestro.

Solo tenía que esperar un poco más, cuando más relajados estuviera el aparecería para destrozar sus patéticas y asquerosas vidas, tomaría a Sasuke-kun para hacerlo el ninja perfecto… perfecto para ser su nuevo cuerpo, quizá también tomaría a Naruto-kun ya que había demostrado ser no solo el Jinchūriki del Kyubi sino también ser el usuario de un increíble Kekkei Genkai.

Aunque con lo que había visto Naruto no era alguien que podría sobornar y usar como con otros, o no, era demasiado leal, tenía una idea para atraerlo a su lado pero si eso no funcionaba lo mataría, mientras menos estorbos tuviera en su camino mejor.

Además matándolo retrasaba o por lo menos complicaba los planes de ese llamado "dios", o como disfrutaría viendo la furia e indignación en el rostro de ese molesto y desagradable hombre, por el momento no tenía posibilidades de derrotarlo pero con el cuerpo de Sasuke seria invencible.

Claro que tenía que asegurarse de que todo saliera como lo había planeado, por lo tanto había infiltrado en Konoha a cuatro de sus pequeños y lindos juguetes.

Habían recogido información muy importante en especial sobre Sasuke y su maestro Kakashi, aunque extrañamente la más útil y productiva había sido la que más se había demorado y la que había mandado información menos… importante.

Era útil pero no tan importante como la información que le trajeron sus otros tres juguetes, por lo menos ahora sabia como estarían ubicados todos los ninjas importantes y por tanto podía eliminarlos o contrarrestarlos más fácilmente… de todos modos le parecía extraño que Tayuya no hubiera conseguido más información y mucho más útil que solo lo que le había dado.

De todos modos había estado más interesado en sus importantes sacrificios, lastimas que Dosu no pudo seguir con su labor como lo había estado haciendo, pero bueno Kabuto por lo menos le había dicho lo que paso y pudo conseguir uno nuevo.

Solo esperaba que este nuevo sacrificio no terminara muerto en la batalla, le había dicho que el sello que le estaba dando lo haría más poderoso pero esa era un arma de doble filo porque el tonto podía confiarse y terminar siendo asesinado antes de que pudiera servirle.

Por lo tanto Kabuto estaría cerca para mantenerlo vivo todo el tiempo hasta que él activara el llamado, o como disfrutaría eliminando Konoha usando a los tres grandes hombres que la habían llevado hasta ese tiempo en el que se hacían llamar la mejor y más poderosa aldea ninja de las naciones elementales… él les mostraría lo que significaba el verdadero poder.

Por su puesto sus otros dos sacrificios estaban en Konoha bien resguardados y se mantendría escondidos como se los había ordenado.

Así mismo el poder militar de Suna ya estaba en sus posiciones excepto por los que estarían dentro de la aldea junto con el "Kazekage", se rió al pensar en esos tontos siguiendo a alguien que ni siquiera les había mostrado el rostro por mucho, mucho tiempo.

De todos modos todo su plan estaba listo y preparado para comenzar ni bien él les dé la orden.

Menos mal Gaara no estaba emparejado con Sasuke en las finales, el chico estaba completamente loco, lo que le resultaba divertido y emocionante, pero también sabía lo condenadamente fuerte que era, Sasuke aunque con todo el entrenamiento que había estado recibiendo de Kakashi no estaría listo para enfrentar el poder que cargaba consigo el mocoso de Suna.

Kabuto entró en ese momento inclinándose un poco como saludo para Orochimaru, era el único con el valor o la confianza para hacer eso en lugar de prácticamente arrodillarse en el suelo – Orochimaru-sama los ninjas de Suna quieren hablar con el Kazekage – levantó sus lentes solo un poco y sonrió – les dije que estaba hablando con usted…

El Sannin se rió ligeramente mientras se levantaba e iba a tomar la ropa del Kazekage para poder ver a sus leales esclavos y tranquilizarlos para la próxima batalla.

– Ve y diles que estoy terminando con el Kazekage, si es necesario recuérdales lo que le hice al idiota que intento darme ordenes en nuestra última… reunión.

El peli blanco asintió tan divertido como su maestro, los ninjas de Suna eran leales a su aldea pero también podían ser tan tontos y arrogantes que no veían lo que tenían al frente.

No se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo manipulados completamente y serían utilizados de carne de cañón en la batalla contra Konoha, solo servirían para distraer a los ninjas de Konoha ya que no estarían al mismo nivel si la fuerza del Jōnin que había asesinado era solo una muestra.

Pero tenían la ventaja numérica, con eso y con Orochimaru peleando contra el más peligroso de todos los ninjas en esa aldea, estaban completamente seguros que Konoha no existiría más en un par de días.

Teniendo en cuenta que planeaban desatar una bestia con cola en medio de la aldea no estaban siendo arrogantes al decir que toda la aldea desaparecería del mapa.

Terminó de vestirse y se colocó el sombrero de Kazekage tapando completamente su rostro, hizo un par de muestras de mano para que su voz se pareciera a la que había tenido el arrogante líder de la aldea de la arena y salió de la carpa.

Generalmente era un clon de tierra el que estaba a su lado caminando por su campamento militar bien escondido por sus perfectos sellos, pero en momentos como estos era mucho más sencillo simplemente vestirse el mismo y darles una pequeña charla a todos estos hijos de puta que se hacían llamar ninjas.

La verdad estaba cansado con todas las reuniones que pedían estos inútiles, si no fuera porque los necesitaba para poder deshacerse de la maldita aldea de la hoja los abría asesinado a todos de una vez por todas.

Por lo menos ya faltaba poco y después de todo podría relajarse viendo entrenar a su precioso Sasuke-kun, viéndolo convertirse en el cuerpo perfecto para ser suyo y solamente suyo, después de eso levantaría su aldea hasta lo más alto y reclamaría las naciones elementales como suyas, este era solo el comienzo de todos sus planes.

Saludó con un par de ninjas que se le acercaron soportando las ganas de retorcer sus cuellos y entró en la carpa más grande del campamento donde ya estaban los líderes de clanes de Suna.

– Kazekage-sama – saludó uno de ellos sonriendo – que bueno que se reúne con nosotros por última vez antes de la guerra.

Casi le rompe el cuello al considerar esta pequeña batalla entre dos aldeas ninja una guerra, pero considerando que Suna era la más chica no debía sorprenderlo – tengo que mantener a mis ninjas lo más complacidos posible ¿no es cierto?

Los tontos asintieron inconscientes completamente, no sabía si lo que hablaba era lo que diría el verdadero Kazekage pero estos tontos no podría reconocer un infiltrado ni aunque tuviera tatuada la palabra en su frente.

– Entonces díganos Kazekage-sama – murmuró otro sentado en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa con una sonrisa arrogante – que es lo que ha estado hablando con Orochimaru – se recargo en la mesa y frunció el ceño – no sé si deberíamos confiar en ese hombre.

Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y suspiró – no deberíamos preocuparnos por Orochimaru – respondió aunque se grabó bien la cara de este hombre por si tenía que matarlo antes de que comience la batalla – es quien nos advirtió de los planes de Konoha después de todo y gracia a su ayuda es que tenemos los números para poder atacar a la aldea traidora sin preocuparnos mucho por nuestras perdidas…

Siguió hablando, había perfeccionado el arte de hablar mucho sin revelar nada en verdad y los tontos de Suna solo parecían asentir y verlo como si su palabra fuera todo lo que necesitaran.

Si, después de todo los mataría solo por el placer de hacerlo y porque eran un montón de idiotas sin cerebro, aunque quizá era porque él era demasiado bueno engañando a la gente… bueno, sea como sea, no le servían unos idiotas que se dejaban engañar así que los mataría lenta y dolorosamente, claro que primero les sacaría toda la información sobre los mejores Jutsus de su aldea.

* * *

Naruto sonrió mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, era un día soleado y como venía siendo usual estaba relajado y tranquilo a pesar de que un par de pelas importantes se venían.

Las calles estaban vaciándose rápidamente ya que la gente estaba casi tan interesada como él por ir al estadio enorme donde se realizarían las finales.

Por supuesto que él estaba más interesado por otras razones, había entrenado duro para este día, demostraría lo poderoso que sería el clan Uzumaki que renacería imponente en Konoha y se aseguraría de que está vez nadie se atreviera a atacar a su clan.

Y claro, este sería el comienzo de todo eso, había entrenado para que los viejos desgraciados de los consejos no tuvieran más remedio que hacerlo un Chūnin y con eso podía formar su clan sin ningún problema.

Disfrutaría mucho viendo sus caras de indignación cuando se dieran cuenta que no solo tenía uno sino tres Kekkei Genkai.

Pero primero tenía que deshacerse de un par de rivales molestos, Sasuke y Neji en especial, o como le molestaban ese par, el castaño si lograba pasar de etapa estaría luchando contra él por qué se aseguraría de ganar su propia lucha.

Por lo que entendía de este torneo no necesitabas ganarlo todo para poder convertirte en Chūnin pero de todos modos se aseguraría de que Gaara entienda el significado del miedo y Neji aprendería a no ser tan arrogante y que los que no nacieron como prodigios también podían llegar a ser buenos ninjas.

Disfrutaría mucho destrozando a Neji y más aún disfrutaría destrozando al clan que supuestamente era el más poderoso de la aldea gracias a un Dōjutsu.

Neji sufriría por lo que le había hecho a su prima, no conocía mucho a Hinata, no había hablado nunca con ella porque la chica era sumamente tímida, pero por lo que sabía Hinata no era una chica mala y en esa lucha Neji no necesitaba humillarla como lo hizo, diablos no necesitaba casi matarla.

Si hubiera cerrado todos sus puntos Tenketsu la chica no hubiera tenido como usar Chakra y por ende perdía la pelea.

Pero el arrogante de Neji prefirió hacer sufrir a la chica hasta casi asesinarla, por lo tanto haría lo mismo y lo haría sufrir como el hizo sufrir a la chica, esperaba que no lo detengan porque había tenido muchas ganas de destrozar a ese arrogante Hyūga por todo un mes y no se detendría solo porque así lo dijo un tipo que no conocía.

Sintió un mal presentimiento mientras más se acercaba al estadio y sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, por lo que le dijo Temari no le sorprendía que se sintiera de ese modo.

La última vez que lo había hecho era cuando Hayate había muerto, pero ahora estaba listo y sabía que significaba ese sentimiento, no lo volvería a ignorar nunca, en especial cuando el resultado podía ser una de sus amigas llorando y gritando hasta que se le desgarraran las cuerdas bucales.

También se moría de ganas por saber qué es lo que había terminado haciendo con los sellos de Orochimaru, como no sabía la finalidad completa del Jutsu no podía saber que había hecho él mismo.

Lo único que sabía es que sea lo que sea que Orochimaru planeaba estaba completamente destrozado.

Traería algo pero no sería lo que el pedófilo esperaba, solo esperaba que no termine abriendo las puertas del infierno porque estaría muerto si eso ocurría, los demonios no le preocupaban, no, le preocupaban las chicas de las que estaba rodeado que estaba seguro lo molerían a golpes si llegaba a desatar el Apocalipsis justo en medio de su aldea.

Tragó saliva aterrado, en especial imaginándose a cierta peli rosa con un genio que según Ero-sennin rivalizaría con el de su compañera y también una Sannin Tsunade Senju.

Todas eran peligrosas en especial habiendo entrenado un mes entero juntos, pero Sakura tenía una vena sádica en ella que había despertado gracias a Anko y Yūgao, o la peli rosa lo torturaría lenta y dolorosamente, ni siquiera utilizaría herramientas ninja, no, solamente ocupando sus manos le causaría un dolor inimaginable.

No sabía cómo pero Sakura tenía una fuerza física aterradora, según Kurenai era una reacción normal para alguien que podía controlar tan bien como Sakura su Chakra, en especial para momentos de furia o tensión.

Hasta Jiraiya había sufrido su furia y estaba aterrado, aunque siendo sinceros, el viejo se lo merecía, en especial cuando había intentado espiarlas en las aguas termales.

Sea como sea, esperaba no tener que sufrir ese destino por lo que esperaba que el cambio que le hizo al sello sea algo bueno y no perjudicial, en especial para él, Jiraiya dijo que no podía traer algo peor de lo que sea que querría traer Orochimaru pero siempre había un margen de error que no había visto y las cosas podían ir bastante mal.

Llegó al estadio con solo un par de minutos de espera, las calles ya estaban completamente vacías y conociendo como conocía a Kakashi, lo más probable es que Sasuke sea el único que llegaría después de él.

Los pasillos del estadio eran oscuros y tenían un aire amenazador, podía sentir el instinto asesino de Gaara por lo que sabía que era eso lo que causaba que el pasillo se viera tan tétrico. Comenzó a sentir la emoción y la adrenalina llenándolo de pies a cabeza, quería pelear y quería demostrar que era el mejor ninja en esa aldea.

Comenzó a exudar instinto asesino como su rival y sonrió de lado, saboreando y esperando las reacciones que tendrían todos.

Salió al terreno entrecerrando los ojos un poco el intenso sol de la mañana y sonrió un poco más mientras veía a todos los Genin que esperaban convertirse en Chūnin ese día, miró especialmente hacía el pelirrojo y el castaño.

Le mando una mirada cálida a Temari que se sonrojo solo un poco y le asintió tan imperceptiblemente como él la había mirado.

Se colocó a un lado de Gaara sin importarle la sonrisa sádica que este le estaba dando y miró hacia las gradas, sabía que toda la aldea estaba allí, con sus excepciones, pero de todos modos era una vista bastante impresionante.

Las paredes del estadio eran increíblemente altas para asegurar la seguridad del público, había una especie de segunda planta en uno de los edificios que bordeaban el estadio, justo el que estaba por encima de las puertas que ellos mismo ocuparon para entrar a la arena, podía ver sentado a su Jiji con su ropa de Hokage, a su lado había otro hombre con la ropa parecida pero de otro color.

Sarutobi justamente en el punto más alto del estadio serió cuando vio a su nieto llegar al estadio con ese cabello tan llamativo suyo ondeando con el viento.

Podía sentir lo poderoso que se había vuelto solamente en ese mes, Jiraiya le había contado lo que había estado entrenando con su ahijado y ambos estaban muy impresionados.

Podían decir sin lugar a dudas que después de haber estudiado con Jiraiya estaba al nivel de un Jōnin, pero su preocupación era el grupo de ninjas renegados, todos ninjas clasificados en el libro bingo con rango S, si Naruto quería enfrentarse a esos ninjas tenía que estar a un nivel superior al de un Hokage.

Por lo menos estaba seguro que ahora cuando se enfrente a esos ninjas estaría mejor preparado.

Si era sincero consigo mismo no había querido que Naruto se convierta en ninja cuando aún era… rubio, había sido un chico demasiado hiperactivo, no había demostrado habilidades acordes con su carrera, ahora, suponía que había sido gracias al sello de Minato que según Jiraiya el pelirrojo no había querido que arreglara.

En este momento estaba mucho más relajado sabiendo que Naruto podría defenderse con tranquilidad, si bien no podía enfrentarse de igual a igual a un ninja rango S, por lo menos podía defenderse hasta que alguien con el nivel necesario apareciera para ayudarlo.

– Parece que Sasuke Uchiha no ha llegado aún – comentó el Kazekage.

Sarutobi asintió frunciendo el ceño, le había advertido a Kakashi que llegara a tiempo, era después de todo un evento importante, había tenido sus problemas con la seguridad de la aldea y otro tipo de cosas por las que Konoha ya estaba siendo… burlada, molía los dientes cada que los tontos del consejo ninja decían algo sobre el asesinato de Hayate.

Les había advertido que necesitaba a todos los ninjas posibles patrullando las calles en especial en las noches, pero los tontos se había quejado diciendo que como clanes tenían que tener sus propios ninjas resguardando sus lugares de residencia.

Konoha prácticamente había estado siendo resguardada con la mitad de la mitad de los ninjas solo por el capricho de los líderes de los clanes.

Ahora Kakashi lo más seguro llegaría tarde con Sasuke Uchiha ni más ni menos y solo quedarían mal nuevamente, las burlas no pararían si uno de sus ninjas no puede llegar a tiempo a un evento como ese y con el supuesto Genin prodigio, ultimo Uchiha leal a Konoha y por supuesto, el plato principal de la tarde.

Solo esperaba que no llegara tan tarde como para tener que descalificar al mocoso – su lucha es la segunda, tiene tiempo de llegar hasta cinco minutos tarde para su propia pelea pero si no lo hace no tendré más remedio que descalificarlo.

El Kazekage lo regresó a ver rápidamente – creo que se puede hacer una excepción no le parece Hokage-sama estamos hablando del Uchiha, vine especialmente para verlo luchar contra mi muchacho… Gaara es sumamente poderoso, estoy seguro que todo el mundo disfrutaría de esa lucha.

Hiruzen lo regresó a ver también – primero, Gaara tendría que pasar por sobre Naruto, no sé completamente el nivel de Gaara pero conozco el de Naruto y su muchacho no tendrá una lucha sencilla, segundo, Sasuke puede ser un Uchiha pero sigue siendo un simple Genin no voy a darle privilegios solo por su apellido y tercero, deja mal el nombre de mi aldea al llegar tarde para su pelea, si llega tarde para esto que me asegura que no llegará tarde para una misión, será descalificado y eso es definitivo.

El Kazekage asintió y regresó a ver hacía la arena donde el Jōnin ya les estaba dando las indicaciones a los Genin.

Claro que estaba gruñendo imperceptiblemente, molesto con que de repente a su maestro se le ocurriera ponerse los pantalones y no dejar que el deseo de otros nublara sus decisiones.

Sakura, Ino y las demás estaban en las gradas del estadio emocionadas y esperando con anticipación el inicio de las finales, estaban seguras que Naruto conseguiría convertirse en un Chūnin, aunque esperaban que la batalla que sabían comenzaría en cualquier momento no haga que pierda esa oportunidad.

Sakura e Ino en especial estaba nerviosas, ambas sabían que tan poderoso y peligroso era Gaara y aunque tenían plena confianza en las habilidades de Naruto, en su carrera siempre habría un margen de error que no podías anticipar.

Podía ocurrir cualquier cosa y Naruto podía terminar herido de gravedad o peor completamente muerto.

– Parece que el Uchiha aún no llega – murmuró Hana a su lado acariciando a uno de los trillizos, estaba puesta su ropa Jōnin sabiendo que tendría que luchar – conociendo a Kakashi llegara hasta casi el final del torneo y exigirá que se deje que el Uchiha pelee contra el que prácticamente ya es campeón.

– No creo que Hokage-sama deje que eso pase – dijo Sakura mirando hacia donde estaban los Kages – las reglas son claras si alguien no llega cinco minutos después de que fueron llamados son descalificados.

– ¿No tienes idea del poder que trae consigo el apellido Uchiha cierto? – preguntó Anko recargándose en su asiento.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó Ayame, era la que menos sabia sobre el mundo ninja a pesar de que iba aprendiendo muy rápido.

Kurenai le dio un golpe a su amiga porque sabía que diría algo sarcástico y completamente sesgado – el clan Uchiha es un clan Mayor, tiene mucha fuerza dentro de la política de la aldea, el que Sasuke sea el último del clan quiere decir que en especial el consejo civil hará todo lo posible para estar de su lado bueno…

El Hokage antes de que el cuarto muriera prácticamente era quien lideraba completamente la aldea, pero con todo el desorden y problemas que hubieron después del ataque del Kyubi, los consejos terminaron agarrando más poder del que necesitaban, Hokage-sama no tomó el puesto enseguida a pesar de que empezó a ejercer al mismo segundo de la muerte del cuarto, se tenía que actualizar y arreglar los papeles para que todo sea legal…

Sakura levantó la mano deteniendo a Kurenai – así que los consejos tomaron provecho de ese tiempo para promover leyes que les daban más poder y ahora Hokage-sama no tiene el mismo poder que antes del ataque del Kyubi y es posible que los consejos hagan algo para que Sasuke tenga su oportunidad de ser campeón de este torneo aún si llega tarde.

Yūgao se rió de la cara de Kurenai y le palmeó la cabeza a Sakura – eso es exactamente lo que pasa, pero a Kurenai le encanta alargarse.

Volvieron a reírse mientras veían la indignación de Kurenai – está por comenzar – susurró Kin que estaba prácticamente escondida, vestida como civil e intentando que su rostro no se vea.

Efectivamente en la arena el Jōnin había terminado de explicar las reglas del torneo – los primeros en competir por favor quédense en la arena mientras los demás pueden ir al área de espera y ver las peleas desde allí hasta que sea su turno.

Temari y Shino se quedaron en la arena viéndose atentamente y estudiándose mutuamente, había visto más o menos cuales eran su habilidades en la fase previa del examen pero se habían enfocado más en su entrenamiento personal que en buscar más información relevante.

Por lo menos la rubia había entrenado con Naruto, su entrenamiento nunca había sido sencillo, pero diablos tenía que reconocer que entrenar con Naruto estaba a otro nivel.

Los entrenamientos del rubio eran asesinos y más aún cuando comenzó a entrenar con Jiraiya, al principio había pensado que solo era una pérdida de tiempo ya que el tipo era simplemente un pervertido, pero la verdad es que había hecho que las habilidades de Naruto aumentaran aún más rápido, sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo para entrenar a su pelirrojo amigo estaba funcionando muy bien.

Aunque había sido de lo más gracioso cuando Jiraiya le había ofrecido el contrato de invocación de los sapos, algo que había tenido a la mayoría de ellas completamente sorprendidas y salivando antes la posibilidad de ese tipo de poder.

Pero el pelirrojo se negó a aceptarlo diciendo que conseguiría su propio contrato por el mismo, conociéndolo como lo hacía, ya tenía un contrato.

Sea como sea su entrenamiento había sido mucho más duro estaba segura, era mucho más fuerte pero el problema es que con este chico eso no importaba mucho, esos insectos sería una molestia y ella no tenía muchos Jutsus de fuego, sabia un par pero no era muy fuertes, tendría que pensar rápido si quería vencer.

* * *

 **Y aquí está el capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Aquí pongo un poco de infiltración a la base de Orochimaru que no es tan inteligente como el pedófilo se quiere creer y tampoco es tan hábil con los sellos.**

 **Esto era algo que tenía que poner porque Dosu murió en el capítulo anterior y todos queremos que el plan de la serpiente se vaya al caño, por lo tanto Naruto cambio el nuevo sello que necesitaba ser modificado.**

 **Después está el POV, aunque no del todo, de Gaara que también me pareció importante porque es un pequeño enfrentamiento entre los dos pelirrojos, aunque bastante diferente a lo poco que recuerdo del anime, casi como en todo lo que hace el rubio solo se humillo él solo, por lo tanto tenía que ser diferente pero tener la misma esencia más o menos.**

 **Gay lógicamente no dejaría que su alumno corra peligro así que apareció para poder detener a Gaara sin causar problemas en el hospital.**

 **También puse un POV de Orochimaru que si les soy sincero fue bastante… interesante de escribir, la mentalidad de Orochimaru es como la de un niño sádico, por lo menos eso me parece, siempre jugando con los demás, utilizándolos para que hagan lo que él quiere cuando y como lo quiere.**

 **Aunque reconozco que la parte sádica fue muy complicada de plasmar correctamente, tuve que corregir un par de veces las cosas porque me parecía muy forzado al intentar que Orochimaru se viera como el desgraciado que es.**

 **Y también había veces que ni siquiera parecía un malo, sino simplemente un idiota, fue bastante complicado.**

 **Como parte final, el comienzo o preludio de las finales, querían poner aquí la pelea entre Temari y Shino pero ya me estaba alargando nuevamente y preferí cortarlo donde lo corte, así que esperen para el siguiente capítulo las peleas y en especial una nueva aparición de Naruto demostrando su verdadero poder.**

 **También le agregue un poco de un Sarutobi más firme, me pareció bastante extraño que decidiera así como así que Sasuke tenía permitido llegar tarde, solo por un comentario del Kazekage.**

 **Por dios se supone que eres el profesor Shinobi, ten un poco de huevos y manda a callar al idiota.**

 **Así mismo también le agregue un poco de como pienso que pudieron ser las cosas para que Sarutobi no tuviera tanto poder dentro de su aldea y los consejos tuvieran tanto aunque no lo necesitaran en verdad.**

 **Claro que nuevamente Hiruzen no tuvo los suficientes pantalones para mandarles al carajo y tomar completamente las riendas del lugar como debía haber hecho, pero lo veo como algo bastante lógico si tomamos en cuenta la edad que tiene el pobre hombre.**

 **Puede ser un Shinobi y aún con su edad haber luchado de igual a igual con Orochimaru pero supongo que la vejes de todos modos te pasa factura.**

 **Para los que preguntaron sobre la mala calidad de la seguridad de Konoha y porque Sarutobi necesitaba a Naruto en esa reunión allí tienen la explicación que espero sea suficiente.**

 **Con todo espero les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre espero sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites. Nos leemos mas adelante.**


	8. La capacidad de controlar la sangre

**Estoy de regreso con la siguiente tanda de capítulos, tenía planeado postear estos capítulos el mismo día que comencé el anterior año, el problema fue que no tenía nada de este fanfic escrito y cuando me puse hacer mi computadora se reinició por una falla y perdí todo lo que había escrito.**

 **Estaba tan molesto que no seguí escribiendo sino que más bien me concentre en las vacaciones.**

 **Por suerte tengo una buena memoria y aunque no quedo exactamente como el otro que tiene más o menos lo principal que quería poner.**

 **Como sea respondiendo Reviews para** **Felipe Ignacio 'Pipe Naruto va aprendiendo habilidades con forme vayan avanzando los capítulos ya que no quiero que parezca que por el simple cambio de apariencia ya es todo un ninja capas de estar de igual a igual con Akatsuki.**

 **Tiene que ser un proceso y el Fūinjutsu es un arte demasiado complicado para poder aprenderlo rápido aun y cuando Naruto tiene una afinidad increíble, el pelirrojo pudo pasar la barrera por ejemplo más que por que sea un súper genio de los sellos porque la serpiente pedófila es demasiado arrogante.**

 **Por confiado no se dio cuenta de que alguien podía entrar a su escondite y se dara cuenta de su error muy pronto.**

 **En cuanto a lo de la pelea de Naruto con Gaara, justamente esta en este capítulo así que no diré nada más y en cuanto a los de la invasión, uf eso sí que va a estar complicado, tengo algunas ideas, lo más probable es que haga los capítulos un poco más largos para abarcar un poco más de escenas.**

 **Asi mismo hay mucho que hay que mostrar, la pelea de Naruto, así como de sus amigas ya que no podemos olvidarnos de ellas ya que tienen que aparecer, Kakashi y su novio Sasuke y claro está la serpiente pedófila y el Hokage que es un parte fundamental de lo que se viene más adelante.**

 **Va a ser increíblemente complicado.**

 **Para Akuma no Ryu supongo que tienes razón en que me olvide de explicar cómo se viste pero podemos dejarlo al gusto y la imaginación de los lectores, yo personalmente no me lo imagino con la ropa ni siquiera con la de Shippuden aunque es mucho mejor que esa vergüenza de vestimenta que tenía en la primera parte, más bien me lo imagino con los pantalones ninja negros normales y la cota de malla en el pecho o con alguna camisa en rojo principalmente, me encanta la combinación de negro y rojo.**

 **El naranja seguirá siendo el color favorito de Naruto pero claro esta será más serio en cuanto a su profesión y usara colores que lo ayuden con ella, ósea colores oscuros dejando el naranja para otras cosas como el pijama jajajaja.**

 **No tenía ni idea de que el personaje favorito de Kishimoto era el Sasugay pero eso explica muchas cosas.**

 **Definitivamente si ese es tu personaje favorito no llames a tu anime Naruto y en especial no muestres la vida de ese personaje, sino llámalo no se algo como "el pato que gusta de las serpientes" y cuenta su patética vida y como se convirtió en el novio de la serpiente pedófila.**

 **En cuanto a lo de los personajes de otros animes, ni loco, la verdad es que no me gustan mucho los cross, o hay algunos increíbles pero la mayoría de ellos siempre han sido de Harry Potter, por ejemplo Harry Potter y High School DxD o Harry Potter y Sekirei.**

 **Yo escribí uno de cada uno antes de enfocarme en el fic que estoy publicando. Naruto como ya dije anteriores veces no es precisamente un anime de mi agrado, o me gustan los ninjas y me gusta la idea que tuvo Kishimoto, también me encanta el NaruSaku, pero sinceramente no me agrada mesclar Naruto con nada de otros animes.**

 **Estoy de acuerdo en darle barias chicas de su mundo pero darle chicas de otros, negado completamente, así que no, no esperes que incluya a nadie más, quizá algún poder, eso sí pero chicas o personajes no.**

 **Por ultimo para garciajonas570 que me dejo el Review justamente ayer si no estoy mal.**

 **Las relaciones al final del anime definitivamente son solo fanservice o más que eso son simplemente porque a la final los personajes tienen que crecer y terne hijos.**

 **Lo que yo creo que hizo es hacer un lista de los personajes, se tapó los ojos y eligió las parejas a dedo, dijo bueno esto salió y se puso a dibujar, sinceramente mucho del poco respeto que podría tenerle a Kishimoto después de todo lo que hizo por Sasuke con las parejas que hizo se perdió completamente.**

 **Lo de la falsa confesión, definitivamente fue para jalarse los pelos y gritar de rabia hasta que se te rasgaran las cuerdas bucales.**

 **Espera completamente un confesión real y que lógicamente comenzaran una relación seria en ese punto, pero la verdad es que toda la situación era patética, Naruto yendo a rogarle al Raikage porque dejara vivir a Sasuke, la confesión y después dándole otra oportunidad de matar al Sasugay que Naruto dejo pasar.**

 **Y lo peor todo eso después de que Naruto venciera al supuesto dios, usuario del Rinnegan.**

 **Fue realmente patético, es más o menos el punto en que deje de ver completamente el anime, siendo sincero no he visto la película porque ya sabía que las parejas que más odiaba estaban en ella, asi que no sabía que se había "enamorado" por una bufanda.**

 **No puedo darte una opinión honesta con solo eso asi que si quieres déjame un Review o mándame un PM explicando más a fondo el tema para poder darte mi opinión en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Por otra parte la verdad es que ninguna mujer en ese anime tiene dignidad, Sakura siguen a Sasugay hasta el último y finalmente casándose con él, Ino casándose con Sai no por lo que de verdad era sino por su parecido con Sasuke que es algo que se explica prácticamente al inicio de Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Hinata siendo la patética mujer que es que no puede ni respirar si le tiene al rubia al frente y no hablemos de otras como Karin que es prácticamente aun peor que Sakura**

 **Se podría pensar que Kishimoto piensa que las mujeres en si son estúpidas e idiotas.**

 **Como sea les dejo con el capítulo y espero lo disfrutes mucho, para los que querían sangre aquí hay mucho.**

 **Cap8.- La capacidad de controlar la sangre.**

Estaba completamente quietó analizando lo mejor que podía a su oponente, sus insectos zumbaban hablándole y dándole información necesaria para su victoria, por lo que podía analizar esta chica era muy superior a él en casi todos los aspectos.

Sabía que era peligrosa con ese abanico gigante que tenía en su espalda por lo que tenía que asegurarse de que lo soltara, por suerte el viento no era tanto una amenaza para él como el fuego, aunque podía causarle ciertos problemas si no se cuidaba, el problema era que no sabía si tenía otra afinidad o podía hacer Jutsus con otros elementos aunque sean de bajo nivel.

Por lo que había visto en la segunda etapa eran bastante hábil en Taijutsu por lo que no podía dejarla acercarse mucho y ese era otro problema porque sus insectos Kikaichū eran mucho más efectivos cuando estaban cerca de su presa.

Cierto que se había entrenado con Gay-sensei para mejorar su Taijutsu pero era imposible nivelar las cosas solo en un mes.

Por lo menos su velocidad había aumentado y no corría tanto peligro de ser abrumado ni bien comenzaba la pelea, por lo demás tendría que analizar las cosas mientras ocurran y esperar que su maestría con las técnicas de su clan sean suficientes para vencer.

Temari sonrió confiada pero se mantuvo alerta en todo momento, estiró su mano rápidamente y agarró al insecto antes de que se posara en su hombro, si no fuera por el entrenamiento con Naruto que le enseño a percibir cualquier cosa que se acercara no lo habría descubierto, no era ni de cerca tan buena como el pelirrojo pero se las arreglaba.

– No creo que debería darle a una chica un insecto – comentó aplastando al bicho en su mano – tendemos a estar asqueadas por ellos.

Shino no respondió y más bien se colocó en una posición listo para el ataque, su predicción de que no sería tan sencillo colocarle los insectos a escondidas como con su último rival fueron acertadas.

Temari también se colocó en su lugar y la pelea de verdad comenzó, su abanico se abrió con rapidez y fuerza creando varias corrientes de viento que salieron disparadas hacía el chico que no tuvo más remedio que saltar hacía un lado para no ser rebanado por las cuchillas.

Sus insectos podían en su mayoría maniobrar sin ser dañados por el viento, pero él no tenía esa habilidad por lo que tenía que forzosamente apartarse, eso y el que esas cuchillas de viento eran mucho más rápidas que las que había utilizado contra la chica de la aldea del sonido también tenía que ver.

El zumbido de los Kikaichū comenzó a escucharse por todo el estadio y pronto una nube negra salió disparada desde las mangas de Shino.

Tenía una sorpresa para más adelante pero por el momento se mantendría con lo que ya había mostrado y vería que tan peligrosa era la rubia. Temari por el contrario clavó el abanico en el suelo y comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos mucho más rápido que antes – Katon: Haisekisho (Elemento fuego: Polvareda de cenizas) – comentó Temari aspirando todo el aire que podía.

Cuando exhaló, cenizas negras y calientes salieron disparadas de su boca, se podía escuchar el típico sonido de cuando algo se quema mientras las cenizas y los insectos colisionaban.

Las cenizas no eran demasiado poderosas pero podían mantenerse en el terreno y Temari podría usarlas nuevamente para defenderse, además evitaba que los insectos pudieran utilizar el suelo circundante para atacarla, había aprendido este Jutsu específicamente para esta pelea.

Como el fuego no era su afinidad sintió su Chakra bajar significativamente pero nada demasiado importante.

Aprovechó que Shino estaba sorprendido, o por lo menos eso esperaba, para acercarse rápidamente dejando su abanico atrás porque el peso solo la haría más lenta, el chico no se esperó un ataque frontal tan pronto y recibió el golpe en toda la cara haciendo que de un par de pasos atrás.

Reaccionó más rápido esta vez y levantó el brazo para detener el próximo ataque, al mismo tiempo tuvo que agacharse por la patada que le hubiera dado.

Como esperaba fue un acierto el haber entrenado Taijutsu con el mejor en la materia que tenía Konoha, pero estaba constantemente a la defensiva, sin poder atacar y solo empeoraba mientras más golpes evitaban.

La fuerza física de Temari era muy superior a la de Shino, el azabache decidió comenzar el contraataque y tomó un truco del libro de Gaara.

Nunca se le había ocurrido usar sus insectos como una armadura pero había practicado un poco y serbia en su mayoría, los Kikaichū comenzaron a recorrer la piel del chico protegiéndola y envolviéndola como la arena de Gaara hacía con el pelirrojo, el que pudieran comerse el Chakra era una ventaja porque no necesitaban tomar el Chakra de su usuario sino que tomaban el Chakra del enemigo y lo usaban como un refuerzo para sus cuerpos pequeños.

Pronto los golpes de Temari ya no estaban surtiendo el mismo efecto en Shino y dentro de un minuto el chico estaba respondiendo a los ataque de la rubia, que a su vez había tenido que usar toda su velocidad para poder evitarlo.

Saltó alejándose para darse un respiro y se revisó las manos, tenía heridas pequeñas que se parecían mucho a los cortes pero sabía que eran barias mordidas.

Levantó la cabeza para ver a Shino que ahora estaba mucho más seguro, su postura mientras seguía siendo bastante básica ahora mostraba más fuerza y podía escuchar el zumbido de los bichos, amenazándola si llegaba a acercarse.

Tenía que reconocer que era algo bastante interesante, utilizar como armadura a sus insectos, asqueroso pero ingenioso.

Retrocedió un poco más y agarró su abanico, sabía que esa armadura de insectos no sería tan pesada como la armadura de su hermano pero aun debía ralentizar sus movimientos, así que podía aprovecharse de eso – tal vez no puedo acercarme pero no es lo único que tengo.

Moviendo su abanico creo un enorme tornado de viento que comenzó a tragarse a Shino lentamente, algunos de sus Kikaichū se desprendieron de su cuerpo y fueron arrastrados por el tornado.

Las cenizas en el suelo aún calientes volaron hacía el tornado tornándolo aún más peligroso, notó como el viento en ciertas partes y pequeñas cantidades se volvían cuchillas que cortaban a sus pequeños insectos si no terminaban muertos gracias a las cenizas, sea como sea era peligroso dejarse arrastrar.

Saltó lejos y se aferró a un árbol para no ser arrastrado por el tornado que cada vez era más fuerte y dejo que algunos de sus amigos se pegaran al tronco.

Temari aprovechó el momento y volvió a hacer señales de mano – Katon: Atsui Bôringu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: bola de calor) – escupió una pequeña bola de fuego que se movía a una velocidad increíble hacía Shino.

El chico tuvo que soltar el árbol y poner sus brazos frente a su cara para protegerse, el fuego quemo a sus insectos mucho más rápido y despiadadamente que las cenizas además de quemar las mangas de su traje y dejar al descubierto su pequeña sorpresa, para disgusto de Temari.

Los nuevos insectos eran mucho más grandes que los Kikaichū pero por lo que podía decir también se alimentaban de Chakra, no sabía si eran como los Kikaichū pero si sabía que podían ser pocos pero serían muy peligrosos.

Shino estiró sus brazos y enseguida los insectos más grandes desplegaron sus alas y comenzaron a volar cerca de Shino, tenía la piel verde claro, el zumbido que hacían eran casi ensordecedor, tenían seis patas delegadas y un par más que parecían navajas – estos son unos insectos muy especiales – habló Shino por primera vez en la pelea – te daré un consejo… no dejes que te toquen.

Había ocho insectos de esos y ni bien Shino terminó de hablar salieron disparados hacía la rubia con una velocidad que no podía seguir, instintivamente se tiró al suelo evitando que la tocaran como había dicho el azabache, pero uno logro cortar su cabello limpiamente.

Otro cortó fácilmente la rama del árbol que tenía cerca, ni siquiera parecía haberse esforzado para cortarla.

En el área de descanso los otros Genin veían con atención la pelea – ¿que son esas cosas? – preguntó Kankurō asqueado – pensé que solo podía utilizar esos insectos negros que vivían en su cuerpo.

– No creo que esos insectos sean iguales y no creo que los valla a utilizar todo el tiempo – dijo Shikamaru – deben ser mucho más difíciles de controlar que los Kikaichū y lo más probable solo lo estén ayudando por el momento – entrecerró los ojos cando vio a uno desaparecer completamente – que velocidad.

Naruto silbó impresionado por la velocidad que tenían esas cosas parecían cortar el aire mientras se movían evitando completamente la fricción y por lo tanto moviéndose a una velocidad que era prácticamente imposible de ver.

A duras penas podía captar el sonido que hacían al moverse gracias a sus sentidos hipersensibles pero estando en pelea no sabía si podría reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlos y esas cuchillas que tenían por patas lo más seguro eran letales juntándola con esa velocidad.

Temari juró mientras volvía a lanzarse al suelo evitando que le sacaran la cabeza pero recibió un corte profundo en la mejilla.

Sacó rápidamente un par de Shuriken's y los lanzó hacía los insectos, desaparecieron nuevamente y las armas se clavaron en una piedra sin causar el más mínimo daño, volvió a jurar y agitó su abanico creando una cúpula de viento cortante a su alrededor, sonó metálicamente cuando las cuchillas de los insectos chocaron contra las cuchillas de viento y los vio alejarse momentáneamente.

De repente recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Shino que pareció a su lado de repente – ¿cómo llego hasta aquí tan rápido? – preguntó Temari en un susurró.

Evitó nuevamente a esos insectos verdes y tuvo que poner su abanico como protección para evitar a Shino nuevamente, pero lo sorprendente era que ahora había dos chicos en lugar de uno.

Revisó el árbol en el que había estado apoyada y notó un par de los insectos Kikaichū lo que quería decir que ese era un clon.

Gruñó al verse en tanta desventaja, ahora no solo tenía que enfrentarse al chico y esos insectos extraños sino a un clon del chico que podía hacerle bastante daño si el dolor en la cara era cualquier cosa que decir.

Se levantó ideando un plan viable para poner la pelea nuevamente a su favor pero la verdad no se le ocurría nada, Shino era muy complicado porque sus ataques de viento casi no funcionaban contra sus técnicas, estaba en desventaja, pero si podía deshacerse de esos insectos verdes podía hacer que desgaste todo su Chakra y podría vencer.

Agitó su abanico creando otro tornado que lanzo rápidamente hacia Shino, aprovechó que la atención de su enemigo estaba en su ataque para alejarse más y de paso se colocó detrás de Shino.

Esos insectos verdes deberían ser bastante difíciles de controlar según lo que sabía del clan de los insectos.

Shino saltó lejos del tornado mientras los insectos verdes ya habían desaparecido sin que les dijera nada, apretó los dientes frustrado por su incapacidad para controlarlos correctamente.

Su padre le había advertido que no serían fáciles de controlar y absorberían mucho de su Chakra pero sabía que no podía vencer a esta chica si no tenía algo bajo la manga.

Lastimosamente sus insectos Kikaichū eran demasiado susceptibles a ataques de fuego, sabía que la chica tenía esa información y aprendería un par de Jutsus básicos, lo suficiente para matar a sus insectos y por su puesto darle dolores de cabeza, por lo tanto necesitaba algo más resistente y no tan sencillo de asesinar.

Mando al clon a atacar a Temari rápidamente porque también sabía que la chica tenía una inteligencia que podía rivalizar con la de Shikamaru.

La rubia notó el clon acercándose así que comenzó a hacer señales de mano nuevamente, dejo que su Chakra fuera absorbido por la técnica aún más de lo normal y escupió un nube enorme de cenizas que ocultaron al clon por un segundo.

Cuando las cenizas por fin cayeron al suelo el clon se había desecho y los insectos se habían convertido en cadáveres calcinados.

Shino gruñó nuevamente y se lanzó al ataque junto con los insectos verdes, la rubia nuevamente tuvo que retroceder o mantenerse defendiendo su posición aunque era bastante difícil con esas navajas amenazando con cortarle la cabeza a cada segundo, el chico no era exactamente excelente en Taijutsu pero la armadura de insectos le daba una ventaja molesta.

En las gradas los espectadores gritaban emocionados viendo la pelea bastante entretenida, mientras ciertas personas caminaban por el lugar posicionándose como se los habían ordenado.

Había algunos Jōnin y Chūnin por el lugar asegurándose que los civiles no causara problemas y en especial los ninjas de las otras aldeas estuvieran donde deberían estar.

Por lo menos ahora si estaban todos los ninjas trabajando como deberían, no todos en el estadio sino también en la aldea pero todo el cuerpo militar de Konoha estaba en sus puestos de trabajo por cualquier razón que pudieran ser necesitados.

Hinata estaba viendo la pelea cerca de donde estaba sentado su padre y tenía a su lado un asiento vacío que había reservado para su amiga.

A la cual no había podido encontrar desde la mañana, estaba preocupada en especial considerando los comentarios de su padre, eran después de todo un clan ninja, si Hiashi quería a su amiga muerta tenía que ordenárselo a algunos de sus ninjas y se haría.

Volvió a revisar el estadio buscando esa cabellera roja rosácea que caracterizaba a Tayuya pero no encontró a nadie como ella.

Lanzó una mirada hacia su padre y hermana y suspiró, Hanabi era una buena chica incluso la había intentado ayudar cuando su padre no podía verlas pero siempre había estado celosa por la atención que ponía su padre en ella.

– ¿Notas las fallas que tienen en sus poses y en las transiciones? – preguntó Hiashi a su hija menor.

Hanabi estaba concentrada en la pelea, analizando cada pose, cada movimiento y pensando en cómo podría contrarrestarlos o usarlos a su favor – el Aburame en un principiante deja muchos huecos que fácilmente se podrían provechar pero esos insectos verdes lo compensan – luego se enfocó en la chica – por otro lado la Suna-nin tiene unos excelentes reflejos y sus transiciones son suaves y precisas pero carecen de fuerza suficiente.

Hiashi asintió complacido él podía notar muchas más fallas y si esta fuera un batalla real estaba seguro que alguien ya los habría asesinado pero su hija aún estaba aprendiendo, muy rápido, sí, pero aprendiendo al fin y al cabo.

Hinata los desconecto nuevamente intentando encontrara a su amiga, aún estaba algo molesta por lo que le dijo pero después de un par de días de pensarlo podía entender lo que le estaba intentando decir, era bastante difícil desprenderse de todo lo que se le había enseñado desde niña pero por lo menos estaba pensando en lo que su amiga y Kurenai ya le había dicho.

En otro lado del estadio las amigas de Temari estaban haciendo muecas – eso debió haber dolido – se quejó Ino al ver el golpe pesado y doloroso que había recibido su amiga rubia por parte de Shino – desde cuando Shino sabe Taijutsu.

– A estado entrenando con Gay – respondió Kurenai moviendo sus ojos rápidamente – aún le falta mucho para siquiera considerarse un Genin en cuanto a Taijutsu pero lo compensa bastante bien con esa extraña armadura suya y los insectos verdes.

– No sabía que los Aburame tenían otros insectos a parte de los Kikaichū – dijo Sakura interesada y algo asqueada.

Todo estaban en las mismas – nadie aquí lo sabía – murmuró Yūgao sonriendo cuando Temari paso las defensas de Shino y lo golpeó con su abanico – una buena idea – susurró.

Shino gruñó dando un par de pasos atrás, ese abanico era demasiado grande y pesado, el golpe que le acababan de dar había resentido sus costillas, por el rabillo del ojo notó como el primero de los sus Kamakiri se alejaba cuando no pudo seguir controlándolo.

Tenía que apresuraras en vencer o estaría en problemas, pronto los demás insectos comenzarían a alejarse también y eso lo dejaría completamente abierto.

Temari jadeaba del cansancio pero sonrió cuando notó que uno de los insectos se alejaba, golpes lo suficientemente fuertes para desconcentrarlo y hacerle un gran daño haría que esos insectos molestos dejaran de recibir órdenes y por lo tanto se marcharan.

Aplastó otro Kikaichū y suspiró, ese era el problema, si llevaba la pelea cerca era más fácil que le colocara los insectos encima y podía causarle problemas si no tenía cuidado.

Cuando Shino se lanzó una vez más al ataque Temari comenzó a tejer entre sus ataques moviéndose cada vez más cerca del lugar en que necesitaba estar.

De vez en cuando lanzaba un golpe pero en su mayoría eran suaves por lo que Shino no tenía ningún problema con ellos, la rubia sonrió cuando comenzaron a pisar las cenizas que había dejado su ataque contra el clon de insectos.

Cuando estaba segura que estaban en el centro comenzó su contraataque, se agachó dejando que uno de los insectos pasara de largo y movió su abanico rápidamente.

Las cenizas se levantaron gracias al viento y cuando el abanico tocó el cuerpo de Shino las cenizas ya lo estaban rodeando quemando los insectos que cubrían el cuerpo del chico.

Shino lanzó un grito de dolor la ser no solo golpeado en el mimo punto de antes sino que también recibió quemaduras.

Quiso responder al ataque pero Temari estaba controlando el aire a su alrededor y gracias a eso también estaba controlando las cenizas, los insectos Kamakiri eran más resistentes al fuego que los Kikaichū pero había tantas cenizas al rojo vivo que también estaba siendo afectados.

Pronto tres salieron volando alejándose de la batalla y uno más termino muerto a sus pies.

Solo le quedaban tres insectos y sus Kikaichū estaban muriendo demasiado rápido, intentó alejarse pero solo término cayendo en una trampa de Temari que ya había previsto ese movimiento, controló el viento de tal forma que las cenizas atacaran por la espalda mientras ella golpeo al chico con todas sus fuerzas en el tórax.

El combo por fin cortó el control de Shino con los Kamakiri dejándolo completamente a su merced.

Ahora sin los insectos increíblemente rápidos molestándola logró evadir mucho más fácilmente los ataques de Shino que aunque pesados y poderosos eran muy lentos y básicos lo que le permitió golpearlo varían veces con sus abanico antes de retroceder y asesinar a los insectos que se habían pegado a ella.

El poder levantar las cenizas del suelo ayudaba un montón con los pequeños insectos y en un par de minutos Shino estaba en el suelo y Temari se estaba alzando con la victoria aunque completamente agotada.

El estadio entero se levantó gritando y aplaudiendo en especial los pocos habitantes de la arena.

– Su Genin me ha dejado impresionado Hokage-sama – dijo el Kazekage mientras aplaudía lentamente.

– Igual que la suya – respondió Sarutobi del mismo modo – tiene un control del elemento aire de cuidado.

El Kazekage asintió ya pensando en cómo podría utilizar a la mocosa, en un mes sus habilidades había mejorado increíblemente o en su defecto no había mostrado su verdadera habilidad antes.

Bueno no había caso en preocuparse por eso en este momento tenía cosas más importante que hacer como matar a su maestro o raptar a Sasuke-kun.

El Jōnin volvió al centro de la arena y esperó un segundo a que el público hiciera silencio, anunció el nombre del vencedor de la primera pelea y llamó a los médicos para que revisaran a ambos Genin – la siguiente pelea es entre Kankurō no Sabaku contra Sasuke Uchiha – los gritos comenzaron nuevamente al oír el nombre del Uchiha.

El marionetista descendió normalmente y se colocó junto al Jōnin, pero como algunos esperaban Sasuke no apareció.

El estadio se silenció rápidamente pero pronto comenzaron los susurros al no saber porque el Uchiha no aparecía, el Jōnin por su puesto regresó a ver hacia el Hokage. Sarutobi se levantó con un suspiró y se acercó a un micrófono cerca que ocupaba para los anuncios.

– En vista de que Sasuke Uchiha no ha aparecido se tomara un receso de cinco minutos, si el competidor no llega en ese tiempo será descalificado como las reglas indican – volvió a alejarse ignorando las quejas de algunos de los presentes en especial de la gente que apoyaba en todo a Sasuke como Mebuki.

Sakura enterró la cara entre sus manos con el rostro completamente rojo al escuchar a su madre gritar a todo pulmón su indignación por la posible descalificación de Sasuke.

– Por favor, por favor díganme que no éramos así cuando se trataba de Sasuke – dijo Ino haciendo una mueca.

El silencio fue todo lo que recibió haciendo que ella así como Sakura gimieran de disgusto – por lo menos han abierto los ojos – murmuró Hana divertida – ya no hacen el ridículo persiguiendo al pato.

Sakura e Ino gimieron nuevamente mientras las demás se reían haciendo sonidos de pato – me pregunto... – dijo Ayame viendo a Mebuki – ¿tu mamá está enamorada de Sasuke? – preguntó regresando a ver a Sakura.

La peli rosa volvió a gemir de disgusto – no me hagan pensar en algo como eso – se quejó – se supone que tengo que pensar que mis padres estaña enamorados y completamente felices en su relación – aunque si era sincera cada que Mebuki hablaba con ella era para preguntarle o hablarle de Sasuke, ella misma ya había pensado en que su madre estaba enamorada del ultimo Uchiha.

Las demás se rieron un poco más – entonces ¿qué creen que este demorando a Kakashi y su alumno estrella? – preguntó Anko bastante aburrida.

– Conociendo a Kakashi solo quiere causarnos una molestia a todos – respondió Kurenai.

– O tal vez es tan arrogante que cree que puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana – dijo Hana bastante molesta con el hombre pervertido – lo ha hecho desde hace tiempo y como se lo cree el Jōnin más fuerte se le han permitido todas sus faltas, no sé cuántas veces ha llegado tarde a las reuniones de los Jōnin con Hokage-sama.

Todas estaban de acuerdo, por lo menos quienes había trabajado con el hombre, eso dejaba fuera a Ino y Kin solamente ya que Sakura era su alumna y las demás había tenido reuniones o alguna misión con él.

Mientras esperaban la gente comenzó a levantarse aprovechando para ir al baño o para ver que había de comer, el local de remen Ichiraku había recibido un puesto especial entre los locales y su popularidad estaba subiendo ya que mucha gente estaba dirigiéndose hacia allí.

Pronto Ayame tuvo que levantarse para ayudar a su padre aunque sabía que una vez comenzaran nuevamente las peleas estaría libre para regresar y ver pelear al chico que poco a poco se iba ganando su corazón ahora no como un hermano sino como un chico hecho y derecho, claro que aún había el problema de que muchas otras chicas tenían el mismo plan y por lo que sabía, tanto Temari como Sakura lideraban el camino.

Mientras tanto el Kazekage aún estaba intentando hacer que Sarutobi dejara competir a Sasuke pero sin decirlo abiertamente.

Cosa que no estaba funcionando en lo más mínimo para su frustración, le había dicho claramente a Sasuke que tenía que vencer este torneo con las notas más altas y hasta ahora no lo estaba haciendo.

Lo peor sería el único competidor descalificado en varios años, se tranquilizó pensando en que no importaba un carajo en verdad ya que pronto Konoha desaparecería.

Sarutobi en cambio pensaba en la avalancha de reclamos y quejas que le llegarían a su oficina si Sasuke no se presentaba a tiempo, lo peor de todo no era eso sino lo bajo que caería el nombre de su aldea por tener el único miembro descalificado de la competencia en varios años.

Tenía que mantener la reputación de su aldea para que pudieran seguir con la tranquilidad y paz que hasta ahora había tenido si su reputación bajaba aldeas como Kumo y en especial Iwa intentarían atacarlos tarde o temprano.

Estaría menos preocupado si Tsunade por lo menos estuviera presente en especial si luchaban contra Iwa ya que tenía por lo menos el doble de ninjas que su aldea y muy poderosos.

Vio su reloj y gruñó cuando estaban por cumplirse los cinco minutos – sería conveniente si aplaza la pelea de Sasuke hasta la última, así su reputación no se verá tan manchada – dijo el Kazekage sabiendo lo que tenía en su cabeza su maestro.

Sarutobi se lo pensó un momento pero la verdad es que su poder ya estaba demasiado fragmentado dentro de la aldea como para poder darse esa posibilidad.

No, tenía que demostrar en especial a Danzō y los consejos que el Hokage es el que mandaba en la aldea – eso no es una opción – respondió fríamente, ya vería como solucionar los problemas que traería esta decisión pero por el momento tenía unos más inmediatos.

Le mando un mensaje a Genma para que declara a Kankurō vencedor por inasistencia de su contrincante.

Orochimaru apretó los dientes un segundo antes de controlarse nuevamente, de todos modos comenzaba la pelea que más le interesaba quería ver que había aprendido Naruto, quería ver su Kekkei Genkai nuevamente en acción y quería ver como se enfrentaba a Gaara.

Además si todo salía según lo previsto Gaara estaría en un estado de ánimo… asesino y por ende más fácil de desatar a la bestia con cola.

Genma se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de la gente que nuevamente estaba en sus lugares – Sasuke Uchiha no se presentó a su pelea después de cinco minutos de su llamado por lo tanto es descalificado y la victoria es para Kankurō no Sabaku.

Todos sabían que este sería el resultado pero de todos modos todo el mundo susurraba indignados por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kankurō solo sonrió ya que a la final eso le convenía, no luchar contra el Uchiha lo dejaría descasado y listo para la batalla que estaba por comenzar dentro de poco, trago saliva cuando sintió el instinto asesino de su hermano plagando los pasillos del área de espera.

– Buena surte – le dijo Temari al pelirrojo preocupada por el chico ya que se enfrentaba a su hermano y aunque lo quería como cualquier hermana querría a su hermano también sabía lo inestable y peligroso que era.

Naruto le sonrió tranquilizadoramente ignorando en todo momento la mirada que le estaba dando Gaara – la siguiente pelea es entre Gaara no Sabaku y Naruto Uzumaki.

Gaara apareció junto al Jōnin en una nube de arena mientras Naruto decidió caminar tranquilamente, la gente en las gradas estaba gritando de un lado para otro molestos con que el demonio estuviera compitiendo por una oportunidad de convertirse en Chūnin.

Las amigas de Naruto miraban de un lado a otro asombradas por la hostilidad que sentían hacia el pelirrojo y al mismo tiempo completamente molestas.

Kurenai tuvo que sostener a Anko un par de veces para que no matara a nadie, Sarutobi estaba en las mismas conteniéndose de plagar el lugar con instinto asesino y gritar a los cuatro vientos, como plus esto también dejaba mal a su aldea, aunque en menor medida ya que en todos lados se odiaba a los Jinchūriki aunque no hayan hecho absolutamente nada para merecerlo.

Al pelirrojo poco le importaba lo que pensaran los aldeanos hace mucho que dejo de preocuparse por el que pensaría la gente de él, la única opinión que importaba era la de su gente querida.

Ni bien se hacía mención al nombre de Gaara a las afueras de Konoha los dos ejércitos ninjas tanto de Oto como de Suna empezaron a moverse silenciosamente rodeando la aldea listos para acabar con todo el que se les cruzara por al frente, Kabuto por supuesto estaba liderando todo junto con el supuesto verdadero Kazekage.

A su lado también estaba el pobre diablo que sería sacrificado para traer desde sus tumbas a las tres personas que acabarían con Konoha.

Al mismo tiempo Jiraiya regresó a ver hacia la aldea, había estado todo el día intentando pasar la barrera que su alumno había hecho para esconder un lugar sagrado donde se reunía con varias chicas.

Él tenía que entrar, después de todo había visto como entraban varias chicas completamente secas pero salían mojadas e incluso algunas veces con otra ropa completamente diferente, como se moría de la envidia, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba muy orgulloso, su ahijado era todo un galán.

Suspiró cansado al no haber podido pasar la barrera y lo peor haber recibido un par de choques eléctricos bastante dolorosos y comenzó su camino hacia la aldea nuevamente.

Naruto llegó al centro de la arena y sonrió hacia Gaara que se notaba estaba con ganas de sangre, Genma lo regresaba a ver cada poco por el poderoso instinto asesino que estaba exudando, no es que importara porque el suyo propio era mucho más pesado y atemorizante.

Genma les dio un par de palabras mientras en las gradas la tensión se acumulaba – dicen que el chico del Kazekage es sumamente poderoso, no creo que el Uzumaki dure mucho – dijo uno de los ninjas en el lugar.

– Si pero también está el que el Uzumaki ha mejorado en este mes – respondió su compañero.

– De todos modos no durara, un mes no puede competir contra años de formación decente.

– Naruto va a vencer – dijo Sakura molesta con el par de ninjas cerca, les mando una mirada envenenada y regresó a ver a la arena.

Anko se rió ligeramente – o mi alumna preferida está aprendiendo – comentó burlona – me siento tan orgullosa – Kurenai la golpeó en la cabeza para que dejara de hacer el ridículo aunque tenía que reconocer que la formación que le habían dado ella y Yūgao tanto a Sakura como a Ino las había ayudado muchísimo.

– Está comenzando – dijo Kin con una nota de emoción que no se perdió nadie, todas apoyaban a Naruto claro está.

Genma salió del lugar rápidamente y enseguida ambos contrincantes se colocaron en posición, por su puesto Naruto comenzó con el ataque, las cadenas aparecieron en su espalda y salieron disparadas hacia el otro pelirrojo.

La arena apareció igual de rápido bloqueando las cadenas y alejándolas ya que eran tan calientes que corría el peligro de que se convirtiera en cristal.

Se quedaron quietos viéndose mutuamente antes de que la acción iniciara nuevamente con las cuatro cadenas atacando ferozmente mientras la arena aparecía como látigos bloqueando y atacando tanto como las cadenas.

Con cada choque de poderes se escuchaba un estruendo, mientras en las gradas todo el mundo tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa, ninguno de los dos Genin se había movido pero de todos modos estaba atacando con fiereza.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – preguntó Gaara de brazos cruzados y poniéndose aburrido.

– Solo estoy calentando – respondió Naruto antes de desaparecer para sorpresa de todo el mundo – mejor prestas atención – murmuró a espaldas de Gaara que abrió los ojos del shock antes de recibir una poderosa patada en la espalda.

Sus amigos vitorearon mientras el resto del estadio estaba en silencio sin saber cómo es que el demonio tenía tanta habilidad.

– Madre quiere tu sangre – dijo Gaara dándose la vuelta y sonriendo emocionado, le sorprendió que alguien más tuviera esa velocidad pero no lo volvería a tomar por sorpresa.

Naruto viró los ojos aburrido – creo que es momento de ponernos serios – murmuró antes de dejar que su instinto asesino plagara el lugar.

Incluso los Jōnin en el estadio se sorprendieron por lo que estaban sintiendo mientras Gaara por primera vez sentía un poco de miedo por la pelea que tendría, su madre dentro de él estaba furiosa gruñendo y moviéndose de un lado a otro, había algo en este chico que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Las cadenas siguieron moviéndose lentamente en su espalda mientras por el frente la guadaña rompía nuevamente su camisa roja.

Algunos de los ninjas ya habían visto el Kekkei Genkai en especial los que habían visto el vídeo pero era otra cosa completamente verla en persona y sentir el poder rodeándola, sentir la sed de sangre que tenía el arma.

El pelirrojo sonrió antes de desaparecer para la gente común mientras que para los ninjas experimentados solo se estaba moviendo muy rápido.

La arena explotó cuando el brazo de Gaara se reunió con la guadaña, algunos estaban sorprendidos porque el chico de Suna no hubiera perdido el brazo pero para Naruto que podía sentir el Chakra en la arena aún más que en su pelea con Lee sabía que estaba reforzando la arena todo lo que podía.

Su armadura también era mucho más gruesa que antes, estaba sacrificando la movilidad y velocidad por la resistencia.

Era un excelente plan tenía que reconocerlo pero aún tenía algunos ases bajo la manga, sintió la arena detrás de él así que retorció su cuerpo rápidamente evitando las estacas de arena y con rapidez dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados atacando a Gaara con la guadaña mientras utilizaba las cadenas para mantener la arena lejos de su cuerpo.

Gaara tuvo que reforzar nuevamente su brazo para poder soportar el golpe de la guadaña, no tenía más opción ya que estaba demasiado pesado para poder esquivar.

Eso no quería decir que era lento mientras su brazo derecho soportó el ataque de la guadaña, su brazo izquierdo atacó el rostro de Naruto, movió la cabeza solo un poco para dejar pasar el puño y se lanzó hacia delante dándole un cabezazo con toda su fuerza.

Gaara retrocedió un par de pasos adolorido y algo desorientado mientras sentía la sangre salir desde su pómulo reventado.

Mientras su contrincante estaba confundido se aprovechó y atacó con sus cadenas, sorprendentemente la arena lo protegía de la mayoría de sus ataque aun y cuando Gaara no estaba concentrado.

La guadaña desapareció y comenzó a hacer señales de mano rápidamente – Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego) – aspiró aire y rápidamente lo soltó lanzando una enorme bola de fuego de su boca, estaba a unos cuantos metros de Gaara cuando la arena reacciono protegiendo a su usuario creando una pared de arena.

El fuego se esparció por el lugar calentando el aire y quemando un árbol cercano, mientras Naruto aprovechó que no podía ver gracias al humo atacó a Gaara nuevamente.

Ni el chico ni la arena pudieron reaccionar al ver salir a Naruto del humo atacándolo con sus cadenas y la guadaña.

Recibió varios golpes dolorosos en el torso por medio de las cadenas y en sus extremidades la guadaña logro traspasar el grosor de la arena sin el suficiente Chakra para resistirse por mucho tiempo y lo cortó algunas veces profundamente haciéndolo sangrar más que nadie nunca había podido.

Su madre comenzó a golpear dentro de su mente dando alaridos por que la dejara salir para poder matar a este tipo que le había hecho daño.

Pero había algo que se lo impedía por el momento, quizá era ese increíblemente espeso instinto asesino, no sabía en verdad, pero no podía dejar que su madre saliera no por el momento.

Eso no quería decir que el Chakra de la bestia no comenzara a salir a ayudarlo, de la arena se formó una especie de garra con unas marcas azules y salió disparada hacia Naruto que pudo evitar el ataque por muy poco, podía sentir la influencia de las presencias dentro de Gaara en ese ataque y sabía que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse peligrosas.

– Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Yūgao suspirando – la arena comienza a moverse más rápido que antes.

– Hay algo extraño en el comportamiento de Gaara – dijo Anko viendo al chico atentamente, mientras antes se había mantenido erguido pero listo para moverse, ahora estaba algo encorvado y se mecía ligeramente de un lado para otro.

– ¿Naruto no va a estar en problemas cierto? – preguntó Ino preocupada había algo en ese chico de Suna que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Nadie le respondió porque la verdad era que Naruto estaba peleando en ese momento contra el único Genin que podía igualarlo.

El pelirrojo siguió evitando esas extrañas garras creadas por arena que con cada segundo se hacían más rápidas, sus sentidos le advirtieron del peligro y logró agacharse y usar sus cadenas para evitar la mayoría de las balas de arena que Gaara le había lanzado.

Algunas de todos modos cruzaron sus defensas dándole unos cuantos cortes que no eran de peligro pero que ardían como los mil infiernos.

Miró atentamente al chico notando como su pupila había cambiado y sabía que la bestia con cola estaba ayudando a su huésped, parecía una extraña relación de amor odio o esclavo y maestro pero les funcionaba de cierto modo.

Gruñó cuando no pudo evitar una de las garras y terminó con uno cuantos cortes profundos en su espalda, por lo menos la mayor parte del daño había sido evitada por sus cadenas – tengo que hacer algo o esto se complicara más de la cuenta – se dijo mientras pensaba en como alejar nuevamente a la bestia con cola dentro de Gaara.

Saltó lejos de una garra más y comenzó a hacer señales de mano, Gaara se rió emocionado – no te servirá de nada – comentó.

No le hizo el más mínimo caso y siguió con su ataque – Chiton: Hōdan (Elemento sangre: Bala de cañón) – de sus heridas rápidamente se levantó la sangre con si fueran látigos antes de que comenzaran a escupir una bolas de sangre tan veloces y grandes que la arena no pudo hacer mucho contra ellas y el cuerpo de Gaara recibió el ataque de lleno.

Gaara gritó de dolor cuando sintió como la sangre lo traspasaba literalmente, había logrado evitar los golpes críticos pero de todos modos estaba demasiado herido.

El Ichibi no tuvo mar remedio que regresar dentro de Gaara para usar su Chakra en la recuperación de las heridas, no hubiera sido un problema si estuviera completamente en control o por lo menos parcialmente pero como estaba usando su Chakra para aumentar las capacidades de Gaara el daño era recibido de todos modos.

En las gradas el silencio volvió a esparcirse – ¿acaba de decir Chiton? – preguntó un AMBU en el lugar que se había detenido por el puro shock.

Nadie le respondió mientras seguían digiriendo lo que acababan de ver. Sarutobi en su lugar estaba en el mismo estado, nunca había oído sobre el elemento sangre y por el Jutsu que acababan de presenciar era un elemento poderoso y peligroso.

– ¿Cómo es esto posible? – preguntó el Kazekage a su lado – ¿Chiton?

Estaba lamentándose aún más el no haberle dado la marca de maldición, no solo uno sino dos Kekkei Genkai, porque no había manera de que pudiera ser solamente Ninjutsu, controlar la sangre misma eso definitivamente tenía que ser un Kekkei Genkai y ya estaba imaginándose las cosas que podría hacer con su control.

El ser humano vivía gracias a la sangre si podías controlarla, controlabas al cuerpo, ni siquiera ese llamado "dios" podría oponérsele en lo más mínimo con esa clase de poder.

– Chiton: Chō onsoku kama (Elemento sangre: Hoz supersónica) – gritó Naruto nuevamente atrayendo la mirada de todo el mundo una vez más.

En su antebrazo se formó una especie de cuchilla increíblemente delgada hecha de sangre, con una velocidad envidiable Naruto trajo su brazo desde arriba hacia abajo formando un semi circulo, la espada se desprendió de su antebrazo y salió disparada hacia Gaara que ni bien escucho un nuevo ataque ya se estaba moviendo y reforzando tanto su armadura como su arena con Chakra.

La cuchilla traspasó como si no le representara un problema la arena y por poco toca a Gaara, la cuchilla siguió su curso hasta chocar contra la pared y cortándola igual de fácilmente que cortó la arena.

El ataque había sido tan rápido que Sarutobi y Orochimaru tuvieron problemas para verla.

Gaara furioso lanzó Shuriken's de arena tan rápido como pudo, Naruto tuvo problemas para evitarlos todos incluso con ayuda de sus cadenas, uno casi le rebana el brazo y si no fuera por su sentido sensor lo hubiera perdido lo más seguro.

Estaba por continuar con su ataque cuando Gaara apareció en frente con una velocidad increíble, pudo sentir que se había deshecho de la armadura lo que indicaba el que pudiera moverse así de rápido.

Trajo sus cuatro cadenas hacia el frente chocando contra las garras de arena y soportando el ataque muy bien.

Eso le dio la oportunidad de alejarse y comenzar a hacer sellos de mano nuevamente – Raiton: Raiga (Elemento rayo: Colmillo eléctrico) – varios rayos eléctricos salieron disparados hacia Gaara que no tuvo más remedio que defenderse dejando a Naruto alejarse.

Para su suerte, el rayo no era muy efectivo contra la arena ya que fácilmente podía anular sus cualidades.

Ahora que no tenía esa armadura sería mucho más sencillo hacerle daño, la guadaña volvió a salir de su cuerpo y salió disparado hacía su contrincante, era más rápido y gracias a sus sentidos tenía una enorme ventaja.

El único problema era que podía notar al Ichibi acercándose a la superficie y sabía que eso significaba problemas no solo para él sino para la aldea también.

Sabía por experiencia propia también que las heridas se curarían más rápido por lo que tenía que hacer el mayor daño posible en un corto tiempo y asegurándose que sea un daño considerable.

Uso sus cadenas para apartar la arena del medio y comenzó a usar todo el Kenjutsu que había podido aprender en ese poco tiempo.

Gaara estaba moviéndose mucho más salvajemente por lo que tendría que tener cuidado, creó viento cortante cundo estaba cerca, pero el Suna-nin lo evito fácilmente, eso ya se lo esperaba ya que su velocidad había aumentado considerablemente sin la armadura.

Por lo menos le dio un poco más de tiempo para acercarse comenzó a bailar con su guadaña como guía pero para su sorpresa Gaara se movía fácilmente por entre sus ataques.

No se esperó el ataque desde debajo de la arena que le dio un poderoso golpe en todo el frente y lo mandó a volar como si fuera un juguete.

Chocó varias veces contra el suelo antes de terminar enterrado en la pared de concreto, por lo menos había logrado envolver sus cadenas sobre su cuerpo para disminuir el daño.

Sakura e Ino gritaron cuando vieron salir volando a Naruto – diablos – se quejó Hana asombrada al ver a Naruto estamparse contra la pared – ¿cómo hizo eso?

Los trillizos a sus pies estaban gruñendo mientras veían a Gaara sintiendo el peligro que representaba – cada vez actúa más extraño – dijo Kurenai viendo atentamente todo lo que ocurría.

– Cada vez da más escalofríos – murmuró Yūgao, le picaban las manos por tomar su espada y deshacerse del peligro.

En el área de espera estaban en la misma situación – está saliendo – susurró Kankurō a un lado de su hermana – sabía que sería peligroso estar aquí cuando se desatara pero no pensé que ese pelirrojo le haría tanto daño como para ponerlo tan salvaje.

Temari estaba comiéndose las uñas mientras veía a su amigo pelear contra Gaara, diablos estaba sorprendida de que tuviera una capacidad, como lo que había mostrado, para hacer un daño increíble a su hermano, pero de todos modos estaba sumamente preocupada.

– Su comportamiento es errático en lo mejor – dijo Shikamaru analizando todo – es como si dos personas ocuparan un mismo cuerpo, quizá incluso más.

Temari gruñó imperceptiblemente sabiendo que el Nara no sabía cuánta razón tenía, según lo que Naruto le había dicho su hermano no solo tenía dentro suyo al Ichibi sino también a algo más que es lo que mantenía a la bestia completamente loca.

Claro que también tenía que ser el sello desastroso que le pusieron para contenerla pero que dejaba que saliera de vez en cuando.

Naruto salió del cráter en la pared y escupió algo de sangre, había logrado disminuir el daño hecho pero de todos modos había recibido mucho y por lo que sentía le bestia estaba a solo un paso de comenzar a controlar a Gaara.

Se revisó rápidamente pero en su mayoría ya se estaba curando, no sería suficiente para dejarlo al cien por ciento para después pero estaría bien.

Saltó lejos rápidamente cuando vio el cuerpo entero de Gaara acercándose a una velocidad alarmante, estaba en el medio entre ser Gaara o ser el Ichibi por lo que sus movimientos eran mucho más parecidos a los de un animal.

Se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a lanzar golpe tras golpe con toda la velocidad que pudo aplicar sin perjudicar el peso de sus ataques.

Sin la armadura Gaara recibía mucho más daño físico pero el que la bestia estuviera prácticamente afuere estaba haciendo que sus músculos se llenaran del Chakra de la bestia haciéndolos mucho más resistentes.

Se agachó evitando un golpe y con sus cadenas alejo la arena, barrió los pies de Suna-nin haciéndolo caer al suelo pero su velocidad fue suficiente para que evitara el siguiente ataque a su cara, volvió a convertir el suelo en arena para usarla como puño pero ahora Naruto estaba más atentó a ese tipo de táctica.

– Chiton: Ketsueki shīrudo (Elemento sangre: Escudo de sangre) – colocó sus brazos al frente mientras su sangre se movió a una velocidad alarmante cubriendo su piel de rojo y se endureció tanto como el acero.

La arena se esparció por los lados sin causar daño y Naruto pudo aprovecharse de la abertura que dejo su contrincante.

Aún con sus brazos rojos y endurecidos golpeó el rostro de Gaara con toda su fuerza y tal como él antes, Gaara salió volando chocando contra el suelo varias veces antes de detenerse unos cuantos metros lejos.

La sangre se volvió liquida nuevamente y se regó en el suelo dejando solamente manchas de rojo en sus brazos.

Menos mal el zorro ayudaba a la regeneración de sangre porque de otro modo estaba seguro que habría perdido la suficiente como para dejarlo anémico, no tenía más opción ya que controlar sangre ajena aún estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

Sintió el cambio en el ambiente y sabía que Gaara le había dado paso a su madre para luchar.

Cuando el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza la mitad de su rostro estaba tapado por arena con un ojo amarillo extraño y una de esas garras de antes que salía de su cuello y brazo izquierdo.

Mientras antes Gaara había sido la presencia mayoritaria en el cuerpo ahora era al revés, el Ichibi era la presencia mayoritaria, por lo menos aún no terminaba de salir por completo – al fin te muestras – susurró, sentía miedo, esta bestia era mucho más poderosa que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentidos antes.

Pero al mismo tiempo estaba emocionado, esta sería una batalla para recordar y estaría seguro de poder contarla en el futuro.

En el área de espera todos estaban temblando por el sentimiento que les causaba esa cosa que se estaba enfrentando a Naruto en ese mismo momento – está saliendo – dijo Temari aterrada.

Kankurō a su lado estaba prácticamente igual – ese pelirrojo maldito ha desatado la muerte en su aldea.

Comenzó la batalla nuevamente con algunos Kunai aplicando algo de Chakra de elemento viento, para su asombro los Kunai's se pegaron a la garra extraña esa y fueron absorbidos antes de ser lanzados de regresó hacia él.

Con sus cadenas los volvió a atrapar y los guardo, no tenía el dinero necesario para desperdiciar después de todo.

– Supongo que tendré que improvisar – susurró preparándose para la batalla más peligrosa que tendría hasta el momento.

Corrió con toda su velocidad hacía Gaara, evitó fácilmente la garra y pateó al Suna-nin en el ombligo, si bien esa garra era mucho más lenta gracias a que no concordaba con el cuerpo del chico también estaba haciéndolo mucho más resiste.

Ni siquiera lo movió un poco de su sitio antes de tener que alejarse nuevamente, la garra se extendió rápidamente atacándolo aún en el aire y tuvo que utilizar sus cadenas para protegerse nuevamente aunque ahora no fueron tan efectivas como antes.

Su fuerza física había aumentado considerablemente se pegó a la pared del estadio y salió corriendo evitando los ataques que seguía lanzando el chico uno tras otros.

Salto y se alejó de la pared cuando lanzo Shuriken's de arena tan grandes y rápidas que casi no los nota – Chiton: Chō onsoku kama (Elemento sangre: Hoz supersónica) – volvió a repetir el ataque.

Satisfactoriamente vio como el brazo se desprendería del cuerpo de Gaara y caía al suelo, había logrado causarle unas cuantas heridas pero considerando todo el Chakra que tenía ese brazo lo más seguro es que eran solo superficiales.

De todos modos Gaara grito de dolor antes de mirarlo furioso, el brazo creció nuevamente y se extendió tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada para protegerse.

Volvió a salir volando pero ahora hacía el cielo pasando incluso el nivel de los graderíos donde la gente estaba gritando del asombro y… si incluso de miedo, escupió sangre mientras se agarraba el estómago, casi le saca los intestinos con ese golpe.

Sus amigas lo veían con los ojos abiertos mientras volaba por sobre sus cabezas – ¿qué tan fuerte es? – preguntó Sakura asustada más que por ella por Naruto.

– Otro golpe más como ese y está acabado – dijo Anko apretando las manos – si no fuera porque se lo que está sucediendo diría que Gaara acaba de utilizar un Jutsu sumamente peligroso.

Hana y Kurenai asintieron sabiendo que por eso la pelea aún no había sido detenida – cuando el Ichibi salga por completo la batalla comenzara ¿cierto? – preguntó Yūgao mirando a Kin.

La azabache asintió aunque miraba el cuerpo de Naruto por lo que fue más instintivo que nada.

Naruto decidió que tenía que subir el nivel de sus ataques si quería sobrevivir a esa batalla y causarle el suficiente daño, comenzó a hacer señales de manos rápidamente mientras sus ojos violetas se oscurecían hasta hacerse negros, antes de que un brillo esmeralda le siguiera formándose una especie de remolino – Dōkagan – susurró, enseguida su vista mejoro increíblemente.

Podía ver todo a ciento ochenta grados tanto de arriba y para abajo como para los lados, así mismo una cantidad de información increíble comenzó a llenar sus sentidos, sabía a qué altura estaba, sabía dónde estaba Gaara exactamente con respecto a su persona.

Sabía la cantidad de Chakra que estaba expidiendo Gaara y sabia de que estaba formado ese brazo extraño.

Cualquier cosa que quisiera comenzaba a llegar a su cerebro, estaba asimilándolo todo en cuestión de microsegundos, diablos estaba seguro que si se esforzaba podría ver los movimientos posibles que pudiera hacer su contrincante y planear contramedidas.

De todas maneras tenía que apresurarse porque sabía que estaba por comenzar a caer y ya sabía que Gaara estaba preparándose para matarlo ni bien estuviera cerca.

Terminó de hacer las señales de manos y sintió el tirón incomodo de toda la sangre que tenía por el cuerpo, en especial en la espalda donde Gaara le había dado una herida… complicada.

– Chiton: Reddo doragon (Elemento sangre: Dragón escarlata) – gritó con fuerza antes de que su sangre comenzara a acumularse alarmantemente rápido,

Tuvo que forzar a su Chakra a producir más sangre o estaría muerto antes de terminar su ataque y vio con fascinación como se formaba el dragón de sangre, rugió una vez estaba completamente formado y se lanzó con ferocidad hacía el chico que lo esperaba en la tierra.

Gaara no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando el enorme reptil hecho de sangre chocó contra él con una fuerza titánica.

El Suna-nin gritó de dolor mientras era engullido por el dragón, mientras Naruto comenzó a caer tranquilamente esperando que el problema hubiera sido solucionado, apagó el Dōkagan porque el exceso de información le daría dolor de cabeza y tal vez le serviría más tarde.

Cuando estuvo una vez más en el suelo sin ningún problema comenzó a jadear y se reclinó hacía delante para mantenerse en pie, por un momento se había mareado.

La enorme pérdida de sangre que causaban las técnicas más complicadas era un problema, logró estabilizarse nuevamente mientras hacia una mueca por el potente olor a sangre en el lugar, estaba seguro que algunos pensaría que había habido una carnicería allí solo por el olor.

Genma se acercó rápidamente con la boca abierta por el asombro no solo por el nuevo elemento que había aparecido sino también por la potencia con la que había peleado ambos concursantes.

Estaba por declarar vencedor a Naruto cuando vieron moverse la arena mojada por la sangre, era mucho más pesada gracias a que era sangre en lugar de agua pero en su mayoría seguía siendo arena, habían esperado ver a Gaara levantarse se sombraron al ver algo mucho, mucho peor.

El suelo comenzó a convertirse en arena mientras el Ichibi se levantaba en medio de Konoha.

Todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral hasta que la bestia lanzó un gritó poderoso que hizo a todos taparse los oídos, podían sentir la potencia primigenia siendo exudada por el Ichibi que estaba increíblemente furioso.

Ni bien el gritó terminó los espectadores se levantaron aterrados al saber que otra bestia con cola estaba atacando su aldea como el Kyubi lo había hecho hace todos esos años, los ninjas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente ayudando a los civiles a salir del estadio y dirigirse hacia donde estarían seguros.

Sarutobi se levantó rápidamente para comenzar la pelea contra el Ichibi pero fue detenido por el Kazekage que le puso un Kunai en el cuello.

Sus AMBU ya estaban muertos detrás de el – ahora, ahora sensei no queremos que la diversión se acabe tan rápido cierto – se burló Orochimaru, sonrió cuando sintió al viejo ponerse rígido.

– Orochimaru – gruñó con molestia.

– En carne y hueso – volvió a burlarse – vengo a destruir de una vez por todas esta maldita aldea…

No terminó de hablar cuando la cola del Ichibi se lanzó hacia donde estaban parados haciendo a ambos reaccionar rápidamente y saltar lejos, a bueno, de todos modos quería llegar a un lugar algo más amplio para poder jugar con su sensei.

Se quedó viendo a Sarutobi mientras el Hokage veía la aldea que tanto amaba, los ninjas del sonido y de la arena estaba comenzando a invadir, claro que había necesitado un poco de ayuda por parte de tres grandes serpientes que el mismo había ordenado que invocaran.

Sonrió más marcadamente cuando su maestro lo regresó a ver con fiereza y se rió a carcajadas cuando sus cuatro juguetes aparecieron y comenzaron a colocar la barrera Ninjutsu que evitaría los molestaran.

Se lamió los labios excitado con la pelea por venir, pero especialmente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se rió un poco más viendo como su sensei se quitaba su traje de Hokage para mostrar una armadura ninja, siempre había sido precavido, pero no importaba a la final perecería bajo las manos de quienes lo vieron crecer.

* * *

 **Explicaciones para el capítulo como siempre, la primera parte de este capítulo fue bastante complicado porque no entiendo muy bien el personaje de Shino.**

 **Se por algo que recuerdo de Shippuden que el clan Aburame no es bueno en Taijutsu por lo que era lo más sencillo, pero después de eso no me parece que los insectos esos sean demasiado versátiles, ahora, puedo estar equivocado y por eso si alguien tiene una sugerencia o se le ocurre algún ataque estaría muy agradecido porque me lo mandaran.**

 **Por eso me invente una nueva clase de insecto que si bien pueden ser utilizados por el clan son mucho más difíciles descontrolar y absorben más Chakra del huésped.**

 **Así como los Kikaichū no son demasiado versátiles pero tienen sus cualidades que los hacen un buen aditamento para el tipo de luchador que es Shino, claro que no podía hacer que el chico ya pudiera controlarlos porque la idea es que así como Naruto va aprendiendo cosas poco a poco del mismo modo lo hagan los demás.**

 **Planeo hacer algo parecido para cada Genin de los que conocemos e incluso tal vez en el futuro agregue un par de OC's aunque eso aún está por verse.**

 **Después aparece la parte de la descalificación de Sasuke, no estaba seguro de que hacer con el emo, al principio pensaba hacerlo llegar con lo justo o hacerlo llegar cuando la pelea de Naruto estuviera comenzando pero un amigo (el gay que di a conocer en un cap de Harry Potter, sin ánimos de ofender a nadie por su puesto, como ya dije no tengo ningún problema con los homosexuales, por si alguno se siente ofendido con la palabra gay) me dio una idea para darle un buen golpe al emo (pensar que hasta un gay, odia al gay de Sasuke).**

 **Pasando a lo que nos interesa, la pelea entre Naruto y Gaara. Estaba muy emocionado por escribir esta parte y ocupa gran parte del capítulo.**

 **Primero claro, muestro algo de lo que Naruto es capaz de hacer ahora, un buen entrenamiento y su potencial se dispara por los aires, primero utilizando el primer Kekkei Genkai que ya había mostrado antes.**

 **Después dejando a todos con la boca abierta usando el segundo Kekkei Genkai, me encanto escribir la parte de Orochimaru en la que se moría del enojo por no poder poseer ese poder y eso que no sabe todo aún, claro que fue un poco complicado porque al momento de escribir me di cuenta que no había preparado ningún Jutsu.**

 **Tuve que improvisar rápidamente pero creo que logre obtener un par bastante interesante, nuevamente si alguien quiere aportar algún ataque puede mandarlo por un Review o un PM.**

 **El ataque del dragón lo utilice más porque, si no recuerdo mal, hay un ataque de dragón de todos los elementos, por lo tanto también tenía que haber un dragón de sangre.**

 **Ya se me ocurrieron un par más de Jutsus pero eso es ya utilizando sangre de un terreno de guerra donde hay mucha sangre regada y todo eso, por lo que tendrá que ser, lo más probable, más adelante cuando Naruto los utilice y demuestre el poder de esta línea hereditaria.**

 **Por último, pensaba mostrarlo más pero ya acababa el capítulo, así que lo más seguro será en el siguiente capítulo que más veremos el Dōjutsu de Naruto.**

 **El Dōkagan u ojo asimilador, aunque debo decir que fue difícil encontrar el nombre correcto para el Dōjutsu, este Kekkei Genkai es más o menos lo que supongo Kishimoto quería hacer con el Sharingan.**

 **No solo mejora la vista de su portador sino que obtiene la información necesaria de cualquier cosa, por ejemplo si Naruto estuviera utilizando el Dōkagan mientras pelea contra Mei y ella ocupa un Jutsu** **de Yōton el Dōjutsu le daría toda la información que podría recoger del mismo.**

 **Que rango de alcance tiene, que elementos junto para formar la lava, las formas de neutralizar el mismo, claro que solo con información que Naruto ya tenga o pueda recoger en ese momento.**

 **Es decir si Sakura le dice sobre el elemento lava no es como si prendiendo el Dōjutsu Naruto podría comenzar a adquirir toda la información necesaria, no, Naruto tendría información que el Dōjutsu podría utilizar para darle posibles modos de neutralizar o eliminar la amenaza entrante, según también de la información que recoja del Jutsu y del enemigo.**

 **Lógicamente al recibir tanta información en tan poco tiempo, de todos lados, no solo de los ataques sino también del campo, otros enemigos o cosas por el estilo, el Kekkei Genkai es demasiado pesado para usarlo demasiado tiempo.**

 **Así mismo seria lo contrario a lo que representa el Sharingan, mientras el Dōjutsu rojo puede copiar el Jutsu al mismo tiempo que se lo realiza sería imposible que algunos Jutsus puedan ser utilizados al mismo rango y precisión que alguien que ha entrenado para hacerlo por años.**

 **El Dōkagan permite recoger, asimilar información de dicho Jutsu para después poder utilizarlo con la misma o incluso superior habilidad.**

 **Para la forma, busque en Internet alguno que me gustara pero no encontraba nada hasta que apareció este**

 **1bd1/i/2011/122/8/f/ ocular_power_paradox _eye_by_fluffykittenofdoom**

 **Le puse algunos espacios porque no estoy seguro si se puede pasar los URL solo así como lo estoy haciendo, hay muchas reglas y leyes que no conozco y cosas por el estilo, así por si acaso.**

 **Sea como sea, allí están los tres Kekkei Genkai de Naruto y lo termine justo comenzando la guerra porque… era el momento perfecto para hacerlo a pesar de que sé que algunos me mandaran a la mierda jajaja, les dejo con las ganas del siguiente capítulo y todo.**

 **Como sea espero recibir sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites como siempre y nos estamos leyendo, mata ne.**


	9. La ira del Ichibi

**Aquí les traigo la continuación, sinceramente fue bastante complicado escribir este capítulo por que literalmente es pura pelea, es el comienzo de la batalla.**

 **Como ya he explicado las peleas son lo más complicado de escribir, porque tienen que entenderse, ser llamativas y por su puesto atraer a los lectores, lo que no es fácil porque uno se puede perder mientras lee.**

 **Por lo demás espero que este lo bastante entretenido jajaja.**

 **Como sea respondiendo Reviews para JonasG4 a mi también me encanto la pelee entre Gaara y Naruto, la verdad me sentí muy orgulloso de ella, en cuanto a lo del Mokuton, Naruto ya tiene tres Kekkei Genkai y tiene una afinidad muy fuerte con tres elementos, no le veo sentido a darle más, en especial siendo poseedor de algunos de los Kekkei Genkai más fuertes que se han visto.**

 **El modo Biju, me gusto pero a la final para llegar a eso aún falta mucho, con todo hay algo parecido en este capítulo que espero les agrade.**

 **En cuanto a lo de Shino, en el canon me pareció un ninja bastante… no puedo decir patético porque no lo es, más bien, las habilidades de su clan no dan para mucho, para espiar lógicamente es el más fuerte, pero en cuanto a pelear no le veo mucho.**

 **Por lo tanto necesitaba algo más para que sus habilidades en lucha aumenten aunque solo sea un poco.**

 **Ya me han dado algunas ideas más y estoy seguro que veremos a un mejor y más poderoso Shino mas adelante (si alguien tiene más ideas no solo para Shino sino para los demás, no duden en decírmelas).**

 **Por parte de Tsunade, no definitivamente no, me gustan las mujeres mayores, MILF, pero tampoco exageremos, la más se ve de esa edad solo por un Genjutsu, pero la realidad es muy diferente, a la final un Genjutsu no es una trasformación verdadera, no muestra su verdadera forma.**

 **Por último el Dōkagan, jajajaja, no nadie se dio cuenta y eso era algo que ya tenía planeado, los consejos recibirán un pequeño golpe con eso me voy a divertir mucho.**

 **Para leknyn si la mayoría de los ataques están basados en Deadman Wonderland, me encanto ese anime y sus ataques quedan muy bien con el mundo de Naruto, los dos ataques que mostré del pelirrojo son justamente los ataques de Ganta y la hoz es justamente el ataque de Senji.**

 **Aún estoy bien que otros ataques puedo utilizar de allí, pero lastimosamente en el anime solo te muestran unos pocos y no he leído el manga, asi mismo en la wiki no me muestran** **todos los ataques que hay, lastima.**

 **En cuanto al Dōjutsu, no tenía ni idea de que se parecía a uno de algún anime, on he visto** **Densetsu no Yūsha no Densetsu, pero ya llamaste mi atención asi que planeo buscarlo y verlo, lo que si es que busque el Dōjutsu como foto y debo decir que la forma esta genial.**

 **Claro que no es la misma que en mi fic pero eso no importa jajaja.**

 **Según averigüe, el Alpha Stigma vuelve locos a sus poseedores, lo que me parece un buen 'pero' para un poder sumamente grande, ya lo estoy utilizando aun Naruto solo tiene que utilizarlo con cuidado para prevenir ese problema.**

 **Para** **silverwolf.6678 concuerdo completamente en que el clan Uzumaki quedo demasiado sobrevalorado, teniendo en cuenta la historia, fue un clan que tenía su propio país, y al cual exterminaron entre Kumo, Iwa y Kiri si no estoy mal, lo que por su puesto demuestra el enorme poder que poseía el clan al necesitarse tres de las grandes aldeas ninjas para hacerlo.**

 **Si vemos algunos de los Kekkei Genkai que poseían algunos de los Uzumaki me atrevería a decir que tienen el potencial de hacer suyos, supongo que por medio del matrimonio, otros Kekkei Genkai, peor pueden prevenir que los mimos salgan de su clan del mismo modo.**

 **Por ejemplo, la habilidad de Karin con un sensor Chakra y claro esa extraña habilidad para curar a sus aliados cuando es mordida, asi mismo el Rinnegan de Nagato.**

 **En cuanto a los del Jutsu, ¡cierto! 'Espinas de sangre' o me acabas de dar una muy buena idea, me había olvidado completamente de Albafica y Los caballeros del zodiaco,** **tengo que ver si hay más porque me parece que por lo menos debe haber un par de ataques más basados en sangre, muchas gracias.**

 **Cid de Capricorn ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Debo decir que eres muy patético, te quejas de mi ortografía y te comes letras en tus comentarios.**

 **Qué vergüenza la verdad ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Si soy un otaku, aunque no llego al extremo de otros y tú solo demuestras lo asqueroso que eres insultando a los otakus porque les gusta el anime y el manga.**

 **Para responderte, la verdad es que no me pongo a estudiar las cosas que suceden en Naruto, por si no leíste en uno de mis anteriores comentarios, no me gusta mucho que se diga Naruto, que dice de ti el que no puedas entender lo que sucede en el anime con solo verlo una vez, nuevamente solo demuestras lo patético que eres con ese comentario.**

 **Por ultimo Kishimoto dijo que es su manga y empareja a quien quiere, simón, toda la razón, pero me mostro lo cerrado de mente y la clase de persona que es, cuando junto a Sakura con un hombre que lo más probable la pase golpeando día y noche, yo por mi parte soy de los que piensa que las mujeres merece tanto respeto como los hombres y no se las debe golpear.**

 **¿Qué dice de ti el que apoyes esa estupidez? Soy ateo pero voy a rezar por la mujer que este con alguien como tú.**

 **Que el NaruSaku solo tiene un 5% de apoyo ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Entonces que tendrá el NaruHina porque de lo que he leído la mayoría apoya a otras parejas, ya sea con Temari, con Shion, e incluso con Tsunade, no me vengas con estupideces, si no te gusta el fic no leas estúpido.**

 **Por ultimo para SamSlayer345 quemando dos Reviews jajaja, creo que el Dōkagan te hace acuerdo al Alpha Stigma como ya me hicieron caer en cuenta algunos de los lectores.**

 **Y por otro lado, la copia de otros Kekkei Genkai, podría ser factible, por el momento no creo, copiar algo me parece bastante patético, de allí que el Sharingan me parezca tan sobrevalorado, tengo que afinar mis propias habilidades en lugar de estar robando a otros las que ellos si afinaron, pero como los Kekkei Genkai son una línea de sangre, creo que si podría aunque no creo que vaya a utilizar ese tipo de habilidad, prefiero hacer a Naruto fuerte en lo que tiene en lugar de preocuparme en que es lo que Naruto podría conseguir de otros.**

 **Con todo les dejo el capítulo que espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 **Cap9.- La ira del Ichibi.**

La Aldea poco a poco comenzó a entrar en caos, ambos ejércitos de ninjas y un trio de serpientes gigantes comenzaron a destrozar todo lo que se les ponía enfrente solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

De haber tenido a gente en su camino los hubieran matado sin un segundo pensamiento.

Por suerte la mayoría de gente se encontraba en el estadio, localizado casi en el centro de la Aldea, por tanto los ninjas en el lugar estaban logrando con relativa facilidad evacuar a la gente hacía el monte de los Hokages donde estaban los puntos de resguardo.

Los ninjas patrullando la Aldea saltaron a la acción con unos minutos de retraso debido a la sorpresa de la invasión.

Esa cantidad de ninjas debería haber sido sencilla de detectar, pero por alguna razón nadie sabía que estaban tan cerca de la Aldea y por tanto fue todo un shock, de todos modos seguían siendo algunos de los ninjas más calificados del mundo y por lo tanto reaccionaron rápidamente.

En cuestión de segundos ambos grupos de guerreros se estaban enfrentando con espadas y Kunai's o lanzándose Jutsus elementales bastante peligrosos.

El mayor problema que tenían lógicamente eran las serpientes, siendo invocaciones tenían sus cualidades que los hacían oponentes complicados y al parecer estos tres tenían un trabajo en equipo bastante potente.

En el estadio la mayoría de ninjas estaban o viendo la manera de entrar a la barrera Ninjutsu que aislaba completamente a su Hokage y el traidor Orochimaru o sacando a la gente ya que corrían un peligro enorme con el Ichibi tan cerca de ellos, el problema se agravó cuando ninjas infiltrados como civiles se hicieron presentes, lanzando Jutsus por todo el lugar.

Habiendo esperado algo como eso Hana, Kurenai, Yūgao y Anko ya se había desecho de algunos de sus rivales sin ninguna complicación.

Pero luego de unos minutos los ninjas de Oto se recuperaron de su pequeña sorpresa y comenzaron a responder, Ino y Sakura era la que más miradas se llevaban pues estaban trabajando en equipo excelentemente bien y estaban peleando contra los ninjas rivales sin ningún problema.

Ni siquiera parecían las mismas chicas que habían entrado al examen Chūnin un mes atrás y que no podían hacer nada más que chillar el nombre del último Uchiha.

El resto de los novatos que no habían logrado pasar la segunda prueba estaban ayudando como podían pero trabajando por separado como estaban en ese momento lo único que podían hacer era ayudar en lo que podían con los civiles que intentaban huir sin importarles a quien pisoteaban.

Mientras tanto el Hokage y Orochimaru llevaban una conversación que nadie podía oír mientras estaban completamente aislando del mundo exterior gracias a esa barrera que estaba siendo creada por cuatro ninjas lo bastante potentes para mantenerla y controlarla, aunque uno de ellos seguía viendo hacia los lados con aprensión como si no quisiera estar en ese lugar y menos tan abiertamente.

Por otro lado en el centro de la arena se encontraba el Ichibi meneando su cola de un lado a otro, disfrutando por un momento de su libertad.

Al frente suyo estaban dos ninjas, Genma y Naruto, estaban completamente paralizados por el potente terror que les corroía las venas, Genma a pesar de ser un Tokubetsu Jōnin nunca se había enfrentado a algo como la bestia que estaba a unos metros de él.

Por otro lado Naruto a pesar de estar más acostumbrado gracias a que tenía al Kyubi dentro de él, nunca había sentido tanta sed de sangre y el poder primigenio que estaba exudando el Ichibi.

El sello a pesar de estar "roto" nunca dejaba pasar todo el poder o el instinto asesino del Kyubi por lo tanto nunca había sentido en verdad algo como eso.

El Ichibi solo estaba allí de pie, moviendo su cola mientras disfrutaba de los gritos de todo el mundo en la aldea, pero de todos modos su presencia parecía amedrentar a todo el que osara posar sus ojos en él.

Naruto reacciono cuando notó que la bestia estaba empezando a exudar más sed de sangre de lo que nunca había sentido – será mejor que vayas a ayudar con la invasión – dijo mirando atentamente a la bestia que poco a poco bajaba la cabeza para verlo, sabiendo que era el que lo había liberado.

– No puedo dejarte peleando solo con esa cosa, además yo soy el Jōnin tu eres solo un Genin – respondió Genma del mismo modo que Naruto.

– Eso no importa, yo soy el que le hizo daño así que me cazara si me marcho, tengo que pelar con él quiera o no quiera, por otro lado necesitaremos a todos los ninjas posibles ayudando con la invasión – lo regresó a ver rápidamente y le mando una mirada seria – vete.

Genma reconoció lo que decía pero de todo modos estaba en conflicto, su cuerpo quería correr lo más rápido posible escapando de esta cosa frente suyo, pero por el contrario su mente le decía que como un Jōnin tenía el deber de pelear en lugar de un Genin o por ultimo ayudarlo.

– Bien – dijo al final, seguía sin gustarle la idea pero sabía que no tenía nada en su arsenal que pudiera causarle dolor a una bestia con cola, por el contrario Naruto podía hacerle daño con el Chiton – pero ten cuidado y pide ayuda a los Jōnin cerca de ser necesario.

Con eso salió del lugar rápidamente dejando atrás al pelirrojo, eso llamo completamente la atención del Ichibi hacía Naruto, chilló nuevamente y movió su cola a una velocidad que no concordaba con su tamaño, para atacar a Naruto.

El pelirrojo se lanzó al suelo con lo justo esquivando el ataque y se levantó pensando en un manera de vencer.

Su mente parecía trabajar a mil por hora y al mismo tiempo a la velocidad de un caracol, no podía concentrarse, miles de ideas flotaban en su cabeza sin conexión alguna. Volvió a lanzarse al suelo evitando la cola y comenzó a improvisar, lo mejor sería intentar seguir con lo que había hecho en su pelea con… Gaara, por lo menos para ir probando las aguas antes de que su mente se reiniciara y pudiera planear correctamente que hacer.

Estaba por comenzar a hacer sellos de manos cuando un remolido de viento y hojas apareció entre él y el Ichibi.

Abrió la boca asombrado cuando aparecieron Sasuke y Kakashi con sonrisas presumidas en sus rostros, sonrisas que desaparecieron ni bien notaron el caos en la Aldea y especialmente cuando notaron la enorme bestia de arena que ahora tenía puestos sus ojos en ellos específicamente.

– ¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó Sasuke dando un paso para atrás.

– ¿Es el Ichibi? – cuestionó Kakashi al mismo tiempo.

Lógicamente la bestia no les presto el más mínimo caso, lo único que le interesaba era derramar en el suelo la sangre de ese pelirrojo desgraciado que le había hecho tanto daño, estas pulgas no eran de su interés en lo más mínimo, necesitaba derramar la sangre de gente fuerte, poderosa que demuestre correctamente que estaba vivo, que existía.

Nuevamente con esa velocidad pasmosa estiró su grueso brazo hacía el par de insectos que aparecieron y se rió al sentir como algo se rompía bajo su fuerza.

Kakashi había logrado salir del camino estando acostumbrado a peleas increíblemente complicadas como, al parecer, sería está, Sasuke por el contrario, nunca había enfrentado un instinto asesino como ese, Zabuza ni siquiera se comparaba un poco a esto.

Su cuerpo reacciono como esa vez quedándose completamente quieto a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que se moviera.

Recibió el golpe titánico que lo mando a volar como si fuera una mosca, a una velocidad de vértigo, sintió algunos de sus huesos romperse pero por suerte era algo instintivo llenar sus músculos y huesos de Chakra por lo que sabía no sería tan malo como hubiera sido de otro modo.

De cualquier manera estaría gravemente lastimado y lo más probable es que estaría en el hospital por un buen tiempo.

Kakashi dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido corrió a toda velocidad hacía la pared contra la que chocaría su alumno, lo atrapó justo antes de que chocara, lastimosamente no tuvo en cuenta el poder detrás de ese golpe haciendo que ambos chocaran contra la pared e incluso la cruzaron hasta aparecer en una de las calles de la Aldea donde chocaron contra una casa y por fin se detuvieron.

Naruto silbó impresionado, intentando decidir entre la diversión o aterrarse frente al poder de la bestia con cola.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que el Ichibi se regresó nuevamente hacía él atacando igual de rápido que antes, el pelirrojo logró salir del sitio en el que estaba parado antes de que el enorme puño chocara contra el suelo.

Hizo rápidamente un sello de mano y con una nube de polvo varios clones aparecieron, iba a necesitar mucha ayuda para vencer al Ichibi pero no podía hacer demasiados porque su Dōjutsu haría que se deshicieran mucho más rápido de lo normal, además presentía que simples números no representarían nada para la bestia.

En total había diez peleando contra el Ichibi, antes de intentar acercarse lógicamente atacaría de lejos y rogaba porque algunos de sus ataques por lo menos lo hirieran un poco.

Cinco comenzaron hacer un juego de sellos mientras los otros cinco hacían uno diferente – Fūton: Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Elemento viento: Gran Soplo de Viento) – gritaron los primeros.

Casi enseguida los otros cinco abrieron la boca también – Katon: Ki no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Torbellino de Fuego) – tornados de viento y fuego se juntaron en el centro y se dispararon como un masivo ataque de fuego, era casi tan caliente como el Shakuton y el tamaño de la técnica era enorme gracias a la combinación de barias técnicas.

El enorme torbellino de fuego choco contra el Ichibi que rugió de furia mientras era empujado por la devastadora técnica, el calor era tal que algo de la arena se cristalizo.

Pero al parecer no era muy efectiva, al parecer solo sirvió para molestarlo más – Fūton: Kaimetsu-tekina Sunaarashi (Elemento viento: devastadora tormenta de arena) – barias bocas se abrieron por el cuerpo del Ichibi y aspiraron aire, un segundo después soplaron con fuerza creando una tormenta de arena literal que no solo termino con la técnica de Naruto sino que hizo a los clones desaparecer y al verdadero lo mando a volar hasta chocar con fuerza contra la pared de concreto.

Por lo menos su ataque había disminuido mucho el poder de la técnica y no atravesó el estadio como Sasuke y Kakashi.

– Maldición – se quejó saliendo de la pared nuevamente – una técnica y acabo con todos los clones y una de las técnicas más poderosas que tengo – corrió por la pared evitando Shuriken's de arena tan grandes que si uno lo golpeaba estaría muerto antes de registrar el dolor.

Saltó alejándose de la pared y comenzó a hacer sellos de mano nuevamente – Katon: Karyuudan (Elemento fuego: Soplido del dragón llameante) – escupió un chorro de fuego a alta temperatura que golpeó al Ichibi en la cara.

Gritó y se retorció por un momento dando un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras la mitad del rostro de la bestia se deshacía, intento seguir con su ataque pero fue detenido por varias balas de arena que chocaron dolorosamente contra su cuerpo y lo mandaron a enterrar en el suelo del estadio.

Salió rápidamente del camino antes de que el Ichibi lo golpear nuevamente, con la fuerza que tenía quedaría hecho una pulpa sanguinolenta.

Las cadenas de Chakra aparecieron en su espalda y atacaron rápidamente, sabía que podía reprimir hasta cierto punto el Chakra de otras personas y de las bestias con cola pero ese era un paso que no había logrado dar.

Por el momento podía calentarlas con Chakra Katon lo que al parecer afectaba mucho más que el rayo y el viento por sí solo.

Las cadenas se envolvieron en las extremidades del Ichibi que grito y se zarandeó mandándolo a volar – bien, eso fue mala idea – dijo Naruto recobrándose lentamente.

– "Vas a tener que utilizar eso" – le dijo el zorro por medio de sus pensamientos – "o mi pequeño hermanito lunático te va a matar" – se rió oscuramente, esta sería la primera de muchas pruebas que tendría su contenedor porque sabía en el futuro solo tendría batallas mucho más difíciles.

Naruto sabía a qué se refería pero no quería usarlo, se podría decir que la técnica era un Kinjutsu para el Chiton, diablos quizá fuera algo aún peor que un Kinjutsu, si lo utilizaba no solo estaría en problemas más adelante porque forzaría todas sus células hasta el máximo.

Ganaría fuerza, velocidad, incluso Chakra, era muy parecido a las puertas que Lee utilizaba, pero no sabía en cuanto tiempo terminaría la técnica o si al final terminaría en un estado peor que la muerte.

Tenía que seguir como estaba hasta ese momento por lo menos un poco más, el Kinjutsu tendría que ser su último recurso – no, aún no – respondió.

El zorro se burló pero lo dejo, si era necesario podría forzar la técnica el mismo, después de todo se había formado gracias a esa extraña unión que tenían junto con su Kekkei Genkai, no moriría aquí y en especial no moriría en manos… o garras sería más preciso, de su hermanito idiota.

Ya que las cadenas no servían mucho gracias a la tremenda fuerza física del Shukaku tendría que ser con la guadaña y Jutsus de fuego.

Esquivó otro ataque de la bestia y se acercó rápidamente hacia esos enormes pies que tenía, por lo que podía decir no tenía muy buena movilidad así que tendría que aprovecharse de eso.

Evitó una vez más sus garras ya que no quería salir volando y con toda la fuerza que le fue posible corto el pie del Ichibi.

Shukaku gritó nuevamente mientras sentía el calor que desprendía esa arma hecha de Chakra puro, en su mayoría era inmune a ataques físicos pero el calor cristalizaba la arena haciéndole doloroso el moverse siquiera.

Intentó aplastar al mocoso pelirrojo pero era los suficientemente rápido para evitarlo aunque sea con lo justo – Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego) – gritó Naruto justo por debajo del Ichibi soltando una enorme bola de fuego sobrealimentada con Chakra.

Pero la bestia no era tan tonta aspiró aire rápidamente y se aplasto el estómago – Fūton: Dangan no kūki (Elemento viento: Bala de viento) – ambos Jutsus chocaron en el centro pero la bala era más poderosa.

Naruto tuvo que aprovechar el enorme cuerpo del Ichibi escondiéndose entre sus patas para evitar ser calcinado por su propio fuego.

Aprovecho su escondite y salió por detrás cortando las pantorrillas, eso ralentizaría aún más a Shukaku dándole un poco más de margen de maniobra, aunque con la taza de recuperación de Jinchūriki no estaba tan seguro de que tanto serviría.

El Ichibi movió su cola intentando aplastar a Naruto pero el pelirrojo ya había previsto esa clase de ataque.

Logró saltar lejos a pesar de que la cola era endemoniadamente gruesa, lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue el largo de sus brazos, mientras estaba en el aire el Shukaku logró girar el cuerpo y golpeo a Naruto con tanta fuerza como pudo con el incómodo movimiento y con el dolor en sus pantorrillas por los cristales clavándose en su cuerpo.

Escupió más sangre mientras sus cadenas se clavaban en el cemento de la pared del estadio descendiendo la velocidad con la que se movía hasta que logro llegar a la pared sin sufrir más daño.

Comenzó a hacer rápidamente sellos de manos antes de que la bestia pudiera volver a atacarlo – Chiton: Fukurō no gankyū (Elemento sangre: Ojos de búho) – de sus heridas la sangre comenzó a levantarse rápidamente como tentáculos y de esos tentáculos se desprendían esferas de sangre que brillaban ligeramente por unos segundos.

Las esferas flotaban lentamente plagando la arena con luces parpadeantes rojas, Shukaku se quedó viendo el extraño ataque por un momento sin saber qué es lo que harían.

Una de las esferas lo tocó en el hombro y enseguida explotó violentamente haciéndolo gritar de dolor, había algo en esos ataques de sangre que le causaba más dolor que cualquier otra cosa que había sentido antes. Ni bien la primera explosión termino, comenzó la segunda y enseguida comenzó una reacción en cadena.

Las malditas bombas explotaban al mínimo contacto pero no explotaban por la explosión de las otras.

Eran potentes haciéndolo retroceder poco a poco, había tantas que ni siquiera podía moverse libremente evitando que atacara o se deshiciera de las bombas de un modo menos doloroso.

Su furia solo pareció aumentar mientras las bombas de sangre seguían explotando una tras otras sobre su cuerpo, parecía que no se acababan las malditas cosas.

Cuando una le explotó en todo el rostro su furia por fin llego a su máxima expresión y con un rugido creo una inmensa tormenta de arena que fue haciendo explotar las bombas y al mismo tiempo lanzó lejos todo a su paso, el estadio entero se meció por la furia de la bestia deteniendo momentáneamente las peleas en el sector.

– ¿Qué demonios hizo ese chico para molestar a esa cosa de este modo? – preguntó Gay golpeando a un Oto nin en la nuca y dejándolo inconsciente.

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo pero pronto tuvieron que regresar a sus propias peleas porque los Oto-nin y Suna-nin no se detenían, esas serpientes también estaban siendo todo un problema ya que era lo que estaba deteniendo el avance de los ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto juró mientras se sostenían de la pared con sus cadenas, la fuerza del Ichibi estaba fuera de toda proporción si no hacía algo y pronto lo más probable es que lo asesinaría y destruiría la aldea.

Cuando la tormenta de arena se detuvo el Shukaku lo veía con esos ojos amarillos sedientos de sangre, el campo se había convertido en un pequeño desierto y las paredes del estadio a duras penas se mantenían de pie gracia al grosor que tenían pero sabía que pronto estarían abajo tal como uno de los graderíos.

– "Te lo dije mocoso" – se burló el Kyubi dentro de él – "es imposible que logres vencerlo sin esa técnica, es más, lo más probable es que ni siquiera con ella lo logres".

Comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, pero eso no era lo peor, sino que la bola de pulgas tenía razón, su Chakra estaba casi agotado y ya podía comenzar a sentir los problemas de la anemia, los ojos se le cerraban del cansancio y sus extremidades le pesaban como si aún estuviera usando sus sellos de peso aumentado.

Suspiró sintiéndose un preso del miedo, lo que estaba por hacer le daba terror incluso a él, solo esperaba no hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera después.

En su mayoría seria él mismo pero con un instinto asesino más grande y sediento de sangre, cuando intento hacerlo en un entrenamiento el Kyubi había tenido que detenerlo antes de que se dirigiera a la Aldea a destrozar todo lo que encontrara en ella.

Un par de animales del bosque de la muerte no había tenido tanta suerte y habían terminado literalmente eviscerados.

– Bien aquí voy – susurró y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos rápidamente. Para un Kinjutsu tan problemático, tenía un conjunto de sellos bastante corto y sencillo de hacer – Chiton: Kagune (Elemento sangre: Liquido brillante).

El ambiente pareció aquietarse, aislando los sonidos mientras el viento helado recorría el estadio de manera anormal.

El cuerpo de Naruto pulso un par de veces antes de que comenzara a ponerse pálido rápidamente, las partes negras de su cabello se pusieron blancas rápidamente y sus ojos tomaron una coloración roja con la pupila rasgada, sus marcas de nacimientos como bigotes se engrosaron aún más y sus colmillos se alargaron.

Sus músculos se inflaron y el Chakra comenzó a mostrarse visiblemente, Naruto poseía más Chakra que nadie en la Aldea, no solo por pertenecer a un clan que poseía por si solo toneladas del mismo, sino también por la ayuda del zorro, pero nunca nadie podía haber pensado que el pelirrojo podría exudar tanto Chakra en tan poco tiempo y tan espeso.

Se escuchó un sonido macabro como la carne rasgándose antes de que en la espalda de Naruto aparecieron unos extraños… tentáculos, nueve para ser más precisos de un color rojo mostrando la sangre de la que estaba hechos pero también parecían estar hecha de cabellos rojos con el color del cabello de Naruto.

Se movían como si tuvieran vida propia y para cualquiera que estuviera viendo en ese momento al chico, juraría que era el Kyubi en una forma mucho más pequeña, más humana pero que aún mostraba sus imponentes nueve colas.

Naruto miró a su adversario y sonrió mientras se lamia los labios – vamos a jugar – murmuró antes de desaparecer con una explosión de velocidad que incluso levantó la tierra por la fuerza de la misma, el Ichibi recibió un potente golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire y lo lanzó hacia atrás chocando con fuerza contra la pared del estadio, destrozándola en el camino.

Ahora si todas las peleas cerca se detuvieron gracias al shock de ver a una bestia con cola ser lanzada de ese modo.

Abrieron la boca impresionados al ver a Naruto parado donde antes había estado el Ichibi con esa nueve colas hechas de sangre meneándose detrás de él, su primera impresión era que el Kyubi también se había liberado pero no podía sentir el Chakra del zorro y las colas estaban hechas de sangre justamente del elemento que Naruto lograba controlar.

A pesar de eso sabían que había algo raro en el pelirrojo, como si fuera él pero no lo era al mismo tiempo.

– Chiton: Shuriken chi (Elemento sangre: Shuriken de sangre) – gritó Naruto, las nueve colas en su espalda se movieron a una velocidad que a duras penas pudieron seguir y pronto Shuriken tan grandes como un torso humano estaban volando hacia donde el Shukaku estaba intentando levantarse.

La bestia rugió de dolor al recibir el poderoso ataque y barrió su cola hacía Naruto, el pelirrojo saltó fácilmente la cola y se acercó rápidamente, las colas se estiraron envolviendo la pierna del Ichibi y pronto lo estaban levantando para asombro de todos, dos de las colas se separaron de las demás y con un fuerte impulso cortaron la pierna limpiamente.

La enorme pierna salió volando chocando contra un par de casas y se deshizo en arena.

El Shukaku furioso mando a la arena en todo el estadio a atacar, pero Naruto era lo suficientemente rápido para evitar lo que le enviara, es más algunos Jōnin estaban celosos con la velocidad con la que podía moverse el pelirrojo.

Por estar concentrado en evitar la arena no se dio cuenta que el Shukaku se estaba levantando con ayuda de su cola y estaba mirándolo maniáticamente – Kyubi, te siento allí – dijo molesto – quiero tu sangre, quiero tu sangre, quiero tu sangre… – siguió repitiendo la misma frase como un mantra.

Había algo diferente en ese chico, no era el mismo con el que había comenzado a pelear ni bien dejo inconsciente a su contenedor, había algo peligroso en esa técnica que había hecho, todo su comportamiento había cambiado.

Tenía que terminar la pelea rápidamente, su poder estaba saliendo con cada segundo que estaba en control pero así mismo había estado recibiendo unos ataques que lo lastimaban como nada nunca lo había hecho, no podía seguir de este modo, tenía que deshacerse del Kyubi y de ese mocoso.

Con la velocidad con la que se movía no podía arriesgarse a hacer una Bijūdama a plena potencia, tendría que ser una pequeña para hacerla más rápida.

Abrió la boca donde comenzó a concentrar su poder y pronto una esfera negra apareció, cuando estaba seguro que su ataque tenía un buen tamaño para hacerla veloz pero también poderosa miró al chico y calculó cuando soltarla, sonrió cuando lo vio saltar evitando una ola de arena y atacó – ¡Bijūdama! – rugió y soltó la esfera negra.

Naruto regresó a ver el ataque que se dirigía hacia él a una velocidad endemoniada, solo tuvo tiempo de envolverse con sus colas completamente antes de recibir el ataque directamente.

El poder detrás del ataque era tal que lo mando a volar atravesando la pared del estadio que comenzó a derrumbarse completamente bajo la presión.

Siguió atravesando todo lo que se le pusiera en frente hasta que chocó contra algo que lo quemo por un par de segundos, la Bijūdama explotó con fuerza titánica haciendo temblar la aldea por completo.

Gritó de dolor pero su Kagune lo protegió mejor que cualquier barrera que hubiera podido colocar.

Orochimaru y Sarutobi dentro de la barrera veían asombrados como alguien chocaba contra la barrera Ninjutsu y luego un ataque asombroso explotaba meciendo el edificio en el que estaban parados, incluso con esa barrera que los aislaba de todo lo exterior pudieron sentir la fuerza detrás de ese ataque.

Sea quien sea que había recibido la Bijūdama de seguro estaba muerto. Para su asombro, cuando el polvo se despejo encontraron una especie de capullo creado por sangre que ponto se separó en nueve colas que estaban humeando por el poder detrás del ataque que recibieron.

Naruto se despejo la cabeza e intento oír algo más que solo un pitido cegador, sabía que sus tímpanos habían reventado, también tenía unas cuantas quemaduras y sus Kagune habían recibido un daño considerable.

Pero por suerte había logrado soportar el ataque en su mayoría, claro que ahora sabía que esa forma que estaba utilizando duraría menos tiempo.

Desapareció rápidamente listo para hacerle pagar por el dolor que le había causado dejando atrás a barias personas impresionadas por lo que habían visto, nunca había esperado que alguien sobreviviera a una Bijūdama, también estaban asombrados con esas colas que salían de su espalda y por su puesto con la velocidad con la que se estaba moviendo.

Volvió a aparecer justo encima del Shukaku que se reía emocionado por haber asesinado al Kyubi – ¿de qué te ríes? – preguntó Naruto cayendo rápidamente y utilizando sus Kagune como un martillo golpeó a la bestia en la cabeza mandándolo a enterrar en el mismo campo de arena que había creado.

El Shukaku por su puesto estaba libido ¿cómo demonios había sobrevivido? había recibido el ataque directamente, un simple humano no debería haber podido hacer algo como eso.

Vio los tentáculos en su espalda y sabía que tenía que ver, sea lo que sea que había hecho para hacer que crezcan esas cosas, lo había hecho mucho más resistente.

– Te voy a matar – rugió molesto usando nuevamente su cola para ponerse de pie – te voy a matar.

Lanzó varios Shuriken's de arena a gran velocidad que Naruto evitó fácilmente y alargando sus Kagune le dio otro golpe poderoso en la cara mandándolo unos cuantos metros atrás, las casas debajo de la bestia se derrumbaban incluso cuando no estaba cerca.

– Fūton: Dangan no kūki (Elemento viento: Bala de viento) – gritó nuevamente y se apretó el estómago soltando varias balas de aire.

Eran mucho más complicadas de evitar que la arena, logro esquivar dos pero la tercera le dio de lleno y lo hizo revolcarse por las calles de Konoha por varios metros antes de detenerse al incrustar sus Kagune en el suelo.

– Esto no está funcionando – gruñó con molestia, se habían estado golpeando por varios minutos y la maldita cosa no parecía estar disminuyendo su poder – tiene que haber otra manera que solo estar malgastando mi Chakra.

El Kyubi en su prisión se rió – "ese sello que contiene a mi hermanito está sumamente mal hecho, pero lo que tiene a su favor es que si despiertas al contenedor, Shukaku regresara a su prisión" – se rió aún más fuerte – "quien sea que hizo ese sello ni siquiera era un aficionado, incluso tu padre pudo haberlo hecho mejor".

Naruto sonrió – parece que no eres tan inútil bola de pulgas – murmuró Naruto ahora teniendo una idea de cómo derrotarlo.

El zorro molesto comenzó a insultarlo pero lo ignoro mientras ideaba cómo hacer para despertar a Gaara, estaba por moverse cuando sintió una gran acumulación de Chakra en su ombligo, acumulación que desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido, sus Kagune desaparecieron y pronto sintió todo el peso de la batalla reciente en su cuerpo – ¡Hijo de puta! – gritó con molestia, estaba por derrotar a ese mapache sobrealimentado y justo ocurre esto.

Sintió el peligro cerca y logro saltar a un lado con lo justo para evitar una ola de arena, las cosas parecían haberse puesto muy pero muy mal.

* * *

Sonrió mientras veía a su sensei revisar su entorno, claramente estaba sorprendido con su barrera Ninjutsu, no había nada que pudiera hacer, la barrera los aislaba completamente, nadie podía entrar y nadie podía salir.

Si tenía que ser arrogante, y lo era por naturaleza, esta fina pieza de arte era una de sus mejores invenciones.

Había tenido unos cuantos problemas porque se necesitaba cuatro puntos de Chakra para formar la barrea, pero cada que lo hacían esos cuatro puntos quedaban desprotegidos y si uno de esos puntos se perdía todo se desmoronaba.

Le había costado muchas noches sin dormir para poder solucionarlo pero lo había hecho y allí estaban, sus cuatro juguetes aislándolo de la aldea que pronto seria destruida gracias a que Naruto-kun había desatado el infierno en medio de ella, pero mientras eso sucedía él quería jugar unos minutos con su sensei.

Le tenía una sorpresita pero eso era para más adelante, era su última arma, aunque podría sacarla en caso de emergencia no creía que en verdad la fuera a necesitar.

Por lo menos no de emergencia porque de todos modos la utilizaría, o, sería tan divertido ver a su sensei ser destruido por quienes lo entrenaron, sería tan excitante ver la desolación y conmoción de los habitantes de Konoha mientras eran destruidos por las mismas personas que un día juraron protegerlos.

Le picaban las manos de la simple emoción, tanto que quería desatar ese poder lo más rápido posible.

Pero así mismo quería disfrutar de cada momento y siempre había un momento para todo, cuando su sensei estuviera más desesperado los invocaría para ver su rostro llenarse de desolación al comprender que la derrota era lo único que conseguiría.

– ¿Qué te parece sensei? – preguntó con una sonrisa – no es hermoso, todos esos gritos de agonía, todas esas explosiones – sonrió como niño pequeño – toda esa sangre pintando las calles de Konoha con el color más hermoso que se puede encontrar.

Sarutobi apretó sus puños – tan retorcido como siempre – susurró.

El pálido hombre se colocó una mano en la mejilla y sonrió – que forma de alagarme sensei – se rió un poco más sonoramente – creo que me estoy sonrojando.

Hiruzen gruñó molesto – deja ya tus juegos estúpidos – sacó un Kunai de una funda en su muslo y tomó una pose de Taijutsu – no te entrene para esto, te entrene para que defendieras a la gente de esta Aldea, para que defendieras sus ideales, debí haberte matado cuando encontré tus asquerosos experimentos.

Siguió riéndose sin importarle en verdad lo que le decían – por favor, si todo lo que hice fue para el bien de la Aldea, una Aldea que se suponía yo tenía que liderar, pero en cambio le diste el puesto a un mocoso que ni siquiera entendía bien su trabajo, como puedes quejarte de mí cuando el hizo algo mucho peor – se rió y se colocó en posición – colocarle el zorro a su propio hijo, no sé si impresionarme o tenerle lastima, no sé si creerlo un genio o era tan estúpido que no vio los problemas en los que metería a su hijo.

Apretó los puños molesto con que hablaran de ese modo de su sucesor, pero sinceramente pensaba parecido, cierto es que si no podía darle esa vida a su propio hijo como podía dársela a cualquier otro.

Pero la simple verdad es que, esa vida no se la merece nadie, ni siquiera gente tan retorcida como la persona que tenía al frente.

De todos modos lo hecho, hecho estaba y sabía que Minato no había querido hacerle un mal a su hijo, o por lo menos eso creía, no podía estar seguro si no lo podía ver y hablar con él, algo lógicamente imposible.

– ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – preguntó rápidamente – eso es información clasificada.

Negó con la cabeza aún más divertido – por favor ¿no me digas que eran tan tontos para no ver que el parecido entre el mocoso y su padre? era increíblemente claro, no solo eso, si no que le diste el apellido de la muerte roja, todo el mundo sabía que Namikaze babeaba por Kushina, o como yo pensaba babeaba por los secretos del arte de sellado de los Uzumaki.

Siendo Kushina la única Uzumaki en la Aldea, me sorprende que la gente sea tan estúpida para no verlo, ya me imagino las caras que pondrán cuando se enteren que por años intentaron una y otra vez asesinar al hijo de dos de sus héroes – se rió estruendosamente – o, como quisiera verlo, todos esos idiotas buscándolo, queriendo casarlo con sus hijas, besando el suelo que pise, claro que con el trato que recibió lo más probable es que Naruto solo los odie más, recuerdo que los Uzumaki eran viciosos con sus enemigos y también sé que nunca olvidan – volvió a colocar una mano en su mejilla y sacó su extremadamente larga lengua lamiéndose los labios – ¿crees que si le ofrezco poder se marche conmigo tranquilamente? estoy casi seguro de que si le ofrezco esta Aldea me seguirá.

Sarutobi se rió – no entiendes en verdad a los Uzumaki, cierto que nunca olvidan, cierto que son viciosos con sus enemigos, pero olvidas que se pegan a su familia, la familia es lo más importante para ellos, y Naruto es un Uzumaki ahora más que nunca, tiene familia en esta Aldea y por lo tanto hará lo imposible para protegerlos, está es su casa a pesar de que haya gente que no puede ver más allá de su nariz, y como protegerá la casa de su seres queridos, protegerá a los aldeanos aunque no lo merezcan.

Su sonrisa nunca desapareció aunque si le molesto lo que se le dijo, las habilidades que poseía Naruto-kun serían excepcionales de su lado, ese Kekkei Genkai que podía controlar la sangre era algo… impresionante.

No solo eso, sino que tenía dos Kekkei Genkai, el cuerpo increíble de los Uzumaki, su longevidad y reservas casi interminables de Chakra, como plus tenia al zorro de las nueve colas, Naruto-kun estaba solo un paso por delante de Sasuke-kun, o, el Sharingan le permitía copiar los Jutsus que quisiera, pero el Chiton le permitía controlar a cualquier persona.

Con las reservas de Chakra de Naruto-kun solo necesitaba implantar el Sharingan al cuerpo del Uzumaki y tendría el cuerpo perfecto.

No importaría en lo más mínimo que no pudiera desactivar el Dōjutsu, sí, necesitaba atraparlos a los dos a como diera lugar. Miró a su sensei y sonrió, primero necesitaba deshacerse de esta plaga y acabar con esta Aldea maldita.

– Dejemos esta charla para más adelante sensei – dijo antes de comenzar a hacer sellos de manos a una velocidad impresionante.

Sarutobi comenzó a hacerlas también incluso más rápido que Orochimaru – Katon: Goenkyū (Elemento fuego: Bola de fuego) – expulso rápidamente el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones causando enseguida una bola de fuego que puso a cualquier otra que una de los ninjas de Konoha hubiera hecho en vergüenza.

La gigantes esfera de fuego voló a gran velocidad hacía Orochimaru que tuvo que saltar lo más alto posible para poder escapar.

El Hokage ya había previsto esto y estaba en el lugar justo donde Orochimaru había aparecido – Fūton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu (Elemento viento: Dragón de viento) – gritó Orochimaru que también esperaba que su maestro hiciera algo como eso.

Escupió un enorme dragón de viento que se lanzó hacía Hiruzen rugiendo listo para tragárselo vivo – Fūton: Atsuga (Elemento viento: Daño de prisión) – sopló un tornado hacía el dragón que ni bien lo recibió se desvió haciendo que terminara chocando contra la barrera y despareciera.

Con eso Hiruzen llego rápidamente hacía donde estaba Orochimaru sonriendo e intento clavar su Kunai en el corazón.

La serpiente uso su mano para contener el brazo de su maestro, abrió la boca dejando fuera su lengua y se convirtió en una serpiente lanzándose hacía el cuello de Sarutobi que con su palma la desvió, enseguida atacó nuevamente dándole un cabezazo con la suficiente fuerza para lanzarlo hacía el techo del edificio nuevamente.

Dio media vuelta en el aire y cayó de pie fuertemente, alzó la cabeza para ver a su maestro que ya estaba haciendo sellos de manos – Doton: Doryu dan (Elemento tierra: Cañón de tierra) – justo debajo del Hokage se levantó una cabeza de tierra parecida a un lagarto.

Abrió la boca y disparó barias balas de lodo a alta velocidad – Doton: Fukakaina kabe (Elemento tierra: Pared impenetrable) – puso sus manos en la tierra y enseguida se levantó un muro de tierra que detuvo completamente las balas – por favor, enserio pensaste en vencerme con técnicas tan débiles.

Sarutobi cayó en el techo suavemente y volvió a colocarse en posición de pelea – eres tan arrogante que se te olvida que las técnicas más básicas pueden ser más rápidas de realizar y bien utilizadas pueden causar un daño importante.

– No sirve de nada si no puedes acabar con tu enemigo de un solo ataque, tu siendo el profesor Shinobi debería saberlo.

– Y tú siendo mi alumno deberías saber que cuando se pelea a este nivel todo el daño que puedas hacer es importante, aún si no puedes acabar con un enemigo de un solo ataque.

Orochimaru sonrió – o creo que lo sé mejor que nadie – en ese momento Sarutobi sintió algo en su pierna, regresó a ver solo para encontrar a una serpiente pequeña con colores brillantes mordiéndolo, la agarró rápidamente de la cabeza y la aplastó, conociendo a su alumno, la mordida de esa serpiente no era nada bueno.

Estaba por volver a hablar cuando escucharon un estruendo y cuando regresaron a ver una esfera negra masiva se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante.

Ambos sabían que esa era una Bijūdama aunque mucho más pequeña, a pesar de eso cuando chocó contra la barrera y explotó pudieron sentir el poder detrás de ese ataque, tanto que incluso esa clase protección se meció por su ferocidad.

Pudieron ver como los cuatro que estaban manteniendo la barrera en el lugar gritaron de dolor, lo más probable porque la barrera tenía que estar conectada a ellos para poder incluirlos en su protección, vieron asombrados como Naruto con nueve colas hechas de sangre, estaba gravemente lastimado y quemado pero era sorprendente que hubiera sobrevivido a una Bijūdama.

De seguro es que solo lo haya hecho porque el ataque era muy pequeño para poder subir su velocidad.

Abrieron los ojos aún más cuando lo vieron literalmente desaparecer, esa velocidad no podía ser natural, no lo habían visto moverse así de rápido nunca, pero era una muestra más del poder que comenzaba a ejercer el chico.

– Si Naruto-kun, sobrevive para que pueda hacerte completamente mío – dijo Orochimaru sonriendo excitado – serás perfecto para mis planes.

Sarutobi lo escuchó y frunció el ceño, no permitiría que le hiciera nada a su nieto, nuevamente comenzó a hacer sellos de manos rápidamente aprovechando que su ex alumno estaba distraído – Katon: Hoen ka (Elemento fuego: Meteoros).

Saltó lo más alto posible y pronto estaba lanzando meteoros gigantes hacía Orochimaru, la serpiente ni bien se dio cuenta del ataque entrante comenzó a retorcer su cuerpo como el de una serpiente de verdad para poder esquivar, el problema era que el ataque era demasiado fuerte y habían demasiados meteoros de fuego.

Ni bien recibió el primer ataque comenzó a recibir los demás haciéndolo gritar de dolor, hizo rápidamente un Jutsu de sustitución que logró salvarlo de terminar cocinado.

Se arrodillo sosteniendo su brazo derecho que había terminado quemado completamente, no podía seguir luchando de esa manera, su maestro lo derrotaría rápidamente, por lo tanto hizo un sello de mano y pronto estaba vomitando un cuerpo perfectamente sano.

Se limpió la baba de la cara y sonrió nuevamente – valla, valla, parece que sensei se enojó.

– Ya te lo dije, no permitiré que toques a Naruto y no dejare que dañes más a esta Aldea – estaba por hacer más sellos de manos cuando vio a Orochimaru abrir la boca y enseguida estaba soltando miles de serpientes que al mismo tiempo abrieron la boca sacando espadas.

Las serpientes se movían increíblemente rápido así que tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para poder esquivar una ola de serpientes.

Pero eso no las detuvo por mucho tiempo, sus cuerpo eran como las de las serpientes reales, se retorcían del mismo modo a pesar de tener espadas completamente rígidas en la boca.

Dieron vuelta a alta velocidad y siguieron atacándolo sin dejarlo recobrar un poco el aliento.

Intentó hacer sellos de mano con un Jutsu Katon listo para acabar con las serpientes pero Orochimaru saco una serpiente más grande de su brazo que lo atacó rápidamente haciéndolo cortar el Jutsu para poder esquivar.

Ni bien tocó el suelo, saltó nuevamente esquivando las más chicas, creo un clon de sombra que se lanzó a pelear con Orochimaru mientras él hacia los sellos de mano – Katon: Kaen hōsha-ki (Elemento fuego: Lanzallamas) – aspiró aire rápidamente y enseguida lo soltó creando una manguera gigante de fuego a presión.

Las serpientes se volvieron cenizas sin dejar rastró y Sarutobi giró la cabeza para apuntar su ataque hacía Orochimaru, el muy desgraciado uso su propio clon para poder esquivar el ataque.

El cuello pálido de Orochimaru se estiró y abriendo la boca de la que salió una serpiente, la cual también abrió la boca y la punta de una espada salió estirándose tanto como el cuello.

Saltó lejos dejando que la espada se clavara en el techo, sorprendentemente lo atravesó como si no le representara nada y llego a chocar contra la barrera, pensó que se haría cenizas igual que uno de sus AMBU, pero para su sorpresa la espada chocó contra la pared violeta con un sonido metálico y regresó hacía su propietario sin ningún problema.

Desapareció una vez más en su boca y Orochimaru sonrió divertido – ¿qué sucede sensei? pareces algo cansado.

No lo estaba, estaba seguro que podía seguir luchando sin ningún problema, pero por alguna razón el lugar se sentía muy caliente, su respiración se hacía más pesada – te faltan cien años para poder decirme algo como eso mocoso.

Volvió a reírse disfrutando con el escenario, se acercaba el momento en que revelaría su arma secreta.

Se acercaba el momento de la destrucción de la Aldea, solo necesitaba divertirse un poco más con su sensei, hasta ahora la pelea había sido muy entretenida, como se esperaba de Hiruzen Sarutobi, era todo un reto y tenía tal conocimiento de Ninjutsu junto como un control de su Chakra que cualquier error por más pequeño que sea le podía costar otro cuerpo.

Los cuatro Oto-nin que estaban viendo todo desde sus puestos, estaban impresionados y aterrados de lo que estaba pasando en esa barrera.

La velocidad y la fuerza de los ataques estaban en una escala que ellos no podían soñar en tener, o, quizá en el futuro, pero en ese momento tal poder solo podía ser algo sacado del mismo infierno.

Tayuya estaba más desconcentrada que los demás, miraba a la batalla sí, pero más importante era su alrededor, no quería que cierta oji perla la viera allí, ayudando a alguien que quería destruir su Aldea y que al parecer odiaban allí lo conozcan o no ¿qué demonios le importaba lo que pensara una chica que había utilizado? no podía entender.

Le había cogido cariño a la chica, pero eso no quitaba que ella era una Kunoichi de Oto y Orochimaru como su Kage era quien mandaba.

A la final su relación, o sea lo que sea que tenía con Hinata no importaba en lo más mínimo, para el final del día la Aldea estaría hecha cenizas y ella estaría en su camino de regreso a Otogakure.

Por lo que sabía Hinata ya estaría muerta en ese preciso momento, era una Hyūga y todo pero no estaba al nivel de un ninja de su Aldea.

Más por que preferiría estarlos ayudando que matarlos. El simple pensamiento de su amiga estando muerta hacía que le doliera el corazón, nunca había tenido alguien tan cercano como Hinata.

Sus compañeros no contaban porque en su mayoría lo único que les importaba era pelear, saber cuál de ellos era el más fuerte, entrenar y por su puesto hacer todo lo que Orochimaru les pedía, había algo en su interacción con Hinata que la llamaba, que tenía su cabeza desenfocada y pensando en todo lo que habían estado haciendo esas semanas que había sido amigas.

Su Chakra fluctuó causando un ligero e imperceptible agrietamiento en la barrera, frunció el ceño y se concentró nuevamente, no podía estar pensando en Hinata en ese momento, tenía que ayudar a su Kage en todo lo que pudiera.

La barrera volvió a reforzarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su pequeño lapso y comenzó a ver más atentamente la lucha entre los dos Kages, después de todo incluso si no participaban podían aprender un par de cosas, además se acercaba el momento en que el llamado se haría y seria todo un espectáculo.

Sonrió una vez más y abrió la boca haciendo que la serpiente saliera nuevamente, enseguida la punta de una katana salió una vez más de ella, solo que en este momento siguió saliendo hasta que se mostró una empuñadura.

La tomó y miró a su sensei – continuemos con este juego tan divertido – murmuró antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad, sus piernas juntándose y convirtiéndose en la cola de una serpiente para aumentar aún más su velocidad y flexibilidad. Sarutobi tomó un Kunai para defenderse pero sabía que no serviría de mucho.

Esa espada era muy especial y sabía que podía cortar casi cualquier cosa, una vez había hablado con su amigo Enma, el viejo mono le había dicho que incluso en su forma de arma de diamante podía ser dañado por esa katana.

Chocaron armas en el centro y como Sarutobi esperaba el Kunai fue partido por la mitad, se agachó y con un fuerte gancho se levantó, conectando el potente ataque en el estómago de su alumno, lo alejó un poco pero no lo suficiente, ese cuerpo parecido al de una serpiente también era un problema.

Podía moverse como dicho animal y tenía ciertas características… inusuales, una de ellas era justamente hacerlo más resistente a los ataques físicos.

Otra era hacerlo más flexible, justas eran una complicación para poder hacerle cualquier tipo de daño, saltó ligeramente esquivando a Kusanagi, embarro sus dedos con sangre y comenzó a hacer sellos de mano – Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de invocación) – murmuró colocando sus manos en el suelo donde se formaron unos par de sellos.

Hubo una pequeña explosión y del humo salió un mono de pie y mucho más alto que Hiruzen, tenía el cabello canoso y su cola se movía de un lado a otro.

– Orochimaru – murmuró con una vos profunda – eres un tonto Sarutobi, esto te sucede por no haberlo acabado en ese momento – escupió en el suelo bastante molesto con lo que estaba sucediendo, después de todo podía sentir el Chakra del Ichibi también en las cercanías y ni que decir que el Chakra de Orochimaru era mucho más poderoso que años atrás cuando intentaron capturarlo.

– No habrá una más – respondió Hiruzen.

Enma regresó a ver a su amigo que estaba respirando rápidamente y tenía el rostro rojo y sudado, sabía que Orochimaru con todos sus experimentos debía haber hecho algo en su cuerpo para no mostrar cansancio, tal vez la batalla había sido más difícil de lo que creía, pero de todos modos le preocupaba lo cansado que estaba Sarutobi.

– Acaba de aparecer alguien peligroso – dijo Orochimaru sin su usual sonrisa.

Se lanzó una vez más al ataque, Hiruzen y Enma esquivaron rápidamente, el rey mono se sorprendió cuando la katana de Orochimaru casi lo toca, la reconoció enseguida – Kusanagi – dijo suavemente – tu alumno es muy peligroso Sarutobi.

Hizo una pose que Orochimaru conocía muy bien y enseguida se trasformó en un bastón enorme de color negro que Hiruzen tomó y movió intentando golpear a la serpiente, nuevamente su flexibilidad le dio una ventaja porque pudo evitar el golpe, de todo modos tuvo que retroceder porque Sarutobi manejaba el bastón con maestría y casi le parte la cabeza cuando estaba por moverse más cerca.

Rápidamente rodeó a su maestro y atacó con su espada intentando cortarle la cabeza, Sarutobi uso el bastón para defenderse y apoyándolo en el suelo lo uso como un impulso para poder patear a su alumno en el rostro.

Orochimaru salió volando unos cuantos metros gracias al poderoso golpe, no tuvo tiempo ni de recuperarse un poco cuando vio el bastón negro cayendo rápidamente hacia él, se retorció rápidamente envolviéndose en el arma y atacó con Kusanagi, hizo un corte pequeño en la mejilla.

Agitó el bastón mandando a volar a Orochimaru que se dio la vuelta en el aire y callo de pie, elegantemente.

Para los cuatro subordinados de Orochimaru solo había pasado un par de segundos, no habían logrado ver nada, pero podían sentir el choque de fuerzas que se estaba dando, estaban tan impresionados que no podían ni cerrar los ojos.

Nuevamente se lanzaron hacía delante, el bastón se adelgazo para un mejor agarre dejando a Sarutobi una mejor maniobrabilidad aunque con lo afilada que era Kusanagi tendrían que tener cuidado, chispas saltaron cuando la katana y el bastón chocaron y pronto estaban aumentando la velocidad tanto como se podían permitir.

Tal como Kusanagi el bastón podía alargarse y achicarse tanto como Sarutobi quisiera así que le daba un poco más de espacio para no estar cerca en caso de que Orochimaru tuviera algo escondido bajo la manga.

Siguieron chocando sus armas por un par de minutos hasta que Sarutobi encontró un espacio y lo aprovecho.

Conecto dos fuertes golpes en los brazos de Orochimaru que gruñó de dolor al sentir sus huesos romperse, antes de que pudiera reaccionar recibió un golpe más en la cabeza que lo enterró en el techo.

Hiruzen se alejó solo un poco y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos – Doton: Ishi no haka (Elemento tierra: Tumba de roca) – colocó sus manos en el suelo y enseguida las tejas se partieron con un estruendo y una zanja se abrió camino hacia donde estaba Orochimaru.

El ataque lo alcanzó y lo jaló hacía el suelo antes de que se formara una enorme cúpula de tierra.

Sarutobi se quedó viendo todo atentamente, no creía haber acabado con Orochimaru con una técnica categoría B, o, lo más probable es que le hizo un buen daño pero Orochimaru era como la mala yerba.

Sintió temblar el suelo y tuvo que saltar rápidamente para no terminar empalado por Kusanagi, vio a donde había estado parado y encontró a Orochimaru con los brazos curados saliendo del techo, viéndolo allí casi podía decir que no había recibido un solo ataque desde que la pelea había comenzado.

– Sensei es de mala educación enterrar a la gente – dijo sonriendo divertido – recuerdo que podías hacer esa técnica mucho más fuerte, la vejes te está dando problemas.

Cayó en el techo y trastabillo un poco, estaba más cansado que nunca antes y podía jurar que su visión se estaba poniendo ligeramente borrosa – ¿te encuentras bien Sarutobi? – preguntó Enma, un ojo apareció en el bastón – estas sudando mucho y tu respiración es demasiado acelerada.

– Estoy bien, aunque creo que la vejes enserio me está pasando factura.

– Odio la vejes – dijo Orochimaru – incluso a ti te cuesta hacer las cosas por ella, el llamado Dios Shinobi ya no puede enfrentarse a su alumno gracias a la edad – sonrió macabramente – pero yo no me tengo que preocupar por ella – levantó la mano y rasgó la piel de su rostro mostrando otro completamente diferente – ¿qué te parece sensei?

Sarutobi abrió la boca impresionado al ver que el rostro de su alumno ya no era el mismo, tenía ciertas características parecidas como los ojos, pero por lo demás era completamente diferente.

– Lo terminaste – gruñó molesto – terminaste ese Jutsu prohibido.

Orochimaru se rió de la sorpresa de Hiruzen – este Jutsu me mantendrá vivo para siempre, trasfiriendo mi alma al cuerpo de una nueva persona, me mantendré joven y bello por la eternidad, este es solo mi segundo cuerpo y aún estoy perfeccionando el Jutsu pero dentro de poco estará listo.

– Quieres a Sasuke Uchiha – dedujo Sarutobi al haber conectado el sello de maldición con este nuevo desarrollo – lo quieres como tu nuevo cuerpo.

Se volvió a reír aún más fuerte – exacto, aunque ahora estoy un poco indeciso, Naruto-kun tiene unas habilidades asombrosas y ese cuerpo Uzumaki seria impresionante, además hay que verle el lado irónico, yo Orochimaru poseyendo completamente el cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo del cuarto Hokage… suena delicioso no lo crees.

– Eres asqueroso – murmuró Sarutobi – pensar qué harías esta clase de cosas.

– O no me vengas con eso ahora, sabias muy bien la clase de persona que era, tú decidiste hacer la vista gorda ¿creíste que por tener un amigo como Jiraiya, el incesante acoso de Tsunade o porque tú eras mi maestro, mi odio y ansias de poder desaparecerían? – se burló jugando infantilmente con Kusanagi – ¿sabes que es lo más divertido? – mandó un mirada a su maestro – que estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo con Sasuke, o, puedo decir con claridad que es peor que yo y aun así lo dejaste en la academia, aun así lo dejaste vivo ¿si sabes que los Uchiha son todos lo mismo no?

Creo que el único que ha superado sus limitaciones ha sido Itachi, pero los demás son cortados por la misma tijera, Sasuke se parece tanto a su padre, con el suficiente talento para decir que es un Uchiha, pero con el ego tan inflado que nunca podrá alcanzar a su hermano – se rió estruendosamente de solo pensar en que Sasuke pudiera vencer en verdad a Itachi, eso era imposible, no lo lograría ni siquiera entrenando mil años, pero él se aprovecharía de eso, podía darle poder, el poder suficiente para que se creyera invencible y después él se apoderaría de su cuerpo y cumpliría su deseo, mataría a Itachi solo para él.

– Puede ser cierto, lastimosamente no pude hacer mucho legalmente gracias a los Consejos, pero una vez esto acabe ten por seguro que mantendré un ojo en ese chico y ahora no dudare, a la menor muestra de que esté pensando en desertar de la Aldea, tendré su cabeza en mi escritorio.

La serpiente volvió a reírse – mírate Sarutobi, a duras penas puedes seguir en pie, no saldrás de esta pelea con vida y yo tendré tanto a Sasuke-kun como a Naruto-kun como mis juguetes.

– No permitiré que toques a mi nieto.

– Valla, pensar que te encariñarías con el contenedor del Kyubi, años atrás lo hubieras visto solamente como un arma, un arma que hubieras utilizado, si eso era necesario para que la Aldea venciera… parece que la vejes te ha ablandado también.

Agachó la mirada sabiendo que esa había sido su intención al principio, hasta que comenzó a cuidarlo más que solo como su arma.

Lo más probable es que Orochimaru tenía razón, años atrás cuando aún era joven, cuando aún era el Hokage con todo lo que ese nombre representaba, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en utilizarlo como eso mismo, pero había algo en Naruto, algo tan parecido a Kushina que era imposible no llegar a encariñarte con él.

– Eso no es importante ¿cierto? – flexionó sus rodillas y llevo el bastón hacía su espalda para continuar con su pelea.

Orochimaru sonrió – cierto, muy cierto – dijo sádicamente mientras volvía a poner su propio rostro – pero ha llegado el momento de que te muestre el alcance de mi poder, ha llegado el momento de que esta Aldea desaparezca y será hecho por quienes la cuidaron una vez.

Comenzó a hacer sellos increíblemente rápido antes de colocar sus manos en el suelo – Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Invocación: Reencarnación del mundo impuro).

Tanto Hiruzen como Enma abrieron la boca del asombro, nunca esperaron que Orochimaru realizara una técnica como esa, pero Sarutobi no se movió, podía sentir el Chakra de su alumno en la técnica, pero más claro aún, podía sentir el Chakra de Naruto en la misma.

– Muévete Sarutobi, si completa la técnica estamos acabados – gritó Enma intentando hacer que reaccionara.

– Espera hay algo extraño aquí – respondió sin moverse, mientras veía como el primer sarcófago salía del suelo, se agarró el pecho adolorido y callo de rodillas, Orochimaru se rió mientras Enma terminaba su trasformación para poder sostener a su amigo.

– Parece que el veneno por fin esta regado por todo tu cuerpo – murmuró divertido – desde el comenzó esta pelea estaba decidida, ahora observa mientras le doy vida a los antiguos líderes de la Aldea solamente para destruirla por completo.

El tercer sarcófago termino de salir del suelo – estamos en problemas – dijo Enma colocándose al frente de Sarutobi para poder protegerlo.

– No, no lo estamos – murmuró Hiruzen.

Las tapas de los sarcófagos salieron volando llenando el lugar de humo, Orochimaru estaba disfrutando mucho del momento, su sonrisa nunca había sido tan extensa como en ese momento, pero los segundos pasaron y su sonrisa pronto había desaparecido, frente a él no estaban los tres Hokages que había estado invocando, no, frente a él había tres mujeres.

La primera con el cabello rojo largo hasta las rodillas agarrado en una cola de caballo, la segunda con el cabello negro hasta los omóplatos y la tercera era una adolescente de cabello corto y castaño.

– ¿Que está pasando? – preguntó furioso – ¿cómo es que llame a estas mujeres?

– Has silencio dattebane – se quejó la primera estirándose como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo en la misma posición – ¿dónde estoy?

La segunda figura la regresó a ver rápidamente – ¿Kushina? – preguntó asombrada – ¿pe… pero cómo? – ella tampoco sabía que estaba pasando, pero estaba segura que ver a su amiga varios años muerta no era posible.

Kushina regresó a ver hacia su lado y sonrió – Mikoto-chan hola – saludó antes de enfocarse en la última figura y abrir la boca – Rin-chan como es que estas tan grande dattebane – murmuró adelantándose para tocar a la alumna de su esposo, las cosas cada vez estaban más extrañas.

– Ku… Kushina-sama – dijo Rin mirado a una mujer que respetaba mucho – ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿por qué parece que no ha envejecido nada? – recordaba a la esposa de su sensei, la mujer era hermosa y estaba fuera de las filas Shinobi pero ahora frente a ella estaba una Kushina que parecía tener unos veinte años con un uniforme Jōnin.

Orochimaru rumiaba mientras veía a las tres mujeres interactuar, alguien se había entrometido con su Jutsu, pero no había tanto problema, reconoció a dos de las mujeres.

La Akai Chishio no Habanero y por su puesto la otra era Kuroi Akuma, eran dos Kunoichis bastante reconocidas en su tiempo, la Uzumaki por su puesto se decía que era la única con el poder suficiente para vencer a Minato y la Uchiha era el verdadero prodigio del clan.

Sí, definitivamente no importaba que había traído a estas dos, aunque no sabía quién era la chica de cabello castaño, de todos modos le servirían.

– Yo las traje a la vida – dijo Orochimaru llamando la atención de las tres chicas – y ahora tendrán que destruir la Aldea bajo mi mando, pero comenzaran asesinando a mi querido sensei.

Lo miraron un momento antes de mirar hacia atrás para ver a Hiruzen – Jiji, que te sucedió, te ves realmente viejo dattebane – dijo Kushina sorprendida.

– Acaba de decir que nos regresó a la vida y eso es lo que preguntas – se quejó Mikoto.

– Bueno velo, está más arrugado que un pergamino… arrugado – comentó ligeramente divertida.

Orochimaru tomó tres Kunai's con pergaminos rojos atados a ellos – ahora obedecerán todo lo que diga – lanzó los Kunai's hacia las tres chicas – justo con ustedes destrozare por fin esta maldita Aldea…

Se calló cuando ningún Kunai entro al cuerpo de la chicas como se esperaba, las tres tomaron en sus manos los Kunai's – estas equivocado – dijo Kushina – primero tú no eres el que nos trajo y segundo a pesar de que el Jutsu está basado en el Edo Tensei este es diferente, tu no nos puedes controlar de ninguna menara.

Orochimaru comenzó a ver sus planes completamente destrozados y estaba furioso por ello, las cosas habían ido por el peor camino, ahora no era el que tenía la ventaja sino que su sensei la tenía.

No podía enfrentarse a esas dos al mismo tiempo después de haber peleado con el Sarutobi.

– Bajen la barrera pronto – gritó saltando lejos y poniendo algo de espacio entre él y las dos Kunoichis letales – el plan fracaso tendremos que huir – terminó mientras hacía sellos de manos rápidamente, abrió la boca y dejo que todo un ejército de serpientes saliera de la misma.

Los cuatro levantaron las manos del suelo y la barrera pronto descendió, los AMBU cerca corrieron a ver a su Hokage mientras los cuatro Oto-nin se reunían con el suyo para poder huir a como diera lugar – no lo creo – dijo Kushina apareciendo detrás de Orochimaru y con un fuerte patada lo mandó hacía donde estaba Mikoto con su Sharingan activo.

– Morirás aquí mismo – dijo la peli negra con el Kunai que él mismo les había entregado lista para matarlo.

Vio el lugar donde se suponía que sus serpientes estarían solo para encontrarlas completamente dormidas hechas una bola de escamas, lo más probable las había metido en un Genjutsu.

Antes de que Mikoto pudiera atacar alguien se metió en medio – no lo creo – comentó mientras caía desde el cielo, Mikoto se apartó a tiempo y vio con asombro como el techo explotaba bajo la fuerza del ataque de un chico que no debería ser más que un Genin.

Estaban por volver a huir pero la más peligrosa en el lugar apareció nuevamente, con una nueva patada Tayuya quedo incrustada en el techo completamente inconsciente, comenzó a hacer sellos de manos más rápido de lo que nadie había visto nunca – Shīru Uzumaki: Ekitai satsujin-sha (Sello Uzumaki: Asesino líquido).

Un sello brillo azul en su garganta y escupió un substancia de color azul brillante tan rápido que ninguno de los subordinados de Orochimaru pudo reaccionar, la serpiente levantó los brazos instintivamente recibiendo el ataque, el líquido se quedó pegado allí sin causar mayor daño por lo que Orochimaru simplemente se lo retiró y sonrió – parece que te sobreestime – estiró la mano donde ahora había una serpiente que al mismo tiempo abrió la boca y Kusanagi se estiró atacando a Kushina.

La pelirroja saltó esquivando fácilmente pero no esperó que la espada cortara por completo el edificio.

Mikoto ya estaba sosteniendo a la rehén que habían atrapado mientras los AMBU ya estaba alejándose con el Hokage, ella y Rin saltaron de un escombro a otro para poder escapar pero no pudieron hacer nada con Orochimaru, mientras veían como él y los otros tres ninjas escapaban.

* * *

Las chicas estaban en medio de Konoha peleando y abriéndose camino por las calles como podían, las que más problemas tenia por su puesto eran Sakura, Ino, Kin y Temari, que se había escapado de la mirada atenta de Kankurō para poder ayudarlas.

Ninguna de las cuatro había estado en una batalla como esa, diablos incluso las mayores no había estado en una batalla como esa.

Tanto los Oto-nin como los Suna-nin los superaban en número y gracias al pedido de Temari no estaba matando a ningún ninja de Sunagakure, solamente los estaban dejando inconscientes y los escondían, claro que siempre dejándolos amarrados con cable ninja para que no pudieran escapar.

Desde allí podían ver al Ichibi peleando contra Naruto y la verdad estaba completamente aterradas y sorprendidas con lo que estaban viendo.

Con las batallas cercanas no podían desconcentrarse tanto tiempo como para ver exclusivamente la pelea pero cuando podían tomar un respiró se aseguraban de echar un vistazo para ver cómo estaba Naruto.

Pronto llegaron a una plaza donde no solo se encontraban ninjas de las tres Aldeas sino también se toparon con las enormes serpientes que había traído consigo Orochimaru, sabían de la técnica de invocación ya que Naruto y Jiraiya les habían hablado de ella pero era otra cosa ver a animales de ese tamaño en persona.

– ¡Cuidado! – escucharon un gritó.

Todo el mundo se apartó como pudo antes de que una enorme explosión meciera la Aldea por completo, cuando regresaron a ver un enorme sapo estaba encima de una de las serpientes que se retorció por un par de segundos antes de que su cabeza se posara en el suelo y sabían que estaba muerta.

Miraron a uno de los edificios donde alcanzaron a ver a Jiraiya con pose heroica sonriendo, saltó hacia ella e hizo una reverencia – el gran súper pervertido Jiraiya-sama está aquí – comentó sonriendo.

Ninguna le hizo caso mientras se levantaban y se limpiaban el polvo de la ropa – creo que deberías estar ayudando a Naruto – dijo Kurenai con la voz dura.

El viejo regresó a ver hacía donde estaba el Ichibi y se encogió de hombros – creo que estará bien, el Ichibi aún no tiene todo su poder, eso sí debería hacer algo para meterlo nuevamente dentro de ese mocoso o estaremos en problemas…

No terminó de hablar antes de que tuvieran que saltar lejos evitando el ataque de una de las serpientes.

Los ninjas de Oto volvieron a agruparse y la lucha reanudo, Sakura, Ino, Kin y Temari trabajaron en equipo para poder enfrentarse a los ninjas que eran mucho más experimentados y poderosos que ellas.

Mientras tanto, Yūgao estaba cortando lo que se le pusiera en frente, aunque se estaba controlando bastante.

Kurenai intentaba meter, en especial a los ninjas de Suna, en Genjutsus que los dejen sin poder pelear pero estaba usando algunos mucho más letales en los ninjas de Oto ya que de ellos no tenía que preocuparse.

Anko estaba disfrutando de la batalla y mucho, si había algo que tomó de Orochimaru y lo hizo suyo era justamente su sed de sangre, la mayor parte del tiempo le daba problemas pero en ese tipo de situaciones estaba segura que los ninjas de su Aldea le agradecerían.

Hana por otro lado estaba mucho más tranquila, se había hecho ninja veterinaria, pero eso no quería decir que no supiera como defenderse y atacar, no le gustaba matar en su mayoría, pero cuando amenazaban su casa y a sus seres queridos sacaba dientes y garras, no era la hija de la cabeza del clan Inuzuka por nada, como plus los ninjas de Oto eran liderados por Orochimaru que había hecho daño a Anko y a Naruto.

Todo el mundo saltó cuando sintieron la Bijūdama ser disparada y luego explotar con una fuerza como nada que hubieran visto antes.

Las chicas se asustaron, ya que Naruto era el que estaba peleando con esa cosa y muy pocos o nadie había sobrevivido a una Bijūdama directamente nunca, no pudieron seguir pensando en cómo estaría el pelirrojo cuando fueron atacadas nuevamente y tuvieron que concentrarse en su propia batalla.

Sasuke y Kakashi estaban cerca también peleando contra los invasores, claro que el ataque que recibieron por parte de Shukaku los había lastimado lo suficiente para que no pudieran pelear correctamente.

Como equipo estaban haciendo las cosas bastante decentemente, pero se notaba a kilómetros que estaban demasiado lastimados para representar un gran aporte, otros ninjas ya los había salvado un par de veces y también se habían salvado porque los Oto-nin tenían órdenes directas de no matar al Uchiha.

Si podían lo atraparían vivo aunque inconsciente, pero si llegaban a matarlo estarían en un infierno peor que el infierno.

Un par de minutos después nuevamente escucharon un estruendo, está vez más cerca al estadio derrumbado, donde antes había estado una barrera color purpura ahora el edificio se estaba derrumbando por un fuerte ataque.

Todos los ninjas en el lugar sabían que allí estaban peleando Orochimaru y el Hokage por lo que todo el mundo intento moverse hacía el sector pero fueron detenidos por el chillido del Shukaku, era una risa claramente aunque a duras penas se la podía considerar así ya que parecía que se estaba atragantando con algo.

Un segundo después otra nueva explosión se hizo presente pero esta era una explosión de humo que todo el mundo conocía.

De entre el humo apareció un enorme… lagarto, con lengua bífida como las serpientes, ojos verdes y escamas que parecían esmeraldas, su cola se movía de lado a lado y parecía estar vestido con un extraño tipo de kimono de batalla, o por lo menos tenía más o menos esa apariencia.

Pudieron ver a duras penas a Naruto sobre la cabeza del lagarto que enseguida se levantó sobre sus patas traseras dándole un imponente tamaño, incluso sobre el Shukaku.

Aspiró aire y con un rugido soltó una gigantesca bola de agua a alta velocidad, el Shukaku rápidamente se aplastó el estómago y una bala de aire chocó contra la de agua, la lluvia cubrió la Aldea completamente por un par de segundos, empapándolos a todos – ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Ino con la boca abierta.

– Una invocación – respondió Temari.

– Eso ya lo sabía – dijo la otra rubia frunciendo el ceño.

– Creo que… es un Dragón de Komodo – dijo Anko – aunque no sabía que había una invocación para ellos.

– La había – dijo Jiraiya que también tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa – pero no se ha escuchado de ella desde las guerras entre clanes, es decir desde antes de la creación de Konoha.

¿Cómo demonios Naruto había conseguido esa invocación? antes de que cualquiera pudiera intentar responder esa pregunta, vieron como el Dragón de Komodo se movía a una velocidad impresionante rodeando al Shukaku que estaba lanzando bolas de aire intentando golpearlo.

Ver esa lucha había levantado el ánimo de los ninjas de Konoha que se lanzaron rápidamente a pelar contra los invasores.

Tenía que repelerlos y mantenerlos ocupados mientras Naruto luchaba contra el Shukaku, la verdad sea dicha estaban bastante asombrados con la capacidad de lucha de Naruto, dejaron en sus manos el controlar a la bestia y la batalla continuo.

* * *

 **Comenzando con las explicaciones, madre santa valla que hay acción en este capítulo, la pelea de Naruto con Shukaku y por su puesto la pelea del pedófilo contra Hiruzen.**

 **Con relación a esta segunda, la verdad la pelea que vi para escribir este capítulo, Orochimaru prácticamente se valió de los dos primeros Hokages para hacer algo, es lamentable, yo creía que al ser el asqueroso ser que es, por lo menos pelearía contra el Sarutobi por un tiempo antes de convocar a los Kages para de ese modo disfrutar mucho más de la desesperación de su rival.**

 **Orochimaru resulto ser tan lamentable como Sasuke, que desgracia, con razón se fueron agarraditos de la mano hacia el sol poniente.**

 **Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado de las peleas, me gustó mucho como resultaron, Naruto aquí demuestra más de su poder, como ya dije arriba, la mayoría de los ataques de Naruto están basados en Deadman wonderland, el ataque de las bombas es el que utiliza Owl su nombre real es Nagi.**

 **Pero lo que más me emocionaba de este capítulo era el Kagune de Tokio Ghoul, me fascina ese anime y ya tenía planeado hacer un ataque con ello.**

 **Claro que aquí le cambio un poco, Naruto no es un Ghoul y el ataque es una reacción, un creación hecha gracias al Chiton y a su extraña unión con Kurama, es una muestra más de que Naruto dejo de ser un Jinchūriki para convertirse en algo un poco más cercano a un Biju humano.**

 **Seguirá siendo Naruto pero como ya he mostrado que tendrá ciertas características de Kurama, por ejemplo la vista y oído aumentados.**

 **La idea es que sea un Kinjutsu, es decir un Jutsu muy peligroso que solo se debe usar en casos extremos, el Kagune es como sacar todo el potencial letal de Kurama y plagar el cuerpo de Naruto con ello, por lo tanto es increíblemente peligroso usarlo, pudiendo con el destrozar a Konoha sin proponérselo, ya que Naruto está en modo batalla, sus pensamientos se enfocan solo a eso.**

 **La adrenalina llena su cuerpo y las endorfinas hacen que no racionalice lo que está haciendo, como si estuviera borracho o drogado.**

 **Así mismo la forma del Kagune, nueve colas, hacen referencia a la influencia de Kurama dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, no me preocupe tanto por el aspecto ya que no es un Cross entre Naruto y Tokio Ghoul, solo estoy tomando la habilidad.**

 **Aquí demuestro la invocación de Naruto, los Dragones de Komodo, no recuerdo quien me pidió que como invocación de Naruto le diera los Dragones, como ya explique no me gusta mucho mesclar algo como eso con un mundo donde las criaturas increíbles tienen formas de animales normales.**

 **Pero le concedí de cierto modo lo que quería, como plus siempre me han encantado los Dragones de Komodo.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo planeo seguir con la batalla para mostrar las habilidades y el poder de los Dragones de Komodo, así como también planeo poner algo más de las batallas entre las chicas y los dos ejércitos de Oto y Suna.**

 **Después esta la batalla entre Orochimaru y Hiruzen, sinceramente me siento bastante orgulloso de ella, como ya dije espere más de esa batalla en el canon, como esta ves Orochimaru no iba a poder convocar a los Kages tenía que alagar la pelea hasta que sea un buen momento para que los planes del gay se derrumbe estrepitosamente.**

 **Me encanto esa parte, y disfrute aún más golpeándolo, casi tanto como el golpe de Shukaku a Sasugay.**

 **Así mismo el nivel de la pelea aumento, porque según lo que vi la mayoría de los Jutsus usados son de relativamente baja categoría, considerando que era un pelea entre Kages, espere mucho más, por lo tanto creo que logre subir ese nivel satisfactoriamente.**

 **Me complique un poco porque los Jutsus tuve que buscarlos en internet, así mismo me complique con los ataque de Shukaku porque no hay esos ataques en la wiki.**

 **Y por fin aparecen tanto Kushina y Mikoto, incluí a Rin con quien voy a disfrutar mucho golpeando a Kakashi jajajajajaja, más adelante voy a explicar porque es que estas tres son las que fueron invocadas, porque Orochimaru no podía controlarlas y porque no han desaparecido aún.**

 **Como último punto, Tayuya terminó siendo apresada y por su puesto Orochimaru salió corriendo con la cola entre las patas aun así.**

 **Ya veremos cómo reacciona Hinata a la noticia y que es lo que sucede con ella y con la pelirroja, supongo que ambas van a sufrir por esto pero era algo inevitable ya que Tayuya pertenecía a Otogakure.**

 **Sea como sea espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

 **No leemos, como siempre manden sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites, meta ne.**


	10. Termina el Réquiem

**Por fin les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, para lo que no leen mi historia de One Piece, la cual actualicé ayer, tuve un bloqueo de autor del que me costó y mucho salir, es más este capítulo fue extremadamente difícil de escribir gracias a eso.**

 **Escribía una página y después no podía seguir o simplemente no me gustaba, así que puedo decir que escribí como cien diferentes veces este capítulo.**

 **Creo que al no gustarme exactamente los inicios de Naruto fue también un factor para que se me complicara mucho más que con los otros dos fics, tenía ideas, pero no sabía cómo plasmarlas correctamente.**

 **Sea como sea espero que el capítulo este bien y sea entendible, por lo menos creo que esta aceptable.**

 **De todos modos, respondiendo reviews para El Vagabundo no creo que un fic en el que Naruto se convierte en el amo del mundo de un día para el otro sea muy agradable, por lo menos para mí no lo es, cuando se especifica que han pasado años de entrenamiento para obtener un gran poder es aceptable, pero ciertamente de un día para el otro, no lo creo.**

 **Aquí Naruto tenía todo para hacerse fuerte y con el entrenamiento correcto puede enfrentarse a los Genin con mucha más… facilidad, lógicamente aún no está al nivel en el que pueda luchar contra Akatsuki, por ejemplo, pero su nivel es mucho más alto que antes.**

 **Por parte de las cosas que aún son canon, aborrezco a Sasuke con todo lo que tengo, ni en mis más locas ideas podría siquiera considerar hacer que Sasuke se redima o alcance un final feliz.**

 **Para mi Sasuke está mejor muerto, hacemos un gran favor al mundo desapareciendo al culo de pato, por lo tanto, en cualquier historia que escriba (si escribo otra historia sobre Naruto) el idiota este terminaría muerto lo más joven posible, o si dura lo suficiente, como enemigo de Naruto y muerto al final, por lo tanto, el destino de Sasuke es y siempre será una muerte, espero que lo más dolorosa que se me pueda ocurrir.**

 **Para leknyn ¡Sí! Me encanta torturarlos y dejarlos esperando el siguiente capítulo, es el alimento que me mantiene con vida jajaja.**

 **Planeó leerme el manga de Deadman wonderland ya que me lo han recomendado, incluido tú, por parte del anime, Densetsu, comencé a verlo, aunque he estado algo ocupado y no he podido seguir, pero me parece bastante interesante por el momento.**

 **Tengo que pensar bien en cuánto lo de Luffy y el Gear Second, sé que es un ataque de sangre y todo, pero se activa gracias al cuerpo elástico del Luffy.**

 **Sería un poco complicado, además el cuerpo no podría aceptar correctamente esa enorme presión sanguínea, puede ser interesante ver la manera de hacerlo, lo tendré en cuenta, pero no prometo nada concreto.**

 **De todos modos, son ideas bastante buenas que creo poder implementar con algo de pensamiento, quizá no para este momento, pero si para después los tres años de entrenamiento, puede ser algo factible con la ayuda de Kushina que es una Uzumaki y con Mikoto, incluso con Rin que se supone que es una médica casi tan capas como lo era Tsunade a su misma edad.**

 **Para Flarius, la llegada de esas tres definitivamente va a causar un buen problema en especial para los consejos, bueno para el público en general también, ya que a la final los civiles e incluso los ninjas no entienden en verdad el poder de los sellos.**

 **Nunca entenderían como es que mujeres muertas puede volver a la vida, así como nunca entendieron que Naruto era solo el contenedor del demonio y no el Kyubi.**

 **También hay que tener en cuenta que tener dos ninjas de regreso a la vida, no cualquier ninja sino unas bastante poderosa, Konoha va a estar en el ojo del huracán con las otras Aldeas, más aún cuando recién salieron de una invasión.**

 **Las otras Aldeas podían considerar peligrosa a Konoha ahora que "tienen" la manera de traer de regreso a ninjas muertos, aun si no es así.**

 **En cuanto a los de tus ideas de mesclar el Chiton con otros elementos, debo decir que me intereso la idea, mucho, un poco complicado de tener ideas para mesclar la sangre con los tres elementos que tiene, pero podría ser posible, lógicamente con el fuego es más fácil, ya que podría ser algo así como un elemento tipo lava o algo así, tendría que pensarlo bien.**

 **Por último, para SEOR BLACK no tengo ningún problema con que no sigas leyendo, es un lastimas sí, pero a la final no estoy aquí para obligar a leer el fic a nadie, cada uno tiene sus gustos, a mí en lo personal me desagrada Hinata, como a muchos en especial a los que les gusta el NaruSaku.**

 **A ti te desagrada Sakura y puede entender porque, solo quiero decirte que Sakura no es muy diferente que Naruto, si te pones a ver en verdad las vidas de ambos los dos son prácticamente iguales.**

 **Sakura chillando por Sasuke, Naruto chillando del mismo modo por Sakura, los dos fueron abusados en su niñez.**

 **La diferencia radica en que Naruto fue odiado por todo el pueblo, grandes y chicos, adultos y niños, mientras Sakura fue una chica mucho más normal en ese aspecto, también hay que tomar en cuenta la crianza, mientras Naruto no tuvo a nadie aparte de Hiruzen e Ichiraku, para enseñarle a perdonar, incluso hasta el exceso y por eso se formó esa entidad oscura dentro de él, al reprimir las emociones negativas.**

 **Sakura fue enseñada a odiar a Naruto y al final aprendió de su error y lo remedio al final.**

 **Es como en Hunger Games, todo el mundo odia a los Capitolinos, gente como Gale los quieren muertos, solo por que nacieron en el Capitolio, pero la verdad es que fueron enseñados que los juegos estaban bien, que eran la manera de continuar con la paz.**

 **Se les enseño que los Distritos solo eran basura y después de años y años de adiestramiento, no sabían nada mejor.**

 **No puedes culpar exactamente a Sakura por su adiestramiento, así como no puedes culpar a los Capitolinos, hay que colocar la presión a quien la merece en verdad, los adultos que odian a Naruto solo por haber nacido y a Snow que quería mantener su régimen de opresión y poder.**

 **Sea como sea, no te obligo a nada.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo a pesar de que puede o no haber bastantes fallas.**

 **Cap10.- Termina el Réquiem.**

Maldijo por quien sabe cuántas veces mientras evitaba una nueva bala de aire, era asqueroso, el maldito mapache se arena les estaba eructando para poder atacarlos, y lo peor es que les eructaba tan rápido que no podían contraatacar.

Bueno podrían hacerlo si no tuvieran que preocuparse tanto por dañar la Aldea, ya había derrumbado un par de casas y edificios gracias a su tamaño.

Una bala de aire de ese tamaño destrozaría no solo un par sino toda una fila, habían logrado contrarrestar ese maldito ataque con balas de agua, pero de todos modos causaron un gran daño, también tenía que ver el que el poder de la bestia con cola solo estaba haciéndose más grande.

Tenían que intentar despertar al mocoso loco que contenía al Ichibi, pero no sabían dónde demonios estaba, por lo que podían decir Gaara estaba tirado en alguna parte de la Aldea y no podían buscarlo mientras peleaban contra esta maldita cosa.

Naruto se había dado cuenta de la barrera extraña esa cayendo, pero no sabía que es lo que había sucedido y estaba preocupado por su Jiji.

– Concéntrate mocoso – rugió Tokagemichi al saber que estaba distraído, lo había visto moviendo su cabeza hacia el edificio derrumbado ese – el Ichibi puede ser la bestia con cola más débil, pero siguen siendo más poderoso que cualquier invocación si no hacemos algo estaremos muertos.

– Lo sé, lo sé – se quejó mientras intentaba pensar en qué hacer para detener al mapache de una buena ves.

Tokagemichi esquivó otra bala de aire y lanzó una de agua, el Ichibi la rompió como si no le representara una amenaza causando una pequeña inundación en la Aldea – se está haciendo más fuerte – dijo el Dragón – tenemos que despertar al mocoso ya.

– No sabemos dónde demonios esta – gruñó Naruto con frustración – pero creo que podemos hacerle más daño si usamos ataques de fuego.

Tokagemichi asintió antes de sonreír – pues veamos si le gusta esto – aspiró una cantidad de aire enorme antes de soltarla, una enorme corriente de fuego salió disparada de su boca hacia el Ichibi.

Shukaku tuvo que moverse rápidamente para no ser alcanzado por el potente ataque, no podía evitarlo con balas de aire ya que solo avivaría el fuego, por lo menos se estaba moviendo más rápido ahora que estaba recuperado de los ataques anteriores de ese mocoso desgraciado.

Le lanzó rápidamente Shuriken's de arena tan rápidos que Tokagemichi tuvo que cruzar sus brazos y Naruto tuvo que esconderse entre la ropa del Dragón para no terminar asesinado.

Su respiración estaba acelerada y sentía que sus brazos pesaban tanto que casi no podía mantenerse en pie, además de eso el usar tantos ataques de sangre y el haber perdido los Kagune le estaban pasando facturas ahora – ¡te voy a matar! – gritó el Ichibi con locura clara.

– ¿Estas bien Naruto? – preguntó el Dragón preocupado, ni bien había aparecido sabía que su invocador no estaba en muy buenas condiciones y ahora se notaba más.

– No tanto como me gustaría – respondió con honestidad – de todos modos, hay que seguir intentando con ataques de fuego, es lo único que le hace el suficiente daño y lo único que puede detener su movilidad.

Asintió y se lanzó rápidamente hacia delante, esquivó una bala de aire que cruzo todas la Aldea y explotó en el bosque, dándose una media vuelta rápida uso su cola como arma dándole un buen golpe en la cara al mapache que rugió de furia al ser lanzado hacia atrás.

Naruto comenzó a hacer señales de mano mientras Tokagemichi aspiraba aire – Fūton: Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Elemento viento: Gran soplo de viento) – gritó justo a tiempo para que su ataque se uniera con el de su invocación.

El fuego creció en intensidad y velocidad alcanzando rápidamente al Ichibi que solo pudo cubrirse con su cola y rugir de dolor.

Cuando el ataque termino la mitad del rostro del Ichibi se había desprendido y caído – ¡ahí está! – rugió el Dragón algo sorprendido – está en la frente.

Naruto asistió, pero no tenía fuerzas para poder seguir con la lucha – creo que voy a desmayarme – susurró colocando su mano en su frente – he perdido demasiada sangre, no puedo ni siquiera levantarme de nuevo.

Tokagemichi preocupado corrió rápidamente alejándose del ataque del Shukaku, pero la bestia estaba en verdad furiosa y al parecer su poder había aumentado lo suficiente para que comenzara a recuperarse de sus ataques mucho más rápido que antes, saltó en el aire y se agarró del monumento de los Hokages esquivando más balas de aire.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Naruto resbalaba de su cabeza y comenzaba a caer por lo que tuvo que saltar nuevamente para agarrarlo en sus patas.

Lastimosamente eso lo dejo abierto y recibió un poderoso ataque de viento en la cara que lo hizo chocar contra el monumento, sabía que su pequeño invocador estaba completamente agotado, pero por lo menos se mantenía consiente aun lo que le permitía mantenerse allí y ayudarlo.

Eso era algo que había hecho de su contrato de invocación peligroso y reconocido, siempre que eran invocados estaban alimentándose del Chakra de su invocador para poder hacerse más fuertes.

El problema en este caso es que Naruto ya estaba en lo último de su capacidad, sabía que pronto se desmayaría.

Tomó su espada desenvainándola con una velocidad envidiable y cortó la próxima bala de aire que había enviada el mapache, con la misma fluidez se lanzó hacia delante intentando cortarle la cabeza, pero el muy desgraciado a pesar de ser enorme y gordo era lo suficientemente ágil para evitar su ataque.

Gruñó con frustración y cortó otra bala de aire – quédate quieto maldita alimaña – rugió esquivando un Shuriken de arena y lanzándole una bala de agua.

El Shukaku solo se rió – quédate quieto y seré misericordioso – se rió aún más fuerte – solamente te desmembrare y esparciré tus entrañas en todo este pueblo, alégrate lo que tengo planeado para ese mocoso que tanto proteges en cien veces peor – cacareó hacia el cielo ignorando la bala de agua que le lanzaron.

Rugió de dolor cuando la bala le despedazó parte del hombro, se agachó evitando la estocada y golpeó al Dragón con su cola mandándolo a volar de regresó a la montaña.

Logro corregir su trayectoria y se sostuvo del monumento. Decidió meter a Naruto en el bolsillo de su haori, el Ichibi era demasiado fuerte y estaba en demasiada desventaja para tener otra manteniendo a su invocador en su mano, cortó rápidamente una bala de aire y se lanzó al ataque una vez más.

Escupió una bala de agua, pero el Shukaku la esquivó, la bala reventó en el suelo inundando la Aldea, tendría que tener más cuidado, tenía ataques mucho más destructivos que una simple bala de agua si volvía a cometer un falló como ese Naruto se enojaría por destruir la Aldea. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió más que vio los Shuriken's de arena que empezaban a lloverle por un lado así que tuvo que seguir corriendo intentando no ser golpeado.

La maldita arena estaba moviéndose más rápido a cada segundo y el terreno ya se veía más como un desierto que como una Aldea ninja.

Eso solo le daba otra ventaja al Ichibi ya que era su terreno natural, tenía una idea para poder detener el crecimiento del poder de la bestia, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder prepararse.

Siguió lanzando balas de agua sin ver realmente, sorprendentemente una de esas balas cruzo entre dos Shuriken's y golpeo la enorme mano desapareciéndola.

Por su puesto eso enfureció al Shukaku que rugía de dolor, por lo menos el ataque se detuvo lo que le dio oportunidad de acercarse, colocó su pata libre en el hombro izquierdo e intentó darle un cabezazo a ver si el mocoso loco ese se despertaba, pero el Ichibi no iba a dejar que lo encerrara nuevamente.

Logro girar la cabeza lo suficiente para que no lo golpeara en la frente dejando al descubierto a su contenedor.

Dando una media vuelta rápida el Dragón clavó su espada en el hombro derecho lastimado lo que lo hizo rugir de dolor nuevamente, se tiró de espaldas sorprendiendo a Tokagemichi que solo pudo soltar su espada al perder el equilibrio, no era muy bueno peleando en dos patas de todos modos.

Aprovechando eso el Shukaku se rió – Fūton: Kaimetsu-tekina Sunaarashi (Elemento viento: devastadora tormenta de arena) – bocas se abrieron por su cuerpo aspirando aire rápidamente y soltándolo con forma de tormenta de arena, una tormenta mucho más fuerte que la otra que había hecho, Tokagemichi se sorprendió al ser levantado como juguete del suelo y luego comenzó a girar al ser lanzado por el aire.

Recibió un par de golpes mientras era arrastrado por el suelo antes de poder clavar sus garras y soportar el poder asombroso del ataque.

Cuando por fin paso el vendaval busco al mapache loco, estaba riéndose estruendosamente como si no le importara estar tan abierto, sonrió al saber que esa era su oportunidad.

Sus gandulas salivales comenzaron a producir veneno rápidamente y preparo su ataque, sabía que era peligroso ya que había pocas criaturas en el mundo que pudieran sobrevivir al veneno que su especie producía naturalmente, un par de ranas y serpientes, pero era extremadamente venenoso para los demás.

El Shukaku al ser una criatura hecha de Chakra puro no solo no podía morir por veneno, sino que protegería a su contenedor.

Por lo menos serviría para que dejara de aumentar su poder, quizá incluso logre hacer que comience a disminuir nuevamente lo que era muy bueno en su libro, cualquier cosa que pudiera detener un Bijū era bueno en su libro.

Cuando estaba seguro que no lo esquivaría se levantó un poco y rugió – Yūdoku dangan (bala venenosa) – escupió una bala de líquido lila de la mitad del tamaño de una bala de agua, recorrió el espacio entre Tokagemichi y el Shukaku increíblemente rápido, golpeó a la bestia y reventó suavemente.

En lugar de esparcirse por todos lados el veneno se pegó al cuerpo del Ichibi como si fuera una especie de goma.

La arena enseguida absorbió la sustancia y comenzó a ponerse violeta – ¿qué me hiciste? – preguntó Shukaku con furia mientras trastabillaba, tuvo que utilizar su enorme cola para poder mantenerse en pie.

Se rió suavemente – te envenene claro – respondió algo burlón.

– ¡Te voy a matar! – gritó con furia antes de comenzar a lanzar balas de aire por todo lado, no esperaba que su veneno le afecte tanto, pero parecía haber hecho un buen trabajo ya que las balas salían disparadas por todos lados sin acercarse a él.

Sabía que sería un problema cuando se acostumbrara al veneno, suponía que eran ventajas de ser un ser de Chakra, por eso tenía que seguir presionando.

Corrió por la arena velozmente y tomó su espada con fuerza, jalándola con toda la fuerza de su carrera y su cuerpo corto el brazo de arena limpiamente, ni siquiera el Chakra salvaje de un Bijū podía haber detenido eso.

Volvió a rugir molesto al ver como su brazo salía volando está ves desapareció desde el hombro lo que lo dejaba con medio brazo solamente, tendría que valerse con su cola.

Tokagemichi se deslizo por la arena dándose la vuelta y aspiró aire, no podía dejar de presionar – Katon: Kaen hōsha-ki (Elemento fuego: Lanzallamas) – la llama rugió desde su boca tan caliente como el mismísimo sol, todo a su paso se derretía por la fuerza del ataque.

El Shukaku sabía que no podía ser golpeado por esa cosa, si un ataque de fuego normal lanzado por esos pestilentes humanos podían hacerle un buen daño, uno de ese tamaño y poder no solo le haría daño.

– Fūton: Kaimetsu-tekina Sunaarashi (Elemento viento: devastadora tormenta de arena) – rugió también, las bocas aspiraron aire y lo soplaron igual de rápido, intentó poner todo el Chakra que podía reunir en tan poco tiempo, pero fue suficiente para crear la madre de las tormentas de arena.

Ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza titánica, el suelo debajo se partió mientras la Aldea entera temblaba como si hubiera sido sacudida por algo aún más grande.

El monumento se partió por el movimiento dejando caer unas cuantas piedras de tamaño considerable, los refugiados dentro de los bunkers gritaban aterrados, habían sentido temblores por la batalla, pero ese definitivamente era el más grande de la historia.

Solo gracias a los varios ninjas allí ninguno de los refugios se derrumbó, aunque tendrían que hacer barias renovaciones.

Los dos ataques se cancelaron entre si levantando humo y cubriendo todo el terreno no dejando ver que es lo que pasaba, cuando por fin el humo se disipo Tokagemichi comenzó a escanear el terreno en busca de su oponente, pero no estaba en ningún sitio.

De repente la arena a su lado se movió dejando ver al Shukaku nuevamente que riéndose levantó su poderosa cola para darle un golpe en el estómago que le saco todo el aire.

Fue levantado del suelo nuevamente y el Ichibi siguió con su ataque, su mano izquierda estaba en su mayoría recuperada por lo que tomó del cuello al Dragón y lo estampo contra el suelo con fuerza, la arena se levantó por todos lados mientras la invocación sentía como estaba por desaparecer.

Qué fuerza bruta de esta bestia del infierno, no lo dejaba respirar, uso sus últimos segundos pasa poner a Naruto en el suelo nuevamente.

Estaba pálido como fantasma, pero parecía que por lo menos podía estar de pie nuevamente, Naruto entendió lo que sucedía enseguida así que asintió y comenzó a moverse lejos para poder mantener una buena distancia con el Shukaku.

No había recorrido diez metros cuando Tokagemichi desapareció en humo. ahora tenía el problema de que el Shukaku estaba deteniendo todos sus intentos por derrotarlo, estaba bajo de Chakra y por ende estaba sufriendo de anemia, el zorro estaba ayudando, pero aun así era demasiado lento y sin Chakra no podía producir más sangre lo que lo dejaba prácticamente indefenso.

Trastabillo por lo débil que se sentía y terminó de rodillas en la arena, golpeó el suelo frustrado consigo mismo y se levantó rápidamente para poder darse la vuelta.

El Shukaku estaba riéndose desquiciadamente como había estado haciendo desde que fue liberado, su color era un poco gracioso, pero el que estuviera allí parado sin preocuparse por el veneno le preocupaba.

Lógicamente no creía que le afectara a largo plazo al ser una entidad compuesta por Chakra, pero de todos modos no podía entender cómo podía estar allí riéndose cuando estaba envenenado en medio de una aldea ninja, como la bola de pelos dijo, este mapache sobre alimentado enserio que había perdido todas las tuercas hace mucho.

– Dōkagan – murmuró canalizando lo poco de Chakra que tenía hacia sus ojos.

Enseguida le llego toda la información de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, pero se concentró especialmente en el Ichibi, su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente recuperado, el derecho estaba comenzando a crecer nuevamente y su rostro solo tenía unas pequeñas marcas de su anterior herida.

Lo más importante estaba sufriendo de envenenamiento de Chakra, por lo menos eso estaba ayudando a que su poder disminuyera y no aumentara.

Comenzó a respirar rápidamente y se tomó la cabeza por el intenso dolor que sintió, no tuvo más remedio que apagar su Dōjutsu, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los del Shukaku que lo veían sanguinariamente – ¡te encontré! – rugió antes de estirar su cola y atacarlo, no tuvo tiempo de esquivar o pensar en esquivar cuando ya estaba siendo enterrado en la arena.

Por suerte para él la arena amortiguo la mayor parte del daño, pero lo dejo enterrado, uso las cadenas para poder salir antes de terminar ahogado.

Pero no pudo mantenerlas por mucho tiempo – maldición, no pensé que me quitaría tanto Chakra – se quejó, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más cuando el Ichibi lo estaba atacando nuevamente.

Se apartó del camino, pero no lo suficientemente rápido la ola de arena que creo el golpe lo mando a volar por el aire.

– Me has hecho mucho daño – dijo Shukaku sonriendo – nadie nunca me había lastimado tanto y eso no me gusta – se quejaba como un maldito niño a quien le quitaron su caramelo – así que te voy a matar y de ese modo el dolor desaparecerá… pero primero, quiero jugar un poco más.

Estiró su largo y grueso brazo y lo atrapo antes de que chocara contra la arena, volvió a lanzarlo por el aire ahora mucho más rápido que antes.

Sobrepaso rápidamente el nivel de la cabeza del mapache, ni bien comenzó a caer la cola lo golpeó, se sintió como chocar contra una pared de ladrillos, pero sabía que no había usado nada de fuerza simplemente lo había levantado una vez más y estaba utilizándolo como una pelota.

Estaba por hacer señales de manos para lanzar un ataque de fuego cuando sintió un par de brazos alrededor de él y unos globos calientes y cómodos apresando su rostro.

Cuando levantó la cabeza para ver quién era esa persona se sorprendió al ver un rostro hermoso enmarcado por el cabello por un par de mechones de su largo cabello rojo, era unos tonos más oscuros que el suyo propio y por supuesto no tenía ningún rastro de otro color, la mujer poseía unos impresionantes ojos violeta y su cuerpo firme y curvilíneo se pegaba al suyo.

Se preguntó ¿quién era? pero al ver el Hitai-ate se relajó, la mujer sonreía divertida a pesar de estar enfrentando al Shukaku y parecía irradiar potencia en bruto.

– ¿No te han dicho que no es bueno ser un matón? – preguntó la mujer con una vos que destilaba peligro, pero al mismo tiempo calidez – no me gustan los matones, que tal si esta vez peleas con alguien de tu tamaño.

El mapache inclinó la cabeza confundido por esta interrupción y lo peor de todo ¡estaban utilizando su cola como soporte! ¡su cola era sangrada maldición! odiaba cuando la gente no respeta a las deidades.

Intentó lanzarlos lejos, pero la pelirroja ya se había desplazado, saltando rápidamente y cayendo con suavidad y gracia al suelo – ¿quién eres? – preguntó Naruto confundido pero agradecido – no creo que nunca te he visto y dudo mucho que serias alguien fácil de olvidar.

La mujer se rió suavemente y le acaricio la cabeza – me llamo Kushina – respondió fácilmente – y tú eres un chico bastante guapo también – le guiñó un ojo haciendo que el rostro del chico se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello, lo que solo la hizo reírse más – por el momento tengo que deshacerme de una plaga, así que espera aquí por favor, no soy una médico pero está claro que no tienes Chakra y estas demasiado pálido, tienes que comenzar a comer mejor – le guiñó un ojo nuevamente – quizá te permita invitarme a comer después de esto.

Naruto balbuceó un par de palabras que no se entendieron, sorprendido por lo… coqueta de esta mujer. Kushina por otro lado solo tomó su espada y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al Ichibi.

El mapache claramente estaba furioso mientras gruñía y acariciaba su cola como si estuviera viva, sabía que las colas de los Bijū eran importantes, pero este estaba claramente demente, frunció el ceño cuando notó una presencia mucho más débil en su frente, la cual supuso era su contenedor, pero lo más importante, había una presencia envolviendo la de Shukaku que no parecía normal.

De todos modos, aprovecho la locura del Ichibi para ponerse en posición y comenzar a canalizar Chakra – Sutairu Uzumaki: Kaze Kattingu (Estilo Uzumaki: Viento cortante) – con un movimiento de su espada el viento pareció cortarse por un momento antes de comenzar a soplar con fuerza y crear una especie de tornado.

Shukaku regresó a ver el tornado acercándose a una velocidad de vértigo y se burló él era el amo del viento no había manera de que ese ataque lo dañara, en especial si estaba hecho por una humana.

Pagó muy caro su error y el tornado lo golpeó en el estómago y no solo le quitó el aire por completo, sino que comenzó a destrozar su cuerpo a una velocidad a la que no podía regenerarse aun con toda la arena cerca, por un par de segundos el tornado solo se quedó allí rugiendo antes de atravesar el cuerpo de arena dejando atrás un enorme orificio donde antes había estado el abultado estómago.

El silencio plago el pequeño desierto por unos segundos antes de que el chillido de dolor del Ichibi se escuchara por toda la Aldea.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta viendo el ataque impresionante atravesar a una bestia a la que él no había podido hacerle mucho daño a pesar de sus mejores intentos y técnicas, esta mujer era de miedo.

– ¡Maldita! – gritó al viento colocando su brazo donde debería estar su hermoso estómago.

Kushina no perdió tiempo corrió rápidamente por la arena levantándola por su velocidad antes de trepar por el cuerpo del Ichibi con facilidad, en cuestión de segundos estaba sobre el hombro del Shukaku – Sutairu Uzumaki: Girochin (Estilo Uzumaki: Guillotina) – con un movimiento fluido de su brazo su espada pareció estirarse antes de rebanar limpiamente la cabeza de sus hombros.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Shukaku confundido cando vio su cuerpo desde un ángulo del que nunca lo había visto, luego vio a la perra que le hizo mucho daño sobre su nariz – ¡tú, maldita… te voy a matar!

La pelirroja solo se rió nuevamente – ahora… cae.

Saltó nuevamente dejando que la cabeza comenzara a caer hacia el suelo, por supuesto aún tenía que sacar al contenedor de la frente y si estaba en lo correcto y habían puesto un desastroso sello al Jinchūriki entonces tendría que despertarlo.

Siguió al Shukaku hacia abajo y vio como la cabeza chocaba contra el suelo de arena, por su puesto la bestia no moriría por ello así que tenía que despertar rápido al contenedor

Tomó una página del libro de Tsunade y cuando estaba cerca a la cabeza canalizo Chakra refinado a sus músculos, huesos y piel, ni bien tocó la nariz del Ichibi la arena explotó por la fuerza bestial que había utilizado, nunca había sido bueno con el control de Chakra, Tsunade lo más probable es que hubiera podido partir todo el cuerpo del Bijū con un golpe.

Vio el cuerpo de un pelirrojo salir volando así que corrió para atraparlo y revisar como estaba.

Parecía que el veneno no le había hecho casi nada, tenía un par de ronchas en la piel, pero eran fácilmente tratables, levantó su mano derecha con dos dedos sobresaliendo y con rapidez y precisión hizo presión en el pecho lo que hizo al pelirrojo aspirar aire y abrir los ojos como si hubiera sido electrocutado.

Enseguida sintieron la presencia del Ichibi marcharse y la arena pareció perder cualquier rastro de Chakra.

Kushina hizo un par de sellos de mano antes de colocarlas en el estómago del chico. Garra gritó de dolor mientras sentía como si fuera quemado antes de que todo regresara a la normalidad, la única diferencia era que no podía escuchar en lo más mínimo a su madre.

– ¿Qué… qué hiciste? – preguntó con la vos ronca.

– Acabo de bloquear el paso del Chakra del Ichibi hacia tu cuerpo, en otras palabras, corte tu conexión con el Bijū – respondió con facilidad – hay una tercera presencia allí que necesitamos purgar antes de poder arreglar ese sello tan desastroso que te colocaron.

Gaara abrió y cerró la boca sin poder comprender lo que le estaba diciendo, de todos modos, antes de que pudiera decidirse por alguna palabra estaba desmayado, sin la cantidad de Chakra extremo del Ichibi recorriendo su cuerpo no tenía manera de mantenerse despierto, sus propias reservas de Chakra eran grandes, pero no lo suficiente, mucho menos cuando recién había peleado.

Kushina lo cargó y comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto que la veía con la boca y los ojos abiertos cómicamente – tu… – apuntó con su dedo antes de cambiar hacia el cuerpo de Shukaku que estaba desapareciendo con el viento, luego apuntó a Gaara y luego de nuevo a la arena – tan rápido… tan fuerte.

Se rió de lo asombrado del chico y asintió – por supuesto, estuve a punto de ser Hokage, por si no sabías – hinchó su pecho, orgullosa.

Naruto la miró aún más impresionado – ¿por qué no lo fuiste? – preguntó confundido, como es que esta mujer pudo ser Hokage ¿acaso su Jiji no la dejo después de la muerte del cuarto?

Se desinfló enseguida, pero infló las mejillas haciendo puchero – no podía hacer todo ese papeleo ni para salvar mi vida.

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto antes de que Naruto comenzara a reírse suavemente, lo que claro hizo que Kushina se sonrojara avergonzada – o bueno, el papeleo debería estar en el libro bingo por su peligrosidad – murmuró aun completamente divertido.

– Eso digo yo – comentó la pelirroja emocionada.

Lastimosamente la conversación se cortó cuando por fin el cansancio venció a Naruto y se quedó dormido a media palabra.

Kushina solo se rió, después de todo había visto más o menos lo que este chico había hecho y estaba bastante impresionada, o tendría que averiguar que más había hecho porque estaba segura la lucha contra este chico debía haber sido impresionante.

Pero por el momento lo mejor era dejar a este par en el hospital y volver a repeler la invasión, con la pérdida del Ichibi las otras dos Aldeas deberían retirarse sin mucho problema, pero lo más seguro tendría que usar algo de fuerza para ello, en especial con esa extraña Aldea que no conocía.

Ya que Orochimaru era el que estaba peleando contra Hiruzen sabía que esta nueva Aldea era de él, y si les había implementado su pensamiento lo más probable lucharían hasta estar muertos.

Comenzó a hacer su camino al hospital, esperando no encontrar a ningún enemigo que le complicara las cosas.

No es que le preocuparan en verdad, pero no sabía lo que tenía el chico de cabello largo para estar tan pálido por lo tanto lo mejor era llevarlo rápido a que lo curaran, por lo menos estaba segura de que el contenedor del Shukaku estaría controlado por el momento.

* * *

Se limpió el sudor y la sangre del rostro mientras se sentaba para poder descansar, Ino a su lado estaba en las mismas, su cabello rubio estaba teñido de rojo, su ropa estaba embarrada con sangre y lodo.

A su otro lado Temari estaba en iguales condiciones, su abanico se había perdido hace mucho completamente destrozado.

No sabían cómo habían terminado en medio de la batalla, donde más enemigos estaban, generalmente los Genin están o en los refugios protegiendo y ayudando a los civiles o en la parte alejada de la batalla ayudando en lo que podían a los ninjas más experimentados.

Pero ellas tres de alguna manera había terminado junto con Kurenai, Yūgao, Anko y Hana en todo el centro del problema, Kurenai había enviado a Kin haca el hospital con un par de Chūnin también heridos, después de haber recibido un corte en el abdomen bastante grande y profundo.

Parecía que el que Kin haya sido una de sus integrantes antes había hecho que intentaran matarla con más decisión, parecía que algunos pensaban en la traición más que en la invasión.

– Tenemos que hacerlos retroceder hasta las murallas – dijo Yūgao viendo fuera por la ventana de la casa.

– Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo – se quejó Anko – ese desgraciado de Orochi parece que entreno bastante bien a sus Jōnin – hizo una mueca de desagrado al tener que pensar en que su antiguo maestro hubiera hecho algo correctamente – parecen preferir la muerte a retroceder.

Afuera la batalla seguía en su apogeo, y lo más importante los temblores sacudían la Aldea bastante seguido, sabían que la pelea entre el Ichibi y Naruto estaba escalando – ¿cómo estará Naruto? – preguntó Sakura preocupada – esa cosa solo se hace más fuerte.

– Debe estar bien – dijo Temari – es bastante fuerte, me preocupa más mi hermano dentro de esa cosa.

Ino simplemente cerró los ojos intentando descansar, ya sabía que después de todo eso tendría que hablar de lo que había ocurrido con su padre, en sus misiones no había matado a nadie, la misión más complicada que había tenido era un trasporte de algún rico excéntrico.

Los había atacado un par de bandidos mal preparados a los que Asuma-sensei apresó y envió a la Aldea con un clon.

Después en el examen había visto algunas muertes, pero nada demasiado malo, sin contar a Gaara, ahora no solo había visto muerte, sino que también había visto a gente que conocía por lo menos de pasada morir, y por su puesto había matado para poder sobrevivir.

Por el momento la adrenalina estaba bombeando en su cuerpo con fuerza, no sentía dolor, no sentía tristeza, solamente había pensamientos sobre cómo moverse, como atacar, como esquivar, donde golpear, donde clavar un Kunai.

Después de esto, Sakura, Temari, Kin y ella, necesitarían terapia y ayuda psicológica ¿quién mejor para el trabajo que su padre?

Escucharon un jadeó y regresaron a ver a Hana que observaba fuera de la casa con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa – ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Kurenai esperando un ataque o algo parecido.

Hana se frotó los ojos antes de ver nuevamente hacia fuera – dime que no me estoy volviendo loca – le dijo a Kurenai mientras apuntaba a la ventana.

Confundidas las mayores se acercaron y jadearon del mismo modo – esa… esa es – dijo Kurenai tan o más sorprendida que su amiga – esa es Rin Nohara – susurró como si no pudiera creerlo, la chica que había estado en su clase de la academia, la chica que había muerto realmente joven – ¿cómo?

– Y esa a su lado es la Kuroi Akuma – murmuró Anko con un tono que les hacía acuerdo a una fangirl.

Efectivamente Mikoto estaba a su lado eliminando enemigos como si no fueran nada, sus ojos Sharingan brillando y girando metiendo en Genjutsus a los ninjas de Oto para luego cortarles la cabeza, era impresionante lo sádica de la mujer, sinceramente les daba algo de escalofríos.

– ¿No Kuroi Akuma tenía su contraparte roja? – preguntó Hana entre confundida y alarmada, después de todo en la academia habían aprendido sobre la dupla más peligrosa de las naciones elementales, aunque no estaba segura de cuál era el apodo de la pelirroja que acompañaba siempre a la prodigio Uchiha.

Anko asintió con una sonrisa y un poco de baba cayendo de su labio – o, si la tenía, las dos mujeres más poderosas de las naciones elementales, capaces de diezmar ejércitos enteros cuando estaban juntas, las dos mujeres que hacían a los hombres más poderosos orinarse en sus pantalones – estaba comenzando a jadear de la pura emoción y excitación – Kuroi Akuma o Mikoto Uchiha y Akai Akuma o Kushina Uzumaki – ¡Las más grandiosas Kunoichis que hubieran pisado las tierras elementales! – gritó por ultimo estirando sus brazos hacia el techo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto – no se supone que están muertas – dijo Sakura recordando esos apodos de sus clases de historia.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio mientras veían a Anko tartamudear y ponerse pálida – fan… fantasmas – murmuró viendo con horror hacia la mujer, antes de fruncir el ceño con enojo – o alguien está suplantando a mi modelo a seguir – gruñó aún más molesta con el pensamiento y tomó un Kunai – ahora si me va a escuchar – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida – nadie ¡nadie! suplanta a una mujer como Mikoto Uchiha en frente de mí y vive para contarlo.

Kurenai la abordó rápidamente, si la habilidad que estaba mostrando esa mujer era verdad, Anko no tendría oportunidad, esa mujer estaba en nivel Kage, era imposible que Anko pudiera hacerle algo.

Como plus creía que sabía cómo es que esa mujer estaba allí – espera Anko – comentó la pelinegra intentando contener a una Anko claramente cabreada – creo que se porque estamos viendo a dos mujeres supuestamente muertas.

La peli purpura dejo de retorcerse y miró a su amiga – habla.

– Según Naruto, Orochimaru quería invocar algo con ese sello que tenía Kin, no estoy del todo segura, pero puede ser que haya intentado invocar a estas personas, aunque dudo que quisiera invocar a Rin, lo más probable es que al hacer el cambio de sello Naruto hizo que en lugar de invocar lo que quería trajera a estas dos.

– Pero había tres sellos – dijo Ino.

Volvieron a quedarse calladas antes de que Anko chillara de emoción – ¡Naruto trajo a Akai y Kuroi Akuma! – chilló agudamente haciendo que todas se taparan los oídos – o ese hombre acaba de ganarse una buena noche de pasión solo por eso.

El ambiente se espesó enseguida – y por qué crees que Naruto va a tener una noche de pasión contigo – dijo Hana sombríamente, mientras los trillizos gruñían apoyando a su dueña.

– Sí, sí hay alguien con quien Naruto tendrá una noche de pasión es conmigo – murmuró Temari casi aburrida pero claramente con un borde macabro.

Estaban por ponerse a pelar cuando Kurenai silbó deteniendo a todas – después podemos pelear por quien le hincara el diente a Naruto… que creo seré yo – abrieron las bocas para quejarse, pero Kurenai siguió sin importarle – pero por el momento tenemos una invasión que detener.

Estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque todas estaban algo tensas, era la primera vez que todas declaraban abiertamente su atracción por el pelirrojo.

Salieron de la casa con Kunai's en las manos listas para seguir la pelea cuando sintieron un nuevo temblor que las hizo regresar a ver hacia donde estaba el Ichibi, abrieron las bocas sorprendidas al ver no solo aparecer un orificio enorme en el estómago del Bijū sino también al ver como su cabeza era cortada.

– Kushina parece estar bastante animada – comentó Mikoto sonriendo antes de regresar a ver hacia sus enemigos – no puedo dejar que solo ella se luzca – sonrió de una manera tan inocente que estremeció a todos del puro terror, comenzó a hacer sellos de mano tan rápido que nadie pudo siquiera captar alguno de ellos – Katon: Hi no ame (Elemento fuego: Lluvia de fuego).

Aspiró tanto aire que se preguntaron si no reventaría antes de soltarlo hacia el cielo, enseguida el calor se hizo presente y la Aldea si ilumino cuando vieron una gigantesca pared de fuego naranja subir evitando a la mayor cantidad de ninjas de la hoja antes de que comenzara a caer como si de verdad fuera lluvia.

Los gritos se hicieron presentes enseguida y el olor a carne quemada casi los hace vomitar.

La mitad del ejército de Oto estaba en llamas creando una fogata gigante, las casas a su alrededor también estaban en llamas lo que solo estaba haciendo a la mitad restante comenzar a correr alejándose de ese infierno.

Una de las serpientes de invocación, la que no estaba peleando contra Jiraiya regresó a ver a Mikoto y siseó furiosa.

La Uchiha solo sonrió antes de ponerse a hacer señales de mano nuevamente, los de Konoha tragaron saliva antes de salir del camino corriendo hacia el centro de la Aldea – Raiton: Hikari ryū (Elemento Rayo: Dragón de luz) – su cuerpo se cubrió de electricidad por un momento antes de comenzar a elevarse hacia el cielo y formar una figura bastante clara.

Podían sentir la enorme cantidad de Chakra usada sin ninguna clase de restricción, el Dragón eran casi tan grande como la serpiente y rugió furioso por un segundo antes de lanzarse hacia la invocación y envolverse en ella.

Por supuesto la invocación chilló y siseó de dolor mientras comenzaba a ser cocinada por la potencia prima del rayo.

Menos mal no era Manda, el jefe de las serpientes no solo hubiera causado mucho más daño, sino que sería muchísimo más difícil de eliminar o por lo menos mandar de regresó a su mundo.

Una vez estaba lo suficientemente dañada desapareció en humo y su hermano le siguió al quedarse completamente solo.

El silencio se propago por todo el lugar sorprendidos por la facilidad con que esta mujer no solo había acabado con la mitad de sus fuerzas de ataque, sino también con la facilidad con la que se deshizo de una invocación que incluso a Jiraiya había costado vencer ya que se había pasado peleando contra ella en todo momento.

El enorme sapo también desapareció y Jiraiya pronto estaba a su lado viendo todo el destrozo causado – para ser un Sannin definitivamente eres un tonto, pudiendo utilizar Jutsus potentes para acabar con esto decidiste hacer el vago – dijo Mikoto mirando al viejo.

– A diferencia de Kushina y tú, yo veo por el bienestar de la Aldea… – se calló mientras la regresaba a ver con los ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas – ¡Mikoto! pe… pero ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿dónde? ¡no deberías estar viva!

No sabían si ponerse a reír por la sorpresa de Jiraiya o aterrarse porque un Sannin estuviera prácticamente hiperventilando.

– Parece que esta batalla termino – dijo Rin apuntando hacia los ninjas invasores que ahora estaban huyendo, después de haber perdido al Ichibi y las dos invocaciones se dieron cuenta que no durarían mucho peleando cuanta un Sannin y una mujer que había matado a la mitad de ellos con una facilidad pasmosa.

– ¡Rin tú también! – gritó Jiraiya nuevamente aún más sorprendido, cerró la boca sabiendo que es lo que había pasado, había hablado con Naruto sobre el extraño sello, nunca le hablo exactamente de qué sello se trataba porque no lo sabía, pero ahora él tenía una muy buena idea – Edo Tensei.

– Según Kushina algo diferente – respondió Mikoto – estamos ligadas a alguien más no ha Orochimaru, y al parecer de una manera diferente a como describe el Edo Tensei.

Antes de que siguieran hablando o que Anko se lanzara a suplicar por un autógrafo un AMBU apareció – Jiraiya-sama se lo necesita en la sala de emergencias – dijo con la voz monótona, aunque pudieron notar un poco de desesperación – Hokage-sama no se encuentra bien.

Eso alertó a todos los ninjas en la cercanía, todos se lanzaron en estampida hacia el hospital preocupados por su Hokage.

Por su puesto los más rápidos eran el Sannin y Mikoto, era impresionante la velocidad con la que podían moverse, ni siquiera los AMBU podían igualarlos y eso era decir mucho ya que se suponía ellos eran los más rápidos en las fuerzas ninjas.

– ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Hokage-sama este grave? – preguntó Ino preocupada – es el ninja más fuerte que existe.

– Puede ser, pero Orochimaru no es un Sannin por nada – respondió Yūgao igual de preocupada – y considerando lo retorcido que es pudo haber hecho muchas cosas que Hokage-sama no pudo prever.

Llegaron rápidamente hacía el hospital y se encontraron con aun más ninjas esperando por las noticias, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que un médico saliera – Jiraiya-sama por favor acompáñeme – dijo moviendo su mano para que lo acompañara, el peli blanco confundido lo siguió, cuando estaban a una buena distancia el medico se detuvo – hemos intentado todo lo que se nos ocurrió, parece que Hokage-sama fue envenenado con alguna clase nueva de serpiente, posiblemente una invocación, pudimos extraer algo del veneno para intentar encontrar una cura pero no tenemos manera de, bueno… salvarlo – suspiró agotado y sus hombros se encorvaron – Hokage-sama a pedido verlo.

Jiraiya apretó las manos intentando controlarse, no solo de soltarse a llorar porque alguien que consideraba su padre estuviera muriendo, sino también por las ganas de estrangular a Orochimaru.

Si no fuera porque sabía a esas instancias ya etaria debajo de alguna roca escondiendo su asqueroso trasero, lo buscaría y lo mataría de una buena ves.

Entró a la habitación donde su maestro estaba descansando, respiraba erráticamente, estaba completamente pálido y por el pitido de la maquina a un lado sabía que su corazón latía a una velocidad que no era nada buena.

– Mírate, no te ves nada bien – comentó intentando aligerar el ambiente, aunque su vos se cortó a medio camino y no sirvió de nada.

Hiruzen no le tomó importancia y sonrió ligeramente – cuando comencé a entrenarlos, tenía muchas expectativas en ustedes tres, pero debo confesar que de los tres tú eras el que más me preocupaba, tenías la cabeza en otras cosas no te ponías serio en nada, nunca te atreviste a decirle como te sentías en verdad a Tsunade y por su puesto eras tan hiperactivo que no creía que ser un ninja fuera para ti – comenzó, su voz salía suavemente Jiraiya casi tenía que esforzarse para poder escucharlo.

Sonrió al ver la indignación en la cara de Jiraiya – pero lo sorprendente es que cuando tenías la mente en algo siempre seguías hacía delante sin importar cuales fueras los obstáculos… y henos aquí, tu siendo considerado el más poderoso de los tres Sannin el único sano mentalmente, aunque tengas tantas cicatrices como los otros dos.

Me has hecho tan orgulloso que estaba pesando en pasarte la batuta como Hokage – volvió a sonreír cuando escuchó la negativa implacable de su alumno – pero sé que no es para ti, así que te tengo una última misión, quiero que busques a Tsunade y la traigas aunque sea a patadas para sucederme, también quiero que le digas la verdad sobre tus sentimientos y si es lo suficientemente estúpida para no aceptarlos… entonces quiero que la superes de una vez y te consigas una mujer que si te aprecie como te mereces, hay cosas mucho más impresionantes y gratificantes que ser un Hokage o convertirse en un famoso escritor Jiraiya y te estas perdiendo de una de ellas… no te pido que te olvides de Tsunade porque eso es imposible pero date una oportunidad de ser feliz.

El peliblanco no tuvo la fuerza de decirle a su maestro que lo había intentado y no había servido, pero de todos modos asintió – lo haré maestro.

– Ahora quiero que me digas como es que sentí el Chakra de Naruto cuando Orochimaru intento usar el Edo Tensei para traer a los tres Hokages – comentó mientras se recostaba – debo decir que no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación si no fuero por eso.

El Sannin sonrió un poco divertido, pero al mismo tiempo impresionado por lo que había hecho su alumno… o quizá era más preciso decir que era su amigo.

– Bueno debo decir que me sorprendió lo hábil que es para el Fūinjutsu, aprende tan rápido que en unos pocos años lo más probable es que me superara, descubrió sobre él un extraño sello en una de sus amigas y ha estado trabajando para poder cambiarlo desde entonces…

Siguió conversando sobre lo impresionante que era Naruto en esa complicada rama de las artes ninjas.

Pero después de unos minutos que parecieron horas el silencio se hizo presente en el pequeño cuarto, Jiraiya sabía que debería estarse escuchando el palpitar de su corazón en esa máquina, pero ahora no se escuchaba nada. Regresó a ver hacia donde estaba su maestro y lo encontró con los ojos cerrados.

Si no fuera porque su pecho no subía y bajaba diría que estaba dormido, se permitió llorar por la muerte de su maestro mientras nadie más lo estuviera viendo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más allí se levantó le acaricio la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, caminó decididamente hacia la puerta y la abrió para que el medico pudiera pasara – murió tranquilo – susurró Jiraiya.

– A qué hora exactamente – pidió para poder llenar los papeles, aunque sus lágrimas ya estaban derramándose.

Eran una Aldea ninja, lógicamente todo el mundo apreciaba y conocía al hombre que los lideraba, que los mantenía seguros, y por tanto todo el mundo sentía profunda tristeza al saber de su muerte.

Hablaron por un tiempo antes de que el medico entrara al cuarto y Jiraiya caminó lentamente hacia la sala de espera donde sabia una Aldea entera esperaba por noticias.

Efectivamente cada rostro en el lugar lo regresó a ver ni bien dio un paso fuera del pasillo, cada uno más expectante que el otro.

Estaba seguro que esto sería más duró de hacer que cualquier misión que hubiera tenido con anterioridad, después de todo estaba anunciando la muerte de un hombre venerado y querido por mucha gente.

* * *

Sonrió divertido mientras leía los informes que había recibido de sus leales ninjas, la Aldea había logrado repeler el ataque de otras dos con relativa facilidad a pesar de haber sufrido algunas bajas.

El mocoso Kyubi demostró ser más hábil de lo que había esperado, no solo eso, sino que poseía un Kekkei Genkai impresionante, añadiendo eso a que de alguna forma poseía un contrato de invocación de los Dragones de Komodo, parecía que el atrapar al mocoso y hacerlo su siervo ahora era aún más imperativo.

Lastimosamente no había podido aprovechar la invasión ya que lo había tomado de sorpresa.

Ese estúpido de Orochimaru lo había engañado, le había dicho que intentaría asesinas a Hiruzen, pero nunca le dijo cuando y donde, también fue una sorpresa que usara a Suna para potenciar su pequeño ejército.

Por lo menos el idiota había logrado lo que se proponía, ahora solo tenía que mover unos cuantos hilos y el sería el siguiente Hokage, después de todo no había nadie más para el puesto, todos sabían que Jiraiya era demasiado impetuoso y además de eso lo necesitaban fuera de la Aldea gracias a su enorme red de espionaje.

La siguiente seria Tsunade, pero la muy tonta no iba a regresar por nada del mundo, se había asegurado que eso ocurriera.

Kakashi era popular y lo suficientemente poderoso, pero era demasiado joven o se aseguraría de que la gente pensara que era demasiado joven, no importaba que el tercero hubiera tomado el puesto siendo incluso aún más joven.

No había otros Jōnin que pudieran convertirse en Hokage y los AMBU estaban prohibidos para el puesto mientras aún estuvieran en el puesto, es más no podían tomar el puesto de Hokage si no había vuelto a ser Jōnin por lo menos por seis meses, lo que dejaba a los más poderosos ninjas de la Aldea fuera de la lucha.

Hubiera preferido tomar el puesto con menos lastre de por medio ya que la invasión les traería problemas, habían estado teniendo pocos pedidos últimamente lo que dejaba las reparaciones que se necesitaban hacer siendo un problema grave.

Además de eso se tenía que tener en cuenta los funerales de los ninjas y los civiles que tendrían que hacer, en especial el funeral de Hiruzen.

Para conseguir el dinero suficiente necesitaría enviar hasta a los AMBU en misiones lo que dejaría la Aldea demasiado abierta para un nuevo ataque, Iwa principalmente podía aprovecharse de esto y atacarlos en su momento de debilidad.

Por último, tendría que pensar correctamente en qué hacer con Suna, era sus aliados y eran una potencia lo suficientemente considerable para que fueran un aporte si una guerra se venía, pero el problema era que su traición había golpeado muy fuerte a Konoha, después de todo el Ichibi es el que más daño había causado a la infraestructura de la Aldea.

Podría terminar por aplastarlos, o aún mejor, podría hacer que ninjas de Suna tengan que servir en Konoha como muestra de arrepentimiento.

Quizá tendría que arreglar un par de contratos matrimoniales para asegurar la obediencia de Suna, según sabia el Kazekage tenía tres hijos, la de medio seria perfecta para atar a Suna con Konoha para después eliminarla como una Aldea separada y unirla con la suya.

– ¿Qué desea que hagamos Danzō-sama? – preguntó uno de los AMBU frente a él.

Lo pensó por un momento, lo mejor sería mantener la cabeza gacha, no quería que nadie lo relacionara con Orochimaru – por el momento manténganse en las sombras, pero quiero que sigan vigilando al mocoso Uzumaki, cualquier oportunidad que tengan, quiero que lo atrapen y me lo traigan… por lo demás, intenten que nadie los vea y nadie averigüe sobre ustedes.

Tres AMBU asintieron y desaparecieron en una explosión de velocidad, mientras Danzō regreso a ver los papeles en su mesa.

Ahora, había algunos problemas no previstos y si era sincero bastante grandes, no sabía cómo demonios es que Orochimaru lo había hecho, pero había traído a tres mujeres muertas, y no solo por unos momentos, hasta ahora no había desaparecido como deberían.

Sea lo que sea que haya hecho claramente no era el Edo Tensei, ni siquiera sabía si en verdad había sido la serpiente el causante de esto, después de todo por lo que sabía Orochimaru quería traer a los Hokages.

El que en su lugar hubieran aparecido tres chicas, una de las cuales dudaba seriamente que Orochimaru hubiera querido traer de cualquier manera, le decía claramente que alguien se había metido con el Jutsus y por su puesto había hecho algo imposible, pero también había hecho que sus planes se compliquen.

Kushina y Mikoto no solo estaban de regresó, sino que estaban en su mejor momento, como si nunca hubieran salido de las filas ninja.

Ese poder solo levantaría su Aldea, pero ponía en peligro todos sus planes, esas dos tenían pensamientos muy perecidos a ese tonto de Sarutobi, no podía dejar que ninguna de ellas interfiriera con sus planes.

Con lo hábiles que eran sus AMBU no tendrían oportunidad contra ellas, también tenía que mantener el que Kushina era la madre de Naruto completamente a oscuras, sería difícil ahora que se parecían tanto, y conociendo a Jiraiya sería aún más difícil ya que él sabía ese dato, pero tenía un par de maneras de hacerlo.

La más sencilla seria acabar con su vida una vez más. Ahora tenía que incluir otro plan, el que Mikoto estuviera viva le permitiría renacer el clan Uchiha, pero esta vez seria renacido para ser fieles y leales a Konoha.

El problema era la dificultad de atrapar a un ninja nivel Kage, con su manejo del Sharingan sus AMBU no tenían oportunidad.

Tampoco quería revelar sus habilidades tan temprano en este juego, suspiró mientras se recargaba en su cómoda silla, necesitaba preparar algunas cosas para que todo estuviera en orden.

– Orochimaru solo pareces causar problemas – susurró recargando su cabeza en el espaldar de la silla – te recomiendo no darme más problemas o tendré que eliminarte – sonrió divertidos y cerró su único ojo visible – por el momento te quitare a ese chico que tanto deseas, espero que el medico ese te satisfaga, no creo que consigas otro cuerpo como el que tanto deseas.

Se rió ligeramente pensando en Orochimaru y el Uchiha, por su puesto sabía que el mocoso no tenia en verdad ninguna clase de talento, sus "fantásticos" logros eran solamente lo que los consejos le habían regalado.

Bueno Orochimaru se metió con sus planes él se metería con los de la serpiente, claro que Orochimaru no tenía manera de arreglarlos mientras él solo necesitaba mover unas cuantas piezas de aquí para allá, además ahora podía conseguir fácilmente lo que quería.

– Planea y más planes – susurró – unos fallan, pero a la final siempre tengo planes de contingencia.

* * *

 **Comenzando con las explicaciones, como pueden ver el Chiton puede ser un elemento extremadamente útil pero también peligroso, ya que se está utilizando su propia sangre seria potencialmente peligroso para la vida si no se tiene cuidado.**

 **Mientras la anemia en si es que la sangre no tiene suficientes glóbulos rojos para oxigenar la sangre, en este caso en más un desangrado autoimpuesto que otra cosa, por lo tanto, llegara un momento en que no tendrás suficiente sangre, los sistemas dejan de funcionar y… se acabó.**

 **No estoy seguro si en el mundo de Naruto se puede morir por falta de Chakra, sé que hay como hacer infusiones de Chakra, pero no estoy seguro si este es como con la sangre.**

 **Pero supongo que una mezcla de ambos problemas puede ser aun peor que solamente uno de ellos, aun si fuera en menores proporciones.**

 **También mostré un poco más del alcance de las habilidades de los Dragones de Komodo.**

 **Explicare un poco de sobre ellos y en este caso sobre Tokagemichi en el próximo o en los próximos capítulos, por su puesto los Dragones de Komodo tienen una saliva… especial por lo tanto tome eso como base y saque algunas otras cosas que me parecieron interesantes, no hay un Elemento Veneno en Naruto, o por lo menos no que yo sepa, pero me imagino que esto sería lo más cercano a eso.**

 **También aproveché y mostré las habilidades de Kushina y Mikoto, diablos me encanto hacer eso y espero que este tan emocionante como me lo imaginaba.**

 **Aunque debo decir esas dos dan miedo, me imagine que en su tiempo serian de las ninjas más poderosas, Kushina lógicamente tendría que ser poderosa no solo por ser la contenedora del Kyubi, en este caso ambas partes de su Chakra, sino también tendría que serlo para haber llamado tanto la atención del supuesto prodigio.**

 **Cuando vi el flash back o por lo menos pedazos de un flash back, me pareció que Minato tenía una actitud parecida a la de Sasuke, solo que con algo más de carisma para ganarse sus seguidores y amigos.**

 **No digo que en verdad lo sea, pero esa impresión me da si solo lo veo una vez.**

 **Mikoto, no estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que era ella de la que en verdad venia la línea de líderes de su clan, y me imagino que tendría que ser una orgullosa Kunoichi y al tener sangre de líder, debería entrenar hasta el cansancio para poder no solo ser lo suficiente poderosa, sino también para poder demostrar que los Uchiha son poderosos.**

 **También siendo amiga de Kushina me indica claramente que no es la típica Uchiha que se mete la escoba por el culo cada mañana.**

 **Yo la veo como alguien con la actitud más parecida a la de Itachi, que sabe que un excelente ninja, pero no alardea, que sabe cuáles son sus capacidades y como aprovecharlas hasta el máximo.**

 **También hay que tomar en cuenta que ellas dos vivieron en una época de guerra entre varias Aldeas y por lo tanto deberían ser fuertes para poder sobrevivir.**

 **En este capítulo lastimosamente llega la muerte de Sarutobi, estuve tentado en dejarlo vivo porque me agrada, pero creo que este momento solo impulsaría más a Naruto, a mejorar y cuidar más de sus seres queridos.**

 **Mientras veía un par de capítulos del entrenamiento de Jiraiya mientras iban a buscar a Tsunade, me esperaba mucho más del rubio, esperé que cambiara de actitud que se pudiera más serio, pero no vi nada diferente, era el mismo rubio gritón que alardeaba de cosas de las que ni siquiera sabía.**

 **También esperé mucho más de Jiraiya como ya mencioné antes, en mi opinión no le enseño lo suficiente.**

 **Naruto seguía usando los clones para todo y su único método de ataque real era el Rasengan, un supuesto ninja con dos Jutsus, uno de los cuales no sirve de mucho ya que son simplemente un montón de motas de humo bulliciosas y el otro a pesar de ser poderoso no lo puede usar si no es con uno de esos frágiles clones.**

 **Espero poder hacer justamente que Naruto use este momento, esta muerte, como un impulso para mejorar.**

 **Sea como sea, espero sus Reviews, Favorites y Follows, nos leemos.**


	11. Akatsuki

**Aquí estoy nuevamente publicando el siguiente capítulo, para los que no leen mi fanfic de One Piece, me demore un poco porque no he tenido tiempo y solo podía escribir en mis ratos libres, generalmente la hora del almuerzo, por lo tanto, muy poco tiempo para en verdad dedicarme.**

 **Por suerte ya tenía unas ideas anotadas y solo tenía que irlas uniendo y dándoles más fondo.**

 **Además de eso creo que también estoy algo emocionado con este fic, porque no solo es la entrada ya al verdadero enemigo, los ninjas más fuertes, sino también porque dentro de poco aparecerán Tsunade y una de mis chicas favoritas, Shizune, creo que ella cumple mis fantasías bastante bien, mayor, hermosa, morena, de todos modos, es una de mis chicas preferidas en Naruto.**

 **Sea como sea respondiendo Reviews comencemos por** **Leonardo872, mi idea era hacer que ambas, Kushina y Mikoto, estuvieran a la par con Minato, que me molesta siempre lo planteen como un dios, como si no hubiera nada más que él, especialmente cuando se refieren a la guerra, sí, sí, pudo haber sido un factor grande para que Konoha ganara pero no era el único luchando, había miles de ninjas que también arriesgaron sus vidas, la guerra no la gano solo él.**

 **También la idea es ponerlas a la par con Pain, y recuerda que él solo pudo contra toda Konoha sin ponerse a sudar.**

 **Por parte de la atracción de las chicas con Naruto, como dije es solo atracción, ni siquiera las que están en su mismo rango de edad están enamoradas, los lectores parecer creer que cada que una chica dice el tipo es guapo esta inmediatamente enamorada.**

 **La cosa no es así, se sienten atraídas y se pueden ver en una relación con el chico, pero de eso a llegar a amarlo aún estamos en un tramo largo.**

 **Es más, mi idea es no poner ninguna relación hasta que pasemos los tres años de entrenamiento, como dije solo es atracción y siendo ninjas, el sexo debe ser solamente una actividad más en una relación e incluso cuando no hay una, así que tampoco te tomes la parte de que quieren tener relaciones sexuales como que ya están completamente enamoradas.**

 **Para** **SamSlayer345 jajajaja, ya debería saber que hacerlos sufrir y desear el próximo capítulo es mi alimento, es mi aire.**

 **En cuanto a que podía para más, quizá sí, incluso estaba pensando en editarlo un poco y volver a publicarlo, mi mayor problema fue el que justo salía de mi bloqueo y como dije escribí el capítulo unas cien veces diferente, si seguía del mismo modo quizá ni siquiera hubiera podido publicar lo que publique, de todos modos, no me parece que este tan mal, aunque puede necesitar algunas correcciones.**

 **En cuanto al Gear Second, puta madre del Shinigami, no solo una buena explicación sino una excelente manera de incluirla con el tipo de poder de Naruto, mis agradecimientos y felicitaciones por la idea, definitivamente la aplicare en cuanto pueda, posiblemente después de los tres años de entrenamiento, aunque puede que también en la pelea contra Orochi.**

 **Para** **daniel2610994 me sorprende del favoritismo de Kishimoto con Sasuke justamente por eso, porque no llamo a su manga Sasuke o Sasuke shippuden, lo llamo Naruto pero lo hace un personaje lamentable e inútil.**

 **Por lo de Hinata y Sakura, sé que son iguales y de las dos me quejo, creo que si explique que me parecía lamentable que convirtieran a Sakura en lo que termino siendo, no me gusta como retrataron a ninguna en el anime, por eso mismo el cambio en mi fic, prefiero a Sakura porque me gusta más ese tipo de mujer, incluso si pensamos en el físico me gusta más Sakura, pero como sea, me gusta el tipo de chica que es fuerte y lucha por lo que quiere, por otro lado no soporto a las chicas extremadamente tímidas, Hinata llega a aburrir y es patético que se desmaye porque Naruto la regresa a ver.**

 **De todos modos, para mí el mangaka mismo se equivocó en como hizo su historia, especialmente la primera parte, que yo no vi, ya que me caía a la patada Naruto por ser un chillón sin remedio, pero si vi Naruto Shippuden y hubo varias cosas que me gustaron.**

 **Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Karin todas son patéticas y lamentables, eso es lo que tanto me cabrea, pero por lo menos Sakura, Ino y Karin tenían más personalidad, aun así estoy haciendo esto, tomando una historia con potencial y hacerla mucho racional y más a mi gusto, creo que Hinata no tiene madera de ninja pero eso no quiere decir que pueda llegar a convertirse en… yo que se, la mejor adivina del mundo, lo que se me ocurra con el tiempo.**

 **JAJAJAJA si puede ser que Kakashi quera hacer su Sharingan más fuerte por eso, o dios como me he reído con ese comentario.**

 **Por parte de no avisarle al Hokage, puta madre, no culpen a Naruto eso es culpa mía, estaba tan metido en querer llegar a las finales para revivir a Kushina, Mikoto y Rin que se me olvidé por completo de eso, es más estuve revisando mis notas y tenía anotado eso justamente.**

 **Asumo la culpa, pueden matarme e insultarme, pero de todos modos termine sacando algo bueno de esto para este capítulo ja.**

 **Si la cage olvidándome justamente de esa parte, pero para compensarlo un poco, de todos modos, Hiruzen iba a morir, como ya dije me parece que era algo necesario para poder hacer que Naruto crezca, se fortalezca y madure. Pero de todos modos pueden mandarme Reviews insultando todo lo que quieran.**

 **En cuanto a lo de la pelea de Naruto con el Ichibi, para mi esa pelea estuvo… como decirlo…**

 **¿Cómo demonios un puto Genin se enfrentó a un Bijū, una bestia compuesta solo por Chakra, que aterrorizaba a Kages incluso y lo venció tan fácil? ni en mis más locas ideas podía entender y escribir algo como eso, el nivel de Naruto ha aumentado es cierto, pero sigue siendo un Genin y uno que solo ha sido un ninja de verdad por un mes, es completamente imposible que venciera el solo al Ichibi.**

 **Del mismo modo el nivel de Kushina y Mikoto están a kilómetros de distancia con relación a Naruto, también hay que tomar en cuenta que el pelirrojo lucho contra Gaara antes, sumado a la pérdida de sangre y que Orochimaru uso gran parte de su Chakra para traer de regreso a Kushina, Mikoto y Rin, es lógico que no pudiera vencer a la bestia y al final tuviera que ser rescatado por su madre.**

 **No pongamos responsabilidades y cosas de adultos en hombros de niños, especialmente uno mal entrenado por idiotas sin dos dedos de frente.**

 **Espero haber respondido a casi todas sus objeciones, quejas y preguntas, sea como sea aquí está la continuación.**

 **Cap11.- Akatsuki.**

El próximo par de días fue extremadamente difícil para Konoha, no solo habían perdido a su Hokage una vez más, sino que había perdido a un hombre al que apreciaban y amaban con todo lo que tenían.

La batalla también había hecho bastante mella en la infraestructura de la Aldea, el centro era un pequeño desierto, las casas a duras penas se podían ver con toda esa arena sobre ellas, el estadio estaba completamente perdido y la montaña Hokage necesitaba prácticamente una reconstrucción completa después de haber sido sede de la batalla entre el Ichibi y la invocación de Naruto.

En cuanto a la población todos estaban a salvo excepto por unos cuantos heridos, pero nada de gravedad por suerte.

En cuanto a la población ninja era muy diferente, si bien habían logrado repeler el ataque de ambas Aldeas con relativa facilidad, especialmente cuando se presentaron Mikoto y Kushina, eso no quería decir que no habían perdido una buena cantidad de ninjas.

Principalmente Chūnin, pero en general había una buena cantidad que no podrían moverse del hospital, lo que mermaba también la economía y por lo tanto hacia más problemática la situación ya que no podían tener misiones.

En cuanto a las chicas todas estaban relativamente sanas, solamente con unos cuantos cortes y heridas de aquí para allá, Kin era la peor ya que tenía un corte profundo y grande en el estómago, pero no era demasiado peligroso para la vida, el resto estaba bien, excepto por Temari, aunque su problema era porque no solo pertenecía a Suna, sino que también era la hija del Kazekage.

Unas horas después de terminada la batalla y con la mayoría de los ninjas haciéndose a la idea de que su Hokage estaba muerto, un par de AMBU había llegado para apresarla.

Gaara estaba en las mismas, aunque estaba preso en el hospital, lo único que pudo averiguar era que una pelirroja estaba haciendo algo para que el Ichibi no diera más problemas, al principio temió por su hermano, pero luego le dijeron que no lo iban a matar sino a mejorar el sello que contenía al demonio.

Por su parte Naruto estaba en el hospital también, al principio ningún médico quería atenderlo, pero luego de recibir la sed de sangre de las chicas, incluso se habían peleado por atenderlo.

No estaba tan mal como habían pensado en un principio, la pérdida de sangre pudo haber sido un problema mayor si no fuera porque el Kyubi estaba ayudando a producir más sangre bastante rápido, eso sí tuvieron que atender sus heridas, tenía unas cuantas bastante desagradables, pero así mismo con la ayuda del zorro pudieron atenderlas sin ningún problema.

Lo que si los sorprendió fue lo rápido que estaba trabajando su cerebro, solo las chicas sabían porque estaba pasando, por lo que pudieron hacer que los médicos dejaran eso en paz, había algunos que querían abrirle la cabeza.

Nuevamente una ola de instinto asesino hizo que cualquier idea parecida sea vetada inmediatamente.

Naruto paso dormido por un día completo, considerando la resistencia que tenía el pelirrojo era todo un récord, pero pelear a ese nivel contra el Ichibi, aun siendo el Bijū más débil, era toda una hazaña.

Por lo demás lo único que sucedió fue el inicio de las reparaciones y la preparación del funeral del Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya se estaba haciendo cargo con algunas recomendaciones por parte del ex equipo de su Sensei, no se habían llevado muy bien que se diga, pero seguían siendo compañeros.

En cuanto a Kushina, Mikoto y Rin, la gente no sabía cómo reaccionar a su regreso, si bien era bueno que tuvieran de regreso a tres ninjas increíbles, las dos primeras siendo tan poderosas como su Hokage, y la última porque se sabía que tenía una habilidad medica solo comparable a Tsunade y su aprendiz Shizune, pero por otro lado era mujeres que habían muerto hace un tiempo y no sabían cómo sentirse con eso.

Por su puesto hubo algunos que se quejaron enseguida, si había una técnica que permitía traer de regreso a la vida a las personas, porque los ninjas no habían dicho nada para poder traer de regreso a sus seres queridos.

Las quejas fueron terminadas rápidamente por Jiraiya que les explico, si así se podía llamar a los gritos e insultos que dio, que ningún Jutsu conocido podía traer de regreso a las personas muertas, el que había intentado hacerlo no era otro que Orochimaru y por una falla o equivocación de este es que las tres había sido traídas de regreso y no habían vuelto a su descanso.

Algunos dejaron de quejarse cuando Jiraiya uso su instinto asesino para amedrentarlos, otros lo hicieron gracias a que despreciaban a Orochimaru, pero la mayoría aún seguía quejándose.

El sapo Sannin había intentado de todo para que la información de la resurrección de las tres chicas no saliera de la Aldea, por lo menos no tan pronto, pero gracias a su red de espías sabía que no había funcionado, ya se estaba escuchando sobre esto en otros países incluso.

Sabía que esto podía causar problemas, pero esperaba que pudieran recuperarse, aunque sea un poco, además sabiendo que dos ninjas nivel Kage estaban de regreso podía llegar a ser bueno ya que se lo pensarían dos veces antes de atacarlos.

Sin Hokage y sabiendo que es lo que su Sensei había querido él se hizo cargo de la Aldea hasta que pudieran enterrar a su maestro y partiera a buscar a Tsunade, por lo tato Danzō ya había aparecido buscando información, primero pregunto sobre Kushina, Mikoto y Rin, incluso llego a exigir que las entregara a él para que pudiera estudiarlas, quizá podía llegar a descubrir la manera de traer a más gente.

En ese mismo momento estuvo cerca de matar al viejo bastardo, pero se contuvo y solamente lo mando al carajo de la manera más obscena que pudo imaginar.

Menos mal él no tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas por mucho tiempo, no podría soportar a Danzō, los otros dos viejos, los líderes de clanes y peor aún a los civiles, el mataría por lo menos a uno diario lo más seguro.

De todos modos, el funeral estaba listo, y se efectuaría al día siguiente, por lo tanto, todo el mundo estaba preparado para ello, generalmente los funerales ninjas eran una cosa bastante privada, incluso como Hokage no se hacía mucho, pero Hiruzen no solo había sido un Hokage más, había sido Hokage dos veces y por más tiempo que nadie, por lo tanto, Homura, Koharu y él habían decidido que lo mejor era hacerlo público.

Todo el mundo estaba permitido entrar, eso hizo aún más grande y problemático todo lo que tenían que hacer, pero no importaba.

En medio de su almuerzo en el hospital las chicas fueron avisadas que Naruto estaba despertando así que terminaron lo más rápido posible y corrieron a la habitación de su amigo.

Efectivamente el pelirrojo estaba despierto, algo desorientado y aun cansado, pero por lo demás estaba tan bien como podía estarlo alguien que había peleado con un Bijū sin terminar destrozado, Naruto había tenido suerte no solo por haberse enfrentado al Ichibi, sino también porque su invocación había podido detener el aumento de poder de la bestia.

Las chicas se turnaron para abrazarlo contentas con que estuviera bien. Naruto preguntó por la condición de la Aldea y por su puesto comenzaron rápidamente explicando lo que había sucedido.

Pero pronto llegaron al punto que todas temían, sabían que Naruto y el Hokage eran muy cercanos, tanto que se querían y se trataban como familia.

Cuando le dijeron sobre la muerte del Sarutobi literalmente vieron una parte de Naruto morir, irse con el Hokage, les hubiera sorprendido que Naruto se pusiera a llorar, ni siquiera cuando había sido rubio y chillón había derramado una sola lagrima, por eso se sorprendieron enormemente cuando una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho.

– Es mi culpa – susurró, su voz salió vacía, tanto que sintieron escalofríos.

Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos intentando contener sus lágrimas, pero no pudo – claro que no lo es – murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza – él hubiera defendido la Aldea incluso a costa de su vida…

– Es mi culpa – cortó Naruto más fuerte – me concentre tanto en querer hacer que Gaara pagara, me concentre tanto en otras cosas que olvide completamente decirle a Jiji sobre la invasión, si lo hubiera hecho esto no hubiera pasado, muchos de los fallecidos no hubieran muerto…

Una bofetada resonó por el cuarto callando a todos, algunas de las chicas abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras tanto Anko estaba de pie junto a Naruto y Sakura, con la mano levantada y mirando furiosa a Naruto – crees que Hokage-sama querría que te lamentaras de ese modo, crees que eres un robot para saber cómo hacer todo y todo hacerlo bien, no creí que serías tan arrogante, tú en especial – comentó aun furiosa.

Naruto se tocó la mejilla sorprendido, luego miró a Anko sin poder hablar – todos comentemos errores, incluso el Hokage, incluso el ninja más experimentado, cometiste un error es cierto, no le dijiste sobre la invasión, llóralo, siente pena, cruza tu duelo y luego vuélvete más fuerte, no repitas este error – levantó su mano nuevamente pero ahora agarrando su cuello justo sobre la marca de maldición.

Ella y Naruto eran tan parecidos, quizá eso había sido lo que más la atrajo de él, habiendo puesto buena cara falsamente para las personas, incluso sus amigos, sabia reconocer muy bien cuando otro lo hacía.

La mayoría de la gente lo hacía por cualquier cosa, incluso la más insignificante razón, Naruto y ella lo hacían por el dolor y la soledad, se comprendían tan bien que daba miedo, sabía muy bien que ninguno de los dos podría tener una relación sentimental estable, necesitarían de alguien más, por eso había estado empujando y fomentando a Kurenai y Hana para estar las tres con Naruto.

Porque ellos dos necesitarían definitivamente alguien que los controle, sino su relación seria tan… fuerte, tan caótica que podían llegar incluso a matarse unos a otros.

Era el precio por haber sufrido como habían sufrido y el ser tan parecidos, se comprendían tan bien que sus sentimientos por el otro llegaban fácil y rápido, pero esa misma soledad y dolor podía llevarlos a la destrucción.

Por su puesto todo eso lo había aprendido gracias al Hokage, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos gracias a su marca, después de todo él había sido quien se encargará de mantenerla a raya, para que no le produzca dolor, para que no la controle y se deje llevar por el odio que sentía por las personas que la trataban mal solamente por ser la alumna de Orochimaru.

Naruto lo pensó un momento, con todo el mundo en silencio, las chicas lloraban abiertamente no solo por la pérdida de su querido Hokage sino también por el dolor que sabían estaba sintiendo el pelirrojo.

Naruto agachó la cabeza, pero asintió de acuerdo con Anko, la peli violeta sonrió y estuvo a punto de adelantarse a besarlo, pero el pelirrojo mismo la detuvo – ¿cuándo es el entierro?

– Mañana en la mañana – respondió Kurenai – va a ir toda la Aldea así que se tiene que comenzar muy temprano y supongo que terminara bastante tarde.

Asintió y antes de que alguna dijera algo más se levantó y saltó rápidamente por la ventana de la habitación, al principio se sorprendieron, Sakura e Ino quisieron seguirlos, no solo para acompañarlo en este momento de dolor, sino también porque aún estaba recuperándose de la batalla.

Pero Yūgao las detuvo – él necesita esto, necesita pensar y necesita hacerlo solo, el mismo tiene que llegar a una resolución – luego les sonrió – además ya lo conocen si necesita de nosotras vendrá a buscarnos.

Las demás asintieron pero eso no impedía que se sintieran preocupadas por el chico, ignorando la parte en que todas se sentían atraídas por él, seguían siendo su amigo así que era lógico que se preocuparan por cualquier cosa que le pasara, solo esperaban que solucionara sus sentimiento y no se culpara, como dijo Anko cometió un error, pero eso no quería decir que fuera su culpa, después de todo el que lo había matado era Orochimaru, de él era la culpa, de nadie más.

El pelirrojo caminaba por las calles de la Aldea, estaba claramente dañada, podía ver de un lado para otro, casas derrumbadas, el estadio que antes se podía considerar el edifico más grande de la Aldea ahora ya no existía, incluso había logrado remover los escombros y la arena.

Ignoró completamente a la gente que lo regresaba a ver con desprecio y siguió su camino hacia su lugar especial.

La montaña Hokage se suponía que era un mirador, pero era tan alta que nadie iba allí de todos modos, desde que era un niño, desde que podía recordar, había ido allí cuando todo el peso de la soledad lo golpeaba, cuando le era difícil mantener su sonrisa despreocupada y tonta.

Llego a la montaña y comenzó su lento acenso hasta la cima, no sabía porque, pero nunca había podido subir allí corriendo o saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, el camino siempre lo había consolado así que siempre lo hacía caminando lentamente y disfrutando del paisaje y la naturaleza.

Hasta la cima con ese ritmo se demoraba unos 20 minutos en subir completamente, luego estaba el corto tramo hasta las cabezas de los Kages que duraba de cinco a diez minutos.

Justo detrás de las cabezas había una especie de parque pequeño, nada demasiado grande, unas cuantas jardineras con el césped demasiado largo porque nadie iba allí, unas cuantas bancas de madera que olían un poco a moho, y después por su puesto estaban los miradores, todos sobre las cabezas, con barandas metálicas oxidadas.

Se detuvo un momento al ver el pequeño parque destrozado, no se sorprendió porque el Ichibi y Tokagemichi habían estado peleando justo allí abajo.

Suspiró y estaba por comenzar su camino nuevamente hacia la cabeza del Yondaime, cuando sus instintos le avisaron del peligro, se lanzó hacia delante rodando por el suelo y se regresó a ver quién lo había atacado.

En un principio pensó que sería un ninja de Otogakure, pero estaba bastante equivocado, allí al frente se encontraban un escuadrón AMBU, todos con sus máscaras puestas y con tantō's desenfundados – ¿por qué me atacan? – preguntó, pero se posiciono listo para moverse y defenderse, sabía que no tenía posibilidad, después de todo estaba cansado, lastimado, además ellos eran AMBU y eran cuatro.

– Naruto Uzumaki ven con nosotros – pidió el más adelantado, el que lo había atacado primero, tenía una máscara de lobo, pero fijándose bien había algo raro en estos AMBU.

En un principio no pudo precisar que era exactamente lo que estaba mal, pero luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta que sus máscaras no tenían esas marcas de colores, además en lugar de espadas estaban usando tantō's sin punta, lo que era bastante extraño.

– ¿Y por qué quieren que valla con ustedes? – preguntó intentando pensar en cómo podía escapar, era su única manera de sobrevivir.

– Eso no importa en este momento, ven con nosotros sin pelear o tendremos que romperte algunos huesos – volvió a decir el líder, su voz salía plana y sin emociones, era realmente desconcertante.

– Cuando era niño me dijeron que no valla a ningún lado con extraños – respondió burlón, pero en lugar de conseguir un grupo de personas molestas, estos hombres se quedaron completamente imperturbables, se sintió algo ofendido, sus chistes, incluso cuando eran malos, había conseguido siempre una reacción, especialmente el enojo.

Los cuatro desaparecieron para sorpresa de Naruto, nuevamente sus sentidos fueron los que le avisaron del peligro, logró agacharse y apartarse del primero, pero enseguida estaba el segundo sobre él.

Levantó sus brazos para protegerse de la patada, se sorprendió por la velocidad y fuerza de estos tipos, aunque no era tan asombroso cuando eran AMBU, salió volando hacia un lado con los brazos adoloridos y entumidos, miró hacia donde estaba volando y notó como otro de los AMBU ya lo estaba esperando.

Logró moverse en el aire, para poner sus manos en el suelo, sus dedos dolieron al arrastrarlos por el suelo, pero eso sirvió para ponerse en una posición más defensiva.

Bloqueó la nueva patada con su pierna, pero este ataque era claramente más poderoso que los anteriores, gritó de dolor, no solo por su pierna sino también porque fue enterrado en el suelo, sus sentidos volvieron a avisarle del peligro así que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se apartó, justo a tiempo ya que el AMBU volvió a atacarlo y la tierra tembló por la fuerza del golpe.

Saltó alejándose de los cuatro AMBU que lo miraban atentamente, incluso con sus rostros escondidos podía decir sin lugar a dudas que no mostraban sentimiento alguno, eran paredes.

Hizo señales de manos rápidamente y sintió el desgaste de Chakra, al no ser un elemento afín chupaba más Chakra, el que estuviera aún en un estado lamentable también le estaba costando – Doton: Doryūheki (Elemento tierra: Pared de tierra) – colocó sus manos en el suelo y enseguida un muro grueso apareció frente a él, pero no se quedó allí, volvió a hacer sellos de manos – Fūton: Daitoppa (Elemento viento: Gran ruptura).

Escupió un tornado de viento que hizo pedazos su pared de tierra y siguió adelante, los AMBU no esperaron que él mismo destrozara la pared y fueron tomados por sorpresa, lo que lógicamente hizo que no reaccionaran tan rápido.

En cuestión de segundos estaban envueltos en el tronado siendo golpeados por trozos de piedra y con polvo metiéndoseles en los ojos y la nariz.

Sonrió cuando vio un trozo de roca del tamaño de una cabeza golpear en todo el rostro a uno de los AMBU, mientras estaban distraídos aprovecho para alejarse lo más que pudo, su Jutsu Fūton no eran ni de cerca tan fuerte como el de Orochimaru por lo tanto no duro mucho tiempo.

Mientras uno de los AMBU estaba en el suelo gracias al piedrazo en la cara, los otros tres lograron soportar el Jutsu casi sin problemas, así que ni bien lograron verlo nuevamente se lanzaron al ataque, Naruto maldijo porque no había logrado poner el suficiente espacio entre ellos y se estaba comenzando a cansar nuevamente, lo más probable es que no debería haber utilizado Chakra.

Se colocó en posición para poder intentar defenderse de los tres, cuando escucharon un gritó y de repente los tres estaban siendo mandados a volar.

El pelirrojo parpadeo sorprendido antes de poder ver a la misma mujer que lo salvo de Ichibi, la mujer estaba en otro nivel así que en cuestión de segundos les estaba dando una paliza a los tres AMBU.

Después de un minuto el líder hizo una seña y todos desaparecieron huyendo, podían ser cuatro, pero claramente la pelirroja los superaba, luego de que estaba segura de que estaban escapando y no había más enemigos regresó a ver al chico, se sorprendió un poco al verlo nuevamente levantado, pero no le presto mucha atención a eso.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al verlo respirar pesadamente.

Naruto la miró un minuto regulando nuevamente su respiración antes de asentir – si estoy bien, pero creo que no debí utilizar Chakra tan pronto – respondió comenzando a sentir el dolor en sus brazos y piernas.

Kushina se acercó rápidamente a revisarlo, no era un médico ni por asomo, pero tenía algo de conocimiento ya que gracias a su forma de ser siempre era herida más gravemente que sus compañeros de equipo, no encontró nada de peligro sus brazos estaban verdes posiblemente al bloquear los ataques demasiado fuertes de los AMBU, por su puesto Naruto tenía razón y no debería haber usado Chakra después de haber usado casi todo lo que tenía en la pelea contra el Ichibi, pero por lo demás estaba completamente sano.

– ¿Qué haces fuera del hospital? – preguntó Kushina estrechando los ojos.

El pelirrojo apartó la mirada mirando hacia el cielo, suspiró y miró un segundo a Kushina, luego volvió a apartar sus ojos – tenía que pensar – respondió suavemente – necesitaba un lugar en el que estuviera solo.

Kushina pudo sentir el dolor en esas pocas palabras, suspiró y lo ayudó a levantarse, luego caminaron lentamente hacia la cabeza del Yondaime, Kushina, Mikoto y Rin estaban algo sorprendidas por el cambio en la Aldea, por su puesto sabían que habían estado muertas hace poco, pero de todos modos era un shock ver el cambio que habían sufrido todos.

Primero fue el compuesto Uchiha, donde una vez había habido un montón de personas presumiendo del palo que se metieron en el culo, ahora no había absolutamente nadie, Mikoto no había querido pasar por la puerta de entrada.

Después estaba la pequeña casa en la que había vivido Kushina, por su puesto ahora ya no era su casa, también estaban sorprendidas de ver el rostro de Minato en la montaña Hokage, por alguna razón no podía recordar mucho de lo que había pasado con él, ellos habían estado saliendo por un tiempo, pero eso era lo último que recordaba.

Suponía que era una especie de requisito del Jutsu que habían ocupado para traerlos, no recordaban como habían muerto y algunas partes de su vida anterior.

Por último, estaba Rin, lo primero que había hecho era ir a ver a su amor platónico, allí comenzó el problema, primero porque ahora Kakashi era un adulto mientras Rin era una adolescente, segundo Kakashi precia no poder verlas, las había ignorado olímpicamente, hacia como que no las escuchaba cuando le hablaban.

Las rodeaba cuando estaban en frente de él, sinceramente su actitud estaba comenzando a cabrear enserio a Kushina.

Tercero, habían ido a hablar con la alumna de Kakashi, Rin creía fervientemente que si comenzaba a conocer nuevamente a su antiguo amor las cosas volverían a la normalidad, solo había averiguado que la hija de una de las antiguas molestias de Kushina, Mebuki Haruno, y el pelirrojo que ella ayudo eran sus alumnos.

No habían podido averiguar nombres por lo tanto fue todo un reto encontrar a la pelirosa, en un principio pensó que se toparía con una mocosa engreída, posiblemente que pensaba más en su apariencia, en chicos, abusando y aprovechándose de toda persona en la que pusiera sus ojos, Mebuki era una cucaracha, una sanguijuela, así que esperaba algo parecido.

No espero conocer a una pelirosa que no solo parecía estar tomando enserio su entrenamiento ninja, a manos de Anko ni más ni menos, la ex alumna de Orochimaru, sino que también era amiga del mismo pelirrojo que estaba en el hospital.

Había querido averiguar sobre ella, podía ser solo una ilusión en verdad lo que estaba viendo, pero Rin no había esperado nada para comenzar a averiguar sobre Kakashi.

Si antes estaban sorprendidas ahora lo estaban más, parecía que la actitud de Kakashi solo había empeorado con los años, Sakura solo hablaba mal de Kakashi, era un pervertido, vago, que llegaba tarde a todo, y un selectivo, incluso les explico como a ella y a Naruto, como se llamaba el pelirrojo, no les había enseñado nada, pero con su ultimo alumno, se sorprendieron del desprecio que utilizo en sus palabras cuando lo menciono, ni siquiera les dio su nombre, se había dedicado de todo corazón a entrenarlo y enseñarle todo lo que pudiera.

Rin había saltado a defender a su amor, haciendo que Sakura frunciera el ceño, luego de eso vieron a una pelirosa que parecía bastante peligrosa cuando estaba furiosa, gritándole a la castaña sobre su actitud.

Era entendible cuando se enteraron de que Sakura había sido muy parecida, solo que por ese mismo tercer integrante y se avergonzaba completamente por cómo había actuado, luego de eso procedió a insultar y dejar mal parados a Kakashi y ese mismo alumno, que aún no les decía el nombre, para terminar todo mandando al diablo también a Rin y luego le dijo a Anko que siguieran entrenando.

La ama de las serpientes había estado sonriendo divertida en todo momento, se despidió mirando burlona a Rin y luego ambas se marcharon a reunirse con una niña rubia que Kushina juraba era muy parecida a alguien que conocía, pero estaba muy lejos para reconocer a quien.

Al parecer habían vuelto a una Konoha muy cambiada y todo eso era bastante abrumador, más aun cuando se enteraron por fin que Itachi se había convertido en un ninja renegado y Sasuke, último alumno de Kakashi, era un niño mimado con la misma actitud asquerosa de Fugaku, incluso cuando lo conocieron se dieron cuenta que los comentarios de Sakura eran suaves, Sasuke había insultado a Mikoto le había dicho que no era una Uchiha y que ni siquiera debería estar viva y luego le prohibió acercarse al compuesto en lo más mínimo.

En un principio Mikoto había estado en shock al ser recibida de ese modo por su hijo, pero luego de superar eso su mejor amiga había estado a punto de correr a buscar al mocoso y mostrarle un poco de respeto a punto de patadas, golpes y Jutsus.

Esperaban poder comenzar a acostumbrarse a todo esto, porque estaba comenzando a pensar que la guerra era más fácil que la vida, pero por el momento tenía un chico al cual ayudar, no sabía cuál era la razón del dolor de Naruto, pero parecía algo similar a cuando matabas por primera vez, sentir esa culpa carcomiéndote incluso si había sido en defensa propia, esperaba poder ayudar.

* * *

El funeral de Hiruzen Sarutobi fue el más grande que se había hecho en Hi no Kuni, toda la Aldea e incluso gente de pueblos cercanos llegaron para despedirse de una leyenda, de un hombre que se había ganado el cariño de todo el mundo que llego a conocerlo, incluso si fue solo por unos minutos.

Todo el día estuvo lloviendo como si el país mismo estuviera sintiendo pesar por la muerte del hombre, delante de todas estas personas estaban su hijo y nieto, Asuma y Konohamaru, más atrás estaban varios ninjas entre los que se encontraba Naruto al ser una de las personas más cercanas al Hokage.

Después estaban una infinidad de personas, desde viejos a niños, de ninjas a civiles, todos usando ropa negra con una única flor blanca en sus manos.

Como Kurenai había predicho el día anterior el funeral comenzó muy temprano en el día y se terminó a media tarde, y todo el día llovió fuertemente hasta bien entrada la noche, Naruto no pudo dormir ese día, incluso con sus amigas y Kushina diciéndole que no era su culpa él no podía desprenderse de ese dolor.

Pero comprendió lo que querían decirle cuando vio como el sol comenzaba salir nuevamente, después de una mala temporada siempre salía el sol, su Jiji no querría verlo de este modo.

Así que ese día se levantó temprano y lo primero que hizo fue ir a visitar a Temari, estaba "presa" en el cuartel AMBU, no podía ir a ningún lado sin un AMBU siguiéndola, pero por lo menos no estaba encerrada en una celda con comida asquerosa y gente igual de asquerosa cerca.

Mientras tanto una reunión del consejo se estaba llevando a cabo, se habían quedado sin líder y aún más, había sido atacados por sus propios aliados, Suna no era una Aldea demasiado grande y estando ubicada en un desierto, necesitaban definitivamente de ellos, además de eso tenían en su poder a dos de sus ninjas, dos de los hijos del Kazekage, así que tenían toda la ventaja.

Por su puesto después de lo que había ocurrido no podían simplemente aceptar una disculpa y dejar que se marcharan con una palmadita en la espalda, así que eso es lo que estaban discutiendo en ese mismo momento – debemos exigir la mitad de sus misiones y varios acuerdos comerciales – se quejó uno de los miembros del consejo civil.

Sin Hokage estaban desatados, habían a provechado mucho esto, sí, era una lástima que habían perdido a un hombre, a un ninja del calibre del Sarutobi, pero primero estaban sus bolsillos.

Se ganaron miradas asesinas por parte de algunos miembros del consejo Shinobi – primero que nada, hay que elegir a un nuevo Hokage – dijo Inoichi con toda la calma de alguien de su posición, pero tenía ojeras ya que había estado ayudando a superar a las chicas las secuelas mentales que les dejo la batalla, incluso ayudo a una ex-ninja de Oto y la chica de Suna.

Aunque las dos estaban mejor que Ino y Sakura, posiblemente más acostumbradas a la muerte – sigo pensando que deberíamos entregarle el puesto a Jiraiya – dijo Tsume algo aburrida y acariciando la cabeza de su compañero canino.

Danzō aprovechó el momento para aclarar su garganta – es bien sabido que Jiraiya no puede ser Hokage ya que es el maestro de su red de espionaje, por lo tanto, yo…

Kuromaru ladró cortando lo que estuviera a punto de decir el viejo asqueroso, algunos de los líderes de Clanes sonrieron mientras los civiles fruncían el ceño – creo que Hiruzen ya dejo estipulado quien quería que lo reemplazara – dijo Shikaku con su voz aburrida y casi dormido – Lady Tsunade será la próxima Hokage.

El viejo halcón apretó las manos, molestó – Tsunade no es lo que era, no ha tomado una sola misión en diez años, además es bien sabido que Tsunade no… aprecia esta Aldea, así que sería prácticamente imposible que regresara.

– Puede ser, pero fue lo último que pidió Hiruzen y tiene que cumplirse – dijo Homura mirando a Danzō por un momento – Jiraiya será enviado a buscarla y traerla para que sea la nueva Hokage, de todos modos, la necesitamos, corremos peligro de ser atacados por Kumo o Iwa, necesitamos todos los ninjas fuertes que tengamos.

La mayoría estaban de acuerdo, excepto por unos cuantos civiles, una Hokage más joven y con el temperamento de Tsunade podía causarles problemas – bien entonces, solo quedaría saber ¿qué mismo vamos a hacer con Suna? – preguntó Hiashi Hyūga.

– El Jōnin líder del equipo que vino para el examen llego el día anterior para dar sus respetos a Hiruzen, se reunió con nosotros y nos explicó lo que paso, si bien no podemos dejarlos ir como si nada, entendemos su situación, Baki ha pedido que permitamos regresar a Temari y Gaara a Suna, además están dispuestos a aceptar casi cualquier cosa para recuperar la alianza con nosotros – explico Koharu.

– Pidamos la mitad de sus misiones y comercios – repitió el civil de antes.

Fue ignorado completamente, los líderes de Clanes sabían que por lo único que estaba hablando y dando la idea era para que pudiera conseguir más dinero – necesitamos algo que nos asegure que no nos volverán a traicionar de este modo – opinó Tsume.

Homura y Koharu asintieron, Danzō se mantuvo en silencio – por eso creemos que un acuerdo matrimonial seria lo mejor – respondió la anciana.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió ya que no se había hecho algo así en mucho tiempo, pero pronto estaban pensando que sería lo más… estable para la nueva alianza, claro que necesitarían hacer un acuerdo entre dos personas que se mantuvieran unidas, no servía de nada si se odiaban y se separaban en unos cuantos años.

– Por supuesto, podríamos darle una esposa a Sasuke Uchiha – comentó Mebuki, emocionada por poder subir la popularidad de Sasuke una vez más, después de todo había hecho el ridículo en el examen al ser el único Genin en mucho tiempo que fallaba por no presentarse, había sido el ridículo frente a los Daimyō que se habían presentado.

Además de eso cada vez parecía que Sasuke estaba más cerca de renunciar a la Aldea, habían hecho de todo para mantenerlo contento, pero parecía que ni siquiera su madre recién resucitada podía hacer algo.

– Ya hemos iniciado este acuerdo, aunque todo fue potencial hasta que se decida por el consejo, así que solo tendríamos que entregar una lista de los hombres seleccionables para casarse con Temari no Sabaku, ya que siendo la hija del Kazekage serian la indicada para mantener esto estable – terminó Homura.

– Entonces supongo que todos nuestros hijos estarán en esta lista – dijo Tsume algo más interesada, conociendo a Kiba podía ser la única posibilidad de que consiguiera una chica, aunque no sabía si soportaría el olor de su hijo.

– Hemos elegido algunos ya, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi están en ella – mencionó Koharu – pero Baki ha pedido alguien un poco más específico, no sabemos porque y según lo que dijo no es seguro que termine siendo elegido, pero pidió que Naruto Uzumaki sea considerado.

El consejo civil se quejó y gritó, pero eso no les importo mucho a los líderes de Clanes, a la final se decidió que estaría en la lista, aunque los civiles juraban que ni la chica ni el consejo de Suna aceptarían a ese demonio como parte del acuerdo.

Una vez finalizada la reunión Homura y Koharu buscaron a Jiraiya y le informaron de su nueva misión, el Sannin aceptó enseguida, pero pidió que Naruto fuera con él, tenía planeado enseñarle un Jutsu además sería bueno para el chico, salir de la Aldea y ver otros sitios para que dejara de estar tan deprimido por la muerte del Sarutobi.

Jiraiya se marchó rápidamente buscando a Naruto, paso cerca de un baño termal y estaba por ponerse a investigar cuando sintió un escalofrió y las caras de Kushina y Mikoto aparecieron en su mente.

Si había alguien a quien temía más que a Tsunade eran esas dos, por lo tanto, siguió su camino buscando al pelirrojo, pero esto le hizo acuerdo de algo ¿sería recomendable decirle no solo a Naruto sino también a Kushina que eran madre e hijo? ¿o mejor dejaba todo como estaba?

Estaba claro que Naruto no necesitaba una madre a esa altura, y ahora con ellos en una edad física tan parecida quizá no serviría de nada de todos modos, si bien los Uzumaki eran conocidos por su increíble longevidad Kushina y Naruto en este momento podían aparentar hermanos negó con la cabeza, buscaría a Tsunade y hablaría con ella, una vez que sea Hokage seria responsabilidad de ella decirles o no.

Busco por algunos sitios, pero parecía que incluso con su cambio de apariencia el amor del chico por el ramen no había cambiado ni un poco así que lo encontró llorando frente al lugar donde había estado la tienda.

– ¿Es esto alguna clase de castigo divino? – preguntó Naruto golpeando el suelo, Teuchi y Ayame junto a él se reían ligeramente – deberían condenar al infierno a quien sea que destruyo este templo sagrado, deberían lanzarlo a los perros, deberían dejar que Sasuke se quede en una habitación oscura con él, de paso también Orochimaru, esa debe ser la peor tortura que se le pueda ocurrir a alguien.

Jiraiya se rio ruidosamente atrayendo la atención de los tres – en verdad parece que tú amor por el ramen es más grande que cualquier cosa.

– ¿Ero-sennin qué haces aquí? – preguntó Naruto aun llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

El peliblanco se aguantó las ganas de golpear al chico mientras escuchaba las risas de Ayame – tenemos una misión – respondió con dientes apretados.

Eso pareció calmar a Naruto, se levantó sonriendo – que bien… – estaba por seguir hablando cuando regresó a ver al puesto destruido y suspiró – pero quería ramen.

Ayame se lanzó a abrasarlo mientras se reía, Jiraiya casi tiene sangrado de la nariz al ver al pelirrojo con la cara entre esos dos grandes y… miró a Teuchi que lo veía con los algo abiertos – será mejor salir de aquí rápido Naruto – agarró el cuello de la camiseta y comenzó a jalarlo.

Naruto y Ayame se quejaron un poco – despídeme de las demás Ayame-chan.

La castaña asintió y le mando un beso volado que hizo sonrojar a Naruto, aún seguía siendo algo ingenuo e inocente, pero desde que Yūgao le dijo lo que estaba pasando había comenzado a notar algunas cosas sobre sus amigas que antes había pasado por alto completamente.

Luego de eso golpeó la mano de Ero-sennin y comenzó a caminar a su lado, preguntando sobre la misión, estaba contento por salir de la Aldea por un tiempo, pero sentía un mal presentimiento y ya estaba clínicamente comprobado que eso no era bueno, solo esperaba que ninguna de las chicas fueran las que sufrirían por esto, odiaba cuando alguna de ellas sufría.

* * *

Kakashi y Asuma estaban caminando por la Aldea el primero con la cabeza metida en su libro porno intentando no pensar en Kushina y Rin, por alguna razón estaba viendo a sus fantasmas y le daban escalofríos.

El segundo estaba quejándose sobre Kurenai, y su forma de desaparecer últimamente, se le había encargado mostrarle todo sobre ser un Jōnin, lo cual era una victoria y un modo de estar cerca de la mujer que le gustaba, pero con la morena evitándolo y yéndose a quien sabe dónde las cosas no estaban funcionando como había esperado en lo más mínimo.

Además de eso ahora parecía que le había aparecido competencia y en la forma de un mocoso ni más ni menos.

Aún no lo había presenciado con sus propios ojos, pero había escuchado los rumores sobre la maestra en Genjutsus saliendo con el niño demonio, lógicamente podía no ser nada en verdad, por lo que sabía el chico estaba enamorado perdidamente de su compañera pelirosa, pero eso no evitaba que se pusiera, aunque sea un poquito celoso.

Después de todo había estado persiguiendo a Kurenai desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la academia, bueno, pensó que había superado eso cuando se convirtió en uno de los Doce Guardianes Ninja.

Había estado con suficientes mujeres, pero parecía que su gusto por la morena había regresado cuando puso un pie en la Aldea.

De repente notaron a dos vagabundos caminando por las calles, pero definitivamente había algo en esos dos, Kakashi estrecho los ojos al ver las nubes rojas en la capa negra de los dos, había estado escuchando rumores sobre un grupo de ninjas renegados que usaban ese tipo de ropa.

Además, Jiraiya le había advertido sobre ellos y le dijo que tuviera cuidado, todos los miembros era ninjas rango S en el libro bingo tener a dos de ellos aquí sería realmente peligroso, especialmente después de la batalla.

Siguieron al par de hombres por un buen tramo, pero cuando cambiaron de dirección y entraron a un sector cerca de un río donde no había personas sabían que esto comenzaría una pelea, Kakashi hubiera preferido tener por lo menos a un Jōnin más con ellos para esto, pero tendrían que arreglárselas.

Se detuvieron cuando los dos al frente lo hicieron y todo se quedó en silencio – parece que hemos sido descubiertos – comento el más alto de los dos, su voz destilaba sed de sangre.

– No es de sorprenderse cuando no estamos enfrentando al ninja que copia – dijo el otro, Kakashi y Asuma se tensaron inmediatamente, reconocían esa voz muy bien.

Itachi Uchiha se dio la vuelta y miró a los dos Shinobis con sus ojos Sharingan aburridos pero que mostraban la fuerza que contenían – Itachi Uchiha – susurró el Sarutobi sorprendido.

El más alto también se dio la vuelta tomando su sombrero – son amigos tuyos Itachi – murmuró el hombre de piel celeste y una cara muy parecida a la de un tiburón, sonreía divertido – permítanme presentarme soy Kisame Hoshigaki.

Ambos mostraban sus Hitai-ate con el símbolo de su respectiva Aldea siendo partida por una sola línea profunda en el metal.

– Sabemos de ti Kisame – respondió Kakashi levantando su mano para poder destapar su propio Sharingan, Kisame solo se rio impresionado por ver ese ojo en otra persona, con razón se decía que Kakashi podía copiar cualquier Jutsu – acusado de espionaje y asesinar a un Daimyō, ninja renegado de Mizu no Kuni y buscado en todos los países.

Asuma frunció el ceño mirando a ambos ninjas – Itachi debo reconocer que tiene agallas para aparecerte en esta Aldea después de lo que hiciste.

Itachi no reacciono, siempre había sido así tranquilo, calmado, nada podía exaltarlo – se los advierto, no interfieran conmigo, no quiero matarlos.

– Eso suena gracioso viniendo de alguien que asesino a su propia gente – respondió Asuma nuevamente – ahora díganme la verdad, sé que no vinieron vestidos así ocultos, solo porque si ¿qué pretenden?

Kisame cansado, rodó los ojos, tomó su espada que golpeó el suelo con fuerza partiéndolo – me están poniendo de los nervios, puedo matarlos.

El Uchiha siguió sin mostrar la más mínima reacción – supongo que no llegaremos a ningún lado sin pelear – respondió el moreno – trata de no exagerar, tiendes a ser muy sobre actuado.

Kisame solo se rió antes de levantar su espada y lanzarse al ataque, Asuma y Kakashi evitaron el primer movimiento, antes de que el Sarutobi se enfrentara a la espada con sus cuchillas de Chakra, Kakashi hizo sellos de mano rápidamente y colocó sus manos en el suelo – Doton: Sekijun (Elemento tierra: Estalagmitas).

Enseguida varias estacas de piedra comenzaron a correr hacia Kisame y Asuma, por su puesto el Jōnin había esperado algo como eso así que ni bien vio la mirada de Kisame en el Jutsu de tierra saltó lejos.

Pero contrario a lo que habían esperado ambos Jōnin, Kisame solo movió su enorme espada partiendo las estacas y absorbiendo el Chakra de las mismas.

Mientras ambos estaban con la boca abierta al ver lo que había pasado no se dieron cuenta de Itachi apareciendo detrás de ellos, con una patada Kakashi salió volando hacia el río mientras el Uchiha agarraba el brazo de Asuma listo para partirlo.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia su derecha viendo la mancha verde acercarse así que soltó al Sarutobi y saltó lejos.

Enseguida se produjo una explosión que levantó el polvo, ni Itachi in Kisame tuvieron tiempo para detenerse ya que la macha verde volvió al ataque a una velocidad impresionante.

Incluso Itachi estaba teniendo ligeros problemas para seguir esa velocidad endemoniada, bloqueo el primer ataque a su cara, pero enseguida tuvo que alejarse para no recibir el golpe en el estómago, Kisame hizo un intento de acercarse a su compañero cuando escucho otra voz – Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Jutsu bala tiburón de agua).

Regresó a ver hacia Kakashi que efectivamente estaba realizando perfectamente una copia de un Jutsu de Kirigakure.

Un tiburón se formó del agua y salió disparado hacia Kisame, volvió a poner su espada en medio bloqueando efectivamente el ataque, aunque la fuerza lo empujo lejos, se sorprendió al encontrar a Asuma ya sobre +el con sus cuchillas de Chakra por delante.

Deteniendo el Jutsu de agua no le quedo más que moverse de manera extraña para evitar el ataque, pero se sorprendió al recibir un corte en la mejilla – que mierda – murmuró asombrado, luego uso su fuerza superior para terminar el Jutsu de agua y atacar a ambos Kakashi y Asuma que estaban cargando nuevamente hacia él.

Itachi agarró la mano de Guy para sorpresa de este, y con una media vuelta lo pateó en la cara mandándolo a chocan con Kakashi.

Kisame se aprovechó de lo mismo y cargó contra Asuma una vez más, ahora teniendo en cuenta el largo de sus cuchillas ya que podía aplicarles Chakra para alargarlas, se agachó esquivando el primer ataque y lo tomó del chaleco, lo trajo hacia él dándole un rodillazo en el estómago y luego lo lanzó hacia Guy que estaba acercándose rápidamente.

Los cinco estaban parados en el río viéndose atentamente – son demasiado buenos – dijo Asuma respirando algo erráticamente – pensar que están manteniéndonos a raya casi sin problemas.

– Eso sin contar con que Itachi a duras penas si está participando – murmuró Guy sonriendo emocionado.

Itachi camino con aburrimiento hasta estar a un lado de Kisame – esto está siendo demasiado infructuoso, si seguimos de este modo causaremos una conmoción que atraerá a más Shinobis, eso sería perjudicial para la misión.

– Y ¿cuál es su misión? – preguntó Kakashi.

Itachi se lo quedo viendo por un momento – estamos buscando algo y sabemos que está aquí – respondió sin preocuparse mucho, no es como si su líder les hubiera dicho que su objetivo era un secreto.

– Y eso ¿qué es exactamente? – preguntó Guy igual de interesado que Kakashi.

Itachi siguió mirándolos sin preocuparse por nada, Kisame solamente levantó su espada sonriendo – para no pertenecer al Clan Uchiha as perfeccionado el Sharingan bien – susurró Itachi – pero te voy a mostrar como lo usa alguien de sangre.

Kakashi abrió los ojos asombrado cuando el Sharingan comenzó a mutar – cierren los ojos ahora – gritó alarmado – si lo miran a los ojos están muertos.

– Bastante impresionante – dijo Itachi sin mostrarlo en verdad en su rostro – pero no hay manera de defenderse de este Jutsu, Tsukuyomi.

Incluso cuando Kakashi solamente estaba usando su ojo con el Sharingan de todas maneras terminó dentro del Jutsu, Itachi pronto lo estaba torturando de las peores maneras imaginables.

Guy estaba por comenzar a moverse viendo en todo momento hacia las piernas de Itachi cuando los cuatro ninjas restantes sintieron a alguien más acercarse increíblemente rápido, la primera en llegar fue Kushina, Kisame levantó su espada deteniendo la patada, pero se sorprendió cuando la zapatilla y el pie de la mujer no se hicieron pedazos, pero también porque la mujer estaba ganándole en fuerza.

Después de un segundo de batalla Kisame salió volando revolcándose en el agua hasta estamparse en la pared lateral del canal.

Mikoto por otro lado fue hacia su hijo, Itachi por primera vez en su vida estaba completamente sorprendido y tomado por sorpresa, no pudo hacer nada cuando recibió tres golpes dolorosos en el estómago.

Logro evitar el cuarto con lo justo y saltó acercándose a Kisame una vez más, aunque no estaba seguro de que ni siquiera los dos juntos podrían contra estas mujeres.

Kisame se levantó gritando groserías y miró a ambas mujeres, abrió los ojos cuando notó a alguien más con el Sharingan y el parecido con Itachi era increíble así que está definitivamente tenía que ser una Uchiha – pensé que dijiste que habías asesinado a todo tu clan Itachi.

Kushina y Mikoto abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al enterarse de eso, luego entrucharon los ojos, Itachi estaba tan sorprendió que no respondió, Kisame lo regresó a ver y sonrió al ver por primera vez una expresión diferente al aburrimiento en el rostro de su compañero.

– ¿Cómo estás viva? – preguntó Itachi aun viendo atentamente a su madre.

Mikoto se encogió de hombros – quien sabe – respondió luego miró a su hijo con fiereza – ahora respóndeme tú ¿cómo es eso de que mataste a todo el Clan? ¿cómo mierda te fuiste a convertir en un ninja renegado? te eduque mejor que eso jovencito.

– Tengo mis razones – respondió el otro Uchiha – Kisame nos vamos.

– Pero si la cosa estaba poniéndose emocionante – que quejo el hombre tiburón.

– Esas son Kuroi y Akai Akuma si solo fuera una no estaría preocupado, pero dudo que podamos contra las dos, lo mejor es replegarnos.

Kisame abrió la boca al enterarse que la pelirroja esa era la Uzumaki, la espadachín que todo miembro de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū quería derrotar, quería superar.

Pero así mismo había escuchado historias de las dos mujeres que podían diezmar las Naciones Elementales, así que le hizo caso a su compañero y asintió – ¿qué es lo que buscas Itachi? dudo mucho que alguien de tu calibre, habiendo hecho lo que hiciste este aquí solamente de visita – preguntó Kushina, de repente sintieron el peso de un instinto asesino enorme sobre ello, incluso Asuma y Guy estaban temblando como hojas.

Kisame e Itachi se tensaron, incluso comenzaron a sudar ligeramente, este era el verdadero poder de un ninja nivel Kage, ni siquiera se había movido solo los estaba viendo, pero podía causar tal nivel de miedo incluso en ninjas como ellos.

No, Itachi sabía que ellas igual que Pain estaban más arriba en la cadena alimenticia, ni siquiera el nivel Kage se comparaba a estas personas.

– Buscamos el legado del Yondaime Hokage – desaparecieron rápidamente ocultando su presencia completamente, Kushina y Mikoto abrieron los ojos confundidas ¿a qué demonios se refería con eso?

Escucharon como el cuerpo de Kakashi caía al agua así que se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, Guy ya estaba levantando a su compañero de entrenamiento, por suerte no estaban tan mal, para haberse enfrentado a dos de las personas más peligrosas del mundo, pero Kakashi se había llevado la peor parte.

– ¿Qué es lo que le sucedió? – preguntó Asuma confundido.

– Tsukuyomi – respondió Mikoto mirando aun hacia donde había estado su hijo ¿dónde se había equivocado para que ambos resultaran tan mal? – es un Genjutsu prácticamente imparable, Kakashi sufrió como mínimo un día de tortura en el lapso de un segundo, por como esta quizá fueron unos tres o cuatro días allí dentro.

– Hay que llevarlo al hospital pronto – dijo Kushina aun pensando en lo que le habían dicho ¿el legado de su novio? Asuma y Guy asintieron antes de salir corriendo hacia el hospital, mientras tanto Mikoto y Kushina se quedaron allí – ¿¡qué demonios quiso decir con eso!? – gritó la pelirroja rascándose la cabeza frustrada.

Mikoto suspiró sabiendo lo cabeza hueca que podía ser su mejor amiga – se refiere al hijo de Minato – respondió, ella recordaba un poco de eso, sabía que Minato había tenido un hijo, pero no podía recordar con quien o como era.

Kushina la regresó a ver frunciendo el ceño – tú sabes algo que no me estás diciendo.

Levantó las manos rápidamente y negó con la cabeza – hey que yo sé casi tanto como tú, solo puedo recordar que Minato había tenido un hijo, pero por mi vida que no puedo recordar con quien o como es.

– Estas diciéndome que mi novio tuvo un hijo con alguien más.

Mikoto volvió a suspirar, tan cabeza hueca como era podía ser aún más cabeza caliente – por lo que sé, estabas muerta, quizá Minato tuvo que contraer matrimonio con alguien más.

Kushina gruñó y comenzó a mover los brazos de un lado a otro quejándose sobre las injusticias de la vida, una de las cosas que ella más había deseado era tener un hijo o hija, ahora resulta que no había podido hacerlo porque murió antes de poder hacerlo y que su novio si lo había hecho.

Minato era un tonto que solo se preocupaba por sus técnicas, a veces había tenido que amenazarlo con castrarlo para que dejara de intentar controlar esa maldita bolita de luz todo el día y la llevara a una cita, pero sabían que se habían… querido.

Mikoto suspiró por tercera vez consecutiva y jaló de la oreja a la pelirroja para llevársela, habían estado conversando del intento de captura de Naruto cuando sintieron el choque de Chakras y habían reconocido los mismos, así que salieron corriendo dejando a la pobre Rin para pagar la cuenta, menos mal Kushina se había robado el dinero de ese sapo pervertido.

* * *

Mientras tanto la información de que Konoha tenía un Jutsu capaz de regresar a la vida a sus Shinobi estaba siendo esparcida por todos lados, uno de los lugares a donde llegó primero fue Iwagakure, pero solo era una de ellas, también llego a Kumogakure.

Posiblemente a quienes más interesaba esa información no eran otros que los mismo Akatsuki, Pain tenía un Jutsu similar, pero para hacerlo necesitaría entregar su propia vida, si esta información era real, podía causar muchos problemas, especialmente si lograban revivir al Yondaime o incluso a los otros Kages.

Por otro lado, estaba otra persona, la cual tenía una máscara naranja en su rostro, lo único que podía verse era un ojo, negro como el carbón, tenía un especial interés en esta información, pero por otra razón a la de simplemente revivir a la gente o a quienes se podía revivir, que podían destruir sus planes, no lo que más le interesaba era la información sobre cierta castaña que fue revivida por Orochimaru.

Apretó las manos con furia, como se atrevía esa serpiente asquerosa a mancillar el cuerpo de Rin de esa manera.

Lo mataría, lo torturaría y después iría a Konoha a destruirla y especialmente destruir ese falso cuerpo para que alma de su amada pudiera descansar, no dejaría que nada ni nadie se burlara de Rin, ni siquiera una copia barata – los matare, los matare a todos por esto – gruñó rabioso golpeando una pared.

Con cada golpe la pared se resquebrajaba y el cráter se hacía más grande y profundo, sus nudillos estaban rojos por la sangre, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en el momento en que Kakashi asesino a Rin.

– Me vengare Hatake, de ti y de esa Aldea asquerosa – siguió diciendo con su ojo vibrando sin poder enfocarse en la realidad – los veré sufrir a todos, como yo sufrí y luego me bañare en sus viseras – su ojo brillo por un momento en rojo – ahora más que nunca los quiero muertos, especialmente a esa maldita cosa que se hace pasar por mi mujer.

Comenzó a reírse, pero siguió golpeando la pared cada vez más fuerte, ya no le importaba nada solamente su venganza, ese era, después de todo, el camino de los Uchiha.

* * *

 **Explicaciones para el capítulo, este capítulo al igual que en el de One Piece es un poco de paso ya que es el interludio entre el final de los exámenes y la búsqueda de la nueva Hokage, así como la pelea entre los Sannin y por su puesto la entrada de Akatsuki.**

 **Debo confesar que me perdí un poco ya que, viendo los capítulos, Kishimoto da a entender que Itachi y Kisame están más o menos a la par con Kakashi y Guy, por lo menos ellos dos, aunque creo que dejo por los suelos a Asuma y Kurenai, además de una vez más demostrar el favoritismo de Kakashi al ver a Itachi y pensar enseguida que este estaba allí por su hermano.**

 **En medio de esa confusión creo que hice a Kushina y Mikoto un poco demasiado fuertes con relación a esos mismo dos Akatsuki, pero bueno supongo que tendré que hacerlos un poco más fuertes la próxima vez.**

 **De todos modos, es una interacción bastante corta por lo que no podemos basar sus niveles solo con lo mostrado, además de eso Itachi y Kisame ya había peleado contra los tres Jōnin, espero que en mi pelea los niveles de un Jōnin con un ninja renegado clase S sí estén diferenciados, en especial porque yo creo que ambos Akatsuki hubieran podido fácilmente con los tres o cuatro, si también le unimos a Kurenai.**

 **Aquí también incluyo una reunión del consejo, aunque más corta que la última, para tratar justamente el tema del nuevo Hokage y su alianza con Suna, no tengo idea de cómo arreglaron eso en el anime, solo que siguieron siendo aliados.**

 **Por su puesto hice algo que puede ser un problema en el futuro entre Naruto, Temari y las chicas.**

 **¿Qué sucederá con ese acuerdo matrimonial? ni siquiera yo lo sé jajajaja, pero por lo menos los planes de Danzō están arruinados de momento, gracias a un perro no pudo proponerse él mismo como Hokage jajajaja, y Kushina evito que atrapara a Naruto.**

 **Nuevamente recuerden la pelea que recién tuvo, también recuerden que Naruto está más o menos en un nivel Chūnin y se estaba enfrentando a cuatro AMBU.**

 **Como último punto recuerden que ahora está usando en su mayoría solo su Chakra, aun va a poder usar el Chakra de Kurama, pero con el sello de cinco elementos está prácticamente haciendo las cosas por el mismo por primera vez en su vida en lugar de depender completamente del Chakra del zorro.**

 **Aún tiene la resistencia Uzumaki, una enorme cantidad de Chakra y se cura más rápido, pero no al mismo nivel que antes gracias a sello del pedófilo.**

 **Creo que la mini pelea está bastante bien para ser un Naruto lastimado y cansado contra cuatro AMBU, eso sí espero poder mejorar sus habilidades ahora que comienza su primer viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, tengo ideas, pero aún no se concretamente que voy a hacer para los dos o tres años de entrenamiento entre la primera y segunda parte del anime.**

 **La siguiente es la parte de Tobi, no diré mucho, solamente que como esperaba hacer un poco más oscuro al mundo de Naruto, el propósito de esta parte es justamente hacer eso.**

 **Por el momento lo dejo así ya que no quiero hablar mucho de mis ideas a futuro, pero ahora Obito no estará tan… cuerdo.**

 **Posiblemente en el próximo capítulo explique un poco más sobre las invocaciones de Naruto y sobre las reacciones del mundo a la resurrección de Rin, Mikoto y Kushina, pero explique en algo la reacción de las personas de Konoha.**

 **Por último, quiero explicar la interacción entre Naruto y Anko, creo que, si el rubio no se quedaba con Sakura, Anko hubiera sido la opción más viable.**

 **Justamente porque la maestra de las serpientes entiende muy bien cómo se siente Naruto, todo lo que tuvo que vivir, no estamos hablando de un poco de burlas y desprecio, como con Sakura y Hinata.**

 **Con Anko y Naruto estamos hablando de verdadero odio, intentos de asesinato, que todo el mundo te vea y comience a hablar mal de ti, personas que ni siquiera conoces, con las que no has interactuado en lo más mínimo, te hablen de ese modo, que en las tiendas te suban los precios o tengas que buscar comida en los basureros.**

 **Todo eso está a un nivel completamente diferente, y estos dos lo vivieron y comprenden como es.**

 **Pero así mismo creo que la relación podría llegar a ser contraproducente, justamente como lo pongo en el capítulo, son tan parecidos, se entienden tan bien, que su relación seria increíblemente… caliente, pasional, llena de retos, pero eso mismo podría llevarlos a la destrucción a odiarse.**

 **Creo que Naruto y Anko no podrían tener una relación sin un tercero, un mediador, posiblemente alguien de la edad de Anko, para que tenga la madures y la fuerza para controlarlos a ambos.**

 **Teniendo en cuenta la relación de Kurenai con Asuma y Yūgao con Hayate, creo que esa tercera persona sería Hana.**

 **Es lo suficientemente parecida, es decir de carácter fuerte y así, para estar a la par de ellos, pero también es calmada y analítica, madura, además de su experiencia viviendo en un Clan en el que son más salvajes de lo normal, podría fácilmente controlarlos y por lo tanto hacer más… sana la relación.**

 **Sea como sea, con esto creo que he escrito interacciones entre Naruto con todas las chicas, bastante decentes.**

 **De cualquier manera, espero sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites, ja-ne.**


End file.
